Karla Dawn
by Dark Aingel
Summary: What happens when Riddick escapes from a slam with a guest.
1. Default Chapter

"Get up!" The voice ordered.

Karla opened her eyes to the darkness, a cold wet slap hit her body as a bucket of icy water was thrown her way.

Brushing the tangled mess of hair away from her face, she rose to her feet.

The smell in the prison block had changed slightly. Fresh meat, she concluded.

A guard grabbed her arm and dragged her from her cell.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her tone demanding.

"Boss aint through with you yet", was the reply.

Through the giant steel gates she was dragged into a huge circular hall surrounded by guards. In the middle of the hall a torture device called the rack. She was already familiar with its many methods and so far had managed to resist them all.

Larendaron stood, whip folded in his gnarled hand gently tapping his thigh.

Prisoners gather and pressed their filthy faced up to the cold rusting metal bars to witness the entertainment thankful that it wasn't them in there.

Karla struggled against the guards as she was forced into the hulking torture device. Her hands strapped above her head, feet shackled to the floor slightly apart.

"Holy father" a deep gentle voice was heard coming from a nearby cell. "Take this child, let her not experience pain, give her strength."

"Imam" a deep voice rumbled from the shadowy corner of the same cell.

A man stepped into the light, tall and well built he showed no fear or concern for his surroundings. Slowly he shook his head warning the holy man to be quiet.

Larendaron silenced the crowd of eager spectators. Circling his captive he spoke.

"Karla Dawn of Aldarha, you are charged with treason, how do you plead?".

She remained silent.

Larendaron ripped the flimsy fabric of her shirt exposing her already damaged back.

He leaned in close and whispered into her ear "You will confess and I will have you beg on your knees for your life before we're through today".

Karla tilted her head to the side so that she could see his face a little.

"What is it this time Laren, have a wet dream did we?"

Her arrogance was met with a swift slap from one of the guards facing her.

"Name and rank soldier?" Larendaron demanded.

"Karla Dawn, 25, Aldarha" was all she gave.

Larendaron extended the whip he held and began to flog the prisoner.

"Name and rank?" he spat with each crack of his whip.

Through gritted teeth she held her composure.

"Karla Dawn, 25, Aldarha".

The flogging continued.

Her back began to cut and bleed, Karla began to cry out each time the leather hit her back.

Larendaron paused for a moment; rounding her he took her chin in his oversized hands.

"I can make all this go away Karla" he practically purred. "No more pain Karla, no more".

Karla fought to remain supported by her shackled feet.

"You know what they say about the size of a mans' hands" she replied. "The larger the hands, the smaller the dick". Mustering all her strength she spat in his face splattering him with thick bloody saliva.

He balled his fist and caught her square in the face. Blood poured from her nose and her head snapped back.

In the shadows a deep rumbling primal growl escaped. Forcing it's way from Riddicks gut up into his throat.

Imam took a step back from his friend knowing all too well that when the beat raged within the animal could not be caged.

Karla's consciousness failed her and her body hung limply supported only by her tethered wrists.

"She's done" Larendaron announced. A guard moved to release her and take her back to her cell.

"Leave her" he ordered. "We'll see how accommodating she is in the morning."

The lights went out save for a spot light on the unconscious Karla.

The guards vanished apart from a skeleton crew keeping watch on the sleeping prisoners.

Riddick didn't sleep; the beat was still not silenced. He crouched in a corner of the cell her shared with Imam listening to the holy mans steady beating heart.

Something drew his attention, a movement in the hall. Karla was regaining consciousness. She fought briefly against her restraints but stilled when she saw the guard coming towards her.

He removed his glove and began to stroke her hair. She hissed at his touch.

"Wild cat huh?" he chuckled. "Guess you need some taming"

"Go fuck yourself" she spat.

His hand lingered on her throat as he moved down brushing past her breasts to her abdomen and below. He closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of her.

"Is that what you want?" she asked him "is that what you want from me?"

The guard nodded.

"Well, get the shackles off my ankles and you can have me."

He proposition was a sound one he thought. Her legs would be free but her hands would still be tied; easy.

His excitement was apparent as he hurriedly fumbled for the key to the shackles. Dropping it once in his over eager hands and dropped to the floor. Karla swayed her hips slowly making the guard salivate with anticipation.

The shackles unfastened the guard began to slide his hands under her shirt gasping at the tender flesh of her breast. Karla shivered into his touch sucking in tiny breaths as he ran his fingers over her raw flesh.

Riddick watched the scene unfold, the beast growing more restless.

Karla let out a groan. She knew she was faking it, the very idea of his hands on her repulsed her to the point that she had to force herself not to vomit.

"Is that the best you can do" she teased "Don't toy with my breasts like a young child. You know what you want and you know how you want it".

The guard kissed her abdomen and moved downwards to her hips. Karla closed her eyes and waited; concentrating she held her breath steady. She waited until the guard reached her panties with his mouth before she mustered her strength and lifted her legs around him.

At first the guard thought this was to give him better access but when she began to squeeze his throat with her thighs he panicked. Thrashing out he tried to break free but with a simple twist she heard the bones in his neck crack and as she released her grip on him he slumped in a heap to the floor.

Riddick rose to his feet the silver of his eyes caught Karlas attention. She glanced at him for a moment only before raising her body higher off the ground to swing herself over the chains that held her wrists. She knew that if she could twist the metal of the links they would eventually warp and break, her only hope was that it didn't break both her wrists in the process.

The muscles in her arms flexed and she silently lowered herself to the floor, the metal was beginning to resist. Grimacing through the pain she lifted again. The chains snapped and she landed in a messy heap on the floor. After a moment she reached out to the dead guard relieving him of his cell keys.

An alarm sounded and the lights came on. Quickly she unlocked a few cells releasing the prisoners. Riddick and Imam were two of the ones she freed.

Guards flooded into the hall as the prisoners began to flee.

Karla was exhausted but she knew if she could just get past this she would have a clear run to her ship and be off this godforsaken hunk of rock.

Riddick punched a guard and stole his weapon, it was a crude instrument used for delivering electric shocks to prisoners. Riddick did not hesitate to use it.

Leaving a trail of destruction and death in his path he and Imam made their way to the landing bay. Seeing their ship they ran to it boarding quickly. Riddick started the engines.

Karla led some prisoners to her ship. Riddick watched as she keyed in the code to the loading bay doors.

The guards flooded in. Karla with a last burst of energy fought them off as best she could. A guard caught her and punched her in the face. She landed on the floor and the guards that followed began to kick at her.

The prisoners closed the loading bay doors and began the take off procedure. Karla held out a bloodied hand towards her ship before she was buried in a sea of guards.

"Take the controls" Riddick ordered. "When the green light comes on hit that button"

"Green light, button" Imam repeated. He had never flown before.

Riddick ran down the ramp towards the guards picking them off one by one until the few that were left ran either to get help or in fear for their own lives.

Kneeling by the lifeless body of the woman who had freed him he checked her for a pulse. No sense rescuing a dead person, he thought.

She was alive still.

He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder before climbing back onboard.

Imam pressed the button as instructed when the green light came on.

The ship detached from the docking clamps and rose in the air burning through the atmosphere and offering a slight jolt as they passed through into the weightlessness of space and the ships anti gravity took effect.

Imam appeared at the cargo bay door.

"Is she alive?" he asked

Riddick nodded before standing up "Get her to a room".

Imam settled himself by the still figure not sure how to touch her without causing more damage.

Riddick walked to the table built into one of the bulk heads retrieving his shiv and sliding it into the belt of his pants.

The girl stirred and moved slightly. Imam put his hand to her forehead and whispered a prayer to ease her pain as her face contorted in agony.

The girl reached up and grabbed Imam by the wrist. He gasped as she twisted causing his wrist to bend at an unnatural angle.

Riddick turned.

Imam held out his free hand to signal Riddick not to attack her.

"It is alright Riddick, she is just frightened." He offered in a gentle voice.

He turned to her and smiled down "Come, child, I am not your enemy. The enemy of your enemy is your friend. I am Imam, and I can help you".

She relaxed her grip on him allowing him to help her stand.

It was the first time either one of the men got a good look at her eyes, wild like a cornered deer, full of fear not knowing whether to fight of flee. Her breath came in quick gasps her composure had left. Her eyes darted from the coloured man to the tall man with shining eyes.

She edged herself back against a bulkhead eyeing a sharp piece of twisted metal. She grabbed it and held it in front of her.

"Now just what in the hell are you gonna do with that?" Riddick asked.

She didn't answer.

Ripping the side of her already destroyed trousers she stuck the twisted metal into her leg. A scream of pain escaped her lips as blood poured from the gaping gash.

She moved the metal in an up and down motion slicing her skin in a crude fashion.

"Hey, lady, what the…"

Her eyes met Riddicks "Help me?" were the only words she managed before sliding down the cold steel bulkhead leaving a lazy bloody trail in her dying wake.

Riddick knelt beside the aching form. He grabbed the twisted metal and pulled it from her thigh, again she let out a cry of agony.

"Do you see it?" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"See what?" he asked.

"Tracker" she spat. "You h…h…have to f…f…find it and take it o…o…out or they'll find m…m…me, they'll f…f…find y…y…you. K…k..kill y…y…you".

The woman used her hand to pull the jagged flesh apart and sure enough Riddick could see the flickering red light of the activated tracking device.

He reached into the wound pressing deeper into the raw flesh finally plucking the device out. He tossed it to Imam who tossed it into the air lock and jettisoned it into space.

"S…s…safe now" she whispered.

Riddick nodded.

The girls' eyes closed.

Riddick regarded her for a moment before scooping her up and carrying her to one of the rooms on the ship. There was no med bay but there were supplies in his quarters.

Imam and Riddick patched the girl as best they could. The cut in her thigh took twenty stitches, ugly black zigzagged stitches against the purest of white skin.

She was out for days; sometimes feverish, sometimes restless. For some reason Riddick was drawn to her. Why? He had no time to get sidetracked but still, the tracking device when she explained that she could be found, that he could be found had he been right in detecting the slightest bit of concern in her tempered voice.

"Where am I?" Her voice, weak and dry came from the bed. Her eyes were staring straight up at the ceiling.

"On my ship" he replied.

It hurt her to move out of stiffness and injury but she tried to sit to survey her surroundings.

"Lights" she spoke but the room remained in darkness. "Lights" she repeated.

"Illuminate" his deep voice rumbled. The lights flickered on.

Karla glanced at the man who had spoken then at her surroundings then at her hands which were caked in dry blood.

Her leg hurt like a sonofabitch she vaguely remembered why.

"Thank you" she offered.

"For what?" he asked.

"The tracking device; you helped me retrieve it".

"Just didn't want my ass dragged back to that rock" his voice was strong, deep and unwavering.

"You're a runner?" he asked.

"Of sorts", she replied.

Imam opened the door to the room.

"Ah, you are awake" He touched the tips of his fingers to his lips, then his forehead. "Allah be praised". His eyes shifted to Riddick.

"We have a problem Mr Riddick. The engine core is overheating and unless we can inject some coolant into it we will have to purge it from the ship."

"So inject some coolant" Riddick replied.

"I am afraid that is the problem. The injection mechanism is not functioning"

Riddick slammed his fist into a nearby table splintering the wood.

"God DAMNIT" He yelled.

Both onlookers jumped.

Riddick was a fine pilot, one of the best, but maintenance and engineering were not his strong points.

"If we purge the fuckin' engine we'll be floating dead in space. We're a week away from the nearest shipping lane and guess what? We've just busted outta a maximum security prison and we have a guest" he gestured in an overly antagonised way to Karla.

"I…I think I could help" she swallowed hard. "Is this an Eagle class ship?"

Imam shook his head Nebarra Class" he replied.

Karla shrugged "Close enough"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to put weight on her injured leg. It gave way and to stop herself landing on her backside she rested heavily on the bed.

"Take me to the injection mechanism" she asked looking at Imam.

He put his arm around her waist and slowly led her out of the room and along the long corridor to engineering.

"Are there any independent communications here?" she asked

"Why?" Riddicks voice rumbled from the open doorway. He'd followed behind still unsure about their "guest".

"Wanna call up some of your runner friends let 'em know we're an easy target". His tome was unmistakeable, anger, frustration and distrust.

Karla leaned against the bulkhead by the injection mechanism control panel.

"No, it's just that while I'm working on this I'll need some temperature readings. The panel on here is busted; I take it there will be one on the command control panel."

Riddick nodded.

"Well, you're not likely to let me see the command panel so this is the next best thing. If we can communicate, at least then I'll be able to know when I'm gonna get my ass burned."

Riddick told Imam to go to the command panel, he wasn't about to leave her here with the Holy Man.

Karla lay on her back and slid underneath the control panel casing. Sparks flew at her.

"Shit! Sonofabitch!" she yelled.

Riddick could hear her pained gasps as she stretched her arm to reach the injection mechanism.

"Well, your friend was right. The system is totally fried; fucked beyond fucked".

"And the good news?" Riddick asked dryly.

"That was it; sorry didn't I mention that part?"

More sparks flew at her singing her skin a little. She stretched a little further feeling the stitches in her leg pull tight.

"Damn" she gasped. "Of all the fucking days of all the Bastard days!" she yelled. "Mr Riddick" she peered over her body to catch his eyes with hers "do you ever think sometimes that there s a force stronger than yours working to make your life as difficult as possible?"  
"Every goddamned day" he answered in a low rumble.

"Mr Riddick" Imams voice came over the comm. System "The temperature is spiking, we don't have very much time"

"What ever you're gonna do, do it faster" Riddick ordered.

"Shit, I can't reach…" she gasped as the stitches pulled even tighter sending bullets of pain along her thigh up her spine through her heart and out of her mouth in dry gasps.

She reached towards her belt pulling the single tooth out of the clasp and using her fingers she stuck it into the injection system where the other wires had fried. This would serve as a conductor temporarily until she could find a more permanent solution.

Alarms rang through the entire ship.

"Holy Man, get ready to purge on my mark"

"No!" Karla yelled from underneath the control panel. "Wait just a second"

More sparks and then the lights flickered, the alarm ceased and Karla breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Temperature reading please?" she asked

"Imam, what's the temp?"

"Falling Mr Riddick three hundred degrees and still falling"

Riddick grabbed Karlas leg and pulled her from under the panel.

"Hey, I wasn't finished" she protested.

"Yeah, you were" he answered. "What did you do?"

Karla shrugged "A little shit n' spit. It should hold until we can dock somewhere"

Riddick raised an eyebrow as if to suggest that she not fuck with him.

She gestured to her belt "I used the tooth on my belt – Guess you owe me a new belt"

"How long?"

Karla shrugged "Couple of days depending on how hard you push the engines. The hotter they get the more coolant they need, the more coolant they need.."  
Riddick held up his hands in mock surrender "I get the picture".

"Help me up" she asked holding out a hand. Riddick could see the ends of her fingers had been burned and were already beginning to blister, speckles of burnt flesh ran up to her elbow where she had bee hit by the sparks.

With one hand he reached down, grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet.

He saw her wince a little at his grip; it aggravated the cuts from being tied to that hulking frame in the great hall. He released her and she rubbed the agitated skin.

"What now?" she asked.

His tilted his head from side to side wondering what she meant.

Her eyes lowered. "What are your plans, what do you intend to do with me?"

"Haven't decided yet" was his blunt reply.

"Am I your prisoner?" she asked

"Do you want to be?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Then don't make me take you as my prisoner" he answered.

Their silence was broken by the ringing alarms throughout the ship.

Riddick ran to the control deck dragging Karla with him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Allah be merciful. I think we're being boarded Mr Riddick".

"Boarded!" he yelled.

He punched the computer keyboard and brought up an image of the docking bay. Armed men, he counted eight, filled the small compartment and were breaking through the security door.

He grabbed Karla roughly by the shoulders and threw her up against a bulkhead.

"Is this your doing" he whispered leaning into her body, shiv pressed tightly against the tender flesh of her neck. Saliva dripped from his chin and she could feel his heart pounding against her.

"No" she replied looking him in the eyes seeing her reflection thrown back in pools of mercury.

He paused for a moment looking for some betrayal, some giveaway tell tale sign that she was lying. There was none.

Slowly he released her.

"Imam, keep her here. If she moves, ghost her" he tossed a pulse rifle to the holy man.

He was gone, vanishing behind the command deck door. Karla and Imam watched the computer screen, the men had almost broken through.

"Mercs" Karla whispered.

Imam nodded

They watched as Riddick dropped down almost silently from a vantage point one of the access tubes running through the ship opened out into the docking bay. The mercs were so preoccupied trying to get out of the bay they didn't notice his presence until he'd sliced two of the mercs. They lay dying, unable to make a sound, their throats slit wallowing in their own life fluid. He hit the light switch and plunged the entire room in darkness.

Karla and Imam couldn't see what was happening. Imam grew restless.

Suddenly one of the mercs turned the lights back on. Riddick, momentarily blinded, was overwhelmed by mercs. Landing on his knees Karla and Imam watched as he was kicked in the stomach.

"I have to go and help him" Karla suggested.

"But Mr Riddick made it quite clear."  
"If I don't go help Pilgrim, Mr Riddicks gonna get his ass ghosted and then they'll come for us."  
"But your wounds, they are not healed"

"Do you think they give a shit about that".

She turned and headed towards the door picking up a shiv as she went.

"Karla" Imam called after her. His aim held true on her heart, the laser target danced on her shirt.

"We're wasting time Imam" she seethed "So if you're gonna kill me kill me, if not let me go". She held her breath waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

Imam exhaled loudly almost as though he had been defeated. His aim faltered and then his grip on the laser rifle relaxed. The gun rested by his side.

"Go" he whispered. She hesitated "GO!" he yelled at her.

Karla nodded a salute to him before disappearing the same as Riddick had done. Instead of climbing through the access tubes she decided to go for the more direct approach: the door.

She elbowed the control panel to the door and ripped out the locking wires. Pulling a few apart and joining a few together the locking clamps on the door released and the door slid open.

She caught sight of a fallen Riddick. Two mercs held his arms outstretched his face a bloody mess of mangled flesh.

"Boys, boys, boys" she almost sang to them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She offered a smile, the shiv concealed behind her back. "You know, you should never party alone."

As one merc made his move she pulled the shiv from behind her back and sliced catching his shoulder.

She grabbed his damaged limb and turned him around so that his back was to her chest just as another merc came at her with a blade. With too much momentum behind him the knife plunged into the merc she held. She released him and allowed his body to slump to the ground. The second merc sliced across, Karla jumped out of the way. A merc grabbed her from behind, she took one step backwards. He held a knife to her throat. They hit the bulkhead; she threw her head back breaking the mercs nose. In his moment of weakness she grabbed his arm holding the blade and rammed it into the other merc then flipping his wrist she pushed his hand back on itself and into his ribs. She gritted her teeth and twisted the blade hearing the unmistakable crack of bones. Leaving the blade in his body she stepped forward hearing him slide to the floor.

Her concentration was distracted by Riddicks growl. A fifth merc caught her with a punch to the face. She was sent reeling to the floor. She dragged a lazy hand across her bleeding lip and looked at the crimson fluid before licking her lips and bearing her teeth in a twisted smile.

The merc grinned as he hauled her to her feet, pressing her to the bulkhead holding her off the ground with an arm across her throat. She began to claw at the mercs skin; her oxygen was being gradually cut off.

Riddick growled a loud primal growl and the two mercs that held his arms were pulled together as he pulled his arms together. Their grip on him faltered and he rolled out from under them grabbing Karla's shiv before he stood up. The two mercs fell quickly by his hand. His attention turned to Karla and the merc that was killing her slowly.

"Stay back Riddick" the merc yelled "Or I'll ghost her before you can blink" the merc sensed Riddick come to a halt unsure of his next move.

"I'll slice her open and watch her spill on the floor like the filth she is."  
"No you won't" Riddicks voice washed over them in a low rumble "because then I'd have to gut you and feed you your own intestines through your ass".

In an instant, before the merc could spit out another breath Riddick stuck his shiv into the sweet spot and twisted. The merc was immediately paralysed and could only gape like a suffocating fish as he fell to the floor. Karla landed on top of him gasping for breath. A strong hand hauled her to her feet.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" he yelled.

"Well thank you too ass hole. If I had done as you said you'd be dead you ungrateful sonofabitch".

Riddick backhanded her across her face sending a stream of blood down the corner of her mouth.

"Imam!" he growled "I'm gonna ghost that motherfucker".

Riddick roared to the command deck; without stopping he caught Imam but the shoulders and pulled him closer to his face.

"Not for me" he yelled "Do you hear me Holy Man. Not for me"

His grip relaxed and Imam sat in a near by chair; shaking.

"She wanted to help" were the only words he could offer.

Karla jacked the locking system to enter the merc vessel. It was gloomy and the smell almost made her stomach retch. The floor was littered with bones of dead animals. The lights ahead of her flickered as the energy pulsed through. Stepping forward dodging the carcasses she made her way through the winding corridors following the gentle hum of the engines she found her way to the engine room.

The computer was still powered on and the panels to all the systems were lit green.

"Green for go" she whispered.

Heading to the computer she punched in a couple of coordinates. The computer digested the coordinates and churned out a string of data. Her eyes flicked over the data searching the screen.

Not finding what she was looking for she kicked out clutching the side of the panel until her knuckles hurt.

"It's gotta be here" she muttered punching the coordinates again.

The same data string spewed across the screen.

"Damnit".

A thought had occurred while she was looking around the rest of the engine room. She could check the coolant injection system to see if she could rip any parts from it to transfer to Riddicks ship. Finding the injection control panel she ripped the side off and lowered herself down and slid underneath.

"What should we do with the bodies Mr Riddick?" Imam asked.

"Pray for their souls holy man." He glanced round "Where's the girl?"

Imam looked baffled "She did not follow you back?"

Riddick shot Imam a glare. "The merc ship".

He ran through the corridors to the docking bay. He saw the bay doors to the merc ship had been jacked. A nerve jumped in his jaw as his teeth ground together.

Silently with his shiv drawn he walked through the ship. It didn't take him long to find her, he had a suspicion she'd head for engineering. He saw her legs sticking out from under the injection panel. Then he caught sight of the computer screen. What had she done? Had she called for help? Betrayed their position called for help…what?

Karla felt the pressure on her injured leg and screamed. Unable to slide out from her position she lifted her head. Her eyes saw Riddick, his knee placed squarely on her thigh where the stitches were. Slowly he applied more pressure.

"One chance" he rumbled "Tell me the truth and I might just let you live".

"Ease up on my leg and I'll tell you whatever it is you want".

Riddick shook his head. "I like my deal better" he paused.

"What are you doing?" he asked removing his goggles to watch her expression.

"I'm checking the coolant injection mechanism; see if I can't rip some body parts outta this hunk of junk and use them." She let out a pained gasp.

"And the computer?" he leaned more of his weight onto her leg.

"Oh, that" she attempted to laugh. "That's nothing, really."

He applied more pressure which in turn made her let out a small cry.

"Wrong answer" he spoke slowly. "Who did you contact?"

"Contact?" she repeated "N…no one…It's the truth" she spat as he applied even more pressure.

She yelled at him to stop, begged him to ease up.

"Tell me what I want to know?"

Karla allowed her body to relax in defeat. The pain was unbearable and tears welled in her eyes she let them fall reluctantly unwilling to let him witness her defeat.

"I'm trying to find something" she began.

"What?" he demanded.

"My home" came her reply. "Damn him" she mouthed to herself, he'd beaten her; she resented her weakness.

Riddick paused for a moment before pulling her out from underneath the panel. Her fists immediately began hitting out at him catching his shoulders and ribs. He pinned them easily holding both hands in one of his holding them above her head.

With his free hand he touched her tears feeling the warm salty water on his tongue.

"Home" he spoke the word yet it seemed alien to him.

"Aldarha" she whispered. "All I wanna do is go home and be with my family".

"Family?" he questioned.

She nodded slowly "I haven't seen them in twenty years. I was taken from my home world when I was five."

Riddicks hold on her loosened and he helped her sit. She dusted her hands on her pants.

"The injection mechanism doesn't match yours but there maybe some other parts of this hell hole that we could use."

"Did you find it?" he asked

"What? My home?"

He nodded.

"No," she threw her hands up in the air "I should have known better than to trust anyone in a slam" she scoffed at herself in mock laughter.

"I guess sometimes you just never know who you can trust" he said. She looked up at him trying to judge his mood.

There was a brief pause before he rose from his haunches.

Karla tried to hoist herself up from the floor but to no avail, her leg was agony and provided no leverage. A hand dropped down in front of her face, she flinched back before she realised Riddick was offering a hand to help her stand.

They scavenged through the ship taking what they could weapons, electrical equipment portable scanners. The pain in Karlas leg was unbearable Riddick occasionally heard her mutter expletives and noted her forehead was beaded with sweat yet she still worked as hard as he.

They worked in silence dragging the bodies of the dead mercs through to their ship; there they would remain in an unceremonious heap of rotting flesh until another ship found them; it could be a day or so, maybe longer. They hoped for longer.

Closing the airlock between themselves and the floating funerary box they manually overrode the docking clamps and allowed it to drift away.

"Does this ship have water?" Karla asked.

"Yeah"

"Good, my throat feels like the fires of crematoria and I stink like a pig".

She heard Riddick inhale deeply. He could smell the animal in her mixed with the blood she'd spilled and the sweat she carried on her clothes.

"Interesting" he spoke slowly.

"Don't suppose we have any of Morpheus' Nectar do we?" She enquired with a hopeful expression.

Riddick shook his head "No morphine"

"Never mind, I skanked a couple of bottles of contraband from that merc ship, that should loosen things up a little." She paused, waiting for him to offer some direction as to where she should go. "Which way?" she finally asked.

He took her elbow and led her along the corridor to a door, sweeping it with his hand it opened automatically.

He gestured for her to go inside. He did not follow, merely stood watching her for a moment before allowing the door to close.

"Lock override" she heard him speak.

"Damn that man just doesn't trust anybody" she muttered.

Glancing around the room she found a bed with a mattress folded on top. Unfolding the mattress she sat on the corner enjoying the feel of something other than cold hard steel beneath her aching body. To her right was an open door leading to a bathroom to her left a small storage locker.

Flipping the cap on a bottle she smelled the liquid it contained first then took a small sip. The liquid burned over her tongue and down her throat needling its way down into her stomach she could feel its every move.

"Should do the trick" she mumbled before taking a long drink. The red liquid spilled a little and a tiny stream trickled down the side of her mouth, the side that had spilled when Riddick back handed her. She drew in a quick breath through clenched teeth. Damn that hurt. She tenderly touched the stinging raw flesh and checked her fingers, at least it had stopped bleeding, she considered before having another drink.

Riddick was on the command deck initiating a sensor sweep checking that the mercs were alone in their travels. He knew that mercs usually travelled light, one ship carrying anything between three and ten mercs at a time. Rarely would the ships travel together, too much competition. It had been known for the mercs to land a target then kill each other in the race to collect the bounty.

"Mr Riddick" Imam spoke softly gauging the barbarians' mood.

"You said "Not for me". What did you mean?"

Riddick grunted. He didn't want to remember that night.

"No one should die trying to save me. I'm a worthless piece of shit that would be better of dead." He scanned the sensor readings; they showed nothing out of the ordinary. They were safe, at least for a while.

"Remember Fry?" he asked punching in some coordinates.

"The Hunter-Gratzner?" Imam asked.

"Yeah, that Fry" Riddick sighed, damn he didn't want to do this.

"The night we got to the skiff. You and the kid were trapped I had already made it and was getting ready to leave. Fry talked me into going back for you two. If it wasn't for her you both would have been…" he trailed off.

"Anyway, we came back for you, remember? Then things went shit shaped, I got attacked. I had it under control, there was no need for her to come charging to my rescue. She said she'd die for you, but not me" he shrugged "Then she was gone." He laughed out loud "She swore she'd never die for me, that I wasn't worth it and yet, she died doing exactly that."

Imam sat silent for a moment.

"So, you didn't want Karla to die for you"

"I don't want anyone dying for me Holy man. It's a debt I am not willing to repay" His expression changed and the mask of the beast slipped into place.

"Your burden is a heavy one Mr Riddick. I don't know which is worst, that you had made the decision to abandon Jack and myself; or that you blame yourself for Fry's misfortune".

"Misfortune!" he raged "Misfortune! She got ripped apart all because of me and you call that misfortune." He looked at Imam, his eyes full of disgust "Call yourself a holy man?"

Imam shrugged "Call yourself a barbarian" he said with a slight smile.

"I am a barbarian Imam, just ask those fuckers I already ghosted."

"Mr Riddick. Just because somebody labels you doesn't mean it's true. We have a tendency to only believe the bad things about ourselves it is easier than admitting there may be a little good in our hearts also" Imam dared to place his hand over Riddicks heart. Riddick knocked it away viciously.

"I am bad Holy Man, touch me again and you'll see just how bad I can be" he spat.

Imam sat in deep meditation considering if Riddick were truly as bad as he says, as Johns made out on the planet when the Hunter-Gratzner crashed. Bad enough to be chained up like a rabid animal. How could anyone that bad possibly feel remorse? And yet the words Riddick had spoken of Fry; did they not suggest remorse?

Maybe there was hope for Mr Riddick after all.

Karla had drifted to sleep. The bottle she had been nursing was now two thirds empty resting on the table by the side of the cot.

_Huge trees hung overhead, brightly coloured sweet smelling flowers nestles in every crevice. She heard laughter. Glancing over she watched children playing, their laughter was the sweetest noise she had ever heard. A child with blond curly hair had picked pink flowers and made a chain to wear as a crown around her head. The other children were dancing around her in a circle. Karla listened closely to their voices, they were singing a birthday song and offering blessings to the child. The scene made Karla want to weep with joy but she had no idea who these children were of where this dream was taking place._

_Looking up at the azure sky she sucked in a deep breath. The sun was turning black, the light was fading and the shadows were growing long._

_A low rumble forced the villagers to look up._

_Screaming: people running, grabbing their children and fleeing the village._

_Dust caused Karla to choke. She couldn't see her parents, couldn't breath and couldn't call for them. She wanted to run yet couldn't move. Fear gripped her entire being._

_Rough hands grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to the rumbling sound._

_It was a ship, a vast ship and it had landed by the village. The engines were the cause of the rumbling. Karla fought but the mean calloused hands held her firm until they were onboard. There she was thrown to the ground in a tiny cell like room. Shr ran to the door as it closed and beat her fists on it until the bled calling for her mummy and daddy. They didn't come._

_She felt the ship begin to take off, running to the window she saw the devastation left behind by the men. Fires burned as homes had been torched. Men. Women and the children who put up more of a fight lay scattered, dead and dying. The trees had been pushed flat by the force of the ship and the flowers singed by the heat from the engines. In her cell pink flower petals began to tumble like rain, when they landed on the floor they exploded as blood and stained the floor and her clothes. _

She could still hear the laughter of children as Karla woke. Tears stung her face as they fell travelling the same route as the other eighty thousand she had shed already.

The ship was quiet apart from the slow hum of the engine. Feeling claustrophobic, she opted to take a short tour of the ship. Knowing that Riddick had already disabled the locking mechanism on her door made her venture a lot easier and quieter, since she wouldn't have to break the control panel and jack the wires.

Quietly she padded along the corridors wandering without aim. She found her way to what looked like a galley. It was dark but she could see a little from the light in the corridor. Imam was standing behind her watching her.

"Shit, you scared the crap outta me Pilgrim" she began.

"Are you alright Karla?" he asked noting the streaks of salted tears.

"I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?" Oh lord, she mentally kicked herself. Did she really want him to answer that, wasn't it obvious that she had been crying. Maybe he would take the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"You have been crying" he said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah" she sniffed "so?" she added a shrug hoping her nonchalance would throw him off the scent.

"Do you dream often?" he asked.

Damn cut to the chase why don't you Karla thought. She lowered her eyes; they had betrayed her once again. One day she'll get a shine job then no one will be able to read her.

Karla rested heavily against a table.

"I dream of my sons. I had three" Imam began with a slight smile.

"Had three?" Karla repeated.

Imam nodded. "Several years ago we were stranded on a planet. The transport we were in crash landed. The suns shone all the time, we thought that there was no night, well, no darkness anyway." Imam paused, his face changed and his eyes turned cold, and emotionless when he looked into Karlas.

"We were wrong." He whispered. "Night came and the darkness followed in the form of huge creatures who fed on our flesh. Some of us managed to escape, but not my boys." He took a huge breath "There were fourteen of us including Mr Riddick who was being taken to a slam. Three of us survived."

There was a long pause. Karla put a gentle hand on Imams shoulder as the man fought with anger and tears.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Another pause followed.

"I think it's my home" Karla began. "It's been so long I can't remember." She ran an idle hand through her hair raking through the snags until it smoothed out.

"It's the same every time. There are children playing, laughing. This beautiful child, she looks like an angel, she's wearing pink flowers in her hair. It's her birthday.

Then they come and I'm in a cell on a ship. I can see people dead and dying and then pink petals fall from the cell ceiling and explode like blood on the floor staining my clothes." She shuddered. "I wake up and every time I feel this pain, this deep pain; it feels so bad I can barely breathe." She looked at him and saw an understanding in his eyes, the like of which she had not been witness to before.

"And some days you wonder how you manage to go on." Imam offered.

Karla nodded.

"So you try to block it out; you create a mask to hide these feelings and so, when your guard is down and you are sleeping, the memories of past hurt comes back at you ten fold".

Karla rose from the table. "What would you have me do Pilgrim?"

Imam chuckled lightly "That, my dear, is for you to discover" he traced a tear down her cheek with his finger and then cupped her chin in his large hands. "Never forget who you are."

Her face changed to one of stone "Not who I am Pilgrim; but what I am". With that she headed back out the door to find her way back to her room. Imam followed several paces behind and ducked in to his room.

In the galley all was still. In a dark corner two silvery orbs broke through the darkness and watched in silence as the door closed.

Karla slowly, painfully removed what was left of her clothing and gingerly stepped under the hot running water pouring from the shower head.

It took a moment of inching slowly forward before she was comfortable. The cuts were stinging, the dries blood was sticking to her skin almost as though it had been welded onto her. She glanced down tracing a scar with her right hand. The pinkish silvery jagged line began just under her left shoulder and ran in an uneven diagonal fashion to her right hip.

Never again, she thought to herself; never again will that bastard bleed me. Her teeth ground together as flash backs invaded her vision. Resting her palms on the wall she breathed deeply under the scalding water calming herself.

When she was clean she found it hard to move, her skin had pulled taught over the wounds and the slightest movement sent a thousand pins of pain through her entire body. Slowly she loosened up as she patted her skin dry. Now all she had to do was find some clothes to protect what was left of her modesty.

The cupboard in her room had a few belongings, black tank top, black cargo pants and a couple of pairs of boxers. Raising an eyebrow she held the clothes up. The tank was a snug fit, the cargo pants needed rolling up a couple of inches and she definitely needed a new belt. The boxers were, roomy.

Reaching for the bottle of contraband on the table she took a long drink and coughed as the liquid burned down her throat setting her stomach on fire.

"Damn, that's good".

Riddick left the galley silently and made his way to the command deck. Sitting at the controls he punched in the coordinates he remembered from the computer on the merc ship, the ones Karla had used to find her home.

The scan came back negative for any planet that could sustain human life.

The Aldaris system was there, just no Aldarha. Riddick began to question whether she was being entirely honest about her origin. He broadened his scan of the system mapping all the outlining colonies, maybe one of those was her home. Maybe what he was really considering was dumping her on the first piece of rock he could find and letting her work it out for herself. But then, she did save him from that goddamned slam. No, he argued internally all she did was unlock the cell then she got her ass kicked about and he was the one who rescued her. If nothing else they were even.

Then he could get Imam back to New Mecca and then if he was still alive he would find Furia and track his own origin which was a history he was hesitant to mess with yet found himself driven towards almost like he was being pulled by an invisible thread

"Holy shit" Riddick was dragged from his reverie by Karla's whispering voice. He turned to see her slump lazily into a chair gazing out the ships screen at the stars. There was a gaseous nebula just to the left; the purple and blue gasses swirled in a silent waltz around the stars it was engulfing in its pull.

"Don't see that ever day" she commented.

Riddick grunted "It's just a nebula".

She drank from the bottle and wiped a hand across her mouth.

"Amazing" she whispered.

She heard Riddick scoff at her remarks and she rose from the chair.

"What?" she challenged "Are you telling me that you don't find that nebula fascinating? All the colours, the grace of movement" she moved forward trying to see his face to gauge his mood. She lowered her eyes to the floor when he remained silent.

"I guess when you spend your life in space you take things a bit for granted huh?"

He supposed she was right. He had spent the majority of his life on some space vessel or other and, well, when you've seen one nebula you've seen them all.

"Don't you wish you could go back and experience things for the first time again?" she asked offering a peaceful smile.

"Sure" Riddick answered not looking up. "I wish I could feel the restraints on my wrists for the first time, I wish I could feel the blood of my very first victim on my skin, I pray every goddamned night to get skull fucked for the very first time and lets not forget slam city now there's a place I wanna experience again for the first time"!

Karla stepped back taken aback by his angry tone she didn't feel safe around him.

"And you, do you want to feel those flowers in your hair for the first time!"

He rose and took four large strides to where she stood; he grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You heard that" she whispered fighting back the salty tears that threatened at his mention of her nightmare.

"Do you want to smell those flowers for the first time? See your parents murdered again but take it like it was the first time"

"Don't" she whispered her voice barely audible trying to move his hand so that she could avoid his stare. She saw pure hatred in his eyes and wondered what it was that was so terrible to make him want to hate her so much.

"There are something's no one should experience not even once" he said.

Riddick slammed his other hand palm first into the wall by Karla's head; she flinched in anticipation that the next slam would be his hand on her face. She closed her eyes and held a breath.

He released his grip on her and slumped back into the pilots seat.

"What about love for the first time? What about colours for the first time?"

Riddick turned to look at the scared woman. Tears gently tumbled from her eyes.

"I spent twenty years looking at the same grey walls. I didn't even know colours like that existed. Don't take that away from me" she whispered; it almost sounded like she was begging.

Riddick was confused. What the fuck was she rambling about colours, love, shit, she needed one fucking big wake up call. Surely being locked up for twenty years must have taught her that there is no such thing as love.

But then he was curious as to why after everything she'd been through and he was assuming the worst given what he had already seen over the last few days, how the hell could she spout such fucked up shit, her soul couldn't have survived such an ordeal, hell, he knew his own had long since high tailed it leaving him with an empty ache in his gut and a raging beast for a heart.

He heard her stomach growl even though she tried to cough over the top of it.

"We have food here" he mentioned nonchalantly.

He could feel her insecurity, her nervousness.

"Well, go get something".

She waited, he sensed she was still in the room and turned to face her.

"What?" he asked

"Food." She said "I…I don't know what…" she didn't know how to say that she had no clue of what to do. She had no idea why she felt embarrassed; her eyes searched the floor looking for a hold to widen and swallow her so that she could avoid the next sarcastic off hand remark. It didn't come. Instead she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and lead her from the command deck.

In silence they walked, she offered no protest and he was thankful of that.

The doors to the galley opened.

"Illuminate" he said. The lights came on full. He used an arm to shield his goggled face "reduce seventy per cent". The lights dimmed to a gentle orange hue and he removed his goggles.

"Sit" he gestured to a chair which she took without argument.

"This is a replicator" he pointed to an off looking machine on the wall. "You speak into it and ask for whatever you want. Example" he turned to the machine "Apple, green" he spoke directly into the machine.

Karla watched the machine, after a couple of seconds a few sparkling lights lit up the bottom of the machine. Riddick reached in and fetched the apple that had appeared.

He held it out for her to take but she recoiled a little.

"What is it?" she asked.

"An apple, fruit, take it you'll like it" he motioned for her to take the fruit.

She reached out tentatively not knowing if this was some kind of trick, some strange magic or some sick joke. Machines can't produce food. The planet she had been held captive had no such machines. The floor she was served daily was a grey mush of tastless slime.

She touched the fruit to see if it was indeed real then gasped as she felt the silky smooth skin.

She wrapped her fingers around the fruit and pulled it gently from Riddick's grasp.

She looked at him "What do I do with this apple?" she asked.

Riddick threw his head back and laughed loudly. Never in all his life had he met with such innocence, it was pathetic and yet touching at the same time.

Riddick grabbed the shiv from the back of his pants. Karla gasped again as she saw him advance on her. He took the apple from her hand used the shiv to cut a slice from it then handed the slice to her. He cut himself a slice and made sure she watched as he lifted it to his mouth and took a bite.

She mimicked his movement surprised and the crunchy texture of the fruit. It was alien to her, uncomfortable and….

"Ughh" she spat it out on the floor.

Again Riddick laughed as he watched her wipe the saliva from her mouth and chin.

"Stop laughing at me" she whispered.

"Didn't you like it" he smirked tilting his head from side to side.

Karla shook her head "I'm not sure." She replied. "It's like nothing I've ever had before. The taste is so…" she searched for the right word.

"Sweet" he finished.

"Yes, sweet. It is sweet" She smelled what was left of the apple slice in her hand and watched as Riddick sliced more for himself.

She took a smaller bite and pushed it around her mouth. Chewing, tasting feeling the juice hit the back of her throat her automatic reflex to swallow kicked in before she had the chance to spit it out again.

She felt the crunchy pieces slip slowly down her throat.

"I think I like this."

Riddick sat opposite her and past her the rest of the apple in small slices.

"What did they feed you in that shit hole anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged and spoke with her mouth full. "I don't even think they had a name for it" she covered her mouth with her hand to stop small pieces of spittle covered apple flying out of her mouth.

"I don't get you" he began "You fight like a merciless mother fucker and yet you know very little of the outside world. Enlighten me?"

His tone of voice suggested to Karla that it wasn't a request, it was an order.

She swallowed.

"I was trained for sport" she said simply. "Taught how to fight, how to defend myself so that when trials ran in the great hall I would…survive."

"Trails?" Riddick questioned. The notion intrigued him.

"To stop overcrowding there is a general cull of prisoners. Those who are not executed for their crimes and used as sport; fight to the death." She took another bite of apple. "As soon as I was able to I was in the great hall every second moon." A shiver ran the length of her aching spine and she looked at Riddick who watched her intently.

"May I have a drink?" she asked "That contraband stuff is pretty good to dull the fucking pain but does nothing to quench a thirst".

Riddick motioned for her to use the machine.

She rose and stood in front of the replicator.

"What is the liquid called…it's clear, has no taste, cold."

"Water" Riddick answered.

"Water" she said to the machine. Nothing happened. "Water" she repeated a little louder; still nothing happened.

"Cold" Riddick suggested. "You have to specify whether you want hot or cold water."

"Water, cold" Karla heaved a sigh of relief when the sparkling light appeared. She waited for them to disperse before reaching for the glass that has appeared.

She sipped at the water feeling the cold rush wash the remnants of the fruit down into her stomach.

"Treason" Riddick began "The big guy said you had been accused of treason"

Karla's hand trembled slightly; she hoped he wouldn't notice, she should have known better. He could smell the fear on her he didn't need to see the tremble in her hands as she sat.

"I was not a citizen of that planet so I don't know where they got that idea". Her answer was a flippant one.

"Don't fuck with me." Riddick said in a low growl.

"You want that pleasure all to yourself huh" she shot back.

"Remember where you are girl. My ship, my rules." He took a breath still smelling her fear. "Talk"

She sat back in her chair and sipped at the water.

"I wanted out that's all. I was part of a group called the Mel'Lar. We had been working on the plans to the slam finding a rout out. What we didn't know was that we had a mole, a traitor; he betrayed our plans to a faction on the outside, the Shedan. The Shedan wants to take Larendaron down and find what it is he's hiding."

"What's he hiding?" Riddick asked.

Karla shrugged. Riddick raised his eyebrows and he repeated the the question slowly.

"What. Is. He. Hiding?"

Karla's eyes lowered and focussed on an imaginary black spot on the otherwise white table.

"A weapon…I think, I don't know. There were stories of a weapon being built in the mine using an ore they'd discovered. Apparently this ore can deliver a blast one thousand times a weapons normal yield. Couple that with the fire power he has and you have enough fire power to destroy whole worlds with a single shot and you don't' even have to have a good aim."

Riddick rose from his chair.

"Somarian soup, hot" he said to the machine.

He placed the soup in front of Karla. The smell that assaulted her nostrils was amazing. She lifted it to her lips but he put a hand over hers stopping her.

"It's hot" he said.

He took his seat once more.

"So, the treason they spoke of was"

"A smoke screen" she finished. "Larendaron wants me dead."

"Why?"

"I am a threat to him." She answered.

"How?"

"Because I escaped him once and it scared him I think."

"You escaped from a slam"

Karla nodded and gestured to her leg "I got fucked over when the caught up with me. Never trust a killer" she offered. "I was betrayed, my location surrendered; I was recaptured, they found the slam plans on me and decided to make an example of me. Only I had no idea I carried the plans"

Riddick followed the story as best he could.

"Sounds like a whole hell of a lot of double crossing to me" he rumbled. "You got burned but then you shouldn't play with fire".

"And you would have done what exactly"

Riddick smirked "Not get caught for a start"

Karla threw her hands up in surrender.

"Drink your soup" he told her.


	2. Of asteriods and bulkheads

"And I thought you were starting to be nice" she mumbled into her cup.

Riddick threw his head back and laughed. His whole body rocked with the force of his amusement.

"Me?" he gestured with his hand to emphasise his point "Nice?" He slammed his hands down on the table and leaned his head into her until their foreheads were almost touching. " Kitten, I kill people for shits n' giggles, I stalk them, rip out their fucking guts and watch them flail about and I get a kick out of it." He inhaled deeply drinking in her scent. "And you thought I was starting to be nice? I am darkness personified kitten. I am the monster that makes you wake screaming in the night. I am the shadows and I am the salvation of many a twisted soul. But nice? You're way off the mark."

He paused and licked his lips as he watched Karla gulp nervously.

"You are not a god no matter how you see yourself" she whispered nervously.

"And you are only alive because you amuse me."

She looked into his eyes "Why do I think you're all talk" she tried to sound stern, pissed off even.

"Don't push me, kitten" were his last words of warning before leaving the galley.

Karla waited for the door to slam behind him before she dared let out the breath she had been holding.

"What's your fucking problem?" she muttered before sipping at her soup.

Alarms sounded and orange light flashed in the galley.

"What the fuck is it now?" she left the galley and ran to the command deck.

Riddick was already there with Imam.

"Asteroid field Imam, why the hell did you set the ship on an intercept course with a fucking asteroid field?" Riddick boomed.

Imam's hands moved over the stellar cartography screen frantically plotting, re-plotting, and plotting again. He shrugged his shoulders. "Mr Riddick, I do not understand. The course I plotted was to take us to Gamma nine, according to these maps there are no asteroid fields." He checked the ships course "The ship has not altered course Mr Riddick".

"What the fuck are you telling my holy man? That this just appeared out of no where?" Riddick demanded. The ship lurched to the left deflecting an asteroid.

The control panel by Karla began to flash.

"Oh shit" she mouthed.

Sitting herself down she moved her hands over the controls.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck up" Riddick yelled.

"But…" her hands didn't stop, her eyes scanned the readout. "Hull breach on deck three, we're venting all sorts of shit. Fuck!" she gasped as another alarm to her left went off. "Deck two docking bay doors are busted." She pressed several buttons and the second alarm stopped sounding "Bay doors sealed temporary force field in place". She turned her attention to the first alarm. "What was on deck three?" she asked. "Come on deck three what is it?"

"Supplies, weapons locker it's the ships storage" Imam answered. "Why?"

"I need to get down there and seal the breach. Do we have any welding tools?" Imam thought for a moment.

"Fuck it there's no time" she spat grabbing a laser rifle from the back of the chair.

She ran to the door. A huge hand grabbed her arm and swung her round.

"Riddick I have no time for this shit" the ship lurched to the left again, and then bounced back hard right. Karla lost her balance and fell into the door; Riddick's hold on her tightened.

"What!" she yelled.

"Watch you ass out there kitten" he said.

"You don't do nice Riddick, remember?"

With that she headed towards deck three.

The gash in the ship was bigger than she had originally thought. The ships stabilizers were compensating but the belt clip was forever in the back of her mind. The engines had to work harder and she knew the rigged injection system wouldn't hold out much longer.

She looked at the gash in the ships hull feeling the pressure as the atmosphere of the ship was being vacuumed out into space. The gash was long and thin, the pressure was enough to pull at her but not pull her out. That's how she wanted it to stay.

Taking careful aim with the laser rifle she set the power to maximum and fired.

The bright blue stream hit the hull and as she held it steady she could see the orange glow as the metal began to get hotter melting the top of the gash into the bottom of the gash. She had to be careful however, if she hovered over the same spot for too long instead of sealing the rift she would make it bigger. The laser rifle had enough power in it to cut through the ships hull.

The heat was intolerable, sweat poured down her face and into her eyes. She blinked it away.

The ship lurched to the left.

"Fuck!" she yelled "Keep the fuck still you bitch!" she yelled at the ship. "You're not spilling your guts, not while I'm here."

Just then another shudder rocked the ship. Karla was thrown backwards into a bulkhead. She dropped the laser rifle. An asteroid had bounced off the hull close to where she was sealing it. The rift had reopened, not only that, but it was wider than before. She was being sucked towards the rift.

Jamming the soles of her boots onto the floor trying to get a purchase on the slick surface she grimaced. Her leg still ached like a bitch. She splayed out her hands to slow down her advance.

She rolled over onto her stomach and reached for anything she could find to grab onto. The door was just out of reach, she stretched but couldn't reach.

Her feet touched the outer hull. She was frantic, writhing on the floor using her hands to slow herself but she could feel her strength waning. The pull was too great. Her feet were outside the ship then suddenly another lurch and her legs were pulled through the hole. A jagged piece of metal caught her arm as she held onto the hull. The full force of the venting pressure in her face she could hardly breathe.

She was going, one more lurch and she was history, she knew it.

Lowering her head she gritted her teeth and silently offered a prayer to whatever forces were at work to make it quick. The thought of suffocating terrified her, as did the thought of floating through space for eternity.

The grip with her wounded arm failed and she was ready the fight had gone and she was spent.

She felt a strong hand grab her wounded arm and pull her back into the ship. She looked up to see a pair of goggles eyes dragging her through the doors to safety.

Riddick pushed the door closed and fell to the floor breathing heavily. He let Karla fall to the floor and she rolled onto her back coughing so hard she thought she would retch.

Riddick propped himself up against a bulkhead and dropped his head between his knees panting.

"I thought I told you to be careful" he said through breaths.

"Nag, nag, nag" Karla replied between coughs.

There was a moment's silence.

"Are those doors sealed?" she asked.

Riddick nodded "When that room reaches zero gravity the venting will stop" he explained.

"Felt like it was already there to me" she replied. She sat up and pushed herself against the bulkhead opposite Riddick. "Thanks" she said looking at him.

"You seem to make a habit of saving my life" she offered a small smile.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead" was all he said.

Karla was aware that she was bleeding. "Shit" she whispered "that's gonna scar"

Out of the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw Riddick smile at her comment.

She stood up slowly gauging how dizzy she was and was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't seeing double yet. She held out her hand to Riddick. He took it and she yanked him off the floor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't seal the breach" she said.

"Not your fault".

Karla excused herself to her room to tie up the wound on her arm.

She lay on her bunk drifting in and out of sleep. She was worn out, edgy, fucked off and in pain: a nasty combination. She scoffed at hr attitude and thanked the gods she wasn't on her period, that would just set the fucker off now wouldn't it.


	3. Bounty

The holographic projector spun on a silent axis rotating the image of Larendaron. His transparent form was just as imposing especially when it appeared on the bridge of your ship unexpectedly.

"Karla Dawn escaped convict wanted for treason and multiple counts of murder. Convict is armed, apprehend with caution. Five hundred thousand credits for the safe return of the convict to Goddara Prime." The holographic image blipped and then began again.

Imam sat back in his chair rubbing his lips with his index finger watching the man he knew as Larendaron requesting the capture and return of Karla Dawn.

"Half a million credits" he whispered.

"What's that?" Riddick asked standing in the doorway.

"This message is being broadcast on all channels mister Riddick. It appears that our guest is wanted back on Goddara Prime".

"Five hundred thousand credits for the safe return of the convict…"

"Five hundred thousand creds" Riddick said aloud "How the hell is she worth that. Damn, we should turn her in ourselves" Imam eyed Riddick cautiously trying to judge if he was attempting to be humorous.

Riddick shrugged. "With that bounty on her head Holy man she's more trouble than she's worth".

"Remind you of anyone?" Imam asked raising an eyebrow; still not sure whether Riddick was being serious.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me, how many people I had to ghost before I was worth even half that." Riddick shook his head "Something just aint right with this whole fucking scene" he paused for a moment watching the holographic figure.

"For someone who spent the majority of her life on that fucking rock you tell me; how does someone rake up a bounty like that?"

Imam shrugged "Perhaps he just wants her back".

"But why?" Riddick questioned "you saw when he did to her. That's a lot of money to pay for a toy."

Riddick punched some new coordinates into the navigational computer. The ship drifted to the right.

"Where are we going?" Imam asked.

"We're taking her back" Riddick replied with an element of ice in his voice.

"You cannot send her back to that Mister Riddick. You yourself saw the conditions, saw what they do there. You cannot offer her salvation one minute then deliver back into the very hands that she spent her life trying to escape the next." Imam pleaded.

"I didn't offer her anything Holy man. I am not her saviour!"

Imam stood from his chair knocking it backwards tumbling to the floor. He closed the distance between himself and Riddick.

"You really are a barbarian." he whispered in Riddicks face before storming out of the room.

Riddick remained still for a moment, replaying what had just happened. In all the years he had known Imam, not once, not one time had he seen the expression he had just witnessed. He couldn't put a name to what he saw in Imams eyes but if he had to try a myriad ran through his mind: Hate, despair, sorrow something else too something Riddick didn't like the smell of. It wasn't fear, fear he enjoyed picking out in the air, enjoyed following it to its natural conclusion. But this left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was pity. The holy man felt pity; for whom? For him or that pathetic bitch locked in her quarters mewing over a cut on her arm.

Imam wandered the corridors of the ship. He was caught in the ultimate scruple; should he inform Karla of Riddicks intention to return her to Goddara Prime and in so doing ensure his own slow and painful death at the hands of a monster or should he keep what he has learned to himself?

He knocked lightly on Karlas door, his breathing shallow and quick. He could feel the palms of his hands grow sweaty and slick. Silently he prayed for her not to have heard him knocking, that she wouldn't come to the door, then he could sleep knowing that he had indeed tried to tell her but that there was never the opportunity. Would he rest easier?

His reverie was cut short when the door opened and a very tired, pale Karla peered out.

"What is it Imam?" she asked, her voice was croaky.

He didn't answer; just stood looking at her. She was beautiful, her eyes could be hard and appear merciless sometimes but now, now he saw gentleness in them. He could feel her kind heart beating and sense her fragility.

"Imam?" she spoke softly lifting his chin to see his eyes. "What is it?" Gently she brushed away a tear that Imam hadn't even noticed was falling from his cheek.

Imam reached to a set of coloured beads around his neck. Removing them he took Karlas hand and pushed the beads into her hand closing her fingers around them.

"Imam please, tell me what's wrong?" Karla felt his distress.

"I…I wanted you to have these, child". He spoke in little more than a whisper; avoiding her gaze knowing that if he saw her eyes once more he would fall into their beauty and loose himself. It couldn't happen, he wouldn't let it happen; the decision had been made and in so doing her fate had been sealed.

He didn't look at her again before walking away, head bowed.

Karla examined the beads in her hand before retreating back inside her room to rest.

Riddick relaxed in the pilots' chair. The course he had plotted took them around the asteroid field and so it promised to be a smooth journey. He stretched and felt the bones in his neck crunch and bitch as they popped back into place. The lids of his eyes grew heavy and sleep came like a silent wind sweeping through the room carrying with it all who stood in its path.

Imam knelt in his room praying; praying for salvation, praying for strength to get him through this newest chapter of his life. He was tired suddenly, not sleepy tired more a mental exhaustion banging through his body with sluggish repetition. A persistent dull ache in his head had become more apparent over the last few days and sleeping had become increasingly difficult. It was as though every person on the ship had been infected by a disease that did not permit the body to relax. He considered it to be the events of the last few days coupled with their experience, albeit brief, on Goddara Prime. And, he considered, Karla Dawn was a large part of the ships unease.

Karla toyed with the beads around her neck unable to settle, unable to relax. Her arm throbbed and something didn't sit right. Imam, a man with whom she had shared only one conversation had seemed troubled, devastated even. He was hiding something of that she was sure, but what was it and why couldn't he tell her?

Rising from her bunk she padded barefoot through the ship. Peering through a window she saw the sleeping figure of Riddick in the pilots' chair. She opened the door holding the lock down to stop the click as it past the frame.

Walking to the navigational control panel she allowed her fingers to move silently over the keyboard. The display on the monitor made her fall into the chair by the panel.

It couldn't be right. She checked, double checked but still the data on screen was the same. They were going back.

"Fuck" she mouthed silently.

"You God damned sonofabitch" she yelled rising from her chair sending it crashing backwards. Walking over to where Riddick lay she threw a punch catching him on the left side of his face sending him reeling out of the chair and onto the floor. He was awake before he hit the floor and landed in a crouch ready to spring back up and attack.

Karla was furious. She pushed his chair out of her way with her foot and closed the gap between them. Riddick stood and countered a second punch catching her with the back of his hand in response, sending her falling backwards into a control panel.

"You're taking me back!" she breathed hard wiping a small stream of blood from the corner of her mouth before lunging at him once more. She faked to the left and landed a punch to his chest, as he bent over she raised her knee to make contact with his chin. She heard and felt the audible crunch as she found her mark. His hands snaked out grabbing her leg throwing her over onto her back before pinning her to the floor his knees on her shoulders his hands on either side of her face. She bucked her hips with little effect.

"How could you?" she said fighting against his hold "how could you do this you mother fucker".

Riddick lifted her head and banged it on the floor "Hey, you kiss your momma with that mouth girl?"

She stopped fighting for a moment to look him square in the eyes "My mothers dead you Fucking Parasite!" She mustered all her energy and spat a ball of bloodied phlegm into his face.

Riddick roared with laughter and snaked out his tongue to lick a bit of spittle that landed on his lips.

It was then that he saw the string of beads around her neck. Gathering them up in his hands he yanked them forward. Surprisingly the string held firm and Karla let out a cry of pain as her neck was pulled forward. Riddick wrapped the beads around his huge hands, the necklace pulled tighter and tighter around her neck cutting off her air supply.

"Did Imam tell you?" he yelled leaning into her face. He could smell Imam all over here.

She felt his warm breath cover her and tried to recoil but his hold on the necklace was strong and unwavering. "Did you fuck him for information!"

Karla could feel her life slipping away. She found peace in it knowing that Larendaron would not get the information he so desperately wanted out of her. If she were to die, if she were dead then his quest to find Furia would fall. She allowed her head to fall back before whispering:

"I'll see you in hell Furian"

Her voice was so quiet no human would have picked it out. But Riddick wasn't human. His heightened senses picked out every word. It was like he'd been stung. His grip on her was released and her head landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Karla fought for her breath; each time she inhaled it felt like a thousand pins were being stuck into her lungs.

"How did you KNOW!" he bellowed.

Karla laughed a sick tormented laugh bearing her teeth which were tainted with her blood.

"Do you think it was an accident you were in that slam Riddick?" she said between laughs.

Riddick glanced at her sideways.

"You were there because that is what he wanted" she continued. "You were his new play thing"

"Why?"

Karla rolled her eyes trying to regulate her breathing. Riddick moved his knees off her shoulders and shook her "WHY!".

She fought for control as her body heaved. "Because I am the key" she replied.

"Key, what key?"

"I know where Furia is" she whispered lifting her face up to his.

"LIAR!" he backhanded her. Again she laughed.

"No" she shook her head "I was supposed to take you to Furia and in so doing lead Laren their too. He was going to use the weapon to destroy your planet. With your kind extinguished there would be nothing to stop him challenging the rest of the colonies, raping them of their resources."  
"Why would my kind want to stop him. We're fucking barbarians, we hunt, we kill, we annihilate, we destroy. We are indiscriminate in our actions"

Karla shook her head again. "No Riddick. Furians are keepers of the peace. They use whatever force is necessary to keep the balance." She relaxed, exhaustion had taken over. Her body shivered at the thought of being taken back to that planet.

"I don't wish to go back there" she reached into Riddicks back pocket and pulled his shiv holding it to her own throat. "I'd rather die."

Riddick fell back on his heels stunned. A million thoughts raced through his head and for once he was unsure. With uncertainty came insecurity, weakness and if there was one thing Riddick could not be it was weak.

He didn't like this new feeling; his gut, his instinct was all he could rely on and when that instinct was compromised he was blind

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

She paused for a moment "Have I ever lied to you?"

Fuck, a question with a question what kind of game is she playing.

His eyes searched hers looking for any sign, any glimmer of deceit. He found none but that didn't mean he was just going to buy into whatever it was she was selling.

"The tracking device in your leg..." Riddick spoke slowly trying to piece everything together. "When you said they'd kill you and kill me…"

Karla nodded. "The tracking device was planted so they could map our location."

"But you ripped it out of your leg" Riddick carried on.

She nodded.

"And that's why he's put a half million credit bounty on your head"

"He's done what?" she asked raising her voice slightly.

"You have a price on your head. I couldn't figure why someone like you would be worth so much alive…now I know."

Karlas hold on his shiv did not waver all the while they were talking she kept it pressed to her throat.

"I die, the information dies with me."

Riddick enveloped her hand in his and gently, but forcefully, pulled the shiv away from her skin.

There was a tense pause. Karla couldn't bare it, her head swam; were they going back, staying put, was she taking him to Furia, was he gonna kill her? His expression was unreadable.

"Please" she said looking directly at him "Don't make me go back there".

Riddick inhaled deeply. Could what she was saying be true? Could she be the link to get him home? He looked down at his captive; she looked tiny in comparison to his superior frame. No kidding he got off on being dominant.

"One question?" he spoke, his voice had taken on a gentler tone. He waited for her to agree, she nodded once.

"Was it all a set up?"

She paused, thinking her answer through. "No," she answered. She saw his jaw tense and a nerve jump in his cheek. He wasn't convinced.

"Laren wanted me to get close to you; I was supposed to wait until you told me you were Furian. You were supposed to rescue me and I was supposed to…" Oh man, she could feel her face turn red as she thought about her instructions "I was supposed to" she searched for the right word. He could feel and smell her anxiety "I was supposed to be pleasing to you. You were to find me pleasing that is" she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath "We were supposed to." She used her eyes to signal and stared at his crotch.

"Oh" Riddick grinned "You were supposed to fuck me; is that it?"

Slowly she nodded and shrugged.

"So that display in the great hall was for real, not a set up?"

She nodded. "I was never really good as doing as I was told. Don't respect the chain of command". She arched her back and groaned under his weight; her body was beginning to go numb under him. Even though he had rested back on his heels his weight sat on her hips. He shifted and helped her sit. The sudden movement made her head swim; she touched her hand to her forehead and shook her head to clear the butterflies.

"Where's the information?"

"All this from one question; one question you said." She protested.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have many options Riddick. I can't tell you where the information is right now; just that I have it here with me."

She swallowed a gulp "My life is in your hands; which ever way you look at it."

Now that he liked the sound of.

Riddick stood, his boots thudding on the cold hard floor. She watched him punch in some coordinates and held her breath.

"Do you know Mara?" he asked

She shook her head "No"

"Well that's were we're headed for repairs. We'll decide what to do from there but for now you step one foot outta line and I'll ghost you key or not. Understand?"

She closed her eyes wishing the tears away and nodded.

"Mind if I get a drink?" she asked.

Without turning to look at her he shook his head "Grab me one. Try Aldarhan ale, cold"

Slowly she stood and walked to the galley. As she passed Imams room she could hear the Holy man praying for her. She knocked on his door and waited for him to open it.

"Karla, child, what are you doing up this late? Are you ill?"

Karla put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile "I'm fine Imam. I just wanted to let you know that we're not going back; and to thank you for the necklace." She kissed his cheek "That one was for your prayers and this one" she kissed his other cheek "is for you".

The experience was a humbling one for the old man. She had touched a part of him he thought had died all those years ago on T2.

With that she bid him goodnight and carried on to the galley.

Riddick didn't hear her re enter the command room. He jumped when she set the glass of Aldarhan ale down next to him.

"Is this really Aldarhan ale?" she asked.

Riddick took a long drink from the glass, belched and set the glass down before nodding. "Something from your homeland" he answered.

She tilted her head to the side and inhaled the spicy aroma from the liquid before taking a tentative sip. Swallowing, her eyes instinctively closed and a smile played across her lips as she tried to imagine being back on home soil. The deep rich spice fields sending their aromatic bounty across her village in waves. She took a long drink wanting to fill her entire being with Aldarha.

Riddick prised the glass from her hands "Careful" he warned "its strong stuff".

She licked her lips dragging the last tiny bit of taste from her tender skin and Riddick heard a low moan of pleasure deep in the base of her throat.

The animal in him wanted to feel how her skin tingled as she groaned. Wanted to taste what she tasted for the first time from her lips, her mouth.

She slowly opened her eyes focussing on his.

"Thank you" she whispered wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I know that if I were to die I would die happy knowing that I had tasted my home world. All these years I've clung to a jaded memory and burning nightmares and nothing real. That was the first thing; the first factual thing that I can say was real."

She looked happy Riddick thought and unusually he felt a moment of calmness within his strong frame. But then he considered that they shared the same history partly.

Whilst he had been found in a dumpster behind a liquor store with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, she had a normal few years. While he was discovering his innermost demons and learning how to distance himself from his emotions she was being ripped from her home world and thrust into a world of chaos. While he was honing his craft as a killer, she was yielding to a higher power. But, he was seeking his home world, as was she.

The madness and mayhem that had brought them together either by fault or design would now hold them and keep them until he had what he desperately craved: to rest on Furian soil. To see the skies with his own eyes not some handed down gossip from a Leuthian miner who had been blinded for an eon and wasn't able to tell the difference between brilliant crimson or fading grey.

A string of bitter tragedies beginning with his birth had brought him thus far; carried by hate and the insatiable appetite he had for revenge he had put his mind and body through the ultimate test of endurance. Now, now he could see the light though it was still a silvery pin prick at the end of a very long, fraught tunnel.

"What are you thinking?" she asked looking up at him while sipping at her drink.

"My home" he replied "You have a dream to haunt you even when you're awake. I have nothing." He spoke slowly looking at the floor hiding his sudden pang of sadness, or at least trying to. His voice plagued by emptiness.

"Riddick; I really don't know which one of us is worst afflicted. I have memories on which my nightmares continually feed from; but greed is its own master and I am left feeling cheated from a life I should know only too well. I am deserted when I awake knowing what I am missing. You, I could say, that you are blessed. You have prophecies and legends passed down through time, here say and history lent to you from passers by. Had you seen it with your own eyes, you would have something other than someone else's best guess or second hand whisper." She paused and put a hand on his shoulder. "But it is your home nonetheless. And you feel like an outsider regardless of where you are. Rest easy Furian and know that you shall see the morning skies of Furia." She took another deep breath and sought out his eyes with her own, gently lifting his chin so their faces were level. "I will take you home". She offered him a smile.

Even though they shared a similar loneliness they were kept apart by their individual thoughts at that moment. They remained silent, considering what the other had said, digesting the events that had unfolded in such a short space of time.

Karlas head spun and her stomach felt unusually full. The thought of food made her feel ill.

"I have to lie down. Please excuse me". Karla turned slowly concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

"I told ya to slow down with the ale." He muttered.

Karla reached out to steady herself with a chair "It's not that Riddick" she was overcome by unnatural hotness and pulled at her shirt. "My God have the environmentals been changed it's fucking hot in here" .

Riddick peered over the environmental control panel. The temperature reading was well with the normal range.

"I feel…strange" she stumbled out of the door and found her room just in time to get to the bathroom before her whole body retched purging the food and liquid she had consumed that day.

"Oh fuck" she groaned resting her head against her knees.

Again, the unnatural full feeling overcame her and she fell forward heaving into the toilet. "Shit what's happening to me?".

She flushed the toilet and took several deep breaths. The lights were too bright, the floor felt too hard and cold against her raging skin. Her body ached.

Once again she heaved emptying partially digested pieces of apple into the toilet. The force of the retches made her eyes water. It felt like her ribs were bruising with every heave and her breath was lost somewhere in between her lungs and her throat. She coughed several times from the thick acid flavour lodged in the back of her throat.

"Fuck this" she groaned.

"Here", a voice came from behind her. Moving her head slightly to see she rubbed the salty water from her bloodshot eyes and attempted to focus. A glass was the first thing she saw, held steady inches away from her face. A hand, huge hand, strong steady arm bald head, goggles.

"Go away" she pushed her hand out towards him. He was witnessing one of her most embarrassing moments. She was weak and she hated showing her weaker side.

"Drink" his words were soft but firm.

"I don't want anything. Please go away" she whispered.

"Drink" he repeated pushing the glass into her hand.

She refused to hold it.

"I can take care of myself Riddi…" she didn't get to finish. More bile forced its way up her throat and out into the toilet.

"Okay, here's the deal." Riddick crouched down by her legs "Either you drink this or I hold you down and get Imam to pour this down your gullet."

Karla wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before looking up.

"Shit" she admitted defeat and took the glass.

"I don't get it. After everything that's happened over the last few days you'd think someone up there would cut me some fuckin' slack." She sipped from the glass and lay her head on her arm which was draped lazily over the toilet seat.

"Maybe I should get myself a prayer mat." She thought for a moment before shaking her head "nah, bad idea, whichever deity decided to shit on me is gonna get a real wake up call. I'm not playing anymore."

Riddick heard himself chuckle, not with sarcasm, not with contempt but a genuine amused chuckle.

"Oh, I'm glad you find this amusing 'Dick". She groaned.

"You whine like a baby". He commented. "It's just your stomach bitchin'. Remember you have not had real food in a long time. And call me Dick again an' I'll slit your throat."

"Who died and made you king badass anyhow?" she asked awaiting the repercussion for her sarcasm. It never came he was already gone.

She was half relieved that he left but the other half of her didn't want to be alone. She hadn't been alone in twenty years. The slam was overcrowded at best; even the rats got pissed off. It felt strange to finally have the silence that she had imagined for so long.

"Lights off" she whispered, and was plunged into darkness.

The gentle humming of the ships engines lulled her to sleep, head still resting on her arm knelt up to the toilet.

Mara was a desert, a huge, round, spinning desert. Moisture farms were the driving force behind the economy of the planet. Water was harvested from under ground and sold on. The inhabitants were nocturnes, preferring the cool night as opposed to the burning daytime sun.

Riddick brought the ship into land at the docking port. The ship grumbled and shuddered to a standstill. Karla awoke with a start.

Silence, absolute silence; the engines had powered down.

"Illuminate" she whispered.

The lights came on and she remembered where she was. Her legs had gone to sleep hours ago and were numb from it. She stretched them out in front of her and waited for the millions of pins and needles to assault her body. Her stomach growled, her head throbbed, at some point during her sleep the glass of water had fallen from her grasp and shattered spilling water and shards of glass over the floor.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, could see the flimsy material of her shirt rise and fall in staccato fashion. What the hell was going on?

Imam left his quarters and joined Riddick on the command deck. Through the observation window he could see nothing except darkness broken only by a few orange lights. Shadows moved in the distance as the inhabitants went about their business.

"Mara", he murmured.

"Beautiful isn't it!" Riddick exclaimed. Imam eyed Riddick cautiously thinking he saw the barbarian actually smile.

"Have you been here before?" Imam asked clearing his throat.

Riddick nodded "Once, once before" he answered.


	4. Mara

Chapter Four

Karla opted for a quick shower and a change of clothes. The warm water worked its way into her wounds stinging and cleaning them. She placed her hands palms down against the wall for support and leaned into the spray. Closing her eyes she saw flashes of all that had happened during the last few days then she felt something she hadn't allowed herself to feel in years: Fear. Sure she had felt anger more often than not, particularly in the last week or so since Larendaron decided to string her up and accuse her of being a traitor not to mention using her as bait.

Even the thought of going back to the slam made her so angry she wanted to kill herself and be rid of the burden. But fear; this was an entirely different animal. Fear brought weakness and she had allowed them see her weak side before and for that she mentally kicked herself.

"Stupid girl" she said aloud.

Blood mixed with the water turned it pink. She watched as it pooled around her feet.

"Pink" she whispered "I hate pink". Her mind was invaded with pink flowers, the ones just like in her nightly torments when she is dragged from her home.

She turned the shower and stepped out of the tainted water. Swiping an arm across the small mirror above the sink she caught sight of her distorted image staring back.

There was a blotchy blue bruise around her neck where Riddick had part strangled her. Her upper torso covered in cuts, bruises, scars, ugly stitches. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in deep auburn ringlets covering the scratch marks on her shoulders from a Hymerian Dog of war that had been released into the slam pit along with her for Larendarons entertainment.

"What a fucking mess" she complained to herself.

Without warning the door opened.

"We have landed Karla…" Imam stopped when he saw her. She stood naked, dripping water on the floor. Imam closed his eyes and Karla felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards slightly.

"You really should knock Imam" she said.

Imam nodded "Y..yes child I believe you are right".

"Could you pass me that towel, it's just to your right"

Imam felt with his hands along the wall to the railing that held the towel breathing a gentle sigh of relief that he didn't have to open his eyes and look for it.

He held his hand out towards her and she reached for the towel.

"I'm sorry child for…"

"It's alright Imam, I'm just glad it wasn't Riddick" she began to towel herself dry and Imam heard her slip on fresh clothes.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes now" she said.

"Ah" Imam opened his eyes and offered thanks to Allah silently that he was spared any further embarrassment.

"We have landed on Mara. Perhaps you would appreciate the opportunity to stretch your legs?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." She paused touching Imam on the shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Have you been here before? What's it like?"

"Come child; let us discover this world together"

Karla was glad for the company, the thought of being left to wander the streets of an unfamiliar planet didn't appeal but then again neither did hanging onto Riddicks shirt tails.

"That would be great Imam, just one thing…can you call me Karla? I mean c'mon you've seen me naked; this whole "my child", stuff is a little too New Mecca for me".

"Of course ch…Karla" Imam corrected himself.

She laced up her boots and followed Imam to the loading bay of the ship. There, he lowered the ramp and they left the ship.

Stepping out into the open air Karla breathed deeply. The wind licked at her damp loose hair and she closed her eyes turning into the wind allowing it to cleanse her.

Imam watched thoughtfully and wondered how long it had been since she had been out in the open.

Almost as if she had read his thoughts she opened her eyes. The moon reflected from them and turned them into pools of malachite shining and vibrant, not the dull dark lifeless eyes he had seen the day they met.

"It's been a while Imam, it's been a while" She smiled. The feeling was alien to her but it came naturally and it was unstoppable as is spread across her face making her show her teeth. She spread her arms out wide and felt the breeze seep into every pore of her body bringing with it new life and new feelings.

Them she opened her eyes and glanced at their surroundings. They couldn't see much, it was night. The only light that was offered were dim orange lights attached to the odd building and the moon.

"Where's Riddick?" Karla asked noting his absence.

"He's gone to make a deal for the repairs to our ship. He shouldn't be long."

Karla walked through the port with Imam close behind her.

The city the found themselves in was buzzing with life. Karla followed the beat of loud music into a bar.

"Drink?" the bartender asked.

"Two Aldarhan ales" she replied.

"We don't serve that here" he replied.

"Why not?"

The bar tender shrugged "Not much call for it now".

"Water, cold" she tried again to order herself and Imam a drink.

"Your kidding right?" the bar tender asked raising an eyebrow and leaning over the bar.

"Ah, two Tharmolean Twists" Imam interjected dropping several credit onto the bar.

"With ice" he finished.

"Gotcha". The bar tender scooped up the credits and busied himself with the drinks.

He placed two tall glasses on the bar. The liquid in them was blue at the bottom, green in the middle and clear on the top. The ice in them made each drink fizz and bubble. Karla eyed her drink cautiously as if she expected it to grow legs and walk away.

"What is it?" she asked wondering whether to kill it or drink it.

"A harmless beverage" Imam laughed watching her reaction marvelling in how she had appeared tough and yet now appeared almost childlike in her wonder.

He raised his glass and took a sip motioning her to do likewise.

She lifted the glass to her lips, the bubbles bit into her lips but she sipped the cool liquid and felt it trickle down her parched throat and land in her empty stomach.

Riddick pulled the cloak over his head and wove in and out of back alleyways. Having successfully traded what he could spare from the ship in exchange for repair materials he set about finding Imam.

Since Karlas revelation about Furia he hadn't been able to get her or his home out of his head. She had been so cryptic in where the information was kept. The more he thought about it, the more he considered the possibility that she had lied to him to save her own neck. No body knew where Furia was and that included Richard B. Riddick who was Furian by birth and blood. As he walked through the shadows he knew two things, he had to get to the truth and he was being followed.

Slipping into a corner he steadied his breathing, slowed it down to almost a standstill and unsheathed his shiv.

Two men armed but didn't look particularly dangerous to Riddick passed him by. They stopped, turned and looked back.

"Where did he go?" one asked

"I was following you" the other replied.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Dead sure"

Riddick frowned, dead sure was right, emphasis on the dead part.

"Mace is gonna have a shit fit"

"Did he tell you what the bounty was?"

"I got the "need to know" speech and managed to get the basics."

Riddick listened to the conversation, the shiv held securely in his hand preparing to attack.

"Half a million creds that's what I heard."

"For a girl? Fuck me."

Riddick paused. Had he heard right?

"I think Mace already has plans for our Ms. Dawn" Both men chuckled.

"Yeah well have you seen her, I wouldn't mind taking seconds on her ass believe me" he whistled a low whistle.

Riddick took one step forward.

"Shhh" one of the men held up his hands to silence his friend. "Did you hear that?"

The other man, Riddick saw, shook his head.

"Probably just a rat." There was another brief pause as they scanned the immediate area. "So if she's with Riddick and Larendaron is only interested in her then why don't we bag the both of them. I hear Riddick is worth more anyways, dead or alive."

"I'd say that sounds like a plan" his partner replied.

Riddicks throat rumbled as a slow primal growl worked its way out of his mouth.

"That didn't sound like a rat" one merc said raising his laser rifle.

Riddick shiv came down with a flash of bright light as it caught the moons rays.

One hand reached out and grabbed the second mercs around the throat while the first one was already spilling life fluid onto the floor. Riddick yanked the second merc ripping out his throat; he was dead before he hit the floor. The first merc whimpered as he felt his intestines slide out of his body and unravel at his feet. Riddick sliced upwards with his shiv before letting the merc fall to the floor to die with his comrade.

Bending down he raked through their pockets relieving them of their credits, they wouldn't need them now. He took their laser rifles and wiped his shiv on the cleanest part of shirt he could find before sheathing it back in his pants.

"Fuckin' mercs" Riddick spat at them "don't waste my time".

He hid the weapons under his cloak and continued searching for Imam and the girl.

Karla and Imam had finished their drinks and were wandering the streets. Karla had never seen anything like what she was seeing now. People playing stringed instruments in the street, people tossing the odd credit their way. The market was a hive of activity, people shouting offers, selling their trade. There were fruits, vegetables, live stock.

Karla caught sight of a small group of people shackled by their ankles and wrists.

"Wait, Imam" she pulled on Imams cloak halting him and dragging him back.

"Are they slaves?" she asked.

Imam nodded "Yes Karla, they are".

Karla felt the pain from their expressions, their eyes cried out for salvation. Their bodies battered and bruised, some had been flogged into submission she could tell by the scars over their legs and backs. She felt nauseated. Her eyes fell n those of a child, she couldn't have been more than eight years old. Her hair under all the filth was blond and her eyes the most brilliant shade of blue.

"What kind of place is this" Karla began "where you chain people up like animals" her voice was getting louder as she approached the man who owned the slaves.

"Do you want to buy one?" he asked in a low rumble.

"They are people, you don't own them, and they are not to be bartered for. You are an animal and I wonder if you would like treating as one."

In an instant she had relieved him of his whip and taken several steps back.

She flipped the whip at him and it hit is legs with a loud CRACK!

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that you bitch!" he yelled.

Karla cocked her eyebrow "Really?" she hit him again this time she caught him on the face leaving a cut on his right cheek.

The man howled in pain before launching himself at her.

"Karla, I think now would be a good time to leave" Imam suggested.

"Not a chance Holy Man, this guy needs to be taught a lesson".

Before she could speak another word the man had tacked her to the floor. Her head fell back and hit the hard floor. Momentarily dazed she paused. The man was bigger and heavier than he had first looked. She clawed at his hands which were around her throat.

"Not so feisty now?" he rasped in a sarcastic manner.

"Fuck you" she answered rolling onto her side and raising a knee up into his groin.

He relaxed his grip on her throat and she kicked him off of her. She put a hand to the back of her head and felt the warm stickiness of fresh blood.

The man grabbed the whip that had fallen to the floor and hit her with it slicing into her back. She grabbed the leather and pulled hard yanking the man to his feet and immediately settling a roundhouse kick in his face.

The man stumbled back and readied himself for a fresh onslaught.

Karla adopted a different fighting stance but before she could continue she felt two strong hands grab her and pull her into the crowd.

"What the…" her voice trailed off as she was dragged backwards through the crowd.

"Let go of me" she wrestled with the hands trying to prise them off her skin but the grip was so tight she could feel the blood circulation being cut off from her elbows down.

She was dragged into an alley and tossed against a wall. A stone jutted out from the wall and caught her in her lower back. Temporarily paralyzed she crumpled to the floor. A strong hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her head up. Before she had time to focus on the owner of the hand she felt a second fist hit her across the face.

Before she fell unconscious she saw the colours of Imams cloak, then, nothing.

Imam had followed the man who had Karla. He prayed for Riddick to come to their rescue but it was apparent when he saw her land on the floor that he had to do something.

There were three of them he counted, no laser rifles just knives. Mercs, he wondered. He could not let her get taken back to Larendaron.

He raised is hands above his head showing that he was unarmed.

"Gentlemen" he called.

The men paused and the one who had Karlas hair released her.

"Is this really necessary?" Imam said calmly. "she is just a girl."

"Fuck off, this has got nothing to do with you." The largest of the three men approached him. Imam tried to remain calm.

"Are you mercenaries?" he asked trying to stall them while he thought of a plan.

"What's it to ya?"

Imam shrugged "I just wondered why three mercenaries would attack a young girl."

The man laughed "Well I'll tell you what old man, you stick around for a while and maybe we'll let you have a go."

Imam stepped forward certain now of their intentions.

"After us" the merc growled putting a firm hand to Imams chest.

Imam shook his head "You cannot do this" he said watching as Karla was dragged further into the alley. "She is just a child"

The merc laughed "Yeah, just what I need to ease the stress of the day. Whaddya say boys"?

"Hooyah!" was the emphatic reply.

Imam stepped forward again trying to see where they had taken Karla.

"No, you can't I cannot let you…" Imam was cut off. The merc had pulled his knife and slowly leaned into Imam pulling his forward onto the blade.

Imam looked at the merc in shock. Without saying a word he staggered backwards, hit the wall and slid down it. Blood poured from the open wound in his chest by his heart. Imams eyes glazed over before closing completely. His last thought was whether he would be greeted by his family and he felt a sudden urgency to hold his sons.

Blood. Riddick was sure he could smell it, fresh, dark life fluid. But it did not have the same pungency of the planets inhabitants of the stale rancidness of mercs this blood was slightly spicy, untainted, pure.

Holy Man.

The thought flashed through his mind before he began to run following the scent.

Pushing his way through the market crowd he ran, the scent growing ever stronger. He knew when he saw the alley they Imam was in there shielded by the darkness.

He rounded the corner slipping on the wet bloodied surface and falling to his knees. He came to a halt in front of Imam. He saw the blade in his chest and slowly pulled it out. Ripping a piece of his cloak he scrunched it up and pressed it to the bleeding orifice. Then with a longer piece of cloth he tied a makeshift bandage around his ribcage securing the material in place and stopping the blood flow.

He felt a weak hand on his shoulder.

"Karla" Imam whispered then gestured with his eyes the direction he remembered she had been taken.

Riddick put his hand against the holy mans cheek and drew Imans hazel eyes to his silvery orbs.

"I'll find her" he said.

Imam watched Riddick vanish into the darkness praying he was not too late.

Karla struggled against the ties that bound her wrists. A piece of stale material had bee stuffed into her mouth to prevent her screaming. she could feel hands, strong hands holding her shoulders pinning her to the floor. She could feel something cold sliding upwards from her navel to her throat then she felt he cold night air on her exposed abdomen. Her eyes grew wide as she felt hands groping, touching, pushing and pulling at her breasts. God it hurt to have them touch her. She scrunched her eyes shut not wanting to see the face of the man who was on top of her. She screamed until her throat was raw but all she heard was a muffled noise. She tried to kick out but was met with a punch in the stomach. She felt his teeth nibble at her neck drawing blood down to her collar bone tearing tiny pieces of her flesh.

The hands moved down past her hips sliding beneath the top of her pants. She heard laughing and the merc on top of her groaned with sick pleasure.

"Oh sweetheart don't resist" he said as he felt her resistance against his fingers.

She yelled out in pain as he forced his way into her tearing, ripping her tender flesh.

"There" he soothed, his breath covering her in stink "so much better when you don't fucking resist".

"Hey c'mon man it's my turn" she heard another voice say.

"Fuckin' wait your turn, I aint done with this bitch yet. I'm gonna make her scream for me".

Karla fought and freed one of her hands, swiping down she dug her nails into his cheek ripping four strips of flesh.

"Arghh!" he yelled.

Someone grabbed her head and slammed it into the floor. Once more she swam in darkness, feeling no pain; oblivious to what was happening around her. Her body limp and compliant to their needs; somehow it wasn't as much fun for them when she wasn't fighting back but they pleasured themselves nonetheless.

Riddick swooped on them in a mad frenzy opting not to use the laser rifles. They deserved a slower more painful death each and every one of them. Using his shiv he sliced bringing the blade down time and again paralyzing them and allowing them to bleed to death silently.

When he was done his attention turned to the semi naked girl. He removed his cloak and covered her with it before carrying her to Imam.

He waited in the shadows for her to stir.

She awoke with a start, the events of the night hitting her full force.

Riddick pulled his goggles down as the sun began to rise. They would have to move soon before it got too hot.

"Can you walk?" he asked her.

She gasped looking around seeing Riddick sat in a corner.

She didn't speak just nodded. She looked at Imam, the old man was dying, and she knew it. They had to get him back to the ship. She stood pulling the cloak tightly around her body feeling everything that had happened to her she wobbled a little before taking a deep breath knowing Riddick wasn't about to offer a chivalrous hand of help. She turned to him. "Lets go" she said, her voice cold and unwavering.

Riddick picked Imam up and carried him through the deserted market place.

He watched Karla limping ahead. He wanted to help, of course he did he just didn't know how to help; he figured that part had been left out of his programming. He was a machine, one built to hunt and kill, show no mercy and yet he could feel an invisible thread tugging at his core pulling him out of the darkness he'd grown to rely on.

Reaching the ship was exhausting; the sun was high and hot. The group were sweating profusely and staggered up the ramp to the loading bay.

Karla leaned heavily on the bulk head and waited for Riddick to key in the code to the loading bay doors.

Upon entering the ship Riddick lay Imam down on the floor. Removing the bandage he assessed the wound. Imam had lost a lot of blood; his pulse was weak yet remained steady. Riddick tore Imams shirt and applied pressure to the wound.

"Med kit?" he asked gesturing to Karla.

Karla nodded and fetched the emergency med kit from a nearby table.

"So much blood" she whispered. "He tried to save me" he voice was barely audible.

"I'm gonna need some water" Riddick spoke.

Karla didn't move "He tried to save me". It was all her fault. The slaves; her kicking off at the trader, the hands that grabbed her and dragged her away. Imam pleading with them not to do it. But they did, she could feel what they had done to her, feel her insides ripped up, feel the blood where they'd hurt her..

"Karla!" Riddick yelled bringing her out of her thoughts. "Water, now!"

She jumped and ran to the galley. Her mind was a mess s she stood in front of the food replicator.

"Water, cold" she blurted. Then, grabbing the water she ran back to the loading bay.

Riddick was stitching the wound closed. Imam was still unconscious which was perhaps the better deal, had he been awake it would have hurt like a sonofabitch at least this way he won't feel the stitches going in.

Karlas hand shook as she passed the water to Riddick. He ripped a piece of his shirt and dipped it into the water then into a yellow powdery substance. The cloth began to fizz and when he applied it to Imams skin it bubbled over the wound. The smell was disgusting; it smelled like rotting flesh making Karla nauseated. Having not eaten anything there was nothing to come up even though her body tried.

When Riddick was satisfied he picked Imam up again and carried him to the med bay laying him on a bed.

Karla stayed in the loading bay scrubbing at the blood on the floor.

She wanted to cry, no she wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something and make it hurt, make it bleed, make it die. She scrubbed harder and harder sweat pouring from her forehead and a pain in her gut. The floor was clean but still she scrubbed imagining blood everywhere. It was her fault, all her fault, the blood that had been spilled was al her fault. The information she held was beginning to take its toll on her. There was only one thing she could think of to do, get the information and give it to Riddick.

Two strong hands held hers gently bringing their assault on the floor to a halt.

"It's clean Karla" his voice swept over her like a welcome melody. He sounded almost human, almost like he cared.

She looked up at him then down at her hands. She still saw blood and shook her head.

"It won't come out" she whispered "his blood, on my hands, it won't come off"

"Karla, there is no blood. You cleaned it all up" his voice remained calm.

He lifted her chin so their eyes met. He saw fear in them fear and self loathing.

"Come" he held out his hand for her to take. She did. He helped her to stand and then silently he led her to the med bay. She climbed onto a bed and sat with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"My stomach hurts, my neck" she brushed her hair aside to show him the bite marks on her neck and collar bone.

"Anywhere else?" he asked.

"No" she replied flatly avoiding his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah I'm sure no where else."

"What about there" he gestured to her inner thighs. She looked down and saw blood.

"It's nothing" she swept it aside

"Nothing?" he pressed harder.

Damn, she thought, what kind of fucking game is he playing? Her mind screamed, her body ached and she wanted to curl up into a tight ball and hide from the monsters. Right now he was pressing all her buttons and that is something she vowed would never happen again when she broke free of Larendaron.

"Don't you know anything about women Riddick?" she asked trying to be clever.

"I know a lot about women" he replied

She snorted "Obviously not as much as you thought"

Riddick shook his head and took several steps towards her.

"I may be a killer but I know that when a woman bleeds like that it isn't down to the laws of procreation." He smelled the air noisily "Smells different".

"What kind of animal are you?" she whispered.

"The worst kind, Karla" he replied.

Karla sucked in a breath as he walked closer towards her. He held cotton swabs and a mild alcohol solution.

"Don't…" she whimpered gripping the edge of the bed. "don't hurt me". Her eyes gave up the battle and spilled tears down her cheeks. She sobbed silently, her shoulders shuddered. Riddick set the swabs and liquid down on the bed next to her. What should he do? She needed something, she was scared, angry, tired, hurting all these things he had experienced on more than one occasion on every level imaginable. He remembered how lonely it felt having to patch himself up time and again, how on some nights, he ached to have someone to watch his back while he slept. He was in unfamiliar/familiar territory same circumstance different person.

"Hurt you?" he repeated. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're broken, I need to fix you".

She fell forward resting her forehead on his chest and sobbed. He felt the salty water seep into his shirt.

She let go of the edge of the bed and fisted his shirt holding onto him. He wasn't sure what to do and so he stood still and waited for her sobs to subside.

When her sobs became gentle hiccups he took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her off his shirt.

"You need to lie down."

She didn't fight him; she was mentally and physically exhausted. As she lay down her shirt fell open. She clutched at it keeping it in place covering her breasts. Riddick took her hand and looked into her eyes. Without speaking her tugged her hand away and laid a folded towel across her upper chest. Karla breathed a sigh of relief.

He dipped the swabs into the alcohol solution.

"This will hurt" he said matter-of-factly. He was right; as soon as the liquid made contact with her skin it felt like she had been engulfed in fire.

He noted her lack of consciousness when she fell silent. Checking her pulse Riddick concluded that she was exhausted. He cut away her pants and cleaned her inner thighs, the scratches were deep but the bleeding had stopped. He noted the zipper on her pants had been ripped and her panties were torn to the point where they no longer served their purpose. He could smell them on her.

Covering her with a blanket he left her to rest. Checking on Imam he noted the old mans colour returning. For a moment Riddick understood why Imam believed in his god. When he'd found Imam last night he was sure he wouldn't last but now, now he dared to be confident that the holy man might just pull through.

He left the med bay and began repairs on the ships hull. The sun beat down on the ship and even the simplest of tasks too what seemed like forever to complete. He took off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his body, all the perspiration was clouding his senses. He knew that when that happened there could be a gang of mercs outside and he wouldn't be able to tell, not until it was too late. He doused himself with water washing the stink off his body. It was at that moment he realised he should have done it sooner.

Five mercs all armed ran into the loading bay. He searched for his shiv pulled it and threw it at one merc, it landed in his neck sending him spiralling back out the way he had just entered. Riddick looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. Three more mercs entered yelling at him to get on the floor. Riddicks mind was a blur. One of the mercs aimed what looked like a laser rifle at him and fired. A huge net spewed from the barrel of the gun and landed on Riddick. There were cables attached to the webbing and the merc pressed a button. The net became electrically charged and gave Riddick shocks all over his body. He tried to fight the urge in his legs to buckle but it was no use, the electricity flowed through his body igniting every hair, every pore, every muscle until he slumped forward unable to move barely able to breath past the pain in his chest. His heart beat at irregular intervals owing to the magnitude of the shocks it had almost stopped it beating altogether.

Large boots invaded Riddicks vision.

"Mace" he growled.

Mace knelt on one knee to admire his prize.

"Well, well, Richard. Not such a bad ass now?"

Riddick fought against the mesh only to be shocked into submission again.

Mace laughed loud and long.

"Gentlemen" Mace yelled rising from his kneeling position "Get this piece of meat into storage – its pay day!"

Riddick was bound, gagged and dragged out of his ship. The skin on his arms and back grazed along the floor as they pulled him with them to a warehouse tucked neatly out of the way. There he was released into a small makeshift holding cell. Cold, dark and stank of rotting flesh and excrement. Riddick grabbed the bars on the door to his cage and pulled. A growl erupted from the pit of his stomach. The veins in his arms bulged as he pulled harder trying to pull the door off its hinges. It didn't work and his energy was soon spent. His goggles had been confiscated but he paid it no mind, the cell had no natural light and, save for a flickering orange light some distance away in the warehouse he was in total darkness.

Mace peeled back the lapel of his jacket and retrieved his communications device.

"We have him sir" he address the person at the other end of the comm link.

"Excellent" a voice hissed in reply. "And the girl?"

"On her way sir"

"Excellent…excellent"

Mace watched as Karla was dragged into the light. She had awoken to the feeling of being carried. When her senses kicked in she realised that she was being carried off the ship by someone who was neither Riddick nor Imam.

He grabbed her chin and turned her face into the light.

"Karla Dawn I presume" he purred down at her admiring her features.

She didn't answer.

"Cage her" he ordered.

"No!" She screamed and fought "No! Let me GO!"

It took three men to bundle her into a cell at the other side of the room. Riddick could smell her, hear her and could with his shining eyes, just make out her form. Her hands had been tied behind her back and they had done her the courtesy of putting one of their coats over her upper body.

He paced his cell like a caged tiger. He hated confined spaces.

Mace followed Karla into the cell.

"There's someone who is eager to speak with you" he flicked the switch on his comm. Link.

"Hello Karla" Larendarons voice came over the link. "I'll be seeing you, real soon"

Karla fought against her restraints kicking out at the mercs who surrounded her.

Mace pushed her away and cut the ties on her wrists then left quickly as she ran to the bars and screamed pulling on them hoping for some miracle.

"Feed them, give them water. We want them alive when Laren gets here" Mace ordered.

Karla remembered the smell of the food that arrived moments later. It was all she had eaten for twenty years. She ate hungrily trying not to gag on every mouthful but she knew she needed her strength; she needed to get out of her cell before Larendaron arrived or she was dead.

The mercs left Imam in the med bay. His injury looked bad enough to kill him and, since there wasn't a bounty for him and he didn't exactly look threatening, they saw no reason to expend energy getting him to the warehouse.

Riddick paced the tiny floor space of his cell repeatedly. The beast in him growing impatient and rumbling in his chest. He was fucked. Larendaron would be here for him and the girl, they would get their asses thrown back into the slam if they were lucky enough for him not to kill them. Karla was the key to him getting home and now he felt further away than he had ever felt. He imagined all the different ways he could kill them, all he needed was one chance, one stroke of luck. But in his line of work lady luck just didn't turn it on. Though you could argue that he was an evil monster, Riddick could defend himself in any court of law against the numerous charges of murder brought against him. He could give the jury two fucking words that they, if they saw his world for one half day, could not argue with. Those two words were Self Defence. When you're outnumbered three to one and the three are fully loaded looking for blood what should he do lay down and die. He scoffed inwardly; he'd be dead before he hit puberty. No, self defence, that built in mechanism called fight or flight only the flight had been disconnected and the arrow always pointed to fight. Someone pushed him the wrong way, hell, he'd push back, harder and faster than them. If they acted violently towards him he would visit it back ten fold no question. And now he was here, caged up and fucked off. His body still tingled from the electric shocks. The dripping water in the far corner was driving him nuts. His heightened senses were a blessing most days but when it just wasn't working for you, you couldn't just flip a switch and turn them off. He could hear everything going on in that huge room. He could hear Karla pacing, turning lighter on her left foot than her right and pacing again. Occasionally he would hear a slap as her palms hit the wall; the dripping in the far corner and the buzzing of the electricity stuttering through that fucking annoying orange light. But, through all that he could hear the mercs talking in the next room. He stopped and slowed his breathing concentrating on the voices.

"What do you mean she knows where Furia is?" Mace said

"She has information, coordinates somewhere on her and I want them found" Larendarons voice came over the comm... Riddick smiled, he wasn't there yet, and that was good. He had no idea how far behind Larendaron was but since Karla ditched her tracking device he could be anything up to three days away.

"I don't care what you have to do, get those coordinates from her before I get there and I'll give you the bounty and let you keep her as a trophy for your efforts." Larendaron signed off.

There was a pause.

"You heard him; we get those coordinates we get the girl and the bounty" Mace laughed out loud a deep menacing laugh.

Riddick clenched his fists. There was no way he'd let Mace get the coordinates no way in hell he'd let Larendaron destroy his home.

Karla couldn't gauge what time it was, being thrown into perpetual darkness messed with her mind somewhat not that it mattered she slept when she was tired and at that moment felt no need to rest. Her body ached from the assault the night before and if she stayed still for too long the aching became more apparent.

She heard the men coming before she saw them. Entering her cell there were four of them.

"Mace would like to see you" one said. Before she had chance to argue they held her shoulders and ran her left arm up her back. Pushing her forward out of the cell with a rifle pressed against her left temple just in case she decided to make a run for it.

She felt flattered, all this attention, all the manpower just for her.

She was pulled to a halt in front of a huge man. He towered over her by at least two feet and his shoulders were almost as wide as Riddicks.

"Karla Dawn. Please be seated." He gestured to a nearby chair.

"I'll stand thanks" she replied.

She felt the butt of the rifle behind her left knee and landed on her knees with a thud missing the chair.

"I insist" Mace whispered down at her.

"Larendaron says you have something of interest. He'd like very much for you to give me this information so that I can relay it to him."

"Information? What information? Does it look like I'm hiding anything here?" she eyes him cautiously through her tangled hair.

"You have the coordinates to Furia do you not?" Mace stretched out his fingers, Karla heard them crack one by one and she cringed as she heard the creak from his leather gloves by her face.

"Furia. What's that?" she asked.

Mace hoisted her up by the collar of the coat she wore and threw her into the chair, it rocked backwards with the sheer force.

"You will give me the coordinates of Furia or I will have you executed"

Karla couldn't help but laugh; she threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"You're idiot Mace. Let's say I do have the coordinates and you do kill me what then? Will you hold a séance to drag the coordinates out of my soul?"

Mace considered his position for a moment.

"Alright, try this one. Give me the coordinates to Furia or I'll kill Riddick"

Karla glanced in the direction of the other cell seeing two silver orbs staring back.

"If you kill Riddick, you'll never get the coordinates" she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm growing tired of your games Mace."

"And I'm growing tired of you; which is bad news for you, honey" he took a fistful of her hair and lifted it to his face inhaling deeply her scent.

"Scan her" he ordered his men.

An ultraviolet light was shone over her body the results were displayed on a computer screen. Larendaron observed the screen as her image appeared. The scan showed nothing. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the table.

Karla laughed "Never in a million years Mace will you ever find what you're looking for".

In an instant she rocked back hard on her chair catching the merc behind her knocking him off balance. She backward rolled out of the chair and over the merc grabbing his laser rifle. Once upright she shot the first merc then aimed and fired wounding the second. The merc at her feet pulled his knife but before he had chance to use it he felt the full discharge of his rifle in his chest. That left one merc and Mace.

She trained the gun on Mace "I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to be going.".

"Keys?" she held out her hand and waited for the keys to Riddicks room. Mace tossed them on the floor. Bending slowly she kept her aim on Mace and the merc. She searched blindly for the keys with her free hand. She glanced down for only a moment but it gave Mace time to swing his leg and catch her on the side of her head knocking her off balance. Riddick pulled on the bars of his cage frantically trying to get out. Karla rolled onto her side and crouched firing a warning shot. She rose slowly and backed up to where Riddick was being kept. She fumbled with the keys until she had the right one and felt for the lock. Riddick heard the click as the lock was released. He ran from the cell and let out a roar as he ran towards Mace and the merc. Holding his arm out straight he caught the merc in the neck lifting him off the ground with the force of the blow and sending him crashing into the wall. All his attention focussed on Mace.

"Riddick, wait" Karla called. She ran to his side "Don't kill him, we need him"

"Need him?" Riddick questioned.

"Messenger boy" she replied then she turned to Mace "I want you to tell Larendaron that he'll never see Furia."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" an all too familiar voice came from the doorway.

Karla looked towards the direction of the voice, her heart in her mouth

"Oh, shit" she said slowly.

It all happened so fast. Riddick and Karla were overwhelmed by mercs. Riddick was placed back in his cell and Karla was escorted out of the warehouse entirely. Riddick concentrated on her scent until she was too far away. He prowled his cell flexing his muscles trying to remain calm.

Imam stirred on the ship. Weak and thirsty he called for Riddick and Karla. No one came. The ship was ghostly silent. Moving slowly he edged himself off the bed and onto the floor. His legs felt shaky. In the bed next to him he could see blood and signs of a struggle. The sheets were scattered, cotton swabs lay on the floor, the bottle of alcohol solution had been knocked off the table and left smashed on the floor. Slowly he walked towards the door and opened it glancing right, then left before exiting.

"Riddick" he half whispered. "Karla?"

There was no reply. He made his way to the command deck, nothing and no one was present not even the slightest indication that anyone had been there recently. Out of the viewing screen movement caught his eye. Coming from a warehouse he made out several figures. Imams eyes grew wide when he saw who was the leader of the pack.

"Larendaron" he whispered. He watched as the neared the ship docked next to Riddicks. They held a captive. Imam strained to see past the many mercs that had surrounded the group. He caught a flash of auburn hair and a pale face.

"Karla" he said slowly. He looked for Riddick but couldn't see him then he remembered the blood in the med bay and made an assumption that the blood was Riddicks.

"Mister Riddick, Allah be merciful" he clasped his hands together, the pain in his chest forgotten.

Karla was dragged into the bowels of the ship and taken to a room filled with equipment not for the ship, this equipment was for use on people; this equipment was used to extract information. This equipment, she concluded, was to be used on her.

She felt herself gulp down a heavy breath as she was strapped into a chair and tilted backwards. Her eyes were almost blinded by a brilliant light coming from a nearby lamp. She struggled against the restraints but it was futile.

"Karla, Karla, Karla" Larendaron sang stroking her face and hair. "You've been a very naughty girl".

"You aint seen nothin' yet Laren" she spat. "When Riddick gets out he's gonna come lookin' for you and get shiv happy on your ass".

Laren wagged his finger "Oh, I don't think so" he purred "You see I gave Mace explicit instructions that I wanted Riddick dead, as opposed to alive." He sighed loudly "I really don't need him anymore now do I Karla".

Karla struggled once more against her restraints making Laren laugh.

"Poor pathetic little bitch. Where's your saviour now?"

Karlas eyes widened as she saw a tray of equipment being pulled towards her.

Laren leaned forward so he was next to her ear "I know where to look now" he whispered sticking out his tongue he licked the side of her face and ear.

Moments later a blood curdling scream was heard throughout the entire ship.

Imam, who was half way to the warehouse stopped in his tracks.

"Karla" he whispered upon hearing the scream. "My God, Karla"

He had to find Riddick or at least find his body. Limping along he reached the warehouse just as the engines on Larens ship fired up. Imam shielded his eyes from the dust that was being stirred up and felt helpless as he watched the ship with Karla on it taking off and disappearing into space.

Slowly he opened the warehouse door. To his left on a nearby table he saw a rifle, taking it in his hand he offered a brief prayer and request for forgiveness before taking small quiet steps forward. He could hear muffled voices and followed their noise into a dark open space.

He saw Riddick handcuffed to a chair blind folded with a bit in his mouth. His head slumped forward.

"Laren said he wanted him dead" a merc whined.

"Yeah but he didn't say how quick." Mace replied. "Lets not spoil the fun"

A merc raised his rifle and pressed the barrel to the back of Riddicks head "I say we finish him now!"

Mace thought for a moment.

"I guess if he were dead he'd be a lot less trouble."

Imam took a deep breath "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that" he called.

In an instant the Mace and the merc were on the floor bleeding and still. Two laser rifle blasts with deadly precision found their mark Imam rushed over to Riddick and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. Riddicks eyes were already open.

"I thought you were dead" he whispered.

"Wishful thinking holy man" Riddick growled." Get me outta here"

Imam unfastened the cuffs and, after securing his goggles, led Riddick back to the ship; as they walked he told Riddick what he had seen earlier.

As soon as they entered the ship Riddick prepared the ship for take off.

He booted the scanner and scanned the area for ships matching Larendarons ship. Their scans were interrupted by spatial anomalies caused by solar flares coming from the sun.

"We have to get out of this. I can't see shit through the interference." Riddick said punching the control panel. The ship stuttered and then burst into life. Foregoing all taking off protocol, the ship was bursting out of Maras atmosphere within minutes.

Re calibrating the scanners he tried again.

"Short range sensors aren't showing anything Imam, switch to long range sensors".

"Fuck!" he slammed his fist into the command panel.

"Long range sensors picking up an E class ship, same configuration as Larens. I'm entering the coordinates." Imam replied.

There was nothing they could do now except wait, there was nothing easier and yet there was nothing harder. Each of the men felt entirely helpless watching the flashing blip on the screen slowly getting closer. They had no idea whether Karla was alive or dead nor did they know which one would be for the best. Riddick sat in the command chair sharpening the blade of his shiv. Imam stole a quiet moment to go to his quarters to pray. He prayed for Riddick, for Karla and for himself. He had spilled blood today; he had never killed before not one drop of blood had been spilled by his hand. He prayed to understand the feelings he was experiencing unnerved by the fact that he felt little or no remorse for his actions. He had killed and yet he felt nothing except a slow rage building in the pit of his stomach.

Throughout Larendarons ship an alarm sounded.

"Proximity alert sir". A merc checked the navigational computers. They were being tailed by a ship, a smaller, faster ship.

"Estimate time to weapons range twelve minutes"

Laren clasped his hands together and a broad smile spread across his face. "How interesting" he grinned "come for your bitch huh Riddick."

"Sir, we're being scanned"

"But of course we are you idiot!" Laren screamed.

"What have they got Imam?" Riddick asked.

"Imam raised his eyebrow "Not much Mister Riddick. Forward and aft shields, forward laser cannons aft plasma flares bright but not dangerous. Docking bay is to the aft"

"Whattdya say we take 'em up the ass" Riddick grinned.

"Whatever you say Mister Riddick" Imam felt a small smile creep its way across his face.

"Imam, we're about to land on a merc ship, chances are we're gonna get skull fucked six ways of Sunday I think you can call me Riddick".

Imam smiled "You have an intriguing choice of words Riddick" he commented.

"Intriguing, no, just plain true." Was Riddicks reply.

Larendaron addressed his meagre crew of twelve men. "Riddick is less than ten minutes away. He's armed and dangerous, he will kill you without thinking twice and enjoy it I shit you not. You'd better be ready." He was about to dismiss his men but offered one more piece of advice. "Shoot to kill men, you only get one chance."

His men nodded their understanding and armed themselves from the weapons locker.

"Mister Stacey is our guest comfortable?"

"Yes sir, Ms. Dawn is sedated. She will be of no advantage to them."

"I should hope not, for your sake." He paused "Was the extraction successful?"

"Yes Laren, we are analysing the data, it will take a few hours but we should have the coordinates to Furia by the end of the day."

"Excellent" Laren whispered "Excellent".

"Imam" Riddick spoke softly breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"Yes Riddick" Imam replied, his tone equally as soft.

"What God is it you pray to?"

"Allah" Imam paused taking a few steps closer to the Furian. "Why?"

"Does he listen?"

"I think so."

"Did you not pray for your sons, for those creatures on T2 not to take them?"

"Yes, I prayed for all of our comrades."

"How come he wasn't listening?"

"He was Riddick"

"Then why did he let all those people die?"

Imam settled a gentle hand on Riddicks huge right shoulder.

"Riddick, it is not for us to question why or how we will leave this world. It is not for us to challenge the will of God. Allah shows us how to deal with the hand we are dealt. He is always with me, guiding me, helping me. He is the one constant in my life and I know that when it is time for me to be at his right hand there is nothing I or anyone can do to stop him. But to those I leave behind he will help and guide them through the adjustment and show them that this life is not the only life worth living."

Riddick nodded.

"Did you pray for Karla?"

Imam nodded although Riddick couldn't see him. "Yes, I prayed for Karla; and for myself…and for you, Riddick."

Riddick stared at the view screen, they could see Larens ship clearly.

"Do you think she's alive?" Riddick asked.

Imam sighed gently and Riddick felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.

"I wish I could say for certain; but I cannot. All I can do is offer you my hope that she is."

There was a pause as Riddick aligned their ship with the docking bay of Larens.

"Ready to die Holy Man?" He turned to see Imams eyes knowing that if he spoke the truth, he would see it.

Imam nodded. Riddick could see and smell a slight tinge of fear but it had been buried beneath a sea of strength and resilience.

"Grab yourself a rifle and let's get to it."

Riddick guided the ship in and amongst the plasma flares; even with his goggles he could feel his eyes burning with the bright light as the flares exploded. Manoeuvring around the obstacle he brought the ship into dock. The docking clams of Riddicks ship latched onto the clamps of Larens ship.

Riddick knew they would be in a full blown fire fight as soon as the docking bay doors opened and grabbed a smoke grenade from the weapons locker.

As soon as the bay doors were wide enough he slipped the grenade in and waited.

"Grenade! Grenade!" A merc yelled.

The grenade hissed as it spewed white smoke obscuring the sight of the mercs on the other side of the door.

Riddick laid down a blanket of fire before approaching the open door. He climbed though offering covering fire as Imam followed. They stayed low as the bright lasers shot high over their heads.

Karla heard the commotion but she did not fight her restraints. She laid back, eyes closed. The sedative was wearing thin but she saw no reason to fight the inevitable. She was useless to them, she knew it and soon, she feared, they would know it also.

She wanted to die, wanted her life extinguished. She offered a whispered prayer to whatever power was listening for it to be quick and painful; she deserved pain, after what she had done, after her betrayal of Riddick, after succumbing to the invasive procedures performed by Laren, she deserved it all.

"Cover me" Riddick ordered as he moved forward. Imam watched through the rifles sights shooting at anything that moved or caught his eye.

Lasers danced past each other as Riddick progressed further into the ship followed by Imam. Several mercs were already dead.

Larendaron was coming, Riddick knew it, Laren wouldn't miss this opportunity not for one million credits.

"Karla!" Imam called thinking that if they could pin point her location it would make things a hell of a lot easier.

"Karla!" he called again.

Listening past the blasts from his laser rifle he heard nothing, no voice calling to him no sign that she was alive.

Riddick saw a merc on the floor clasping his leg. He was still alive and terrified as the huge figure he knew only as Riddick overshadowed his bleeding form.

"Where is she?" Riddick demanded aiming his rifle at the mans head.

"B.b..b..rigg" he stuttered a reply.

"Where is that?" Riddick asked

"B…b…below" the merc answered.

Riddick put the merc out of his misery, a single shot to his head, point blank range. Made one hell of a mess but the poor bastard wouldn't have felt it. He was a dead man anyway, if his wounds hadn't killed him slowly, Larendaron would have illed him for squealing the location of their prisoner.

Riddick and Imam made their way to the end of the corridor and down a pair of ladders to the deck below. Riddick let go several rungs from the bottom dropping to a crouch offering low cover fire for Imam to safely descend. His instincts proved correct, three mercs lay in wait for them; now they lay dead, their wounds smoking filling the corridor with the stench of burning flesh

"Karla!" Imam called, still nothing.

Riddick smelled the air. Through the pungent rusty blood scent, beneath the cold hard smell of death he found her. Following her scent it led them to a locked door. He blasted the lock with his laser rifle.

"Imam, I'll cover you."

Imam nodded walking into the room. It was bright, sterile and empty except for a small figure strapped to a bed.

She startled at his presence.

"Karla" he whispered stroking her cheek feeling the warmth and clamminess of her skin.

"Imam" she whimpered.

"Come Karla; let's get you out of here". He worked fast loosening the straps allowing her to move. She sat up then stopped.

"Imam, do you see a small glass test tube around here. We need it"

Imam searched and found a tube with a blue liquid in it and two spherical transparent shapes.

"I have it Karla, lets go" he headed for the door and turned, she wasn't following.

"Karla come on." He pleaded.

"I can't Imam, take the tube and go, it has all the information Riddick wanted. Now he's dead you have to destroy it Imam."

"Dead" Imam repeated "Karla, Riddick is here he came to get you back."

"I can't Imam. Just go, it's better this way, please" she pleaded.

Imam closed the gap between them and reaching down gently lifted her chin so her eyes could meet with his.

"Karla, why would you say this?"

She felt her head being lifted and rose her eyes up.

"I can't see" she whispered.

Her statement hit him in the gut, it was then he noticed her green eyes had dulled and she was staring blankly in his direction but not at him.

"I'm blind Imam" she took a deep breath "Now go before you get your fool self killed."

There was a pause, Karla stared wildly into her blackness for any sign that Imam was still in the room. Suddenly she felt his arm around her waist. "I'm not leaving you here at their mercy Karla I'll be hanged before I see that".

He guided her out of the room.

Riddick laid down fire as they proceeded to the ladders.

"I'll go first" Imam whispered to her "One foot at a time and you'll be fine. I'll be at the top waiting for you." He saw panic and despair across her face. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead." Don't worry Karla, you're strong, you can do this"

Slowly she nodded and waited until Imam had taken several steps before feeling in front of her. She followed slipping once or twice but she made it. Riddick followed watching for any sign of movement. Upon reaching the top deck he had expected an ambush.

"Laren!" He screamed "Larendaron you motherfucker come out and fight like a man you pussy!"

"Riddick" Imam broke in "I think we should get Karla to safety in stead of settling a score."

"Larendaron!"

"Riddick, Laren can wait" Imam pressed gently.

Riddick glanced around one last time "Alright." He lowered his voice "Lets get the fuck outta here, this party is over".

Imam guided Karla through the docking bay pressing on the top of her head telling her to watch out as the reached the bay doors.

Entering their ship, familiar territory Imam let out a sigh of relief.

Riddick walked to Karla "Did they get it?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Did they get the information?"

"I don't know" she whispered.

"WHAT?" he bellowed at her "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Using the remote he disengaged from Larens ship and set a course that fell into the "anywhere but here" category. Then he walked back over to Karla who hadn't moved an inch.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he quizzed spitting the words slowly and directly at her.

"Riddick" Imam placed a hand on Riddicks arm. Riddick shook him off violently.

"What did you tell them?" he asked shaking Karla "What did you give them?"  
"Nothing!" she yelled back "I didn't give them anything. They took it."

"They took it! They took it! TOOK WHAT?"

Karla opened her eyes and looked at where she thought the shouting was coming from. It wasn't hard; she could feel his breath on her face.

"My sight." She whispered.

"She's blind Riddick" Imam followed up.

"What?" His voice lowered and he examined her closely with his eyes. They stared at nothing.

"The coordinates to Furia were engraved into the lenses of my eyes."

"The test tube" Imam whispered "We have the test tube, we have the information."

"They needed to unravel the data string, it should take hours, I don't think they had enough time to decrypt the information. But I can't be sure." Her face lowered "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Riddick couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't comprehend what had happened, what she was willing to give up in order for him to get home. Her sight, damn, that's one hell of a price to pay especially when he'd been such a bastard and yet she was still prepared to make a sacrifice.

"Imam?" she called softly "could you help me get to my quarters. I think I'd like to be alone".

Before Imam could reply Riddick took her elbow gently in his hand. "I'll take you" he offered.

She was in no position to argue.

He led her slowly through the ship to her room.

"Sit" he said when she felt the edges of her bed with her knees.

"They told me you were dead" she whispered searching with her blind eyes for any sign that he was still in the room…force of habit.

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. She pulled away gently and lifted her hands to his shoulders, feeling her way up his neck to his face. She felt the contours of his face slowly taking her time, chin, cheeks and full lips. He pulled off his goggles and allowed her to feel his eyelids and upwards to his forehead.

"It really is you" she said as delinquent tears tumbled from her eyes.

She fell forward allowing him to catch her before she fell off the bed. His arms surrounded her. He convinced himself he was just stopping her falling but a part of him, a small niggling part enjoyed the feel of her against him.

He lifted her with ease back onto her bed brushing her hair away from her face. He was struck by how dead her eyes looked. If they truly were the windows to the soul then her soul had already left the building.

"Do you need anything?" he asked standing.

"I'm umm" damn this was embarrassing "Could you…um…the bathroom" she finished.

He took her arm and helped her stand. Slowly he guided her into the bathroom and stood her in front of the toilet.

"It's in front of you. The sink is a little to your left"

"Thanks, I think I can take it from here."

He could sense that she was putting up a front. Deep down inside he could hear her heart beating out of her chest, her breathing was shallow and jittery her movements unsteady and uncertain. She was terrified and he knew it.

He was right, never had she felt more exposed. She had no idea if he was still in the bathroom or not. The feeling of blindness left her bewildered and raw, naked in front of the man she feared in more ways than one, the man she had made a promise to, the man who could take her life without warning. The monster.

"Riddick?" she whispered.

There was no answer but still she was unnerved.

Riddick left Karlas room and headed towards the command deck to check the position of Larens ship. Satisfied that Laren could not outrun him Riddick walked to the galley.

"Aldarhan ale" was his first request. "Hot beef sandwich" was his second.

Food never tasted so good he thought as he swallowed and ripped into a second bite of his sandwich.

Imam entered the galley reading a rolled up piece of paper.

"Reading the scrolls there Imam?"

"Actually Riddick this is a print out of what was engraved on Karlas lenses". Imam stood in front of the food replicator "Water, cold" he requested.

"Lemmie see?" Riddick sucked off the remnants of his sandwich from his fingers and held out his hands.

"I'm afraid it doesn't make much sense, yet. It still needs deciphering"

"How long will that take?"

Imam shrugged.

"Another fucking set back" Riddick sounded agitated. "I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get home. Fuck!"

Imam sat back with a look of disgust.

"What?" he asked

"Karla lost her sight in order for you to get home Riddick. I'm sure a little patience will be well rewarded."

"Hey, don't have a fuckin' go at me holy man, she offered up this intel I didn't drag it from her, I didn't cut the lenses out of her eyes." Riddick argued.

Imam nodded "Yes Riddick. She offered you the information, promised to take you back to Furia and all the while she knew what would happen to her"

Riddick threw up his hands "Well there you go, no hard feelin's. She offered, I accepted, end of story".

"I don't think she's capable of hard feelings Riddick" Imam blurted out. "She's lost and needs us now. I know you want to get home, as does she. You both fight for a common goal. She has helped you regardless of your treatment of her; would it do you any harm at all to offer help in return?"

"Meaning?" Riddick was lost. Sometimes the holy man would speak at such a length Riddick wished he'd just get to the fucking point.

"Can we not help her find her home? Return her to where she was taken all those years ago; allow her to put those demons to rest?"

Riddick considered Imams point of view.

"Alright" he conceded. "After we get the coordinates to Furia."

Karla felt her way along the corridor tripping every once in a while over her own feet. She was thirsty and hungry yet mindful of her last experience. The door to the galley was open and she stumbled in.

"Anybody here?" she asked.

"We're here Karla" Imam answered taking her elbow. She smiled in the direction of the hand that had taken her elbow hoping whomever had come to her aid saw her gratitude.

"Do you need anything?" Imam asked.

"A glass of water and something to eat…" she paused. "I'm not sure what though"

Imam set a glass of ice water next to her.

"It's on your right hand side" he said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She moved her hand to search for it and ended up knocking it over. Water spilled onto her lap and dripped down the table onto the floor.

She ran a tired hand lazily through her mess of tangled hair "Fuck" she whispered, her bottom lip shaking "FUCK!" she yelled swiping the table with her forearm knocking the empty glass off the table and sending it crashing into the bulkhead.

"I can't do this" she said, her voice shaky.

Riddick observed from the other side of the table.

"I can't fucking do this!" she yelled. She moved her head frantically. "Is anyone still here?" she pleaded…

"We're here" Imam answered.

She pushed backwards on her chair to stand up, using her knees with such force the chair fell onto it's back. As she took a step backwards she became tangled up in the chair legs and fell to the floor. Landing heavily one of the chair legs pressed into her ribcage.

"Ow Shit!" she yelled angrier at herself for being so stupid as to leave her quarters.

"Poor little blind girl!" she ranted pulling herself up using the table as leverage.

Imam didn't know what to do. Riddick stood and headed for the door.

"Riddick" Imam called after him but her was already gone.

Imam followed him out of the galley.

"Riddick!" he called but Riddick ignored the holy man "Riddick!" Imam yelled one more time trying to get his attention, once more he was ignored.

"Don't you dare walk away from her you heartless bastard!" Imam yelled.

Now that grabbed Riddicks attention.

"What?" he began quietly while turning on his heel to face Imam. "What did you say to me?"

Imam began to have second thoughts about his choice of words but it was a bit late in the day for remorse, more to the point Imam felt he was speaking fact. Riddick was heartless, all he wanted were the coordinates to his home and he would do anything to safeguard them.

Riddick slowly stepped towards Imam until they were only inches apart. Imams head had to tilt to see Riddicks face as he towered above.

"Heartless bastard" Riddick repeated soft and slowly.

Imam stood by his words and nodded.

Riddick threw back his head and laughed "Yes holy man you're right on both counts"

Imam was stunned as he watched Riddick walk away turning his back on him and Karla.

In the galley Imam heard the rumbling and scraping as he guessed would be the sound if someone was accidentally knocking into them.

"Hello" Karla called reaching out with her hands. "Anyone there?" she asked searching blindly for a familiar feature. Finding the wall she followed it to the galley door and Imam. He could see she had been crying, you would have to be blind yourself not to notice the deep white trenches zig-zagging across her dirt laden face.

"Come Karla, I will take you back to your room and bring you something to eat there"

Slowly she nodded, feeling defeated and weak she allowed Imam to lead her as one would lead a dog on a leash back to her room.

Larendaron surveyed the damage. Nine crew dead and a fucking huge mess to clear up. He clenched and unclenched his fists feeling the taught muscles in his shoulders pull against his skin. Riddick would pay for this. If it was the last thing Laren did Riddick would die a slow utterly painful death at his hand. He knelt by a member of his crew he noticed was still breathing albeit barely. The crewman held out a hand, Laren took it and squeezed.

"What's your name crewman?" he asked.

"B..b..blake sir," As he spoke Blakes mouth bled red thick blood.

"Well Blake" Laren said. "Remind me to send my condolences to your parents" And with that he reached down and snapped the dying mans neck ending his life immediately.

Laren looked at his gloves, they were covered in Blakes blood. With a look of disgust he wiped them against the dead mans uniform.

Something sat uneasy with Riddick as he mulled over the days events. Just how had Larendaron found their location so damned quickly. By his estimation Laren had to have been three days away and yet there he was on Mara a few hours after their capture. It didn't make sense no matter which way he played it the numbers just didn't add up. Frowning into his hand he watched the view screen, they were slowly leaving Larens ship behind.

"Karla" he said out loud.

He marched to her quarters and entered without knocking. She was sat upright on her bed eating something which Imam said would be gentle on her stomach.

"Who's that" she said immediately startled.

"Riddick" he answered.

He saw her back up the bed an inch or two and look in his general direction.

"We're gonna play a game Karla. I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're gonna answer them. And don't even think about lying, I can read you like a fuckin' book"

Karla gulped but nodded her agreement.

"How did Laren know where we were?"

"I..I..I don't understand" she stammered.

"The transmitter, was it a decoy?"

"What? No!" she answered he voice rising in volume.

"Then why is it that Laren should have been three days away from Mara, how come he arrived the same day we were caught?"

Karla felt herself creep further and further up the bed until her back rested against the bulkhead.

"I don't know" she answered quietly.

"Don't fucking lie to me Karla, you know what I do to traitors" The question was a rhetorical one. Karla felt panic rise up from her gut and she stood trying to get her bearings, if he was going to attack she wanted the chance to defend herself and couldn't do that sitting down.

"I don't know Riddick, please you have to believe me"

"I don't have to believe shit from you Karla. Ever since I saved your ass you've brought nothing but fucking trouble with you. I want answers and I want them NOW!" as he yelled he slammed his fist into the wall by her head making her jump.

Karla grew angry. Hell he wasn't the only one to have suffered over the past few days, the way she looked at it he got off the lightest.

"Fuck you Riddick. If you're gonna kill me get the fuck on with it I'm getting' bored."

Riddicks anger boiled over and he backhanded her sending her to the floor.

"Does that make you feel better huh DOES IT?" she screamed rising shakily to her feet "Do it again, c'mon what the fuck are you waiting for knock the stuffing outta me go right ahead, you think anything you do to me will be worse than what those BASTARDS have already done?" she had no idea how close she was standing to him. Their faces were inches apart, he witnessed the torment in her features, he saw the hurt in her dark eyes and he saw the passion behind those eyes and it was that passion that had just saved her life.

She paused and took a breath reaching blindly out with her hands they rested on his arms.

"You have shown me the only kindness I have ever known Riddick and yet you call me traitor. I kept my word and gave you the coordinates to your home world and have asked nothing in return and still you think I could betray you. I fought by your side on Mara and still you consider me a criminal." She moved her hands slowly up to his face so she could tell where he was looking. Satisfied he was looking at her she continued. "Tell me Riddick, what hurt have I caused that would bring you to such a conclusion. What wrong doing did I commit to make you hate me so much?"

Confusion reigned in Riddicks head. Damn she was messing with him big time.

"I have never lied to you Furian." She whispered. She followed her hands with her head


	5. So near and yet

AN: Thanks so much for reading and offering reviews it is appreciated. This chapter is a little shorter but I'm almost done with the next chapter which will be longer.

Chapter five

The command deck was ghostly quiet. Imam had long since retired to rest his weary, aging, injured body and Karla, Riddick assumed, was resting.

Moving his hands over the navigational computer Riddick tracked back over the last several sets of coordinates trying to fathom just how in the hell Larendaron had been so close having roughly estimated that Laren should have been at least three days away. Something just didn't sit right in the Furians stomach. His immediate thought was Karla but then looking at what they had done to her, what possible advantage had she gained? Shadows and vague memories plagued him, a darkness was about to befall them, the stench of betrayal was intoxicating.

The ships engines rumbled beneath his feet, he could hear the bearings rattle against the coolant tanks at awkward intervals. Sitting back he cradled the back of his shaved head in his hands and allowed the rumbling melody lull him to sleep.

Then it struck him with the force of a Grackan hurricane on the isolated snow plains of Grac-kar.

It was the ship.

Sitting forward he looked towards the command panel. The temperature of the engines were spiking periodically, not enough to trigger the alarm systems but enough to send out the occasional blip on long rage censors of any ship who knew what to look for; a Nebarra class ship with a fried coolant injection system. The fuckers had sabotaged his ship. He figured they had rigged the injection system so that the engine would overheat and they would either have to purge the engine or destroy the ship and with it themselves. Either way Laren counted on them being screwed. The one thing he perhaps hadn't counted on was Karla patching the injection system. Though her actions may have saved the ship their lives were still very much in the firing line. The way the temperature kept spiking they were glowing in fucking space like a bright orange marker with a bull's eye on their asses.

He stood and stretched feeling each bone in his back crack and realign itself. He left the command deck and headed towards Karlas door. Without knocking he opened the door and entered her room.

"Lights 10 per cent" he rumbled slowly noting that although she was sleeping the lights in her room were still on. Of course, he thought, she wouldn't know that.

She lay on top of the blanket curled up on her side, her back to the door. She had found a clean shirt and managed to put it on inside out. He could hear her soft breaths coming from under a mass of hair and watched her body as it rose and fell in tandem with her breathing.

He watched her for a moment longer before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Karla" he said in an attempt to wake her.

She didn't move, her breathing didn't falter, and she remained sound asleep.

"Karla!" He said a little louder; still she didn't stir.

He prodded her in the back.

She jumped and screamed turning around raising her hand to whomever or whatever had just prodded her in the back.

Riddick caught her wrist "It's me" he said "Riddick."

"Shit Riddick, don't you know not to sneak up on people?" she sounded pissed off and let out a heavy breath of relief.

He looked puzzled at her annoyance.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The temperature of this ship keeps spiking. Laren has been tracking our heat signature all that way from slam. That's how he caught us so fast on Mara"

"And?"

"Is there anything we can do that will stop that happening?"

"Yeah" she stretched "if you happen to have a new mechanism for the coolant injector." She scratched the back of her head where some blood had dried making her hair stick to her scalp.

"Watch your attitude kitten." He balked. "Laren is still out there, he's gonna keep coming. Do you think that when he catches up with us he's gonna let you live? He doesn't need you anymore."

"He won't kill me" Karla said slowly.

"Care to wager your bounty on that?"

"No, I'd put my life on it Riddick."

"You seem pretty fuckin' sure."

Karla nodded slowly. "When he took the information, the data string with the coordinates to Furia, he had every opportunity to kill me then, but he didn't." she paused "You on the other hand…" she trailed off drawing her thoughts back into her head.

Riddick didn't like the way this conversation was going. He knew what she was thinking.

"Are you threatening me? Do you want him to catch us?" he asked.

She remained silent staring into space.

"Karla, do you want him to…"

"Ask me?" she cut him off "Ask me to help you?"

"I don't ask, I take" his reply was cold and he spoke slowly ensuring she felt every word against her skin; he was sure he saw a smile cross her lips.

"Tell me Riddick." She tilted her head a little to the side. "When you boarded Larens ship; if it were you in the room and not Imam, if you knew that the information had been retrieved, would you have helped me, would you have been my eyes, could you have risked everything to save me?"

"Don't fuck with me Karla" Riddick voice growled from deep within his stomach.

"It's a simple question. What's the mater? Are you scared I'll see you for what you really are?"

"I've kept nothing from you. You know I'm a monster, you know that if I get into your head I'll never let you sleep."

"Then answer the question?"

There was an uncomfortable pause as he considered his options; truth or dare.

"No" he answered before rising from the bed and walking towards the door. His shoulders slumped forward. She wasn't going to help, not now that he had been honest with her, letting her know what he was prepared to do. Laren would follow them for eternity and that meant Riddick could never return to Furia for risk of betraying the coordinates. He paused turning back just once and considered, if he really was a heartless bastard, why did it hurt so fucking much? The cavity in his chest where his beating heart should be weighed heavy in its boned cage It's only a planet, he dismissed, a planet he had never seen, never smelled, never found except in his dreams, but in his dreams Furia was amazing.

"Mask it" Karla whispered.

Riddick put his hand on the door frame and turned to look at her. She had edged towards the end of the bed and her feet dangled off the end.

"What?" He asked unsure of whether he had heard her correctly.

"You can mask the signature" she repeated.

"How?"

"Stay in the light Riddick" she began. "With light comes heat and with eat comes radiation. Stay close to the sun, the radiation from the solar flares and the heat from the gasses Laren will loose our sig. And, as long as we can hold orbit long enough for me to come up with a plan b." She swept her hair back into a loose ponytail. "You'll have to be my eyes Riddick"

"What do I need to do?" he asked walking back towards her and taking the hand which she held out.

"I'll talk you through it. First we need to find a stable orbit and we need Imam to keep us away from the solar flares. If we catch one of those down our tail pipe, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Riddick led her to the command deck calling Imam loudly as they walked.

Imam hurried from his room wearing his undergarments.

"What is the urgency Riddick?"

"That!" Riddick pointed at the scanner. Imam looked across at the LED and saw a ship blipping near the bottom of the screen.

"Is that…?"

"You bet your boots Pilgrim" Karla answered.

There was a pause as mayhem ensued. Riddick sat Karla down in a chair next to the command chair and watched as Imam took his post at the helm.

"Imam, can you see the sun on your scanner?" Karla asked

Imam checked his scanner and altered a few coordinates. "Yes, I have it on screen now."

"Good. Now, see how the colour changes from red to yellow to white…?"

There was a pause as Imam watched waiting to see the colour change.

"Imam?" Karla looked in his general direction.

"Y…yes chi..Karla yes I see it"

"Okay, I want you to fly into the sun's orbit but, and this is the important part, stay away from the white parts. If we're within eighty kilometres of a white burst we're fried and served on toast."  
"Interesting" Imam said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, now what we have to do is…..arghhh!" Karla stopped mid sentence and grabbed her head.

"What?" Imam asked.

"Shit, my fucking head is killing me." She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Okay, Imam, find a stable orbit and manoeuvre out of the way of any white spots. Okay?"

"Got it" Imam replied.

"Riddick, " There was no answer "Riddick?"

"Y…y…what?" he asked, his voice unnaturally weak.

"Whats up?" Karla asked.

"It's getting hot in here is all; I'll be fine". He replied. "What do we need to do?"

"I need you to take me to the engine room, I need to think of a way to get more coolant into the engine".

Imam watched them leave and suddenly felt really alone. One slight slip or bad judgement call from him and it was "adios amigos" he thought. His eyes grew wide as the ship pulled along side the sun. He lowered the screen shield to shield his eyes from the burning heat.

Riddick stumbled along with Karla to the engine room.

"Are you okay?" Karla asked pulling to a halt.

"I'm fine; it's just the damned heat I already told ya." He opened the engine room door "We're here." He stated plainly.

"Okay. Now I need to think for a moment…" she trailed off.

Riddicks body began to perspire heavily. He tilted his head upwards and felt the bones crack one by one back into position.

He watched as she leaned over searching for something. The pants she had on pulled tight across her ass and the muscles in her arms flexed as she stretched. He licked his parched salt tainted lips as he watched the sweat fall in tiny droplets down her arms and eventually fall from her elbows.

"You know what heat does to Furians?" he asked.

Without turning round she replied "No, should I be worried?" she had meant it in jest.

"I would be" he murmured before pushing her off balance into the control panel.

"Apparently it fucks with our metabolism and thousands of years of evolution, dragging our primitive asses out of oblivion – gone, forgotten, like it never was."

She smashed her hips into the panel and sprawled out over the top of it. His hands grasped her hips pulling them into his.

"Riddick, stop fucking around." She shouted.

He ignored her and leaned over her body pressing his body against her.

"We turn to our primitive animal side for survival instincts."

She could feel the heat and smell the sweat pouring from the Furians pores. His arms reached out stroking the back of her arms pressing down when he reached her hands. Nudging her legs apart he worked his thigh in-between her.

"Riddick let me go you fucker" she shouted trying to get through to him.

Riddick licked her right shoulder blade, a long sweeping motion to her shoulder and over the bite marks on the side of her neck. She heard him groan and suddenly she was scared.

She had never seen this side before; this was the beast, the raging monster he fought so hard to control. He'd lost the battle miserably and now the beast was in complete control.  
"Imam!" she yelled.

Riddick put a hand over her mouth and clamped it shut. Angrily she bit down hard and even though he only let go for a moment, she managed another scream.

"Imammmm!"

She tried to free herself, wriggling beneath him but his hold on her was tight, he had her trapped. The force of his body pressing her body into the control panel, stealing her breath away forbidding her to scream for help: She was at the mercy of the beast.

She felt his hand claw through her hair and yank back her head almost to the point of snapping it.

"Time to play, Karla" he said over pronouncing her name. His lips crushed into hers. In response, she closed her mouth denying him entry; he pulled on her hair harder making her gasp uncontrollably. As soon as her mouth opened he captured her gasp in his mouth and explored her sweetness with his tongue.

She writhed and fought underneath him not welcoming his invasion. Eventually she bit his tongue as a last resort. His blood spilled into her mouth before he pulled away clutching his jaw. Karla spat onto the floor and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You fucking bitch, you're gonna pay for that little love bite" He snarled at her.

She waited for the assault but it never came. She heard a dull thud.

"Karla, child, are you hurt?" The soothing voice of Imam was like music to her ears.

"Oh God Imam" she stumbled forward tripping on the unconscious body of Riddick.

Imam held her for a moment.

"Theres blood, Karla. Is it yours?"

"No, I bit him, his tongue." She replied. "What is he Imam?"

"A machine Karla, driven by hate."

"Do you believe that people can change?"

Imam thought for a moment, but before he could answer the ship was rocked by a solar flare. They both fell to the floor and were pushed and pulled as the ship fought to remain in orbit being buffeted by the flare.

"Damn, that felt too close for comfort" Karla commented. "You'd better get back."

"I think you're right. But first I'll get Riddick out of here and into his room. I'll have to restrain him until he clear the suns radiation."

That sound like a plan Karla thought. She offered what help she could and her and Imam worked quickly before another flare hit.

"You know were fucked" Karla said point blank. "I can't see how in the hell are we gonna get the coolant injection fixed. With the amount of radiation that sun in pouring out we'll be safe for two days max. After that we're glowing in the dark."

"Then we have two days" Imam said trying not to sound phased by their problem.

Imam took Karla to the galley where they drank water replenishing the fluids they had already lost. It was going to be tough on them mentally and physically. Their bodies were not designed or equipped to deal with the amount of heat they were already experiencing. Karla's clothes were soaked, her hair dripped down her face leaving a salty trail. Imam had stripped one layer of robes already and wandered around the ship in little more than long underwear.

Karla poured some water over her head and shook her hair out, the cool refreshing liquid temporarily invigorated her and she was ready to get back to work though not yet sure what it was she could do.

Imam took her elbow and guided her back to the command deck.

"Imam" she said as they walked.

"Yes Karla"

"Do you think I'll ever be able to see again?"

Imam paused choosing his words carefully "I believe that anything is possible my dear" he replied softly.

"I wonder if I'll ever get back home…" she began to mumble to herself reminiscing with her memories though they were faded and made up mainly of hope.

She sat in a chair on the command deck. "Tell me about your home Imam? Is it beautiful?"

She could tell Imam was smiling.

"New Mecca? Oh yes, New Mecca is very beautiful. The colours change throughout the day. In the morning they are soft and amber like, as the sun rises everything turns to a magnificent gold and at dusk, as the sun begins to set, the ground looks like a carpet of fire, alive and vibrant."

"And hot" Karla chipped in beginning to get frustrated by the heat.

Imam chuckled "Yes" he agreed "and hot."

Another flare caught the ship. Karla clung to the arm rests and Imam wrapped his hands around the control panel.

"Damn Imam and I thought I was blind" she cursed as the ship stabilized.

"I'm sorry Karla that one was the lesser of two evils, we were caught and I had to make a choice".

"Yeah! Well next time zig instead of zag!".

She reached down and felt with her hands where a laser rifle had landed by her feet after being thrown from a nearby shelf.

"That's it!" she yelled feeling the rifle in her hands "The laser rifles we snagged from the mercs – they had a booster pack, you know what a booster pack means Imam?" she grinned putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No, what?"

"More power, more power equals more energy, more energy in a laser rifle means that unless you want it to blow up in your face you need to have a more efficient coolant injector."

"You can use something from a laser rifle for a ship, forgive me Karla but isn't a laser rifle smaller therefore generating less power?"

"A laser rifle generates more power than my belt buckle Imam. Now, how many of those fuckers were armed?"

Imam checked the laser rifles in the weapons locker. There were four that looked different from the others. He handed them to Karla.

"Okay Imam, let's get this party started" she motioned for him to help her up. He guided her to the engine room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Karla?"

"I'll be fine Imam, I know my way around an engine room blindfolded. I used to work on merc ships in slam, I learned fast" she spoke with a renewed sense of enthusiasm, her plan would work, she was sure of it.

Hours passed and still no success. Imam kept his com link open and they conversed from time to time usually when they were about to bounce too close to a flare.

"Karla I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Imam briefly popped his head into the engine room. He saw Karlas legs stuck out from the injection panel.

"Nope, thanks, I'm good" she answered.

"But Karla, it's been several hours.."  
"I said I'm good Imam" she cut him off her tone was stern.

As he left he heard her curse loudly as a shower of sparks tumbled over her.

"Oh give me a god damned fucking break you piece of shit!" she yelled.

The first two attempts using parts from a laser rifle failed and ended with the parts splintering. There were only two more left, one of them had to be good, one of them had to work.

The heat was nauseating. Karlas chest heaved trying to suck in enough air, it felt thick and sweaty around her, her body was lying in a pool of warm saline. Her hands shook, her arms began to tremble and her head thumped.

"Karla" a soft voice called from the other side of the room. Karla paused in mid assembly, and waited.

"Karla" the voice came again, soft like a gentle breeze, familiar and yet distant.

Karla pulled herself out from underneath the injection panel.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Karla honey, where are you?"

"Who's there?" she asked again. "Imam quit fucking with me…"

"Karla, come to me honey"

Karla sat up and squinted. Her eyes saw shapes, blurred shapes and a few lights.

"No way" she whispered "This is not happening" she rubbed her eyes but still the blurred imaged remained.

"Karla, sweetie, come to me Saleka"

Karla sucked in a sharp breath. Only one person called her Seleka. Only one person with a voice that lulled her to sleep all these years called her by that name, her Aldarhan name which meant "Gentle Spirit".

"Mom" Karla spoke the word as though it were alien to her.

"Yes, Seleka, come to me".

The shaped remained blurred; she couldn't see a face to put with the voice.

Calmness swept over Karla Dawns body.

Riddick awoke already fighting the ties that bound him to his bed. Imam didn't know shit when it came to confining someone to quarters. Within half an hour Riddick had the ties in tatters and he was free.

For a moment he remembered why he was tied down, why they had to confine him. He ran to the galley and drank water, pints of ice cold water. He programmed the machine to spew ice, lots of ice thinking if he could regulate his body temperature he might be able to keep the beast under lock and key long enough to help get their sorry assess out of them mess then were in.

He ran to the command deck to find Imam slumped over a chair, his arms dangling down one side grazing the floor as he breathed. With a quick check on the scanner he ran to the engine room. Karla was backed up against a wall, head tilted to one side, eyes closed. One leg was tucked under the other. She looked peaceful, almost too peaceful there as she slept succumbing to heat exhaustion.

He had to rouse her though, she had to get them away from the sun or they would suffer.

He remembered what he did to her and kicked himself mentally for being such a prick. What had she ever done to him except showed him honesty and compassion. When they were locked in the warehouse on Mara she could have run, saved herself, but no she helped him even if they did end up getting caught by Larendaron her intention was to save them both. And how did he repay her?

Slowly he plucked an ice cube out of the tumbler he carried and held it to her lips brushing from side to side. He moved slowly down her chin and neck across her collar bones then first down her right arm then down her left. He watched her face for any sign of her consciousness returning before beginning again. He painted her flushed face with the ice and watched as it melted and dripped from her chin onto her soaked tank top.

Slowly her head moved and a soft groan escaped. Then, with the realisation that something cold was running over her body she jolted upright.

His smell filled her nostrils and she pressed harder against the wall.

"Riddick" she gasped.

"It's alright Karla. I'm alright. It's just me, Riddick"

"Just you…just you, do you have any idea what you did to me you asshole!" she yelled and threw a pathetic punch in his general direction which he easily avoided.

"It wasn't me Karla, it wasn't me" he said grabbing her flailing arms holding them firmly to stop her hurting herself.

"It wasn't me" he repeated waiting for her to stop struggling. "Karla, stop fighting me, you have heat exhaustion and we still need to get out of Dodge."

Her arms went limp and she fell back against the bulkhead in defeat.

"Thirsty" she whispered through parched lips.

Riddick fished out another ice cube and reached for her hand. "Here" he whispered.

Karla stuffed the cube into her mouth and marvelled at how it felt.

"What is this?" she asked trying not to let it fall out of her mouth.

"Ice" he answered "Frozen water".

He watched as her eyes closed and a small groan vibrated in the base of her throat.

"Divine" she whispered. He passed her a second cube and as she put it into her mouth he pulled her to her feet.

"We have to get moving Karla."

She nodded "Understood."

"I need to check on Imam, you be alright here?" he asked

Karla nodded "Go ahead".

She slid under the injection panel once more and felt her way along the top.

"Power…secondary power…ah, injection system" she let out a heavy sigh "okay this time" she took a deep breath and prayed. The plan was to reinforce the belt buckle with the part from the rifle and run the two in tandem. The problem was because of their precarious position by the sun they couldn't power down the coolant system or the engine main frame.

The ship jolted and rocked buffeted by two solar flares forward and aft of the ship. Support beams clattered to the floor pulling wires and cables down with them.

On the command deck Riddick was caught with a support beam. It sliced a gash on his back. The beam landed across Imam, fortunately it rested on the chair arm rests and didn't crush him.

"C'mon Riddick, blind girl here, how about you cut me some slack?" she yelled at the com.

"Yeah well blind girl if you'd quit yacking and get to work maybe, just maybe we could bust the fuck outta here while we're still in one piece."

"Watch the attitude Riddick, don't forget who's in control here."  
"I haven't, I'm in control here" he growled.

He heard her mumble under her breath. The gash in his back was bleeding profusely, the problem was, and he couldn't reach it to staunch the flow.

Karla felt the belt clip with one hand and held her breath somehow thinking it would steady the ship and her hands which were shaking. She lifted the additional part to where it was to be placed.

"Shit, shit, fuck!" she yelled as it slipped from her sweaty fingers. She felt over her body sure she had felt it land on her chest. It wasn't there. She squeezed her hands down either side of her body checking the floor where she could reach.

Nothing.

"Oh fuck" she groaned putting a hand to her head.

"Problem?" Riddicks voice came over the com.

"Just pay attention to the flares Riddick" she answered.

Riddick raised an eyebrow "Problem" he whispered in answer to his original question.

Slowly he tossed the support beam off Imams chair and winced as the pain in his back intensified. Glancing at the scanner he saw another flare erupting port side, he banked hard to starboard

Karla felt the ship tilt, the part she was looking for slipped from its hiding place into her hand. A smile spread over her face.

"Thanks Riddick" she whispered.

She placed the part alongside the clip. Sparks showered over her body and once again her fingers were singed. She felt it click into place and waited…

"Yeaah!" she yelled. "Alright king Bad ass, get us the fuck outta here."

The ship stuttered beneath her before the engines powered up and she felt the sudden rush of energy as they pulled free of the suns orbit.

She slid out from under the panel pleased with herself.

Feeling her way along the corridors she made her way to the command deck. Riddick was lifting Imam out of the chair. He groaned loudly as the old mans limp body nestled in his aching arms.

"Riddick?" Karla asked.

"Imam's unconscious I have to get him to med bay" Riddick pushed past her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" she slumped into the chair Imam had been on.

"Good work Karla, well done Karla," she whispered relaxing back into the chair and heaving a hug sigh of relief.

Her hand rested in something stickly, holding it to her face she inhaled through her nose.

"Blood?". A million thoughts rushed through her head leaving her dizzy and nauseated. "Imam" she concluded.

She ran tripping and stumbling over the scattered debris feeling her way quickly along the wall until she fell into the med bay. With her arms outstretched she felt for anything to guide her.

"Riddick, Imam? Shit where they hell are they" she walked forward stumbling over more debris. "Riddick, Imam are you here" she sounded frantic.

"We're here" Riddicks low voice answered. He sounded weak, out of breath and in pain.

"Imam, he's bleeding" Karla said trying to follow the voice.

"He's alright, just neat exhaustion" Riddic replied.

Karla shook her head "No, no I felt blood on the chair"

"Imams fine" Riddick repeated.

"Well then if it's not Imam" she trailed off working through her thought process.

"You" she spoke.

"Yeah" he replied.

She felt his hand grab hers and pull her to him.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough" he replied. "I can't reach it, can't stop the blood."

"Where are you hurt?" she asked

"My back"

"Turn around"

She could sense his hesitation and felt his quizzical look.

"Turn around Riddick" she repeated.

She heard him shuffle on the med bay bed.

Slowly she touched her hands to his back feeling across his broad shoulders.

"Where?" she asked.

"Middle and down"

She followed his instruction and realised she'd found his wound when he sucked in a sharp breath and pulled away a little.

"Pass me the alcohol and swabs" she reached over his shoulder and held out her hand. Grabbing the bottle and swabs she pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured a generous amount of liquid on several swabs.

Gingerly she touched his wound with her fingers first following the gash to its conclusion. With her eyes closed she could almost visualise the wound.

Slowly she cleaned the wound. Riddick's breathing became ragged and uneven, quick gasps were interrupted by long shaky breaths. A couple of times she felt his body sway.

"Oh no, you are not going to pass out on me, I can't fly this ship by myself."

He grunted and swayed.

"Get your pussy ass up"

Riddick growled. Good, she thought, as long as he's mad at her he aint going nowhere.

"That's right, Richard Bad ass Riddick faints at the sight of blood" she forced a giggle. She leaned over him straightening his body "You're a pussy cat really" she whispered.

She felt his whole body tense, man, he was furious with her. One thing you never ever did was insult a man three times larger than yourself, especially when this man was a killing machine.

"Take off your shirt" she ordered.

She felt him shift and try but it was a painful struggle.

"Need help?" she asked

"No" he replied.

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't"

"Whatever"

She waited hearing him struggle with the shirt before finally succumbing to defeat.

"Alright, I do" he said in a pissed off manner.

She pulled off his shirt and reached her arms around his waist. Her cheek brushed against his shoulder as she began to wrap a bandage around him.

"I don't think I should stitch it; this should be fine so long as you keep it clean".

She felt his fingers touch her cheek.

"Riddick" she warned, her body readied itself for danger.

"You have some blood on you" he said.

She reached up with her hand and brushed his away before wiping furiously at the spot where his fingers had lingered.

He wasn't surprised by her actions, pulling away, being hesitant when he touched her, he had, after all, been an animal not that long ago.

"How you doin' Karla?" he asked out of the blue.

"I'm okay, I guess." She replied keeping her distance not sure where he was headed.

"I mean, I guess shit has happened to us and we're dealing right?"

He nodded watching her body for small gestures.

"But you, you've been though a lot and I wonder…"

"What, if I'm gonna turn psycho and ghost your ass?" she tried to make light of it but he didn't waver.

"You must feel vulnerable" he commented.

Karla laughed aloud "No, actually I've never felt better I mean c'mon lets take a look at what the hell has happened."

Riddick braced himself; her body had already given her anger away.

"I've been beaten, attacked, had mercs groping me, been kidnapped by a psycho motherfucker, almost been killed by another psycho motherfucker, had my eyesight taken, been burned, sliced, dragged out of the ships hull by spatial vacuum, tied up, locked up and patched up" she fell silent.

There was an awkward silence. Why the hell did he care anyway, what the hell was this all about?

"You forgot raped" he whispered.

She flew at him in a rage catching his face with her hand offering a hard slap.

"Bastard" she spat at him. "What? You get off on that huh?" she tried to slap him again but missed.

"Oh, I get it" she said "You're getting me back for me calling you a pussycat is that it? You sick fuck!" she yelled balling up her fist she had aimed where she thought his face to be, instead she caught his shoulder.

"That's not it Karla" he said calmly.

Hearing his voice she focussed and threw another punch. He caught her hand in his.

"Let me GO!" she yelled pulling her hand. It was stuck in his; she twisted and pulled so hard she thought eventually it would simply come off in his hand.

"Stop fighting me" he said.

She held still, exhausted.

"I just wanted to know, after everything that's happened to you and I do mean everything, Karla, why is it that I'm the monster not you?"

She hadn't realised that he had released her.

Had she heard him right? Could she have heard him right? It sounded like there was a tinge of compassion in his voice.

"What makes you think I'm not a monster?" her reply had an icy edge to it.

Riddick paused for a moment before offering his answer.

"I treated you like shit, almost killed you and still here you are patching me up."  
Karla shrugged "No big thing"

"I disagree" He replied quickly.

"Meaning?" she pressed him.

"I find it…" he paused, searching for the right word, "difficult, trusting people. I learned the hard way that there aint no one to trust except yourself."

"Go on" Karla spoke softly swallowing lightly.

"I have seen death; felt it cross my path more than once and I get so sick and tired of having to deal…I mean every time it's just me, every damned time and with you it's like you're confusing to me, I can't unravel the enigma that's you, I can't figure it and…" he stopped as her finger pressed to his lips shushing him.

"Then stop trying so damned hard." She whispered.

She felt him rest his head against her chest and let out a heavy breath. She clasped her hands around his back offering comfort to his tortured soul.

"You're tired, Furian" she whispered. "rest awhile."

Reluctantly he moved away from her and she felt him lay down on the bed.

"Sleep" she ordered "I got your six".

The blanket of sleep was overwhelming and he drifted still trying to figure this thing, this enigma he knew only as Karla Dawn.

If Karla were honest, knowing that Imam was unconscious and Riddick was sleeping it was slightly unnerving. The ship never felt as huge as she wandered through trying to get her bearings. She knew that if Laren were to catch up with them the proximity alarm would sound and so as long as there were no asteroid fields or unexpected worm holes, black holes or any other kind of hole, she would be okay. Her fingertips danced along the bulkhead to the galley and she traced her way to the food replicator.

"Water, cold" she followed the noise of the water being replicated and reached with both hands.

"Mmmmmm" a throaty groan of anticipation escaped "Cheers" she saluted herself and drank greedily the whole glass.

"Apple, green" once again she followed the sound of the replicator and reached for the apple. The sensation of the apple in her mouth made it water, the sweet tangy freshness with every bite was addictive immediately making her feel a little better.

"Saleka" it was the voice again. Karla was sure it had been a delusion due to heat exhaustion. "Come to me Seleka."

"Hello!" Karla called out standing in the corridor on her way back to her room.

"Is anyone there?" she asked not sure if she was hoping for a yes or no answer.

"Come back to us Seleka" the voice whispered.

"Back?" she questioned "back where."

"Come home to us" the voice continued.

"Where are you?" Karla asked but the voice did not reply.

"Hello?" Karla called "Mom?"

A vision invaded her mind a planet covered by a forest of trees, small settlements and then a woman, a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and green eyes; she was smiling and had her arms held out towards Karla who appeared as a small child. The child giggled and ran towards the woman who engulfed her. Suddenly Karla felt warmth sweeping through her body knocking her backwards off balance a little. This was a feeling she had not experienced before, there was no hate, no violence or torment only peace, quiet unwavering everlasting peace. Before she understood what had happened tears spilled from her eyes and she slid down the wall clutching her chest feeling her heart pounding with angst and still she didn't know why.

There was so much familiarity in that one moment, the feelings were overwhelming to her after years of neglect she had now found where she needed to be, where she needed to go. She needed to go home and she needed to go home now.

Karla had no idea how long she had been sitting on the floor. She hauled herself up and steadily made her way to the command deck. She had no idea how to pilot a ship blind, she didn't even know in which direction to head there was just a feeling that as soon as she got to the navigational panel she'd know what to do.

She was right, sitting in front of the console her eyes closed and she could see the charts in front of her. Her fingers moved deftly over the controls and the coordinates were entered. They were close; she knew they had to be close, after years away from her home not once had she been contacted, not once had she heard voices speaking her Aldarhan name.

All she needed to do was wait.

She guessed hours had passed before the ship altered its speed signalling they had reached their destination. She slept fitfully in the command chair usually occupied by Riddick.

Riddick woke and immediately sensed they had changed course. Something didn't sit right and he rose slowly checking on Imam on his way out.

On entering the command deck he saw Karla curled up in his chair sleeping. A firm hand on her shoulder brought her awake

"Just when we're you gonna tell me about this?" he asked.

"Oh God Riddick" she gasped.

"Answer the question, Karla."

She rubbed her forehead wondering where to start.

"Okay" she sighed "When we were orbiting the sun I heard this voice, this amazingly beautiful voice. She referred to me as Seleka, only one person has ever called me that, only one person knew me by that name…my mother." She paused hoping for some encouragement. "I thought that I had imagined it, past memories maybe but then when I left you sleeping it happened again only this time I saw her in my head and this feeling, oh God this feeling filled me with such…joy…Anyway, I came here and she guided me"

"Who guided you?"

"My mother"

"I don't think so Karla."

Karla looked towards him with a quizzical look on her face. "You think I'm crazy" she lowered her eyes.

"No, Karla I think someone's messing with your head, there's nothing out there except space."

Karla looked suddenly crushed, her hopes dashed, the feeling she had felt was suddenly false. It made no sense.

"Nothing?" she asked

Riddick checked the screen again "Nothing except…sonofabitch Laren's here on an intercept course. You fucking bitch you led us into a trap!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair leaving her sprawled on the floor in disbelief.

Larens ship was almost within docking range. Almost on cue the familiar voice of Larendaron came over the com.

"Stand down Riddick, there's nowhere for you to go"

"That's what you think" Riddick spat back.

"Take a look Furian" Laren laughed "You have the Orion nebulas to navigate,"

Riddicks fist slammed into the control panel.

The Orion nebulas were a series of nebulas flanked by worm holes. Beyond that, no mans land.

"Damn, he's got a fuckin' weapons lock on us" He looked down at Karla "You are more trouble than you're worth."

Karla pulled herself up shaking her head "It can't be true, I saw her…I felt her.."

"Hello Seleka" Larens voice came over the comm. again.

Karlas legs began to shake.

"H..H…how do you know that name? Only one person knows me by that name what did you do…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Karla screamed.

"You're wrong Karla, two people know you by that name, your mother and…your father"

"You bastard. What did you do to them!"

"You took away a planet, so did I"

"NO!" she screamed "You killed them….you killed my parents, my home…?"  
"I took your home world and crushed it Karla, your mother is dead. Everything you fought so hard to return to is destroyed. How does it feel?"

Karla bowed her head, her shoulders slumped forward "My father?"

"Oh he's alive"

"Where is he, what have you done with him?"

"You're speaking to him Seleka, I'm your father"

Riddick severed the com link "Okay asshole, lets see you follow my lead"

He piloted the ship manually through the Orion nebulas compensating for the varying gravitational pull from the worm holes. Laren didn't follow.

When they had cleared the nebulas Riddick let out a heavy breath.

Karla turned towards his scent "Riddick I.." she began, reaching out with her hand looking for help.

He knocked her hand away and walked past, stopping beside her he lowered his head "Don't fucking talk to me, you don't come near me, don't touch me, don't even look in my direction. You do and I'll ghost you before you can say Daddy."

He stormed through the ship looking for something to punch, something to take out his aggression. Karla didn't know how close she had come to being it. After their discussion in med bay he had thought he was beginning to trust her but now, not fucking lightly. He slammed his fist into the bulkhead between his room and Imams room leaving a bloodied knuckle mark in his wake.

She had led them into a trap. If he hadn't woken up they would be guests of Larendaron by now being slowly dissected. And now to find out that the bitch was his flesh and blood, he cursed himself for not ghosting her there and then. Why the fuck hadn't he done it, just got it out of the way and moved on with the rest of his life. He had the information, he was going to find Furia, she had outlived her usefulness, she was added baggage that he just didn't fucking need right now. So why hadn't he done it?

Karla allowed her body to fail and crumpled into a ball on the cold floor of the command deck sobbing freely, uncontrollably. Everything she had fought for, everything that had kept her alive had been destroyed. She had nothing, no one.

Never had she felt so alone and scared. Suddenly there was no reason for her to carry on, her fight was a lost one and she longed to feel the physical pain to match that which was going on inside her head. Her strength had gone and her body was limp, she didn't want to have to move and prayed for death to come and take her from her misery. Riddick would make her life a living hell. Knowing that Larendaron was her father, seeing the cloth from which she had been cut was more than she could bear.

There was no other option left open to her. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet and she staggered along the corridor feeling her way to the med bay. On her way she could hear Riddick pounding against something hard over and over. She wanted to find him, to explain, to tell him how sorry she was. Instead she would show him.

She stumbled into the med bay and followed the wall to the storage locker plucking a pulse pistol from its holster. She flipped the safety off and turned accidentally knocking a glass vial off the counter top. It smashed.

"Karla" Imams soft voice tumbled over her making her want to cry all over again. Ignoring him she pressed the barrel of the pistol to her right temple and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Karla, what are you doing?" she felt his hand close over hers holding the pistol.

"My God child, are you insane?"

"Maybe" she replied.

"I cannot let you do this Karla. What could have been so bad" suddenly his face changed "What did he do, what did Riddick do to you?"

"Nothing Imam, he didn't do anything, it's me, I'm the problem."

Imam cupped her face in his hands "God sends many trials our way, but this, this is unacceptable"

"Unacceptable" she repeated slowly. "No Imam, necessary"

"Seleka" The voice in her head whispered.

Karla shook her head "No" she grasped handfuls of hair and began to pull hard "get out of my head".

The pistol dropped to the floor, Imam quickly picked it up.

"Karla, what is it"

Karlas face contorted as she struggled to fight the voice inside her head.

"You're not real, you're dead!" she screamed through gritted teeth trying to drown out the voice.

Throwing herself back into the wall she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head violently.

"You're dead! You're not real! You're not real!"

A vision invaded her sending her reeling. She banged against tables, beds and bulkheads trying to escape it. The vision was of her home world being obliterated. An explosion of epic proportion bled fire brighter than she had ever seen. She covered her ears to quieten the screaming.

Riddick bust into the med bay to see Imam standing shocked watching Karla spin around the room in a rage.

"What the fuck?" he looked towards Imam.

"She keeps referring to voices" Imam offered "then it's like she has been possessed by something evil Riddick"

Karla backed herself up against the bulkhead and held her arms out as though she were examining them. In her vision her arms were on fire, it began at her fingertips and was slowly working its way upwards. She screamed as the flames licked and blistered her skin, it felt so real. The smell of burning flesh assaulted her nostrils. She wiped at her arms with her hands in an effort to kill the flames, instead the flames spread.

"Riddick we have to do something, she'll do herself great harm" Imam suggested.

"Help her? Not a chance old man, bitch tried to set us up."

Imams expression changed "For someone with your skills Riddick you really are an idiot" Imam didn't know whether Riddick was going to punch him or the wall. In the end it was neither.

"Do you know why she was here?" Imam asked.

Riddick didn't answer

"She was going to kill herself with a pulse pistol shot to the head"

That caught his attention. Imam grabbed Riddicks arm.

"I have never asked you for anything Furian, but I am asking you now, help her?" he pleaded. Riddick saw the look in Imams eyes it was one of fear.

Riddick shook his grasp, closed the gap between him and Karla who was being eaten by fire. He took a deep breath before backhanding her across her face.

The shock and force of the slap shook her out of the trance she had been in. She looked at her arms before sliding down the wall panting, nausea rising up from her stomach. She landed forwards, palms slapping the cold steel floor. With one hand she wiped the trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"He really did a number on you didn't he?" Riddick lifted her chin with his finger and looked at her face. It was twisted with pain. Rivers had been drawn down her cheeks where the tears had fallen; her forehead was red where she had caught it on a bulkhead, her arms rubbed raw where she had tried to douse the fire that had all been in her mind.

Riddick recognised something in her face, something he was all too familiar with.

Karla let out a primal scream lunging forward knocking Riddick onto his back and then straddling him pinning him down at his shoulders. Riddick countered not forgetting the agony in his back, her bucked his hips sending her off balance before switching their positions. He planted his knees on her upper inner thighs immobilising her legs and his hands clamped down on her shoulders. She thrashed from side to side yelping, screaming.

"Karla!" Riddick yelled. "Karla!" he tried again to get through to her before shaking her by her shoulders "I am not your enemy…I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!" he yelled before pulling back with one hand and slapping her with the palm.

She stopped writhing and Riddick sat back releasing his grip on her shoulders. She turned her head and lifted a hand to hide her face as she sobbed.

"Oh god" she cried "they're all gone"

Imam looked across at Riddick unsure of what had happened, what was she talking about, who had gone?

"Laren destroyed her home Imam" Riddick said slowly.

Imams mouth dropped open "So, that is why she wanted this" he gestured at the pulse pistol in his hand.

Riddick shook his head "That was only a part of it." He let out a heavy sigh and stood up leaving Karla sobbing o the floor. "That mother fucker Laren is her father."

"My God" Imam whispered "What kind of father would do this to his child?"

It was unfathomable. In Imams eyes there was not greater gift in this life than children, they were the future and needed nurturing. Karla had been gifted into a life of torture and violence deprived of a mothers love and behold to a fathers menace.

Riddick glanced over at Karla who was still hugging the floor, her body was shaking.

Imam knelt down beside her and placed a soothing hand on her back.

"Don't touch me" she flinched away.

"But Karla, I only mean to help" Imam offered calmly.

"I don't need your help." She sat herself. "I need my eyesight back, then I'm gonna rip that mother fucker apart piece by agonising piece"

"Karla, no, this is not the way" Imam protested.

"There must be something in that holy book of yours about a life for a life Imam, well, the way I see it Laren gets off lucky, a million lives wasted and he will be the sole benefactor of my hate." She paused. "Riddick thought I wanted this, that I set his ass up…I just wanted to get home Imam, I wanted to have the information purged from me to help him. Damn him and his race, they're the reason I'm here. They're the reason I ended up in slam. I have done everything I can do to help. Everyone needs somewhere to go…and now, I have nowhere."

Riddick heard the conversation and knew she was right. His anger had got the better of him on more than one occasion. It was easy for him to blame her for all of their troubles and yet every time they had come up against it, she had been instrumental in their escape. Her loss was huge; he couldn't entertain the thought of knowing Furia was no longer in existence. It was his time to be honest, his brutality had almost caused her suicide and he couldn't bare the thought of being responsible for her death. He silenced the beast and willed it to be still for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. Karla Dawn had landed in their lives by accident, not design. She had risked everything for a handful of slaves who, when push came to shove, turned tail and ran rather than showing the same courage for her as she did for them.

He remembered carrying her in his arms, watching over her while she slept, her kind words and selfless acts of courage, they were all for them, people who she hardly knew. She had shown him more kindness in a few days than he had experienced in a life time and still he pushed her away at every opportunity. He pushed her away because he was afraid, afraid of caring about someone else, afraid that when he admitted his feelings she too would be taken like the others before her. He kept people at arms length not through desire, but by necessity. His life dictated that he remain alone for eternity wandering aimlessly through the star studded universe searching to find his place in life, searching to find his home and to finally lay to rest the beast that raged within. Now it was within his reach but at what cost he wondered, at what cost would his world be held to ransom?


	6. Strawberry Cheese cake and wormholes

Chapter six

Riddick wandered from side to side in a daze rubbing his shoulders on the bulkheads as he made his way to the command deck. He sat in the command chair and entered some coordinates; they were headed he'd decided, to Solaris Prime.

Imam sat with Karla on the floor of the med bay. A long silence had drifted over them like a blanket yet it offered no comfort or protection.

"When my sons were taken" Imam began "I had emptiness inside of me that I could not comprehend. I could not put a name to what I felt. I did not want to sleep for fear of dreaming of them and I did not want to wake when I slept because the dreams were so real they were still alive and I knew that were I to wake I would feel the devastation of loosing them all over again" he let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I could take your pain Karla Dawn. You mourn your home world as you should, but do not let it consume you, do not let yourself be driven by hate and revenge, they are the devils play things. You are strong child and no matter how much you despise your father you have some of him in you."  
"That's what I'm afraid of Imam" she whispered.

"Just because someone body says its true does not mean it has to be so" he offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's nothing that says you have to be like your father just because he's your father. This is news that has just been given to you after twenty five years of living your life your way, don't let him change that and you've won half the battle."

Karla raised her head and nodded.

"Where do I go Imam?" she asked in a whispered breath "I have nothing to fight for now."

Imam put his hand against her heart "Fight for what's in here Karla as for where to go…the universe is your playground my dear, go play."

Karla sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I think you were a fantastic father Imam; I only wish you were given the chance to see it through to fulfilment."

She didn't need to see to know that he was smiling down at her.

He helped her to stand and guided her to a bed ordering her to rest.

"You need your strength Karla." He insisted.

"Will you stay?" she asked "just until I'm asleep"

She heard him pull up a chair as she lay down sinking into the comfort and warmth of the bed. Imam began to gently hum a song from New Mecca, he remembered using it to ease the nightmares and troubles of his youngest child.

Karla allowed herself to be swept away with the notes of his song. The gentle melody fell over her and soaked through her skin to touch her heart. Soon, exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

Imam pulled a sheet over her sleeping form before leaving her to rest. He found Riddick in the galley satisfying his hunger.

"Karla is…resting" he said.

There was a long pause as Riddick finished his drink of Aldarhan ale.

"Riddick, I said.."  
"I heard you the first time" Riddick answered. "I was just thinking." He set his glass down and pushed his chair back to put both his feet up in the table and cradle his head in his hands. "If it came to it, who would you choose me or her?"

"Choose?" Imam questioned.

"Yeah, who would you choose?"

Imam shrugged "I can't say that I've given the matter much thought. Why?"

"Do you like her?"

"She has a wonderful spirit"

"That aint what I asked"

"Yes I do like her, she has many layers." Imam sat by the Furian trying to gauge his mood. "Do you…like her?"

Riddick allowed a smile to play across his face; something Imam had rarely if ever witnessed in earnest.

"I thought that was obvious" he replied.

"You mock me sir" Imam huffed "What is obvious to me is that you choose violence over peace, hate over love. I'm not even sure you understand the concept of like or love. You treat her worse than you would a diseased animal and yet you fear her presence, why is that?"

"Without hate there can be no love holy man, without violence there is no peace.."  
"Without woman there is no man" Imam quipped sitting proudly thinking he had got one over on Riddick.

Riddick shrugged "Do you know what I do with women Imam? Let me fill in the blanks. I use women for pleasure, I abuse their trust and when I'm through with them I leave and don't look back. I can be an animal with them they don't give a shit, they crave the beast in me and who am I to argue?"

"That is not you using them sir, it is them using you. Has Karla ever used you in that way?"

"No"

"So, she is different. Do you find it amusing or is it that she has you feeling frustrated?"

"She doesn't work like the others."

Imam threw his head back and howled with hearty laughter. "She is not a toy Riddick; one cannot merely flip a switch to turn her on or off. She has a complex nature instilled in her since birth."

"Now who is mocking whom?" Riddick argued a look of fury flashed across face, the holy man was making fun of his honesty. "I am an animal Imam whether they ask it of me or not. I am the epitome of darkness and they welcome it."

"But there eyes are always closed and their souls already tainted by that same ugliness that you bestow upon them!" Imam banged his fist on the table making Riddick jump at his sudden outburst, this was not like Imam, not at all. "Without night there can be no day Riddick." Imam finished staring into the Furians deep pools of silver

"Meaning?" he demanded, his temper growing shorter by the second.

"Meaning that Karla is the day to your night and that is what you're afraid of, that is why you push her away, that is why you fight with her and eventually it will be the reason you will loose her. Larendaron will keep coming each time harder and faster than the last so, Furian, the question is really who would you choose Karla or me?"

Riddick rubbed his bottom lip with the index finger of his right hand.

"I hope we never have to find out." Was all he had to offer in answer to the holy mans question.

Imam paused for a moment. "Where are we heading?" he glanced out the window watching the bright stars fly past.

"Solaris Prime" Riddick muttered.

"Solaris Prime!" Imam repeated unsure that he had heard correctly. "Why would you wish to drag us to that god forsaken hell hole?"

"I have contacts there Imam. We can lay low for a coupla days, we need to rest and I need to get laid."

Imam had long since ceased to be shocked by Riddicks attitude. He frequently escorted young ladies home after an evening of entertainment at chez Riddick. They were all similar in style and grace, no manners, no names, they didn't speak much and they did whatever he wanted them to and so they were like robots, compliant drones employed to satisfy his animal urge.

"There's one other reason Imam." Riddicks expression changed from stone to vulnerable, he was unsure, not certain of this other reason and so Imam gestured for him to continue.

"I know a guy who can give Karla her sight back, repair her eyes."

"That is wonderful Riddick, does she know? Have you approached her? I'm sure she would be only too…"

"Wait" Riddick help up his hand signalling Imam for be silent. "That's not all of it" Riddick sucked in a deep breath and stared at an imaginary blemish on the table. "She'll need her eyes shined" he looked up and stared into Imams eyes "like mine"

Imam sat back in his chair and thought carefully over what information he had just been handed.

"You have to speak with her."

Riddick's eyebrows raised in doubt, "She hates me Imam; why the hell would she trust me or want to become like me?"

"Having shined eyes does not make you like anybody, you would share a rare element of course; and besides you know how she feels about being blind, it's frustrating and makes her feel vulnerable and…well…blind. Speak with her Riddick, she does not hate you, of course you have not helped matters but she would fall on her sword for you surely you know that and so your point about trust is obsolete. And don't give me anymore of that bullshit about "not for you", why the hell not for you Riddick? There are larger monsters in this universe than you so stop being such an asshole and speak with her…nicely."

Riddick was shocked by Imams outburst, first banging tables and now this verbal assault.

"You're changing old man" he smiled "Keep it up and you'll be a bad ass just like me"

"There are not enough moons in my lifetime left that will permit me to do such." Imam chuckled "but I have to admit putting you in your place every once in a while feels rather exhilarating."

Karla stirred knowing that someone was in the room watching her. Whomever it was sat to her right on a chair less than three feet away from the bed on which she rested. The person smelled of sweat and blood and as she roused from her dreaming she found the smell mildly arousing, it reminded her of the battles she had fought and won, the strength she had felt, the pride at being lifted by her comrades through the tunnels in slam, paraded like a warmonger. And then the more she stirred the more familiar the stench became and a knot tied tight in her stomach.

"You alright?" the deep rumbling voice asked.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

"A day give or take" the voice replied. "You alright?" it repeated.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied. "How long have you been here?"

"A while…five, six hours maybe"

"Doing what?"

"Watching you"

"Watching me?"

"Watching over you kitten. Making sure you didn't get any more dumb ideas into that thick head of yours about ending your life prematurely."

"I thought you would have welcomed the opportunity to help Riddick" she spat his name.

"Then you don't know me"

"Don't I?" she scoffed "Don't fucking talk to me, you don't come near me, don't touch me, don't even look in my direction. You do and I'll ghost you before you can say Daddy." She quoted him perfectly making him wince inwardly.

"I was in shock Karla."  
"Yeah, how did it feel Riddick, cuz let me tell you whatever was goin' on in that head of your, multiply it by a million and you might be half way to where I was at."

"I'm sorry" Damn, a small word that took such a lot of strength to say.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to find out that the one thing you despise, the one thing you hate, the one thing you wish dead, was half of yourself."

"I'm sorry" he repeated softly.

"He took everything I had Riddick I don't even have a father now because of him. All this time in slam all the beatings the floggings the humiliation in the name of entertainment everything I am I owe to him, I hate him, now I find that I am part him."

"Damn it Karla how many time do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"I don't know barbarian why don't you say it the fuck again."

Her words stung him like he never thought possible. When she spat the word barbarian at him he was crushed, is that how she saw him? Of course it was, he mocked himself inwardly; and after his behaviour who could blame her. But that was who he was and if she couldn't accept it he argued, then she can dump her own ass out the air lock or on the next hunk of rock they pass. But he didn't want that, the little time she had spent on the ship had already made a huge impact even if he wasn't prepared to admit it outwardly yet.

He rose slowly unsure about what he was going to do. When he saw her struggling to maintain her composure he reached down with a hand gently lifting her face to his. She flinched and he gripped her gently showing her not to be scared of him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "I'm sorry he hurt you Karla. I'm sorry I hurt you" he placed a soft kiss on her dampened cheek before releasing her from his grip.

Taking his seat again he wondered what she was thinking. She sat on the bed unmoving, her eyes open, he wondered if when she felt his lips against her skin if she had kept her eyes open or was Imam right, did all the women close their eyes? Not that it mattered much, she was in perpetual darkness.

"We're heading to Solaris Prime" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" she answered "and what's on Solaris Prime?"

"Not a great deal, unless you know here to look" he sounded almost arrogant in his reply.

"And, I take it you do" she stated flatly.

"I have some contacts there; we can lay low, rest up a bit." He left out the part about getting himself laid deliberately. "There's this guy I know." He paused, they should he shouldn't he debate taking an equal stance over each shoulder depicted as the angel and devil respectively.

"And" she prompted and the angel shot the devil across Riddicks back.

"He can fix your eyes" he said the words quickly.

"What?" she asked "It sounded as though you said he could fix my eyes"

There was a brief silence.

"Riddick?" she asked thinking he had disappeared.

"You heard right, he can fix it so you can see again"

He had never see a smile so fucking brilliant. If he had a heart it was that that had just leapt into his throat.

"I thought I would be blind forever" she said allowing several delinquent tears to roam her cheeks. "I thought this was it" she couldn't stop smiling. "Why would you do this for me?"

"There's more" he continued. "It would mean that your eyes would be different, they would look different…they would be like mine." He waited for her reaction.

Her expression was difficult to read and if there was one thing Riddick was good at it was reading expressions.

"You would do this…for me?" she asked just to double check over everything that he had said.

"If you want it, it's yours" he replied.

"And I'd be able to see again?"

"Yeah."

She held out her hand and he took it, she squeezed it tightly and he could feel her trembling.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Imam weighed their options, they were headed for Solaris Prime whether he wanted to go or not and if there was one place Imam never wanted to see again it was the very planet they were racing towards.

Solaris Prime was a sprawling metropolis of beggars, thieves, pirates and murderers not to mention diseased vagrants exiled from their home world.

On the outside Imam was the picture of peace. On T2 when his children were mutilated and dumped to fester in the heat he remained calm. To the others it seemed as natural as taking a piss but to Imam it had taken years of practise and meditation. There was a time, years ago, when Imam was a very different man and he went by a different name. To look at him now you could not draw the comparison between cold blooded killer and pilgrim and yet as a killer, he was driven by an insatiable compulsion to cause hurt and harm.

Solaris Prime held many memories for Imam and he wondered if his demons still lurked in the shadows awaiting his return eagerly.

His stomach churned and turned over, his mouth salivated at the prospect of returning home, returning where the enemy was born and killed, he wondered if it would rise from the ashes like a phoenix. Could he stop it, would he stop it, should he stop it? He could be free, free of his constraints, sever the ties that had him bound to sanity, married to compliance.

"And we're here because?" Karla asked as Riddick sat her down at a table in the galley.

"You've hardly eaten a thing, you're skinny and wouldn't last ten seconds in a fist fight. If we're going to Solaris Prime you need to eat, build your strength, you will need it" she wasn't sure if his tone was meant to be friendly or to sound like a warning. Which ever way she looked at it, she was starving and he was right, she was weak and pathetic and she didn't want to rely on him any more than she had to, she had to know that in a fight she could hold her own because you just never know who it is you're fighting; one day it's mercs, the next Laren then Riddick she had fought them all some better than others. Being blind made her feel vulnerable enough she didn't need to feel like a wimp.

"Okay just, go easy on me alright? I remember what happened the last time" she was referring to her vomiting episode. Years of eating grey sludge and now being able to have her pick of any delicacy from the entire universe…where should she start? Again she was stuck; the tales she had heard on planet slam left her bewildered, just what was a hot dog? And what was the point of iced tea? And if it was from long Island why was that better? All of these questions made her feel like a child.

She remembered the drink she had on Mara and wracked her brains trying to remember what it was called.

"Riddick, can I have a Tharmolean Twist?"

"I see you've been out with the Holy man" Riddick smirked standing by the food replicator and requesting her beverage of choice.

"Looks fuckin' weird to me" he passed it to her while waiting for his ale to materialise.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked

She shrugged and he tutted at her.

"Hey, been stuck in slam eating grey shit for twenty years. I have no idea of what to have except apples and, while they're very nice, they don't fill me up."

Riddick smiled a new concept for him over the last few days but he was beginning to like how it felt on occasion.

"Okay, strawberry cheesecake" he said to the machine which promptly made the usual whirring, buzzing noises.

Karla inhaled deeply the sweet smell as the dessert was placed in front of her.

Riddick pushed a fork under her hand which she eagerly picked up. Since she couldn't see she missed the cake with her fork several times before Riddick took it from her. He stuck the fork into the dessert and hoisted up a huge piece.

"Open" he ordered.

She opened her mouth a little.

"Wider" he demanded.

Puzzled as to what she was about to have placed in her mouth she complied and opened her mouth wider.

The sensation was amazing. Her eyes closed as she slowly, methodically worked the piece of sweet food around the most sensitive parts of her mouth.

"MMmmmmmm" the base of her throat vibrated as she made content noises.

Riddick took a piece for himself and stuck the fork in again before guiding her hand to the protruding end of the fork.

"That was divine; damn I never tasted anything so good."

Riddick took her hand and guided it to the handle of the fork.

"More?" she asked lifting the fork to her mouth. Her eyes closed before the cake had even touched her lips, the anticipation was so great. She licked her lips setting the fork to one side. She didn't want to swallow, wasn't ready for the sensation to end. Riddick watched her intently growing increasingly aroused by her innocence. He'd had plenty of women, more than he could remember and they had all been well versed in the art of pleasing their male companion but Karla, Karla was different. She was well versed in agony and torture and what he saw on her face right at this moment was pure unadulterated ecstasy. He wondered if she would ever look that way towards him then as soon as the thought entered his head he pushed it as far away as he could and filed it under the "You've got to be fuckin stupid" heading. Nevertheless, she had no warning of his embrace it was sudden yet gentle. Leaning forward as she set the fork back down on the table he found her lips with his. He just wanted to see how cheesecake tasted on her lips, in her mouth, on her tongue but she forbade him entry pulling away.

He reluctantly sat back down in his chair and watched as Karla felt for the fork with one hand and the cake with the other. Scooping a forkful she touched his shoulder, followed his muscles up to his neck and then to his face until she rested on his lips, she had her vanishing point, her point to aim at. Slowly she brought the fork to his lips.

"Open" she whispered.

Unsure and unarmed he obeyed and she guided the fork laden with sweet pleasure into his waiting mouth. She traced his closed lips with her thumb while setting the fork down on the table. Her head followed the line of her arm to his face and leaned close to where her thumb nestled to find his lips with hers.

Riddick snaked a hand up her back to the back of her head gently pulling her head forward closer to his mouth wanting to, needing to taste her. Karla responded by licking his bottom lip with her tongue. Riddick grasped a fistful of hair and pulled her head back trailing stolen kissed down her throat to the bass of her neck, feeling her moan there he returned to her mouth, the source of his pleasure.

His mouth was open for her to explore, she did so tentatively stroking the roof of his mouth with her tongue tasting their shared sweetness. Karla reached up with one hand and grabbed onto his arm tightly as though he were the last thing between her and a chasm of fire.

She pulled away and felt for her drink shooting the liquid down her throat in one go.

"I'm sorry" she said slowly. "I shouldn't have done that."

Riddick stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Did you want to?" he asked.

Karla shrugged "All my life I have never kissed any man because I wanted to, men in slam took and kept taking whether I wanted to or not."

"What about now? You're not in slam anymore"

"Aren't I?" she countered. "The location may have moved but I am still not free Furian."

"Are we ever any of us really free?" he spoke aloud although it was more a spoken thought than a question. "We are, all of us, bound by the mistakes of our forefathers. I am condemned to a life of running from crimes I had no choice in committing."

"You are what you are Riddick" she said flatly "I am what I am and that includes being part Larendaron, what does your future hold for me? Answer me please Riddick because right now I see only death and destruction and fresh wounds of past hurt. Laren used the weapon on my home world; he will use it on yours unless we deal him the same hand he has dealt on others."

"My point exactly Karla; you would kill your own father and in so doing become just like him."

"He may have helped in my conception Riddick, that's just biology, he may have dragged me from my home to slam but that's just geography I am Seleka of Aldarha unique, individual and now the last of my kind. Rather than destroy, I would pay homage to my people, my forefathers by exterminating this miscreation."

Riddick considered her words for a moment.

"What does it mean, Seleka?" he asked.

"Gentle Spirit" she replied.

Riddick fetched two more drinks.

"I'll never be free" Riddick whispered.

"I think you will be, one day; you just have no faith" Karla answered offering him a smile. "The question is - do you want to be?"

He didn't answer, he wasn't sure. His life and all the ugliness that ensued was all he knew and for a time he thought it was all he would ever know. Now she was telling him he had a choice and suddenly he wasn't sure. Could he turn off his predatory instinct, deny his animal side, bury the mental anguish? Or would he go insane trying.

"I'm tired" he said flatly rising from his chair. "You be alright here?"

Karla nodded.

Riddick went straight to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, his hands shook slightly, and the beast was restless. Slowly stripping off his clothes he stepped into a scalding hot shower lifting his head to the water he opened his mouth, allowed some water to enter before spitting it out. He turned and allowed the water to run down his spine, he sucked in a breath as the water burned across his wound. Blood pooled at his feet as the bandage absorbed water. He lifted both hands to his head, in one hand he held his shiv, and slowly he began to scrape the stubble skin. Setting the shiv aside he ran his hands over his head feeling for imperfections, there were none. His hands moved expertly down to his shoulders crossing at his chest, he rubbed at his skin washing the grease and dried blood, one hand moved across his chest and over each breast flipping the nipple ring in his left nipple. Damn he had an itch that needed scratching. He exhaled heavily as a shiver ran down his spine. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist before stepping of the shower.

He lay on his bed and drifted in and out of light sleep resting his head in his hands and enjoying the feel of cotton sheets on his naked back.

Imam found Karla tucking into the rest of the cheesecake.

"There's a dish from my home world. I think you'd like it" he said. Leaning over the replicator he ordered. "Menash" he said.

A peculiar aroma filled the room, sweet and yet an underlying something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Please, try it." Imam said setting the dish in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked inhaling the aroma deeply.

"It's a hot dish of spiced vegetables, lots of goodness in it; it will help you in your recovery."

Karla gingerly found the dish with one hand while lifting the fork with the other. Opening her mouth she placed a small amount of food on her tongue. The taste was immediately sweet and her fear of the unknown lessened, but then an odd sensation overwhelmed her mouth, her tongue felt like it was on fire. Quickly she spat out the food and reached for her drink swallowing it down. She gasped putting a hand around her throat and sticking her tongue out. Imam laughed and passed her another drink which once more she downed in one.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked.

Imam laughed even louder. "I'm sorry Karla. I forgot to mention that to the untrained palette this dish could seem a little spicy."

"Spicy" she repeated "You call that spicy, damn I call that a full on blow torch in my mouth damn it Imam."

Eventually she stopped gasping for air and relaxed in her chair. The food, although spicy, was delicious and she ate the dish slowly taking sips of her drink in between mouthfuls.

"I kissed him" she said breaking the silence.

"Kissed who, Riddick?" Imam sounded surprised.

Karla nodded "Yeah, I dunno what came over me, one minute he's feeding me this sweet thing and the next I couldn't help myself."

She heard Imam chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me Imam, it's not fair. I feel like such an infant, a dumb fuckin' stupid kid and you're not helping".

"I'm sorry Karla but in some ways you are very much a child but in other very much a woman, a beautiful one at that." He confessed to her gently allowing his feelings to be finally known. She felt his hand on hers and paused.

"Did you like kissing him?"

"I'm not sure; it felt strange, like it wasn't me"

"Sweet foods can do that to a person especially when they're not accustomed to it. In some worlds there is a food that can take away pain; it's called the Moldassa root. The world where that food came from was called Earth, on Earth they had this food called sugar, a lot of it can arouse the senses, all of the senses Karla, even the sense of desire."

"Imam stop!" she felt her cheeks flush red and warm.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about" Imam whispered. "You have a lot to learn. But the most important thing to remember is that you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"You're a good man Imam" she reached up and touched his face offering him a gentle smile before slowly standing. "I think I'd like to go to my room" she told him.

Imam felt very alone sitting in the galley by himself. Karla never left his thoughts, she was beautiful, strong and vibrant, her spirit had been stifled in slam but he could see it resurfacing and watched as she opened herself to new experiences.

Throughout the ship an alarm rang, the lights dimmed and the ship jolted hard to part sending Riddick flying out of bed. Karla fell through an open doorway into the engine room and was tossed against the far bulkhead. Imam grasped the doorframe of the galley and pulled himself along to the command deck. The screen showed why the ship had suddenly jolted, it was caught in the gravitational pull of a worm hole. The brilliant silver blue tunnel spread out before the ship. The ship was on a tilt leaning into the pull allowing the worm hole to slowly suck it into it's mouth.

Riddick pulled on a pair of pants and ran to the command deck.

"Imam!" he yelled.

"Wormhole Riddick" Imam yelled back.

"Shit" Riddick spat strapping himself into the command chair lifting the piloting controls towards him.

Parts of the ships ceiling split and fell around them, wires hung dangerously sparking and misfiring. Karla was trapped in the engine room by a spider web of loose live wires. She reached out a hand to plot a way through but every time she was fought back by burning heat and wires touching her skin sending shocks down her body.

She backed up to the bulkhead pushing herself as far as she could hearing the wires buzz and spit by her face and arms.

Riddick took the manual controls and tried to pilot the ship but the computer would not disengage.

"I can't get control Imam, what's happening?"

Imam looked quickly down at his panel and pressed a few buttons "The computer system is malfunctioning, trying to override" he pressed more buttons frantically as the ship tilted even further. Imam strapped himself down to his seat so that he wouldn't tumble out.

Karla felt her palms slipping against the slick surface of the bulkhead, her body was sliding.

The ship was being pulled further into the worm hole; it was getting almost too late to recover.

"No way" Riddick said through gritted teeth "there is no way I'm gonna get eaten by a wormhole" he wrestled with the controls.

Imams hands flew over the control her was trying everything he could to override the computer so that Riddick could take control.

"Imam!" Riddick yelled knowing that time was growing shirt "Imam!"

"What?" Imam yelled back.

"I need the controls, NOW!"

With a few more key pressed the light on Imams panel switched from red to green

"Go!" he yelled at Riddick.

The ship jolted upright as Riddick took control of the ship, Pulling hard to starboard the ship groaned in a battle between forces, the worm hole was pulling left, Riddick was pulling right. Imam felt sure the ship would simply break in half. It groaned louder and more support beams fell clattering to the floor, more wires broke free and spat at the floor. But then with one last push Riddick steered the ship out of danger. Sweat poured from his forehead and he slumped back in his chair heaving a huge sigh before surveying the damage to the command deck.

"Imam, system check" Riddick ordered.

"Environmental system is off line, life support is hanging on secondary power. Primary power has been severed. No hull breaches."

"Where's Karla?" he asked

"She left the galley to retire for the night."

Riddick rose from his chair. "I want a full diagnostic Imam, I wanna know why the computer stuttered."

Imam nodded.

"I'm going to make sure Karla is alright".

Riddick wandered the corridor kicking debris out of the way as he walked.

"Hold together baby, we're almost there" he touched the side of the ship and spoke softly. He lowered is goggles over his eyes as the sparks from the cables hurt them. Pausing he tilted his head to the side feeling sure he'd heard a voice.

"Hello!" It was Karlas voice he heard calling from engineering. "Imam, Riddick, hello!" she called again.

Picking his way carefully through the myriad of live wires he went into the engine room.

"Karla!" he called above the din of the hissing wires.

"Over here" she raised her hand and waved.

"Don't move" Riddick ordered.

"Yeah, got that already" she answered.

Riddick moved the wires being careful to touch only the casing not the live parts until he reached her position. He touched her arm.

"I'm here" he said "Now, grab my hand and don't let go, stay close, I mean real close." She moved close to him and felt his hand reach around to her butt with a pull he pulled her even closer so that her hips were touching his butt.

"Now is not the time to be shy kitten" he said sarcastically.

"Just get me outta here Riddick you prick."

"You didn't say please" he mocked.

Nearby a live wire touched her calf sending a shock through their bodies.

"Okay okay, please get me outta here?"

She felt him move and she followed, he occasionally stopped to pull her closer. Eventually they were out of the engine room.

Karla slapped his arm hard "Don't ever fuck with me like that again." She yelled clearly pissed at him.

"We're you scared kitten?" he mocked

Karla bowed her head "Just don't do it again" she whispered.

"Sometimes you are just no fun" he smiled at her knowing how intimidating he could be.

"Fun" she scoffed not lifting her head. "It was fun for Larendaron when he used electro shock therapy to get me to conform. A real blast Riddick thanks for reminding me." She began to stumble away but he grabbed her by her right arm and pulled her back. Although he knew she was blind and couldn't see, he lifted her face up so he could see her features. Then in the softest of voices he whispered "I'm sorry" before brushing his lips against hers. He pushed her against the bulkhead before blocking her in with an arm placed strategically either side of her. Her breathing quickened; her hands and arms felt awkward so she hooked her thumbs into the belt hooks of her pants. She lowered her head again; Riddick followed her with his eyes noting the slight burn marks on her collar bone and bare shoulders.

"One day, you'll be able to forget what he did to you" Riddick offered. "I will serve his still beating heart to you while he watches from a bloody grave. I'll do anything you ask Karla; just don't, ever, walk away from me again."

Karla was stunned; this was surely madness pouring from the lips of this animal. Riddick, the one she knew, could not be tender, or gentle, or considerate. The Riddick she knew was violent and selfish and demanding.

"You're delusional friend" she whispered.

"Why?"

"I know you Riddick, I know you and the animal you keep under lock and key until that is you decide to let it loose. Don't talk to me about walking away, I was never with you to." Tough words that she knew she didn't mean, she said them as a means of protection not knowing if Riddick was playing with her or not, not knowing if this was part of some twisted little game to get her to fold on him. Christ, she figured he'd been in space for several days he's bound to be getting a little sexually frustrated, men like him, monsters like him don't neglect the animal instinct to procreate, it is a means of survival. Karlas stomach churned at the thought of how many hundreds of mini Dicks would be roaming the universe. Sincerity was not in his vocabulary, couldn't possibly be.

"You think you know me" Riddick countered.

"Ha!" Karla laughed aloud "You don't think I know you, I've been recipient to the Riddick charm since I was brought onboard. And if you ask me, the whole bad ass routine is getting a little boring."

"Really?" he questioned

"Yeah, really" she responded.

"Interesting" he whispered lowering his head to her right ear and sticking his tongue out to lick her lobe.

"Don't….do….that" she stammered.

"Mmmm why?" he asked sucking the side of her neck, leaving his mark on her.

Karla felt her head tilt backwards resting on the bulkhead. "Because I like it too much" she replied in little more that a hushed whisper feeling her face grow warmer the harder he sucked her skin.

Riddick sucked a little harder causing her to moan aloud. Pleased that he had achieved the desired response he pulled away admiring the purple mark he had left on her neck.

"I marked you, you belong to me now" he said in a low rumbling voice.

"I belong to no one Riddick, least of all you" she replied.

With that she felt her way under his arm blockade and along the wall to her room and entered.

Riddick pounded the bulkhead with the palm of his right hand. Damn it, he was trying really hard to be nice, he thought. Bullshit, the angel, appeared on his shoulder and hollered in his ear, you don't have to try and be nice around her Riddick all you have to do is let go and allow yourself, allow your heart to feel. Letting go was something Riddick was never fond of; it usually meant that he'd turned psycho and all rational thought had fled sprinting for the hills to hide.

He stomped back to the command deck, Imam thought to ask if he was alright but seeing his facial expression was one of wishing to exert pain on others he decided to remain quiet.

"Is the diagnostic finished?" Riddick asked slumping in his chair.

"Almost, but so far there is no reason why the computer failed to release the autopilot. If I might offer a suggestion?" he asked pausing waiting for the reply.

Riddick grunted and offered a brief nod.

"The radiation from the sun may have temporarily damaged external censors. We saw the worm hole but the computer did not, it was, in effect, blinded."

Riddick threw up his hands "Well everything seems to be following that trend now doesn't it Imam" Riddicks question was rhetorical. "First our guest and now the fuckin ship is blind Halleluiah!" Riddicks sarcasm was overstated and didn't impress Imam who simply exhaled loudly to express his discontent and turned around to watch the view screen.

Karla closed the door to her room then turned and rested heavily against it.

Riddick, she couldn't get him out of her head, the way he spoke, the way his hips felt as the pressed lightly against hers, his lips how soft they felt and how sweet his mouth tasted. Earlier in the galley she had kissed him because it was the right thing, she thought, to do. It was expected, she thought, for her to copy him regardless of whether she wanted to or not and at that point she truly was blind in every sense except smell. He had his own aroma and she found it intoxicating;

Feeling the power in his arms as he barricaded her against the bulkhead, the strength in his lips as they pulled the flimsy flesh at her neck, and the thrill of knowing that he had marked her. She touched the spot on her neck lightly; it felt tender and slightly raised. A smile crossed her lips as she clasped her hand over the mark as she remembered his words "You're mine". Never had she wanted to be owned by a man as much as she wanted to be owned by him. To this man she could give freely herself and everything that followed. She could not let her hand tip early though, she was still unsure about his motives; still so uncertain about his moods and mannerisms she wanted to be sure that when she gave herself to him, he would reciprocate in kind.

She lay on her bed allowing the blanket to swallow her. For the first time since she had arrived on this ship she began to feel warm. Loneliness was a cold harsh reality and in her world prior to her escape, the cold was welcomed for if you felt the cold you were still alive, if you were still alive there was still hope.

Allowing sleep to take a gentle hold on her weary body she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Riddick worked to secure the spitting wires that dangled throughout the ship, Imam completed the full diagnostic on all of the computer systems. The environmental controls were still off line and pretty soon the ship would be as cold as if they were in space. The controls would freeze and they would freeze to death slowly and painfully.

"How long until we reach Solaris Prime?" Imam asked.

"We get there when we get there" Riddick answered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, if we don't get there in under five hours you might wish to make peace with your soul." Imam muttered forgetting that with Riddicks heightened senses he could pick out every word.

"Meaning?" he demanded.

"I cannot bring the environmental controls back on line. If we don't land soon the internal atmosphere will be as cold as if we were out there" he pointed to the screen which displayed the vast inky black coldness of space.

"I guess we got a whole five hours to work on it" Riddick shrugged and answered calmly.

Imam threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Karla woke from her nap aware that someone was in her room.

"You know Riddick your approach isn't entirely original" she offered proud that she had managed not to display her shock.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

Karla inhaled through her nose noisily "Mmmm let me see, you sweat like a pig, smell like a troll and breathe like a Farmacian Barceval with a cold."

"Farmacian Barceval?" Riddick asked.

"Yeah y'know big, hairy, four legs, huge mouth lotsa teeth." She paused. "What's wrong?"

"Imam wondered if you knew anything about environmental controls" he asked not really sure why he was doing the holy mans bidding regardless of the fact that it allowed him to gain access to her room.

"Injection systems I know, I could disassemble your engine and reassemble it with one hand tied behind my back, environmentals I don't know. If I had my eyes I could maybe figure something out."

"We don't have that long" Riddick butted in.

"How long do we have?" she asked allowing her voice to betray the anxiety she was feeling.

"Not that long" he replied.

"How long Riddick?" she was beginning to panic, she knew what would happen if the environmental controls failed.

"Imam estimated five hours, that was about an hour ago." Riddick spoke calmly with no sense of urgency even though he felt it.

"How far to Solaris Prime?" she asked with a hint of dread in her voice, dread that Solaris Prime was still too far away.

"Eleven hours" he replied.

Her fears were confirmed "That's not close enough" she whispered, lowering her head.

"Are you sure Karla?"

She nodded "I'm positive. If Imam is right we're looking at being dead in nine hours less if we're not careful. Life support is tied into the environmental controls Riddick, we'll freeze or suffocate."

She heard Riddick leave, followed his heavy footfalls with her ears until he was out of earshot. Stunned she couldn't believe they had travelled this far and overcome so many obstacles and now they were destined to spend eternity with a hulking metal bucket of bolts for a floating tomb. It was not going to happen, she had the rest of her life to live and she intended to live it.

"Imam if we don't come up with something and soon we're all fucking dead!" she followed Riddicks bellowing voice through the corridor.

"Would you get up off your fuckin' knees and quit praying!" he yelled. She heard a scuffle.

"Now, Holy man you stay at that fucking computer and do not move until you have us a solution to this fucked up problem. I am not going to die on this ship do you hear me!"

Karla felt the door frame and leaned against it.

"No point getting worked up Riddick" she said calmly "don't waste you energy."

"Waste my energy!" he yelled at her "I'm the only one here doing anything to save our asses!" she could feel him near her and shrank back into the door frame, she recognised the voice, the beast was raging and he was loosing the battle to suppress it.

"I only meant that.."

"I know what you meant you fucking waste of space."

"Riddick" Imam said in a warning tone.

"No Imam she is a waste of space, she can't fuckin' see, what use is she to us answer me that? None. She's here using up vital oxygen depleting our resources we don't need this shit, we don't need her shit." He grabbed her by the shoulders, she gasped as the shock and sudden pain, his grip was rough, unrelenting. She could feel herself being dragged backwards through the ship.

"W..w..Riddick what are you doing?" she yelled as he dragged her through he ship.

"What I should have done a long time ago – dump your pathetic sorry ass out the air lock."

"What? NO!" she yelled and began to struggle with his grip. "No! I won't let you do it." He tossed her against a bulkhead, her head snapped back, he pressed his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back into the bulkhead.

"You don't gotta say, my ship, my rules." His voice was cold, harsh, if it were a blade it could have cut her to the bone.

"Wanna know what I think, huh Riddick!" she yelled in panic "I think you're a pussy." She nodded her head slowly. "Why dump me out the air lock when you could kill me right here?" she had angered the beast. "C'mon pussy, shiv me" she pulled her shirt down at the neck exposing the whole of her neck "C'mon pussy boy, right here"

She heard the lean sliding sound of metal against metal as he slowly unsheathed his shiv.

She nodded agreement "Yeah c'mon Riddick, do it" her tone was almost taunting the beast, tapping the glass of the caged animal was never a good idea. She paused to catch her breath.

"Kill me and you're a dead man walking" she managed before the shiv pressed against her throat. She closed her eyes not wanting him to see the fear she could feel in them. She waited for the fatal slice that would end her life unsure of whether she would welcome it or not.

The shiv held steady against her skin.

"What did you say" he growled in her ear.

"If you kill me, you might as well sign your own death certificate. I came to the command deck to help you. I have an idea."

"Go on" he rumbled.

"Get that fucking thing away from my neck first"

Riddick thought hard, was she lying, trapping him waiting for him to make a mistake?

She already told him that she knew nothing about environmental controls. Could he trust her?

Keeping a firm hold on her neck with one hand he sheathed his shiv.

"Now" he ordered "You talk."


	7. Shined eyes and bar brawls

Chapter seven

Karla shifted slightly against the cold hard bulkhead.

"If I'm right, we can re-rout some power from the mainframe into the engines, we get a little more juice into the engine we could add some more speed to your ship. If we can build up enough speed we could shave a few hours off our trip."

She felt the gip around her neck tighten.

"A few hours, not good enough"

Karla tried to think as the air was slowly being cut off to her lungs.

"Well, you could shut off the environmental controls to all other decks and rooms if they're on individual controls. You could just run environmentals on the command deck; that should buy us some extra time."

Riddick mentally double checked what she had said, did it make sense? His grip didn't falter.

"You're wasting time" she managed to squeeze out.

His grip on her slackened and he allowed her to fall in a heap to the floor gasping.

"If you're lying, if this is some kind of fucked up trick…"

"I know" she gasped rubbing her neck lifting her head "You'll ghost my ass."

Pulling her up by her wrists he dragged her back to the command deck.

"Riddick, she is not a rabid dog she does not need to be dragged as though she were on a leash." Imam protested as he saw them enter, Karla double timing it to keep up with his excessively long strides.

"When I want your opinion I'll give it to you" he said looking squarely at Imam.

He threw Karla down on a chair with such force it almost toppled backwards. She shot out her hands instinctively; Imam reached for her and pulled her back upright.

"Now, what do we need to do?" Riddick asked.

"Um" she shook he head to clear her train of thought. "Reconfigure the main computer; divert power from all redundant systems. Lights first, they draw the most power. Then, kill environmentals on all decks, all areas except this one." She paused mentally adding up the average power output of each system and adding it to the engine. "Okay, go…" she couldn't hear any movement "move guys!"

Imam pulled himself onto a chair and his hands began to fly over the computer keyboard, slowly he began taking the ships systems offline and diverted the power to the engine. Riddick boosted the thrusters feeding them with the fresh juice. It was beginning to work, their speed was picking up. The last system Imam took offline was the lights, immediately feeling at a disadvantage he shifted uneasily in his chair. On T2 bad things happened in the dark, evil things lurked in the shadows ready to pounce and dismember without a second thought.

Riddick lifted his goggles to his forehead. Imam was still freaked out by the shining silver orbs; it reminded him that Riddick was a predator, an animal. He shivered, the dark felt colder somehow even though he hadn't cut environmentals to the command area.

"Well?" Karla asked uncertain as to why there was a silence on deck, there should be shouts of joy that they were going to make it.

"Were flying blind in a disabled ship without even so much as a compass to guide our way. There's a lot of space out there to get lost in kitten. Better hope we were on the money with the navigation before it was taken offline." Riddick rumbled.

"Assume the navs are on target" Karla replied.

"If the navs were correct then we should reach Solaris Prime in seven and a half hours…and we have…seven hours of air"

It took Karla a few seconds to gather what he had just said, in that time she had been knocked out of her chair and was sprawling across the floor.

"Not enough Karla!" he yelled.

Karla inched backwards pushing herself along the floor with her palms, her head was spinning, the figures in her head added up, they should have had twenty minutes or so to spare. Her blind eyes darted from side to side as she worked the figures again. There had to be something she'd missed, some little thing that had been carelessly overlooked, but what the fuck was it?

"I shudda ghosted you when I had the fuckin chance!" he spat at her.

She held out her hands in an attempt to fend off whatever assault he was planning to throw her way.

"Replicator!" she yelled at him "Imam, did you take the replicator offline?"

She could hear Imam checking the computer.

"Food replication system is showing as still online"

"That's it!" she said "That's the extra power, shut it down, kill it if you have to just take the goddamned thing down!" she yelled then waited.

"System offline, environmentals will fail in..." Karla held her breath and waited for Imam to finish. "Seven hours forty three minutes…Karla, you did it!" There was genuine shock and surprise in the holy mans voice.

"Nah, we did it Imam, I couldn't have done it without you, you did good" she said pushing her back against the wall and using it as support as she stood figuring that if Riddick was going to hit her she wouldn't fall backwards she'd just bounce off the bulkhead. Riddick heard her let out a long shaky breath. He grabbed her hand in an effort to help her stand; he had been wrong and at least wanted to demonstrate that he knew it. She slapped his hand away. Limping her way she felt for the chair that she had been knocked from only moments earlier, righting it from its upturned position she slumped down and allowed her head to fall back.

"You wait till I get my eyes back Riddick. I'm gonna kick your ass to hell and back" she murmured closing her eyes.

"Hell?" he asked in a whisper down by her right ear "I've already been to hell kitten, I didn't make it back."

She moved her head away from him and relaxed a little when she heard his footsteps move away. Exhausted she fell into a deep sleep.

But the monsters came.

Riddick sat in meditation, his index fingers forming a steeple shape pressed against the underside of his chin. Imam was resting in his chair occasionally he would exhale nosily but apart from that the holy man had a clear conscience and slept like the proverbial baby.

It started as gentle whispering, childlike almost.

"Go away" the whispering voice begged. Riddick picked beneath the whisper and heard almost silent sobs. "Go away" the whisperer said again. "Please" the voice sounded tormented aching with fear. "Don't" again the whisper begging almost whining still childlike. "No!" the whisper grew louder and he detected movement in Karlas direction as she shifted in her chair bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them effectively hugging herself.

"Please, don't I want my mommy." She mewed "I want to go home" she shifted suddenly arching her back and a primal scream escaped her mouth.

Riddick heard her breathing change to heavy pants and knew she had awoken. He heard her sobbing quietly and caught her shuddering once or twice.

"You alright?" he asked not moving.

She didn't answer right away, she inhaled deeply, wiped the tears from her face and rested her head on her knees, she didn't know it, couldn't know it but she was looking directly at him.

"It was just a dream" she answered in a hushed whisper.

"You sounded like a kid"

"Yeah, I was five. My arrival at slam was eagerly anticipated. I remember being taken to my cell, shackled like and animal and left in the dark alone for days. I thought they'd forgotten about me, but then they came back…" she couldn't continue a fresh wave of sadness took hold and she couldn't speak the words she so desperately wanted to purge from her body.

"Slam hold a lot of memories doesn't it" his question was a rhetorical one spoken as one would speak an open thought. His eyes shone into the distance as he remembered the many times he had frequented a slam. In his estimation he had spent two thirds of his life occupying a cell on some slam world or other. Incarcerated without trial or jury just because he was Furian and then just because he was Richard B Riddick violent mother fucker without a conscience.

"It's a plague" he spoke looking down at his idle hands "A disease that will destroy you if you let it."

She shifted uneasily in her chair.

"If I let it?" she questioned "Riddick, the few memories I possess are tied in with slam, it is the only home I remember. How am I to fight this disease if the disease is me?"

"You'll have other memories" as he spoke he heard her scoff.

"The memories after leaving slam aren't that cosy Riddick"

He couldn't make out whether she was making a joke or being serious, the one thing he did know was that she was being honest, she had had a rough ride since slam probably not what she expected but then is it fair to have expectations, should they not just be labelled as hopes or dreams? Then at least if they are not realised you could shrug it off to a delusion of grandeur.

"I have no home, no where to go. Tell me Riddick, how does a person embrace the nomad life and find comfort in it? How am I to reconcile the fact that I have no place in this universe?"

"Everyone has a place in the universe." Riddick paused turning to her watching how her body had curled up into a protective ball in the chair. What would happen when he returned to Furia? Would he put down roots, would he meet and mate with one of his own? Was it even possible?

"It seems to me" he began thoughtfully, working out the words before he spoke them. "that to protect something as you have, to safeguard it against the wrong hands and to do everything in your power to return it to the place where it belongs is the very place you should be heading." He took a breath and watched the look of puzzlement spread over her face. "You protected the coordinates to my home world with your life and your sight, seems like you should at least see the place you're fighting so hard to protect"

Karla looked in the direction of his voice.

"You want me to go to Furia with you?" she asked with an uncertain tone.

"If you have nothing else better to do" he replied.

Confusion settled over Karla like a barbed wire blanket, uncomfortable yet impossible to break free from. Did he really need her around for any longer that necessary?

"You were gonna blast me out the airlock not that long ago Riddick and now you're asking me to accompany you home? You'll have the coordinates to your home world soon you won't need me."

"Won't I?" he shot back quickly.

"You can leave me on Solaris Prime" she said flatly. It wasn't what she wanted but neither was playing scapegoat to every problem that presented itself. She resented that he always came looking to blame her or expect her to be able to solve it in a matter of seconds. It wasn't fair the way she had been treated, this was worse than slam at least in slam you knew you were bait twenty four fuckin seven but Riddick kept sending out conflicting signals, one minute he's a bad ass the next minute he's using his mouth for something other that cussing. It would break her heart to leave Imam; he was a kind gentle spirit that soothed her aching tormented soul. What would she do without him, if Laren came looking for her with no one there to guide her, what then?

"And Laren, have you forgotten?" Riddick asked slowly.

"No Riddick, I haven't forgotten. But there comes a time when you have to face your fears, and besides you'll kill me before he does if I stay on your ship."

Riddick wasn't sure if she was being funny when she said that; did she really compare him with Laren? Did she really think he could kill her after he had gone out of his way to save her ass? Slowly he nodded into his pyramid of fingers, yes, he concluded, she did but more to the point she was probably right.

Karla turned and fell back to sleep, a light sleep born from not wanting to talk to Riddick anymore and more to the point, the nightmares that plagued her would not surface if she kept the sleep light.

Imam stretched and shivered as he opened his eyes. The dim star light from the screen was the only thing he could see, that and Riddicks eyes focussed directly on him.

"Have we reached Solaris Prime yet?" he asked rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes.

Riddick nodded slowly "Yeah, another half hour and we'll be landing."

Imam's heart beat quickened as he counted the years and wondered if anything had changed.

He glanced over and just made out Karlas still form.

"Should I wake her?" he asked

"Leave her to rest, she's gonna need it" Riddick said blandly. "She's staying" he uttered the two words like they were the first spoken words of a child, alien and yet incredibly familiar.

"With us until we reach Furia, yes I know." Imam chimed in.

Riddick shook his head "She's staying on Solaris Prime."

"What?" Imam gasped "No, Riddick you cannot let her, you mustn't allow her…"

"She's not a slave, we can't make her do shit" Riddick interrupted.

"I will talk to her; persuade her not to do this….stay here? No, this is a bad place."

Solaris Prime rolled steadily into view. A bleak looking planet considering its name should have something to do with brightness and warmth; but nothing here reminded Imam of the sun. The ship landed on the outskirts of the main city with a thunk. Rain assaulted the outer hull, the noise sounded like a thousand crazy rats running over their heads.

The jolt as they hit solid ground awoke Karla.

"I gather we've landed" she said dryly. "What is that noise…" she asked and then her face altered as she realised "Is that rain?"

"Yeah, it's pissing down" Riddick answered.

Karla rose from her chair and felt her way to the door of the command deck.

"Imam, release the docking bay doors" she asked "let's let some fresh air in."

The grinding noise of metal on metal echoed throughout the ship as the bay doors opened under protest. With no climate control for hours the joints had almost frozen solid.

Karla paused allowing the gentle rush of luke warm air to greet her.

"Hello Solaris Prime" she inhaled deeply before feeling her way to the loading bay and down the loading ramp.

The rain fell onto her skin in tiny droplets. Her hair dripped over her face and down her back as she lifted her head to the sky. Sticking out her tongue she tasted the water falling from the sky. She held her arms outstretched allowing the water to find its way to every curve, every hidden corner of her body. It felt good; it felt really good to be standing free in the open air being cleansed by rain water.

Imam watched from the safety and dryness of the loading bay. Riddick tossed him a cloak and waded outside to hand one to Karla.

"Put that on" he ordered.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many years it has been since I felt rain?" she argued.

"I don't care how long it's been, this rain water aint safe for you to be taking a bath in. Put it on"

Imam trudged down the rams as Riddick pressed his remote for the ships loading bay doors to close. Karla swung the cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. Imam took her elbow and they followed Riddick. He set a fast pace but he knew better than to hang around outskirts of the city or not they were in full view of anyone wanting an easy target. It didn't take a genius to figure they were from out of town.

The city streets stank of rot and filth both human and domestic. They were littered with debris and the occasional pool of blood from the latest out bust between the locals and the scavengers. Riddick kept to the dark alleyways, to Imam it was like a warren where an animal would run to loose it's hunter, he was already lost and found it hard keeping up with Riddick. Riddick knew where he was going. They arrived at a bordered up building in a serious state of disrepair. He peeled back a huge wooden board to reveal a small doorway. He motioned for Imam and Karla to enter as they did he checked one last time to make sure they had not been followed.

Once inside Riddick took the lead once more pushing fallen tables and chairs out of their path, he led them to another doorway, this one, it looked, as though it led underground. Imam led Karla down the dark stairs slipping occasionally but managing not to fall. Riddick stayed behind alert, tuning his senses, readying himself for any surprises. Solaris Prime was always full of surprises.

At the bottom of the stairs was a tunnel, dimly lit by naked flamed torched strapped to the moss covered walls. At the end was a door. Riddick gestured with his hand for them to continue straight ahead, it was the only direction they could go.

About twenty feet from the door Riddick pulled his companions to a halt.

"Whatever is through that door, you let me do the talking. Whatever you see in there you never speak of even to me, ever. Am I understood?"

Karla nodded, fear filled her expression. Imam nodded silently his eyes never leaving Riddicks.

"Alright then in we go" Riddick spoke and pushed open the door.

Imams eyes grew wide as he took in the sight that unfolded before him.

Flickering strip lights shone on huge glass tanks, tanks filled with a watery substance and what looked like human remains. The pumps on the tanks rattled and bubbles rose to the surface before bursting. The floor was damp and pools of the tank water were dotted around. As they moved forward their boots scratched and crunched the loose grit on the floor.

"Marveyon? Setta Marveyon?" Riddick called.

A bald man appeared from behind a tank, his hands were shaking and the pistol he held fell to the floor.

"Low rumbling voice, pronounced muscular features, freshly shaven head…that can only mean one thing." The man smiled and opened his arms. "Riddick, where the hell have you been these past eight years my boy?"

"It's a long story Set" Riddick replied.

"Eight years, has it really been so long my friend." Setta wore a look of disbelief "But now tell me, after so many years, why are you on my doorstep once again?"

Riddick motioned for Imam to bring Karla forward.

"Got a shine job for ya" he announced pulling Karla to stand in front of Setta.

Karla felt unfamiliar hands grab her face roughly and tilt it upwards. Her body stiffened, uncertain of what was happening.

Setta spoke slowly, his breath, Karla noticed reeked.

"Never done a shine job on a female before" he tilted her head again. "Pretty eyes, pretty colour…yeah…yep, alright, shouldn't be a problem, pretty straight forward." There was a pause as he released her face; she took a step back thankfully finding Imam not too far from her side.

"Does she know how much it's gonna hurt?" Setta asked

"She?" Karla asked "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. Just because I can't see does not mean I am deaf also."

Setta coughed and cleared his throat "Thought you kept your bitches on a tight leash Riddick" he mocked

"She aint my bitch Setta, watch your fuckin' mouth or I'll carve out your tongue." Riddick rumbled.

Setta raised his hands in mock surrender and forced a laugh. "Alright man, I just figured it's gonna cost ya a shit load of credits you don't normally waste that on…gutter trash."

"I told you to watch your fuckin' mouth." Riddick growled.

Karla felt the nervousness rise from her toes up to the last hair on her head. Listening to the verbal sparring session that was taking place did not fill her with confidence, this guy, this Setta was going to be fucking with her eyes, she wanted, no, she needed him to get it right and Riddick didn't appear to be helping.

"How much" she interrupted "will it hurt?"

There was a brief pause as she waited

"Young lady you're gonna wish you were dead. The burning'll drive you crazy before the stinging. Imagine having a thousand red hot needles inserted into your eyes one at a time over a period of three days, multiply that by a thousand and you might just get a vague idea of what you're gonna be facing. So, I ask you again, are you sure you wanna do this 'cause once we get started you can't change your mind."

Karla swallowed hard before answering with a firm "Yes."

Without another word Seta grabbed Karla by the arm and led her to a table. Riddick and Imam watched as she hoisted herself onto the table and laid down. Setta approached with a needle to dull the pain. He couldn't knock her out, her eyes needed to be open for the shine job to work.

"You wanna stay holy man?" Riddick asked folding his arms over his chest. "There's gonna be blood."

Imams eyes widened as he watched Seta get to work with an instrument that looked like it had been designed to torture. Unable to speak he only nodded.

The first screams were the loudest from Karla, the initial cut into each eye was agony personified, she felt the scalpel slice through the tender flesh of each iris convinced he was trying to sever a part of her brain it felt so deep.

Imam pushed his fears aside and rushed to her side. He grasped her hand tightly and whispered into her ear poetry, prayer, folk tales from New Mecca anything he could think of. Riddick kept guard at the door feeling sure that her screams would attract attention even though they were three storeys underground.

"Don't let her loose consciousness" Setta said looking at Imam "Her eyes need to remain open."

Imam thought the task would prove impossible, he whispered for her to stay awake, to stay with him, to concentrate on his voice, to block out the pain.

Setta mopped the blood that had spilled as red tears from her eyes before announcing that he was done.

Imam stared at the shining eyes that stared straight ahead. Karla didn't move, the pain in her head when she moved her eyes even a little was unbearable. Her body shook from the shock of the event, it had to repair itself.

"I can't see" she whispered. "Can't see" her words were barely audible, her throat scratched from screaming and her body yearning for a shut down and re boot.

"Your eyes need to heal Karla" Imam soothed looking towards Setta for encouragement "I imagine the nerve endings will be swollen. It will subside in a day or two and then you will see, you will see child."

He watched as Karlas head lolled from one side to the other before it stilled, her muscles relaxed, her hand slipped from his and her fight to remain conscious was lost.

Riddick stepped forward and paid Seta for his trouble.

"We were never here" he said.

Setta nodded as he greedily counted the credits noting that Riddick had thrown in an extra thousand to buy his silence.

"Always a pleasure Riddick." He grinned.

Riddick moved to the table where Karla lay and scooped her up into his arms.

"Riddick?" Imam questioned.

"We can't stay here Imam, let's go" he moved towards the door.

"But, Riddick, is this a wise course of action, she has been through a terrible ordeal."

Riddick let out a heavy sigh; just once, just fucking once would the Holy man do what he was asked without question.

"We're not going far Imam, I know a place, a safe place." He nodded to Setta and left through the doorway.

Imam pulled the cloak around Karlas body, she whimpered at his touch.

They climbed the stairs and stumbled through the room they first entered. Once outside Riddick grimaced, it was still raining. He moved quickly turning left, and then left again taking large strides down a dark alleyway. Imam struggled to keep up with the Furians pace, one of his strides took Imam two steps to catch up so his legs were working twice as hard.

Rounding a corner flanked by high walls on either side they came to a building, it was a motel of sorts. Tossing a few hundred credits on the counter Riddick requested a room. The man behind the counter eyed the group cautiously and tried to peer at what was concealed under the cloak in Riddicks arms. He rubbed his oversized gut and belched loudly before tossing a key across the counter. Imam picked it up.

"Up the stairs, third door on your left" the man grunted before belching again and sitting back down in his half rotten chair.

Imam held the door open for Riddick and they climbed the stairs slowly.

Imam went on ahead with the key to unlock the door to their room. The door creaked as the hinges argued; there was single light in the centre of the room suspended from the ceiling. The window was closed and the curtains were half drawn. There were two single beds and something that looked like it used to be a sofa. The sheets were filthy and the floor was littered with domestic refuse. Imam surveyed the area with disdain, was this really any place to bring Karla to recover?

Riddick carried Karla through the door and laid her on the bed.

"Watch her" was all he said before walking back out the way he had just come in.

Riddick took the steps two at a time as he found his way out into the dark streets. He followed his senses to a bar. The neon lights flickered causing pain to his protected eyes. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He observed the crowd, there were groups of them hovering over tables whispering, kissing, making promises on deals and sexual favours. It was a hive of villainy. As people walked by they couldn't help but notice and watch the stranger that had appeared at the bar drinking a beer. Riddick didn't care, he was used to being watched, he gauged each and everyone of them in terms of height, weight and whether they carried a weapon; in doing so he could judge how likely they were to start a fight and how likely he was to beat them to a whimpering pulp.

"Buy me a drink?" A velvety smooth female voice washed over him. He turned to see who had addressed him.

The first thing he saw was her eyes, brilliant pools of emerald green crowned by ringlets of blond hair. She was dressed in a tan leather tunic and pants; he didn't bother to catch what she wore on her feet.

He nodded his acceptance of her request and she ordered a beer from the guy working the bar.

"You're new here" she stated. "It's nice to see some new blood in the area."

Riddick wasn't feeling much like conversation, he was mentally undressing her with his eyes wondering if she gave easily. His eyes fixed on a pendant she wore which dangled provocatively between her adequate breasts. It had been a long while since Riddick had had a woman. His body began to ache as she took the seat next to him and her scent assaulted his nostrils. He smelled fire in her, fire and lust…but for whom, for him?

"I watched you when you came in, wondered how a guy like you was…alone" she placed a delicate hand on his thigh. He took a long pull from his beer finishing it and gesturing to the barman to bring another.

"Not much of a talker are you" she half teased half purred at his trying to find his eyes with her own. "That's okay, what I wanna do to you doesn't involve talking."

"Price?" Riddick demanded.

"One hundred credits gets you whatever you want honey" she replied wrapping a hand around his head. Riddick sank his fresh beer down in one, grabbed her arm and led her outside. Throwing her up against a wall he penned her in placing a hand either side of her. Leaning down he inhaled sharply, he drank her in. This was going to get very interesting.

He lifted her up by placing his hands under hers and pressed his hips into hers pinning her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around him in a vice like grip. His lips descended on the tender flesh of her neck, she tasted so goddamned sweet and he was hungry for more. His hands roughly traced the contours of her body he was spurred on by her giggles and requests for more. Without letting go he carried her around the corner where they could enjoy a little more privacy. She arched her back into him as he pushed her against the side of the bar. He had to mentally stop himself from kissing her on the mouth, never the mouth that being the difference with Karla all he wanted to do was kiss her mouth.

He slipped her panties aside and found his way inside her eager for release the animal in him broke free. His fingers clawed at her skin and he heard her scream for him, beg him for more, he pulled her face down to look at him, her eyes were closed.

He didn't care, at that moment he didn't give a damn if there were a thousand mercs behind him, he needed release, he needed to be an animal.

And an animal he was, pounding into her leaving her breathless not caring if she had enjoyed the fuck or not. It was fast, hard and brutal and when he had finished he left her on the floor, bruised and exhausted aching and scratched. He tossed the credits on the floor near her used body wiped himself off and walked away; no names, no numbers exchanged, he didn't look back.

Damn he felt dirty and that in turn made him horny. He disappeared into the night.

Karla didn't dare open her eyes, couldn't bare the pain and didn't want the disappointment of still not being able to see. She could hear Imam praying off somewhere to her left. He stopped when he hears her move.

"Did you rest well?" he asked

Karla shook her head.

"You should try to open your eyes, try to use them even if it is only for a little while." He offered with a gentle tone.

"I can't" she replied

"But Karla why?"

"Scared to" she told him

She heard Imam chuckle and wondered what it was he found so funny, she certainly didn't see the funny side, her head was in agony and the minute she opened her eyes she knew the onslaught of pain would bring her to her knees within seconds.

"There is nothing to fear except the fear itself" Imam whispered.

"You know Imam, that double talking nonsensical crap is really beginning tio get to me a little. Do you think just this one time you could lay off and do something constructive." She bit her bottom lip knowing that her outburst was uncalled for.

"Sorry" she muttered "It just…hurts so damn much."

"And it will not get any easier the longer you leave it. Your eyelids will scab over and seal themselves shut and Riddick will have to cut them open" Imam knew he was stretching the truth a little, her eyelids may suffer but he doubted they would seal themselves and Riddick, well he would never let Riddick near her eyes with a shiv. She felt Imams warm hands over hers and he offered them a gentle squeeze.

"We have been through so much, you and I, let us do this together also"

Karla nodded and held her head steady. Slowly, her body sending conflicting signals in a hope to avert pain she fought to open her eyes. One eyelid cracked open followed by the other one. Still she saw nothing. As she fought hard against the pain she opened her eyes a little more. Imam watched closely for the tell tale quick silver signature shine. The way her eyelids hung made her eyes look like upside down crescent moons. Imam swore they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Karla gasped.

"Shadows, Imam, I think I see shadows" for a moment the pain was forgotten as she concentrated on the shadows. A smile crept over her face and her lids lifted a little higher. Bad move, she pushed the heels of her hands into her forehead and shrieked in pain.

Imam put a hand on her shoulder before kneeling on the bed where she was sat and enveloping her in his arms.

Riddick made his way through the streets effortlessly weaving through the endless alleyways. His strides long and filled with purpose, his senses on high alert he was tracking, tracking something…interesting.

The bar enticed him in as he followed the scent of cinnamon. With a sense of déjà vu he seated himself at the bar and ordered a beer. As he waited he watched the crowd as he had done earlier that night, same crowd, different bar he concluded, there was no major threat here. He prowled looking for another female to escort outside.

He drank his beer in silence waiting for opportunity to pass his way. Several women had caught his eye, but none offered themselves. He was beginning to think that this would prove to be a little more difficult. Then, over by the pool table two men began to argue. Riddick wasn't sure what it was they were arguing about and didn't really want to get involved but when a beer glass was launched in his direction and smashed inches from his head he couldn't ignore it. Rising slowly he hoped that by taking his time the two assholes would have taken their grievance outside but tonight was not his night.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at bitch?" The larger man spat noticing Riddick was staring at them. Riddick shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest concealing the shiv he had in his right hand.

The large man closed the gap between them and stood eyeball to eyeball with Riddick, the mans friend of course was there to back him up, all thoughts of their argument behind them.

The larger man smashed a beer bottle against the wall and held the jagged neck. Riddick looked bemused at the pathetic display of manhood.

"I just came in here for a quiet drink" Riddick rumbled. "But then you guys just had to go off and spoil my night." He began to shake his head. "If there's one thing I don't like, it's a pussy with attitude"

The mans expression changed from smart ass to furious. He lunged at Riddick with the glass weapon. Riddicks feet remained rooted to their spot and he moved his upper body out of the way.

"That one, you get for free, the next one you're gonna pay for." Riddick gave the men fair warning but they didn't listen. The larger man looked to his friend before they both lunged for Riddick. One arm outstretched Riddick walked forward catching the smaller man in the neck with his arm and flashing the blade of his shiv. The man was sent sprawling to the floor clutching his throat as his Addams apple began to swell and constrict his air flow. The larger man watched his friend flail around like a fish out of water before turning his attention to Riddick. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled knife and held it in his free hand. Riddick shifted his weight and smirked at the pathetic blade. The mans' hands were shaking slightly and Riddick could smell his fear. Perspiration flecked Riddicks forehead yet he remained unphased . The crowd of drinkers had long since fallen silent; all eyes had turned to watch the battle. Riddick could feel their stares burning into his back, he hoped that no one got too close, but then it was their choice and not his responsibility should they get in harms way.

The man lunged forward bottle and knife swinging in different directions. Riddick used his forearms to block both blows as they headed his way. Then he swiftly turned and grabbed the mans left arm using his momentum to pull him over his shoulder and send him crashing to the floor. With a sharp twist the mans hand which had held the broken bottle was broken, an onlooker gasped at the sound of the mans bones braking.

"Ah shit man, shit, you broke my fuckin' wrist" the man gasped on the floor unable to move as Riddick still held his wrist at an unnatural angle.

Riddick was aware that his friend had recovered sufficiently to launch a second attack. Behind him he could sense he was coming up and stuck out his hand, shiv extended, the blade resting horizontally against his wrist waiting for the man to walk into his own death.

He had them both yet why did he suddenly feel defenceless.

A sharp pain on the side of his head, a sudden gush of blood and a stinging sensation in his lower abdomen brought Riddick to his knees; a sharp blow under his chin and something hitting him hard over the back of his head pushed him to the floor. Before he knew it he had several men sitting on his legs and back, he felt his arms being yanked in every direction and eventually behind his back. The cold familiarity of handcuffs being tightened around his wrists was the last thing Richard B Riddick remembered before slipping into an agony filled dreamless unconsciousness.

"Where's Riddick?" Karla asked pulling away from his embrace.

"He stepped out for a little while. I'm sure he'll return soon."

"I wonder when you'll be leaving" she spoke her thought aloud.

"I imagine as soon as the ship is space worthy again or unless he commandeers another ship."  
"You mean unless he steals one?"

Imam didn't answer, Karla was smart enough to figure out that if it came between stealing or getting sent back to slam it was a no brainer he'd steal without thinking twice about it.

She let out a heavy sigh. "I can't wait for my eyes to stop hurting. I hope you'll at least be around so that I can see you when we say goodbye."

Imams heart sank, she had definitely set her mind to staying.

"Karla, my sweet child; I hope you change your mind once you see what this planet really is."

"I have to stay Imam, I don't have a choice. If I go with you I'll just make things worse. Riddick doesn't know what to do with me kill me or make love to me" she regretted saying the latter part of that sentence. "I mean one minute he's nice and the next he's strangling me or accusing me of being a traitor. Don't you see Imam staying here would be the lesser of two evils. I can't stand being around him."

"It sounds as though you're in love with him" Imam spoke in jest and was about to chuckle when he caught her expression. Her face was filled with torment, her lips quivered as though she were about to cry. Her hand shook slightly as he reached for it to hold in his; she was, he concluded, in love with him. His eyes lowered to the floor and a part of his heart died. Since their meeting he had wondered, had hoped even that given time she would come to see him as more than a companion. Since she had been brought on board he had felt a special connection with her, sensed an inner beauty in her that Riddick couldn't possibly. Riddick could not appreciate her for the amazing person she is and so he was baffled as to why she would have these feelings for him. He knew that Riddick wasn't without feelings for this girl but the urians feelings cantered mainly around his crotch area and once that itch had been scratched he feared she would be tossed away like garbage just like the ones before her. HE concluded that the only thing Riddick found attractive about her was her will to resist him – should that will fail it would destroy her, he would be her king and she his slave.

"You could always stay with me" Karla whispered.

Imams eyes widened as he considered her proposition. To stay with her on Solaris Prime would mean that she would have to live as though she were in slam all over again just without the torture.

"I cannot" he spoke quietly.

"Why Imam, you really like wasting your life with Riddick?"

"No Karla, I have to go but not because I feel an allegiance to Riddick, I leave because I must." His heart began to beat faster as he felt Karla shift her weight on the bed.

"Talk to me Imam?" she asked him and he could not refuse.

"It was all such a long time ago" he began. "At least, it feels that way. I have not always been a religious man Karla I was once a killer cold blooded and unrepentant just like Riddick. I killed for pleasure, I killed for money, and I killed because I was good at it." He watcher her face fill with fear, it tore him apart to tell her but she had asked him and he would never lie to her or deny her anything.

"I was lost in a world filled with hate and torment. Killing appeased the rage in my soul. I am a wanted man on several worlds and Solaris Prime is one of them." He closed is eyes and waited for her to turn, they always turned, as soon as they know the truth they turn that is why he couldn't bring himself to tell people even the ones he cared about. But he was wrong; Karla Dawn was not like the others.

"You have carried a heavy burden for too long Imam" she felt for his shoulder and placed her hand on it softly "You cannot compare yourself to what you once were; you have to stop living in the past and grasp on to whatever the future holds." She spoke with such enthusiasm Imam found himself drawn to her as though she had a magnetic pull. Gripping her face in his hands he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. He was encouraged when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. She allowed him to gently push her from a sitting position to a laying position on the bed. A feeling of arousal filled his entire being when she took his hand and guided it under her shirt to her supple breasts. She arched her back as he nipped on the tender flesh of her breasts. He found it hard to believe that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. All this time she had not displayed any of the signs that she had feelings for him. He groaned as he felt her nipple harden in his mouth, his hands inched their way to her hips and grasped them pulling her closer to him, he rubbed his hips against hers. Her hands gripped the back of his head as she pulled his head down closer to her chest allowing him to take in more of her breast into his mouth.

"No" she said pushing him away "I don't want this Imam."

Imam sat up stunned, she had been so compliant so indulgent.

"I'm sorry" she whispered pulling her shirt down.

She felt the bed shift as he rose and walked away from her, she heard the door slam and shuddered at the realisation that she was alone.

Riddick awoke to a world of pain. His head spun his gut ached and there was dried blood crusting over his body. His hands were bound behind his back and a chain ran from the handcuffs to the wall. He tested the chain; there wasn't much to play with, maybe three feet at a stretch, not enough to reach the door. The room he was held in was small, the floor was damp and gritty and smelled of rotting rodents. It was dark, just the way he like it. He listened carefully to the sounds surrounding him before making an attempt to stand up. His boots grated on the floor stirring up more grit.

A bolt slid on the door unlocking it and it opened. Several men walked in all armed all trying to look dangerous. Through the middle as they parted another man walked in. He was Riddicks height, slimmer build, he wore black boots with steel toe caps, leather pants tan tunic and carried a pulse pistol as his side arm. He held an electronic pad in his right hand and pressed a few keys.

"Richard B Riddick; welcome to Solaris Prime" he swept in a low bow and extended his arm to the side exposing a large tribal tattoo on the inside of his forearm. Riddick was familiar with the symbol it represented the Necha. The Necha police the main cities of Solaris Prime, they run the cities taking money for protection; they have scouts at every port and beyond, nothing goes unnoticed and when an escaped convict lands on their turf they have the means and the knowledge to act and act fast.

"My name is Sodarn, I will be your…host until other arrangements can be made." As he smiled Riddick caught a glimpse of his silver teeth filed to a sharp point, this guy fought dirty and Riddick made a mental note.

"Don't I get a room with a view?" Riddick asked.

Sodarn motioned to one of his guards who immediately used the butt of his rifle in Riddicks gut, when Riddick doubled over the butt caught him on his left cheek. Riddick struggled against his cuffs much to the amusement of the Necha.

"You'd do well to not aggravate those cuffs. The more you fight them, the tighter they become." Sodarn bent down to whisper in Riddicks ear. "Eventually the blood supply with he stopped, your hands will go numb and, over a period of several suffering days, they will die and need amputating." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"Lock it down" he ordered.

Riddick heard the bolts grind back into place as the huge iron door closed. He growled and rattled the chains in frustration.

Sodarn marched through the compound where they were holding the infamous Richard B Riddick.

"What information do we have on him Gabrielle?" he asked a computer tech who punched a few keys to bring up the display.

"Last known location was Mara, he was travelling with another guy and a girl, Karla Dawn also escaped from slam. The bounty on her is half a million credits. The other guy I'm still waiting for a confirmation of identity I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

"I'll be in my room" Sodarn informed his men.

Gabrielle tapped on the keyboard searching for more information of the third traveller. Everyone had to be someone; everyone has a past ready to be uncovered.

Karla heard the door open and close.

"Imam, Riddick?" she asked aloud trying to focus on the shadowy figure that had entered the room.

"It's me" Imam spoke quietly.

"Where did you go?" Karla asked feeling a lump in her throat.

"I needed some air. I'm sorry if I alarmed you." He answered. His attitude towards her had changed, they had crossed that invisible line and now there was no going back. They had both exposed themselves, their thoughts and their feelings. Imam felt stupid, Karla felt confused unsure of way she had acted the way she had. She felt guilty for having encouraged him. Imam scolded himself for ever thinking that a woman like Karla would ever want him. Karla had spent her life in slam performing for the delight of others, she slipped into her role easily sometimes without realising it. It happened with Riddick in the galley and it had just happened with Imam. The men, the dominant force, made their wishes known and she must comply. Imam would never know what courage it took for her to say no and Karla could only assume the amount of courage it took for Imam to make his move.

The silence was an uncomfortable one.

"Riddick should have been back by now" Karla stated hoping for a response.

"Should we be worried about him?"

"I wouldn't waste your time Karla. We came here for two reasons, reason one was so that you could have your eyes shined…" Imam trailed off knowing he was about to say something out of malice which is something he hadn't done in decades.

"And the other reason?" she had to ask.

"Riddick has been alone for many days without the company of a female. Solaris Prime is a haven for thieves and scavengers but it is also home to many women who accept payment in exchange for sexual favours." He could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end as he waited for the repercussions of his words.

"Oh" she said quietly. Karla couldn't help but think of what he was doing right now. Who he was with, was she pretty, did she give him everything he wanted? She pushed the thoughts of him to the back of her mind and told herself not to be so stupid this was Riddick eternal bad ass mother fucker why change the habits of a life time? She settled on her bed and closed her aching eyes. Imam watched as her chest heaved and fell in a gentle rhythm.

If he were being honest, Imam was worried about the whereabouts of Riddick. The situation was familiar to him but something had changed. Riddick always brought the ladies to the ship never trusting himself in the open air, his concentration, his senses would be down and he would be an easy target. On the occasions when he had gone on the prowl he had never been this long. Imam began to feel uncomfortable and several thoughts crossed his already overstocked mind. Riddick had already left Solaris Prime, left the girl and him to fend for themselves, but that couldn't be right he knew Riddick didn't want Karla to stay on this dead planet. Then he considered option B, Riddick was in trouble and hadn't returned because he either didn't want to risk their location or because he couldn't return. He waited for Karla to fall asleep before leaving the room concealing his featured with a cloak he stepped out into the darkness. He knew what he was risking; he also knew that they stood little chance of getting out of here alive should they be discovered.

Gabrielle enlarged the picture on his computer screen.

"Karla Dawn" he spoke her name out loud staring at her image peeling back the layers of her life. She was stunning he thought; green eyes, brown hair tumbling in delicate natural curls over her bare shoulders. Her eyes betrayed her; he saw a glimpse of her life the parts that were left out of the slam report. He could see the pain buried beneath the brash exterior. He could almost taste her desire to be free.

"Will you come for him? Will you stay in hiding?" he spoke aloud. Leaning back in his oversized wooden chair he draped a hand over the arm and took a drag on his cigarette blowing the smoke into delicate rings over her head as though they were halos hovering over an angel.

"I will find you" his words were as solemn as a vow as he burned a hole in the screen with his eyes. Riddick could feel his determination, it made him uneasy. What was he doing here he wondered. Was he really a captured bounty or did the Necha want the whole deal, the bad ass, the pilgrim and the girl. Slowly Riddick slid down the wall and sat with his back resting up against the cold hard stone. He pulled his knees up to his chest and steadied his breathing. The thought that he could be used as bait to trap his comrades made him nauseated. He wasn't sure what was worse, knowing what was about to happen or being totally powerless to stop it.

Gabrielle pulled on his cancer stick again watching various images spill by. One in particular caught his eye, a dark coloured man in religious clothes stared back at him. Quickly he reached for the break key halting the run of images. The coloured man glared back.

"Sodarn!" Gabrielle yelled. "Sodarn!"

The door to Sodarns room flew open and he bolted down the stairs, skipping the last two he jumped and ran across the huge room to where Gabrielle sat.

"Look" Gabrielle told him adjusting the screen to that Sodarn could see more clearly. It took a moment only for Sodarn to recognise the man staring him down from the screen. He looked down at Gabrielle and then at a select few of his guards that had followed the commotion.

Sodarn stepped away from the computer. "Find him" he ordered walking away. Turning back once more before disappearing, he pointed at Gabrielle "Find him!" he yelled.

Riddicks attention peaked, what had he seen? Who did he want to find so badly and why?

Gabrielle ran a print of the coloured man

"The man you're looking for is a killer. Don't be fooled by his appearance, if he knows you're coming he'll skull fuck you before you can blink. His name has changed since the last time he was here; you may be familiar with Sunfussa Delai." Gabrielle watched the guards slowly nod their heads, everyone knew Sunfussa, he left a trail of death and destruction so long it took the Necha years to catalogue it all.

"From what we know he has only been on this planet a matter of hours. He was travelling with Riddick and an escaped convict Karla Dawn" He drawled over the vowels of his words. "He can't have gotten that far, our job is to find him and take him down, if he resists ghost him." The order was clear but there was only one last link of the puzzle before the men could be dismissed.

"He goes by the name of Imam but don't let that fool you he is not a spiritual leader he is a cold blooded killer, when you look into his eyes nothing but death is lookin' back."

Riddick banged the back of his head against the wall of his cell slowly.

Whatever Imam was doing right now Riddick hoped to whatever god was listening that he was tucked safely away in the motel he checked them into only hours before.

Imam shielded himself against the cruel street lights with the hood of his cloak, mercifully it had begun to rain and so the streets were relatively quiet. He stepped over the occasional beggar offering brief apologies and blessings in mid stride. A gentle breeze lapped his parched face blowing moisture from the atmosphere, it was a much welcomed sensation as the droplets landed and almost evaporated upon impact.

He had walked for what seemed like miles and still so sign of Riddick. He knew these streets like the back of his hand and he marvelled at how little they had changed over the years, he could list every victim and show you precisely where they lay as they drew their last breath.

As he rounded a corner he pulled the cloak tighter passing a bar he overheard loud voices.

"…And then BOOM, down he went like a sack of garbage..." One voice said.

There was applause and laughter, Imam paused bending down pretending to fasten the buckle on his boot.

"Did you see his eyes man? They were like totally silver n' shit they glowed I'm telling ya they fuckin' glowed."

The two conversationalists exited the bar and turned left down an alley way. Imam cautiously followed.

"Oh man when you came at him I thought he was gonna rip your head off" the smaller of the two men patted his friend on the back before unzipping his pants to take a piss along the side of the bar wall.

"If I ever see that mother fucker again I'm gonna tear his ass apart." The larger man said patting his friend on the back so hard he had to take a step forward, his foot landing in the steaming stream of fresh piss..

"Hey, watch it man, Jesus!" his friend balked shaking off his shoe and zipping up his pants. "Where do you think they've taken him?" he asked scurrying after his friend.

"If I know Sodarn, he'll have that asshole strung up like a side o' meat in the Pit."

"The Pit!" the smaller man exclaimed "Man I've heard stories about what they do there, it ain't pretty dude…" he broke off to laugh aloud "It aint pretty."

"The Pit" Imam whispered. The Pit had to be new, Imam had never heard of it and felt sure that if it was a grotesque as they made it sound he would have most certainly made it his business to find out all he could about it. He followed the two men keeping a safe distance between them and him not wanting to be noticed, at least not yet.

"I heard Sodarn is a pretty sick fuck, that's what I heard." The larger man rumbled out a belch as he spoke.

The smaller man jumped in front of his friend and turned to face him jumping up and down excitedly. "Hey, do you think we could go take a look?" he asked. "I wanna see him get what's comin' to him."

"Guess ti couldn't hurt, unless your name happens to be Richard B Riddick" The two friends laughed aloud, the larger man throwing his head back almost howling towards the moon.

"Excuse me gentlemen" Imam called breaking his cover of darkness. "I couldn't help but overhear you speak of that notorious criminal Riddick." He walked towards them slowly watching their body movements. "I wonder if I might trouble you for his location" Imam offered the men a forced friendly smile.

"Yeah, we had a run in with that piece of shit tonight. The Necha took him to the Pit so he can get what's comin'" The smaller man began but was abruptly cut off with a sharp slap to the stomach by his friend. A quick sideways glance told his friend to be silent.

"What's it to ya stranger?" The larger man asked peering down at Imam.

Imam shrugged "I have some history with him also."

The two men eyed him cautiously.

"Word has it he's been taken to the Pit. It's an institution where criminals are…re-educated" The larger man began.

"Re-educated?" Imam questioned concern flaring for only a moment in his eyes.

"Yeah" the smaller one laughed "In other words for entertainment purposes they get to fight to the death, the guards place bets on who they thinks gonna win then sit back and let the games begin" he opened his arms out wide in a grand gesture.

"Slip us some credits friend and we might just tell you where to find him" The larger man suggested folding his arms across his chest.

Imam took several steps closer almost within touching distance before he spoke. Ruffling the side ofhis cloak he reached in with one hand.

"Credits, yes…of course….I shall pay you for this information gentlemen you have been more than helpful" Bringing his hand back out of the cloak the moon glinted from the silvery coloured blade. Slashing the smaller guy first he sliced across his abdomen while reaching for the larger mans neck to silence his cry for help. The larger of the two men watched in forced silence as his friends intestines spilled out onto the floor. Imam withdrew his blade from the mans gut allowing him the grace and dignity to at least hit the floor before he died so he could wallow briefly in his own entrails. Turning his attention to the silent friend the blade flashed only once more before being buried in the mans neck. Blood poured from his open jugular spraying Imam with the crimson fluid. The man dropped to the floor by his dying friend and Imam wanted to stay and take bets on which one would bite the bullet first but he knew that time was not on his side, he could not been seen and now he had discovered the whereabouts of Riddick he had to return to the motel and share his discovery with Karla.

Riddicks head still pounded with the remnants of his beating. Everything outside his room had dropped to a silent annoyance. He didn't like it quiet, it wasn't supposed to be quiet there was always supposed to be something to hone in on, breathing, whispering, and foot steps but there was nothing. The place where he was being held didn't even have the good grace to bless him with perpetually dripping water from a high point into a shallow pool as it did on Mara. The silence would drive him crazy.

To break up the monotony he jangled his chains testing them once again seeing if they really did tighten slightly if he were to pull. He stretched his arms out straight in front of him as far as they would go before the chains pulled tight then slowly he began to extend his arms further. Immediately he could feel the cuffs constrict against his skin, it wasn't enough to cut off the blood supply to his hand nor was it enough to cause him any degree of pain, it did however prove the point that Sodarn had been telling the truth and Riddick was fucked six ways of Sunday. If he couldn't move he couldn't fight, all animals needed to fight at some time or another whether it was a battle over territory of mating rights he knew that he could suppress the beast for a short time only before he would loose out to the force within. The effects would be devastating for him he knew it, the beast knew it and still it burned.

Karla startled awake when she heard the door close. Slowly, silently she slid her hand under her pillow and wrapped her hand around the hilt of her shiv. She opened her eyes slowly and could make out a figure padding across the room taking great care not to wake her.

"Imam" she guessed tracking his movement carefully noting his height and build was not like that of Riddicks.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Imam said resting in a chair nearby.

Karla squinted and rubbed her eyes.

"Is Riddick back yet?" she asked

Imam looked down at his soiled clothes. "He won't be coming back Karla, not any time soon."

That caught her attention. Sitting bolt upright in bed she gripped the side of the mattress and perched on the side of the bed.

"What?"

"While you were resting I took the opportunity to have a look around. I overheard two men talking about a man being captured and taken to somewhere they call the Pit. They were referring to Riddick."

"Who took him, are you sure it was him?" Karla stood up from the bed and was hit by a wave of dizziness.

"The Necha operate in this city. They took him after a fight. They referred to him by name Karla."

"A fight, was he hurt, is he alive, where is this Pit?" she demanded "The men do they have any more information, can they tell us where to find him?"

Imam fell silent.

"Imam?" she whispered.

"I don't think the two men will be of much use to us now" he said in a bland monotonous voice.

"Why?" she asked sitting down swallowing heavily trying to push down the lump in her throat. "What did you do Imam?" She knew she had to ask, she also knew that she wasn't prepared for the answer, the had a bad feeling in her gut and she had learned long ago to trust that feeling because most of the time it meant the difference between life or death.

"I couldn't risk them telling the Necha that Riddick had companions. It wouldn't take long for them to find us even in this hell hole. The Necha have probably already discovered that Riddick did not travel alone."

"What did you do Imam?" she repeated the words more deliberately; she felt the muscles in every part of her body begin to tighten.

"I did what I had to do. I did what Riddick would have done." He answered with a simple shrug.

Karla sucked in a breath, could what he was telling her be true?

"You killed them" she shook her head in disbelief.

"The circumstances necessitated prompt action" his tone was cold and unfeeling; it was almost as though the emotional part of his brain had shut down. Karla began to feel very nervous and very afraid. She was in unchartered territory. She knew what to expect from Riddick, his reputation had preceded him but Imam? What the hell kind of monster would Imam prove to be?


	8. Through a Glass Darkly

Chapter eight

Riddick denied himself rest, he needed to keep his senses alert. The enclosed space, his Bastille, was mental torture. He couldn't walk more than a couple of paces and the beast in him yearned to prowl. He was thankful that the one light he had seemed not to be functioning. He preferred the dark; the fuckers wouldn't see death coming until the Reaper was upon them and then it would be too late.

They knew about Imam and now they know about Karla. What would become of them he wondered idly? The Necha were experts in their field, they would find them soon. Riddick considered their limited options, they would be foolish to fight, the Necha outnumbered them and knew the city intimately they would be safe from no one and would have no place to hide. The people of Solaris Prime feared the Necha almost as much as they feared Riddick and now they had the biggest weapon of all Riddick feared; the Necha had the element of surprise.

Allowing frustration to take hold as he envisioned their bloody deaths Riddick tilted his head upwards to permit a primal roar spill from his twisted, snarling lips. It was agony indeed not knowing their fate, this is why he preferred to travel alone, when you were alone you had no one to worry about except yourself, no one to think about, no one to…care about and as much as he wanted to run from the fire that chased him he could not deny that he cared about their fate. The feeling had hunted him for days and he had almost slipped on its slick surface several times, each time he had managed to pull himself back from the brink but now, with time to think and reflect and prophesise he understood what it was to care, what it was to feel in the pit of your stomach the sudden realisation that it might be too little too late. His internal confession only served his torment and fed his hungry inner demons, his hands were tied literally, all he could do was hope that the fate of his comrades, his friends was swift and painless. Closing his eyes to deny the tears exit he succumbed to the theory that he would never see Imam or Karla alive again.

Gabriel could not get this woman out of his head. Her image was engraved within him, her eyes, how he would love to have those eyes on him, to feel her squirm beneath him as he slipped the handcuffs onto her wrists. She would be a trophy indeed, one to display for all to see. She had spirit but he would break her and she would obey him eventually; he was sure his methods of persuasion would win out. He slowly slipped on a pair on black leather gloves and clenched his fists enjoying the feel of the tight animal skin against his knuckles.

Riddick would know where they were, the thought crossed his mind quickly before he summoned several of the strongest men at the Pit.

"Riddick knows where the girl is, we find the girl we find Sunfussa Delai not to mention a half million credit bounty should we choose to turn them over to this Larendaron guy."

"Why wouldn't we turn them over?" one of the Necha asked.

"Riddick is a fighter, a killer, we could make a handsome profit off his ass if we enter him into the contest. The woman, his mate I presume, also a very talented and able individual though her talents would be best served out of the arena." The men understood only too well what Gabriel was suggesting and offered nods and grins of acknowledgement. "But Sunfussa Delai we break him, tear him apart."

Gabriel smiled a twisted thin lipped smile and bared his teeth "Bring me Riddick. I want to ask him a few…questions."

The Necha guards acted quickly unlocking the cell and leading Riddick out by the chain which was attached to his cuffs. They pushed him forward making him stumble but he managed to keep his footing. He stole Gabriel's gaze defiantly boring a hole through the brash exterior hoping to see what it was that made him tick, what buttons could be pushed what lines would he allow Riddick to cross? But Gabriel guarded himself well against the Furian not letting the faintest glimmer of hope or reasons escape his expression. Gabriel knew that should he falter, if he were to slip he would never be able to claim his prize.

He circled Riddick clasping his hands behind his back and clipping the heel of his boots on the damp concrete.

"Richard B Riddick" He announced. "What does the B stand for?"

Riddick didn't answer; he remained standing perfectly still staring straight ahead.

"Bad Ass maybe, Butcher, Barbarian…which one of those would suit you the best?"

Again Riddick didn't answer; once more his eyes stared straight ahead unblinking.

"Or, could it be Bastard?" Gabriel stood inches away from Riddick his face he dared to move within an inch of Riddicks stony features. Gabriel had hoped to get a rise from his captive; he wanted, no, he needed an excuse to get physical. He could unleash a whole world of pain on Riddick should he choose.

"Because I know you have no father so a Bastard you must be." Gabriel smiled as he heard the faint chinking of the chains which bound Riddick. Slowly he nodded "So, I will refer to you as Bastard and you shall address me as sir, am I understood?" he asked. Riddick shifted his gaze from an imaginary spot on the wall to the face which had invaded his personal space. Gabriel placed an open palm to his right ear. "I can't hear you" he sang in a mocking tone.

Riddick did not consider himself a dancing pony, he was not a circus attraction and did not perform on command. Gabriel watched as Riddick tilted his head to the side slightly almost inquisitively before throwing his whole force behind a head-butt catching Gabriel on his nose. A sickening crunch of bone echoed throughout the large room Gabriel took a step backwards and bent at the waist; blood began to spill from his cupped hands as he held his agony filled face.

A guard used the butt of his rifle on the back of Riddicks knee forcing him to kneel.

Gabriel stood straight, took two long purposeful strides towards a kneeling Riddick before offering all his body weight behind an uppercut sending the cuffed captive sprawling onto his back. Gabriel wiped the blood from his face on the black sleeve of his long coat. Riddick rolled onto his side and in one swift, graceful movement rose to one knee then to a standing position

"You! are in a very precarious position Riddick" Gabriel spat.

Riddick looked down at his feet and rocked back on his heels with a shrug.

"Seems to me that I am exactly where I want to be." He rumbled slowly, keeping the beast in check.

"Do not fuck with me." Gabriel shot back his eyes blazing with fire.

"Gabe, you're really not my type." Riddicks voice dripped with sarcasm pushing Gabriel further and further towards the edge of all reason.

"You will give me the location of your comrades."

"Or?" Riddick challenged.

Gabriel paused, he didn't have an answer; he knew what lay in store for Riddick, he knew that which ever way this escaped convict played it, it was a loose/loose situation. If Sodarn didn't end it Riddick would discover the true meaning of agony in the Pit; either way he would be dead.

"Imam" Karla spoke quietly, he voice drifting lightly within the confines of their dishevelled room and reaching Imam with the tenderness she had intended.

"You're quiet."

"There's nothing to say Karla." He answered with the same softness.

"There's plenty to say" she told him. "I just want you to know that it's okay. I know you did what you had to do and I know that you hate yourself for that." She was trying to make peace, make sense of the situation, gauge his state of mind but he wasn't giving much away. Karla felt her heart pounding uncontrollably as she rose from the bed and made her way towards him. She knelt down at his feet and rested her hands on his knees.

"You have to make peace with yourself Imam. These people, these Necha will slaughter Riddick mercilessly and deep down you know that he doesn't deserve that."

"Did they?" Imam argued "The men that I killed, did they deserve to be slaughtered because I spared them no luxury Karla."

Karla closed her eyes "Slaughtered, no, probably not but die? Probably. If it were me I would have done the same and you know that if the roles were reversed and you were being held and not Riddick, you know he would kick some serious ass to get you back. I'll admit I don't know why, you two have a most peculiar friendship but he would die for you."

"Not for me" Imam whispered his words dragging him back in time to another place, another world, another life.

"Imam?" Karla spoke, fear in her voice.

"It's alright, just a memory." He replied blinking away the tears that had threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Tell me?" she asked, it wasn't a demand it was a gentle request.

Imam cupped Karlas face and stared at her for a moment.

"You would have liked her" he began, his eyes lowering to the floor. "She was bright and vibrant, funny and innocent…and yet she was strong…so strong and brave, braver than I" He swallowed tightly. "She travelled with Riddick for several years trying to find Furia. We would communicate with each other often. She was like my daughter and she regarded me as her father." Karla felt the cold shadow that passed over his face, it affected her too. "One day she didn't call and I knew…I knew something was wrong. Riddick made contact with me a few days later. She had been killed trying to protect him, she loved him Karla, she was just a child but she loved him with everything she had. She wanted eyes like his but he wouldn't allow it, he tried to protect her also you see, he didn't want her to be too much like him." Imam broke off.

"The clothes" Karla whispered "the room on the ship…it was hers?"

Imam nodded.

"Riddick has lost two people that he cared about. He lost Fry on T2 when she tried to save him and Jack died at the hands of mercs. She did not betray him Karla even at the end." Imam drew in a long shaky breath. "And so Riddick puts a barrier up every time he gets close to someone he is convinced that bad things will happen and he is the reason the people he cares about die."  
"We have to find him Imam. We have to get him back."

"Would you die for him?" Imam asked.

"Yes, yes I would" she replied

"Then you have already lost him." Imams voice was filled with sorrow, he looked down at the torn face staring back at him and offered her a tired smile.

Riddicks legs gave out as the butt of the laser rifle smacked into the back of them for the third time.

"Your comrades Riddick tell me where they are?" Gabriel asked.

He was met by a wall of silence which prompted him to ball up his fist and punch Riddick catching his left cheek. Riddicks head barely moved he titled it gently to one side and smiled, it was all the reaction Gabriel received.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sodarns voice boomed from the top of the staircase.

"Interrogation" Gabriel replied.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel." Sodarn sang as he began to descend. "Do you know anything about animals? First you have to wear them down, tire them out, and starve them if necessary." He stood toe cap to toe cap with Gabriel. "Place him with the general population" he ordered the guards, his eyes never leaving Gabriels.

Riddick didn't fight the guards as the surrounded him. Two of the Necha grabbed his shoulders and one stood a little father back with a stun lance to prod the convict with once a while and keep him in line. The stun lance sent a tiny electrical current though Riddicks back, not enough to cause him pain or immobilise him but just enough to let him know not to try anything. A stun lance had six different settings; he did not want to be on the receiving end of a fully loaded stun lance. For most people it would mean a total brain shutdown and heart failure. You'd be dead before you hit the ground and not feel a thing. Riddick grated his heels and walked in a lazy relaxed fashion towards the area marked with a black and yellow cross.

The huge metal doors grated as they slowly yawned open revealing several rows of barred cells each holding three or four inmates.

Riddick was taken to an empty cell and tossed inside. Loosing his footing he fell landing heavily on his side. He grunted as he felt several layers of skin being scratched off on the hard surface from his shoulder. The stun lance was hitched up two levels and held an inch from his face as two Necha moved to unfasten his handcuffs.

"Good boy" one muttered in Riddicks ear offering a pat on his head as one would a well behaved dog. Riddick turned his head and growled in response ever cautious of the stun lance which did not waver.

The Necha backed away out of the cell and the metal door slammed shut.

"Make yourself at home convict" The Necha holding the stun lance smiled at him.

"I don't understand" Gabriel argued as he walked to Sodarn out into the town.

"There is nothing to understand Gabriel." Sodarn answered not breaking his stride "Riddick is an animal, he should be treated as such and besides the angrier he gets the more damage he'll do in the Pit."

"What of his companions, the girl?" Gabriel asked.

"They will reveal themselves to us soon enough my friend; and when they do…" Sodarn trailed off loosing himself in his thoughts and offering a twisted smile as he thought about the possibilities…they were endless.

"Prepare Riddick for tonight" were the last orders he gave before stepping into his transport and leaving the compound.

Riddick prowled his cell trying to ignore the noise. To any normal person it would be a general din, but to Riddick, with his heightened senses it was nothing short of agony. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't hear himself think, the mess of mangled voices was confusing at best. A couple of times he heard his name mentioned and when he tried to focus in on the conversation he was pushed aside by more yelling and ranting.

"What are you thinking?" a voice came from his left, he looked and saw a man with his face pressed against the bars of his cell. His clothes were torn, he had a number of bruises, some cuts fresh and scabbed over.

"What are you thinking?" he asked again.

"I'm thinking about getting the hell outta here" Riddick replied.

He wasn't shocked to hear the man laugh at him mockingly.

"There's only one way you're getting' outta here man, in a body bag" the man laughed again. Riddick tilted his head curiously.

"You have no idea what they do here have you?" the man asked already knowing the answer. "You an off worlder?" he looked Riddick up and down "You have to be or they'dve brought you here sooner." He nodded slowly "Yeah, they would've played your ass out already."

"Meaning?" Riddick asked.

"This is the Pit man; we're entertainment for the Necha. Some of us are criminals; some were just taken from their homes. Every night a select few get put into the Pit to fight…it's a fight to the death…the Necha put bets on who they think is gonna get ghosted."

Riddick flexed his muscles.

"Lost him?" Karla asked "Just because I would risk my life to save his? Why Imam?"

"Because he will not allow it; it happened twice before and he swore never again." He replied

"Imam" Karla scoffed "He was gonna toss me out the airlock, he's kicked my ass all over the fucking ship he's made it his business to let me know how little he thinks of me."

As she spoke Imam began to shake his head.

"He's pushing you away Karla so that you…so that he doesn't not get hurt."

Karla threw back her head "An animal like Riddick doesn't get hurt Imam."

Imam slapped her hard across her face with his open palm. She stopped laughing and looked at him quizzically while rubbing the stinging palm shaped red blotch that had appeared.

"He does feel, more than you know and now, it would seem more than you care." Imam spat.

"A cold blooded killer with a heart?" Karla spoke the words yet they seemed to come from someone else.

"He has a heart and a soul Karla, though he would deny as much. You didn't see him when she died. You didn't watch as his resolve splintered and shattered into a thousand tiny shards of pain."

There was a tense silence. Karlas face hurt like a sonofabitch.

"Are you telling me we should just abandon him, let fate take it's course…what Imam?"

Imam put his face in his hands "I don't know what to do Karla." He confessed.

Karla reached up tentatively and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well get him back Imam." She told him gently.

Their plan was a simple one; get back to the ship, arm themselves with whatever weapons they could find. Karlas eyes were no where near perfect, long distances were blurred and fuzzy, movement was hazy and she could still feel the incisions burning. It felt like her eyes wanted to cry all the damned time which didn't help her focus. Hand to hand combat was her only option she could not risk accidentally shooting Imam or Riddick. She slipped two double edged shivs into the back of her pants, a single edged shiv into the belt at her hip, one more tucked into her boot.

Imam carried a shiv and a laser rifle with a spare battery pack. Karla had suggested they meet in the cargo bay when they had finished. As she left her room and walked purposefully down the corridor she past Riddicks room, paused after two more steps then back tracked. She overrode the electronic lock and pushed the door open. Her senses immediately filled with his scent. She walked to his bed and sat on the edge by a table. She stroked her hands across the sheet that was spread over the mattress which still dipped to contour his sleeping form. He liked to sleep on his back, Karla thought as she ran her hand over the shape. Reaching under his pillow she grabbed the handle of the shiv she presumed he kept there. She smiled as she realised that she was right, he did sleep with a shiv under his pillow. She used a strap from his table to strap it to her arm.

Satisfied that she was sufficiently armed she made her way to the cargo bay.

"Are you ready Imam?" she asked.

Imam offered her a nod. He had taken the opportunity to change his soiled clothes, he had opted against his religious attire and donned a pair of black combat pants and a black tank top; simple and effective at night.

"You'll need these" Imam tossed her a pair of goggles like Riddicks. She put them over her head and rested them on her forehead. He was right; she would need them for later when the sun came up.

"How are they…your eyes?" he asked.

"I'm tryin' not to think about it. But they hurt like crazy and I'm no good at long range of quick movement…I'm not so sure this was a good idea." She spoke honestly betraying her weaker side to Imam.

"I won't let anything happen to you Karla" he told her. Karla nodded to him in salute, she trusted him with her life to protect it or take it yet she did not fear him. When he had first told her the ugly truth of his life she had been afraid, felt betrayed even but Imam, above all else was an honourable man. Granted the two dead men in the alley wouldn't think so but needs defined his actions, he had no choice if he wanted to protect Karla, himself and Riddick.

The ramp to the cargo bay opened and the two comrades stepped down each step was filled with purpose. Karla keyed in the security code to lock the ship down as they began their journey.

The door to the cell block swung open and several guards armed with stun lances walked in, the heels of their boots announcing their presence throughout the building.

The man in the cell next to Riddick ran to the farthest, darkest corner of his cell and cowered down.

"They're here, they're coming…who will it be? Who will it be? Not me….not me…" he sang in a idiotic high pitched voice.

Riddick watched the man cower tightly in the corner. His gaze was diverted by the appearance of four guards at his cell door.

"YOU!" one yelled "Step away from the door, turn around and put your hands on your head."

Riddick looked them up and down for a moment before casually taking two steps away from the door, turning round and slowly placing his hands behind his head.

He heard the metal door to his cell open and his hands were bound. Stun lance was pushed within an inch of his face. He could hear the buzz of electricity flowing through to the tip preparing to offer a nasty shock.

Riddick allowed himself to be dragged out of his cell and along to the opposite end of the corridor. The doors opened as they neared and Riddick had his first glimpse of the pit.

They entered the pit and led him towards the middle of a sand covered arena. Looking around he saw jagged cliff walls with viewing areas and balconies carved into the rock. From the ground to about fifty feet was jagged jutting out rocks bearing the remnants of bloody battles, a decaying corpse still hung on the highest point of the highest wall; no one could retrieve him. The stench invaded Riddicks senses, blood, death, violence and fear permeated his skin. Pools of blood had soaked into the sand they walked on

A second man was delivered into the pit; he was somewhat smaller and less built than Riddick. He wore a look of total fear as he was led, hands bound, to stand next to Riddick.

Gabriel walked towards the pair and stood inches away from them grinding the heel of his boot into the sand.

"This is where we see if all that" he motioned towards Riddick and gestured at his build "is just for show."

Riddick felt a dozen pairs of eyes on them as the guards released the ties that bound their hands. Gabriel made his way towards a spectator area with a select few of the guards while the rest of them left the Pit altogether, the door sealed shut behind them with a thud which echoed off the jutting rock walls.

"Gentlemen; in the Pit there is only one rule, there are no rules." Gabriel announced to the applause of the spectators. He opened his arms, palms down in a gesture to silence the eager few.

"Hand to hand combat is the name of the game. You will fight each other to the death."

Riddick began to shake his head.

"You will fight to the death Riddick or suffer mercilessly at the hands of the Necha. I have offered you the chance to die with dignity; if you wish to die like an animal it can be arranged."

Riddick raised his head and eyes Gabriel. How he would love to take him apart slowly. He saw out of the corner of his eyes the man next to him had begun to prepare. Now, Riddick was a killer, he was an animal but he was also intelligent enough to figure out that if he allowed himself to become a punching bag for everything Gabriel threw his way he would die a very painful agonising slow death.

As he turned to face his opponent Riddick caught a smile erupting on Gabriel's face.

Riddick balled his fists wishing he had his familiar shiv to hand.

His opponent waster no time catching Riddick with an uppercut; Riddick stepped backwards and circled the man. Altering his stance the man came forward kicking out trying to make contact. Riddick side stepped and the man flew harmlessly past him, Riddick aimed a punch at the mans lower back. Pain radiated up his opponents back and he held his side for a moment turning with a slight limp on that side.

Lunging forward the man knocked Riddicks goggles off and sent them spinning to the floor. Riddick fell to his knees as the violent light invaded his tender eyes. He felt the mans foot come in contact with his head and rolled to the floor holding his face.

He was blind without his protective eye wear, dead unless he could fight back.

Riddick grabbed a handful of sand as he stood and listened through the cheering and jeering guards, he concentrated on the sounds beneath the voices, listening for the crunching of sand underneath the pressure of a mans feet. Turning sharply following a sound he threw the sand forwards and heard a cry of dismay, several steps of retreat and a gasp. Now his opponent was also blinded albeit temporarily but Riddick hoped to locate his goggles by that time and put an end to this vicious entertainment.

Squinting through painful silver iris' Riddick found his goggles slipping them on just in time. The man came from behind Riddick kicking him in the back repaying the favour he sent Riddick to the floor with a burning agony in his lower back.

Kneeling on the floor Riddick swept the legs of his opponent sending him crashing next to him, before the man could recover Riddick landed a fist in his ribcage winding him. Riddick stood and raised his foot to stamp down hard on the mans stomach. The man rolled out of the way and rose in one swift movement offering an elbow to the back of Riddicks head.

Riddick reached behind him and caught the mans hand twisting it upwards and behind his back. Standing behind him Riddick squeezed his arm pushing it further and further waiting for the inevitable crack as the boned broke.

The man used his weight and stepped back, his free arm grabbing Riddick behind his neck and pulling him over his own shoulder. Riddick landed with a loud thud on the hard surface as his back made contact. Momentarily dazed he saw the man come forward, Riddick moved just in time as a well placed boot aimed a kick at his head. It only just made contact but didn't offer any deterrent. Riddick grabbed the mans leg and lifted his own leg from the floor and placed it squarely in the mans groin. He doubled over in pain and backed away giving Riddick room to stand.

Both men faced each other, sweat beaded on Riddicks forehead. With his head down the man ran forward hitting Riddick full force and pushing him into the wall of the pit, the jagged rocks cut into his back. Riddick roared; the beast had been released.

Gabriel applauded and cried for more.

Riddick picked the man off the floor and held him above his head turning around to face the Necha, making a point to make eye contact with Gabriel before throwing the man against the wall. Dazed, the man was helpless as Riddick dragged him to the centre of the arena by his arm. The man lay stunned and exhausted at Riddicks feet.

"Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead!" the spectators chanted. Gabriel chanted along with his men, balling his fist and pounding it into the balcony.

Riddick looked down at his prey before raising his foot and putting all his weight behind it, stamping it back down on the mans chest. Blood poured from the mans mouth and he slowly suffocated in his own bodily fluids, blood mixed with vomit spewed freely as he died.

The Necha fell silent wondering why Riddick was not parading around the arena, arms aloft celebrating his victory. Riddick stood still watching the last flicker of life leave his sorry assed victim; the beast had had satisfaction though Riddick felt used. He had already lost the battle between himself and the beast that raged within, but the war was still ongoing.

"Bravo!" Gabriel applauded "Bravo!" he laughed.

Riddick growled and ran towards the balcony where Gabriel was stood applauding him. He launched himself at the cliff walls using the jagged rocks to heave himself up. As he reached the balcony he didn't have time to react as a stun lance prodded him full on in the chest. His body went numb, his grip on the face of the wall faltered and he was sent tumbling forty feet to the floor. He landed heavily on his back and lost consciousness.

Karla and Imam re-entered the town. Both concealed under the protection of cloaks. They knew about the Pit, what they needed now was a location. Neither of them had sufficient credits to buy that kind on information.

"You got any ideas how we can find this Pit?" Karla asked casually looking around to see if they were being followed.

"We have nothing to negotiate for information with Karla, and besides I get the impression most people will deny its very existence for fear of repercussions from the Necha.."

"I guess it's gonna be a long ass night" Karla sighed.

"Indeed" Imam replied.

They entered the first bar they came to. The music was obnoxious and half naked females danced on tables while greasy fingered onlookers dropped credits onto the tables hoping for more entertainment and salivated at the prospect of a private show. In the dark corners with Karlas new eyes she could just make out the writhing bodies as men pleasured themselves with the woman while the women picked their pockets and pretended to have a swell time. Cinnamon smoke filled the room making Karla and Imam feel temporarily light headed. Cinnamon was used in cigarettes to freshen the breath and the air hiding the underlying tainted smell of used bodies and month old sweat. Karla felt the floor beneath her feet was spongy with spilled drinks and bar snacks that had been left to decay.

They stood at the bar not sure whether to trust the seats or not.

Imam motioned to the bar man "Two beers" he requested tossing ten credits on the bar.

"Beer Imam, you have changed" Karla smiled almost in a joking fashion and half in disbelief.

"I dislike the foul drink Karla but if there is one thing I have learned it's the necessity to blend in with your surroundings. And besides, do you really think that bar man would know what a Tharmolean Twist was?" Imam offered a slight chuckle.

Karla observed their surroundings resting her eyes on a man sat alone at a table smoking. He blew delicate smoke rings into the air and offered her a brief nod. His eyes reflected the dim light over head; they were the most stunning shade of amber. A million questions raced through her head; who was he, why was he alone, amber eyes, why amber eyes? She was drawn to him, she felt an invisible thread wrap itself around her core and gently tug offering a tease to please her. Leaving Imam at the bar she walked as if in a trance to where the man sat.

She stood at the table touching her hips to the wood. He gestured without speaking for her to take a seat opposite him, without blinking she sat.

"I know who you are and I know why you're here." He leaned forward across the table almost within touching distance as he spoke.

Karla looked at him in disbelief, how could he know? No body knew. Anticipation welled in her stomach.

"You don't know me" she stammered back still looking into his eyes.

He offered her a smile showing his brilliant white teeth which seemed even more brilliant against the deep orange of his eyes.

"My name is Cyrus, I am a seer. As soon as we made eye contact I could read you like a book Karla Dawn of Aldarha or, can I call you Seleka."

His revelation unnerved Karla; she broke eye contact and rose from her chair. He grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop. He rose and leaned into her.

"You walk out of here and you can kiss your friend goodbye." He spoke quickly in a whisper. Karla turned sharply looking at him, studying him for a moment.

"What do you know?" she asked relaxing her stance and sitting back down.

Cyrus dragged his chair closer to hers and placed both hands on her knees. She flinched.

"It's better if we look like we're…friends" He suggested gesturing with his eyes to the faceless crowd. "You never know who is watching."

Karla nodded but adjusted his hands so they were more towards her knee caps than her upper thighs.

"Talk." She ordered trying to sound tough but her underlying tone betrayed her uncertainty and distrust.

Cyrus inhaled deeply before pushing the air out through his nose pursing his lips together considering where to begin.

"Your friend is in danger." He began. "The Necha will use him for sport, fight him, wear him down…he will be killed Karla if you do not go to him. That is…" he trailed off.

"Go on" Karla said slowly.

"If he isn't already dead."

Karla sank back in her chair heavily and rubbed the tiredness out of her face.

"What do I do?" she asked hoping that he would at least have enough information to tell her which direction to head.

Cyrus motioned for Imam to join them. Cautiously he grabbed a chair and set the two beers down on the table. He shot Karla a worried look.

"It's alright Imam, Cyrus is….is a…"

"Friend" Cyrus finished for her giving himself the label that she did not feel ready to adorn him with.

He offered his cinnamon smokes, Imam declined but Karla accepted - they smelled so sweet. She sucked on the tip as he held a lighted match to it and as it was brought to life she coughed. Smoke sputtered into the air. Cyrus laughed.

"They can be a little hot on your throat if you are not accustomed to them" he smiled at her. She took another drag enjoying the taste as it filled her mouth, her lungs felt as though they had caught on fire and her head spun with childish giddiness.

"You need to head south out of the town. The compound is heavily guarded and even if you could get inside no one has lived to give an accurate account of the internal schema."  
"Great" Karla muttered exhaling the purple blue smoke as she spoke.

Riddick opened his eyes slowly. He was back in his cell flat on his back on the cold floor. He tried to remember what had happened but to no avail, his memories were fuzzy and it hurt to think. He tried to move. A searing pain shot through his back and along the length of his spine.

"Fuck!" he gasped putting his hands over his face to dim the lights from outside his cell.

He breathed deeply trying to control the pain but breathing itself caused no end of agony. Gritting his teeth he rolled onto his side and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Thought you were a ghost" the familiar light singing voice of the guy in the next cell danced through the bars to Riddick. "Thought you were a ghost, thought you were a ghost" he whispered peering through the narrow metal bars pressing his face so close Riddick thought his face might actually push through and become stuck.

The man held out his hand, in it was a small piece of bread.

"Need your strength, take it, take it" he whispered.

Riddick watching him for a moment then reached out slowly and took the bread. The man scurried away on his hands and knees into onto his cot and curled himself into a ball.

"He took it, took it, be strong, fight again" Riddick heard him whisper.

"How long have you been here?" Riddick asked.

The whispering ball shrugged and Riddick could see the top of the mans head shake.

"Long time, very long time, years maybe, not days, not weeks too long, yes, yes, too long" came the reply.

No wonder he was crazy, Riddick thought. Was it being caged twenty four fuckin seven that had turned him into an idiot? Or was he born that way?

Riddick ate the bread, it left his mouth aggravatingly dry and craving liquid. His back ached, he felt like he'd been hit with a sledge hammer.

"It's impossible" Imam spoke the truth where Karla dared not. She would never admit defeat even if it cost her, her life.

"Not impossible Imam just, difficult. You know he would do the same" she argued.

Imam surrendered, her argument was a good one, a damned good one. Imam owed Riddick big time and often he had considered that he would never get the opportunity to repay him. Since Jacks death, Imam had insisted on travelling with Riddick until the debt had been paid in full even though Riddick didn't go in for all that eye for an eye bullshit he knew better than to argue with a man and his principles and if there was one thing Imam had it was principles. It took years of arguing and the death of a girl they both loved before Riddick accepted Imams offer.

Imam lowered his head. "I am not sure I am up to the challenge Karla. I fear that everything I have fought so hard to forget, the life I once lived, I do not wish to go back there, to that dark place where I traded my soul for that of the devils and came off worst." His lips quivered as he inhaled a long breath before sucking down the remainder of his beer. "Having said that, if Riddick were not the monster we knew and loved, we'd both be dead by now and paying for our multitude of sins."

Karla offered Imam a huge pat on the back a "You know it." She told him.

She raised her beer glass "To our multitude of sins, may we be forever repentant." She sank the rest of her drink and both she and Imam rose, pulled their cloaks tightly around them and left the bar.

The sun was beginning to rise but the dusk air carried the chill of death. The two cloaked friends walked the desolate streets each lost in their own thoughts and their own prayers.

"You know Imam; one thing doesn't sit well with me" Karla spoke softly unsure of what lurked in the shadows and alleyways not wanting their conversation to be overheard.

"Cyrus told me he was a seer and yet he couldn't tell me if we were successful."

"Maybe he didn't want you to know the truth." Imam suggested. "Or maybe he did not want to alter the course of events. Did you ever think that maybe by sharing the information we would be cheating fate?"

"What d'you mean?"

"If you knew you were going to die, would you continue?"

Karla considered his question carefully.

"What makes you think were going to die Imam? Are you a seer?" she asked.

"No, though there were times I wished I had the gift of foresight."

"I think everyone feels like that from time to time Imam; but to answer your question; if I knew that I was going to die prior to my death I would use that information to ensure my survival. Imagine knowing the exact moment of your death, imagine being armed with that knowledge, you could turn it around and use it."  
"You would cheat death?" Imam challenged.

"Too fuckin' right Imam Death will not see my hand in life's poker game and besides I am an eternal optimist I'll never die" she offered a light laugh to lighten the heavy mood which had descended as they neared the town limits.

"And I believe you Karla, I believe even you could cheat death."

They walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity lost once more in their own thoughts, this time Karla caught herself wondering if they're efforts were in vain; was Riddick already dead, had they used him up and tossed him on the trash pile already?

A gentle breeze caught her cloak and pulled it at the edges opening it out allowing her concealed weapons to catch the first glimmer of the morning's sun. As she reached for her goggles to shield her delicate eyes she used her other hand to pull her cloak around her. She sensed danger around them, could feel eyes burning into her back.

"On your feet convict" Gabriel ordered spitting through the bars of the cell next to Riddicks.

Riddick heard the crazy man whimper with fear as the bars to his cell opened and two Necha walked in taking long strides to where he cowered on his cot.

"I said, on your feet convict" Gabriel ordered again as the two Necha grabbed his arms and roughly dragged him off the cot. The man nearly collapsed, his legs refused to work properly, his knees would not lock and so he landed on the floor.

The Necha glanced at Gabriel who offered a simple nod. With practiced precision one of the Necha pulled a stun lance, Riddick heard the high pitch whine it let out as it was activated and cranked up a level or two before it was jammed into the mans ribcage. He howled as the tip spewed its electric current into his body making him writhe about uncontrollably. He lay panting breathlessly on the floor as the stun lance was pulled away.

"Get up" Gabriel told him.

Slowly the man pushed himself up on shaky legs to stand defiantly in front of the Necha. He knew what was about to unfold, knew that his destiny lay behind the huge metal doors. Yet he silenced his inner weaker voice and stood holding his head high and proud. Were he to die today he wanted to know that he did not die a snivelling idiot.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Riddick rumbled from his sitting position on the floor. He didn't even look up.

Gabriel wrapped his pulse pistol on the bars "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Again, without looking up Riddick answered in a slow rumble "You heard."

Gabriel was infuriated. How dare he, how dare this hulk of meat behave with such insolence.

Riddick masked the pain that shot through every nerve in his back as he stood towering over Gabriel and the Necha.

"Bring him" he signalled to the Necha and unlocked Riddicks cage.

"Step away from the door, turn around with your hands on your head." Gabriel ordered.

The routine was already becoming boringly familiar, these guys were just no fun Riddick thought, too anal about protocol but then again he knew that if he were given the chance, and it didn't have to be a large open door kind of a chance, even the slightest chance to escape he would grab onto it with both hands and not stop until he was either a free man or a dead man. Gabriel would prefer the latter of that Riddick was sure but he wasn't about to roll over and give with out a fight, that was not the Riddick way and it certainly was not the way of the beast.

"Your kind Riddick, always far too dumb to learn when to keep their mouths shut; your kind is filth, an abomination…" Gabriel spat as Riddick was led out of the cell, the warm ball of spittle landed on his shoulder. Riddick paused in front of Gabriel and tilted his head to the side to admire the foaming spit ball. As the guards dragged him away he made sure to lean a little further to the right so that his shoulder brushed against Gabriel's jacket smearing his body fluids back at him over the clean pressed material.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, Riddick" he whispered before turning hard on his heel and following the group towards the huge doors. Both Riddick and his cell neighbour knew what was about to unfold, they would be escorted into the arena where they would have to fight to the death. Riddick casually weighed up his competition as they stood side by side waiting for the doors to open. The man didn't stand a chance, not that Riddick wanted to perform again for the sick entertainment but seriously if came to it, if it was a question of survival he would survive by whatever means necessary. Once he looked at it that way and not how this man had given him food and spoken to him, showed his weak side, Riddick had no problem; he would even do it quickly and put the poor bastard out of his misery.

The arched gates of the compound slowly came into view. Karla swallowed hard trying to force the metallic tasting ball of rock in her throat disappear.

Imams steps slowed as he took in the vast fences and gates.

There was no obvious way in except through the front gate, Imam didn't like the odds of them being allowed to just walk in to the compound so he began to mentally run through their limited options.

"We should wait until nightfall" he suggested "With the sun coming up we might as well paint our asses bright purple"

"We can't wait Imam; I have a bad feeling about this just like you but Riddick could be in danger…"  
"Even dead" Imam interrupted.

"What are you saying Imam? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, I just wish we knew for certain if he was still alive. Why risk our lives for nothing Karla, think about it." His voice carried a pleading tone.

"I'm trying not to Imam; besides, even if he is dead he doesn't deserve to rot in there. I promised I'd get him home and if that means in a fucking box then so be it." She made a good argument but Imam still felt they would be better under cover of darkness.

They crouched in a corner by an abandoned building watching the two towers that flanked the front gates. Armed Necha filled both sides watching the outside world with anticipation, alert to all sounds and movement as the town began to stir towards another day.

"We should work our way around the perimeter" Imam suggested. "Maybe there will be a better way in other than using the front door."

Karla nodded and the walked pressing their backs to the building hugging the shadows to remain concealed to the eagle eyes of the Necha.

Imam crawled through a small space offered by a missing wooden panel, Karla followed never once taking her eyes off the guards.

It was dark inside the building, picking their way through the debris was not easy for Imam, his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. Karla took his arm and led the way towards the back of the building, her feet crunching on the bones of rodent carcasses and other things she didn't care to dissect. The pungent aroma was enough to turn both of their stomachs; Imam shielded his mouth and nose with his free hand he heard Karla stifle a few chokes. Karla reached beneath her cloak and pulled a shiv holding the blade upside down close to her wrist concealing it.

She led them to an old fire escape door which had been chained and padlocked shut. Glancing on the ground she picked up a thick wooden pole similar to a chair leg. She stuck it in between a link in the chin and pulled down. The wood splintered.

The link was rusted with age and gave without much more of a fight sending it clattering to the floor. Imam glanced around the room, his eyes almost fully adjusted to the darkness. He felt sure they were not alone, even though had no evidence to back up his theory he felt uneasy.

"I know" Karla whispered almost as though she had read his thoughts.

"Left hand side, balcony" she told him. He began to turn his head.

"Don't look" she told him in a rushed whisper. She read a look of fear in his eyes before it registered on his face. She held up three fingers signalling to him that whatever it was that was up there it wasn't alone; it had brought two buddies along for the ride. She couldn't see what they were her eyes still couldn't focus on long distance but she could see the movement.

Slowly Karla tried the metal push bar to open the door, it had rusted to the point where the hinges had seized up, the bar stuck fast, tiny splinters of rusted metal stuck in her hands as she pushed harder to try and dislodge the hinges. It was no use, they were stuck. Karla detected movement on the ground floor, their level. Not only were they stuck, they were also surrounded.

Imam clicked the safety off his laser rifle.

A figure rose from the floor backlit from the missing wood in the bordered up window. It took two steps towards Imam before he raised his rifle and took a steady aim. The figure chuckled lightly and halted.

"Of all the shitty towns in the whole shitty universe you had to walk into mine" A female voice spoke.

Imams hand began to shake, his aim was faltering. That voice, he knew that voice. His memory ran double time as images jumped to and fro flashing and screaming in his head. When they had ended he was breathless. Karla readied herself for the attack swinging her hips slowly from side to side shiv in hand saliva filling her mouth in anticipation.

"Jack?" Imam whispered.

"Oh fuck" Karla whispered

The figure swung low in a deep bow both arms extended, she was unarmed.

Imam was in shock, Riddick had told him she was dead, he'd seen her killed, he'd broken himself over and over again thinking he'd killed her, and that he was responsible. They had both mourned her, both spent months stricken by grief and yet here she was standing in front of him alive.

"Is this a private party pilgrim, or can anybody dance?" she asked with a slow drawl.

"You're dead" Imam spoke not quite sure if his mouth would cooperate.

Jack stepped further into the ray of light allowing it to light her face. Imam gasped at the face he saw staring back.

"I am dead Imam" she answered. "You see!" she tilted her head "You see what they did to me?" the light reflected off some shiny metallic implants on her forehead and down her left cheek. "They turned me into a fucking monster Imam." She signalled for the people with her to step forward.

"Take them" she ordered.

Before Imam could act he felt his hands being bound behind his back. Two men grabbed Karla by her shoulders taking her shiv. She recognised one immediately.

"Cyrus" she gasped fighting back punching him in the face before he bound her hands. She waited until he of them began to frisk her for weapons; he leaned over her shoulder checking her back with his hands. She turned her head and sank her teeth into his ear ripping it away from his head and spitting it on the floor. Cyrus shrieked and cupped a hand over the side of his head where his ear should have been he now sported an ugly open wound gushing crimson.

"Jack, what madness is this?" Imam asked.

"I knew it wouldn't take long Imam. We're holding Riddick I knew you'd come runnin' Call it payback for abandoning me call it whatever you want, I'm not the Jack you knew Imam; I changed, adapted to a new set of circumstances hell! In not even human anymore." She spat out.

"I had no idea" Imam spoke; still in shock shaking his head.

"I see he has a new toy" Jack smirked as she watched Karla try and fight off the men who were slipping a bit into her mouth.

"Is that necessary?" Imam asked.

"She's a biter Imam; you know what happens to biters." Her question was rhetorical.

Imam and Karla were led out of the building to the front gates of the compound.

Riddick circled his prey watching the pathetic form shaking and cowering in the middle of the arena. On the balcony Gabriel stood watching eagerly waiting for Riddick to execute the man before him. A guard walked forward and whispered into Gabriels ear, a twisted smile crossed his lips.

"At ease Furian" Gabriel yelled.

Riddick stopped circling and looked towards the balcony wondering, waiting for Gabriel to speak. Behind him he heard the huge doors groan as they began to rumble open. Riddick turned to see the doors pull back, first one Necha holding a stun lance then, Riddick focused his attention; Imam came into view flanked by another Necha also holding a stun lance.

Riddick turned angrily grinding his teeth and glared towards Gabriel; standing on the balcony next to Gabriel was Karla. Her hands were bound and she had a bit in her mouth. Her hair hung in loose curls over her sweaty face. They had taken her eye protection; Riddick saw her eyes, her beautiful shined eyes marred with pain and fear.

Riddicks attention turned back towards the door as it finished opening exposing the final player in Sodarns twisted game.

"Jack" Riddick growled.

Jack walked forward leading Imam roughly into the centre of the arena.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the big bad." She sang.


	9. Jack be nimble, Jack be quick

Chapter Nine – Jack be Nimble Jack be quick

Riddick moved towards her and grabbed her throat. Behind him he heard a muffled cry, turning he saw Karla doubled over in pain and a stun lance placed squarely in her gut.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Jack wagged her finger at Riddick. He released her and looked at Imam who mouthed "I'm sorry" to him.

"You don't look surprised to see me Riddick." she smiled. "Fucked off maybe but surprised….nah, I don't see it in those pools of shine." She looked into his eyes holding his stare for a moment before pulling away and taking a step to the side.

"You have outdone yourself Jack." Gabriel leaned over the balcony resting his palms on the stone pillars at either side. "You even brought me a gift" he turned his head slightly to Karla and grinned down at Riddick. Riddick counted how many guards were on the balcony and how they were armed then he cursed inwardly; he was out numbered eight to one and they were armed.

"Take Riddick and…him back into the holding cell, keep them apart, different cells." Gabriel ordered. "You!" he yelled towards the man who was brought in with Riddick. "Today is your lucky day." A guard dragged the prisoners backwards out of the arena.

"Wait, what about Karla!" Imam yelled panic evident in his eyes.

"Oh, this one" Gabriel stroked a hand down her face, Karla wanted to move away but a guard was standing behind her. She turned her head and looked away fro Gabriel.

"This one certainly is a prize…I think I'll keep her, make her my…slave." At his words Karla struggled against the bonds and growled into the bit.

Imam didn't have time to answer before he was taken out of the arena and the hulking doors slammed shut behind them.

Karla panted through gritted teeth as she felt the metal bit argue with her mouth. It would not yield to her desperate attempts to scream out. Her behaviour seemed to amuse Gabriel; he offered her a tight smile as he lifted a second leather clad hand to her face. Before he touched her he pulled the fingers of the glove off one by one. She could feel him hold his breath as his fingers neared her face. As he touched her dampened skin he exhaled and watched her eyes for her reaction. Karla began to shake, her eyes watered from staring at him and she blinked the stinging away.

"Take her to my quarters, have her cleaned up and dressed more…appropriately. She will accompany me to the contest this evening."

"But sir, she is a prisoner…she should be locked up" A guard spoke immediately knowing it had been a mistake to challenge Gabriel. He usually…no, he always got what he wanted and this was no exception; prisoner or not she would be cleaned, dressed and be with him this evening.

She was led roughly down several corridors before being pushed up a flight of stairs. She could hear the prisoners not too far away and mentally made notes about which was she was being taken and which way the sounds were coming from. Riddick and Imam were both being held it was up to her now.

Riddick walked next to Imam staring straight ahead he didn't speak didn't even acknowledge Imam. Imam had a thousand questions he needed answers to. Jack was dead, Riddick had told him as much but someone was lying and he had a feeling that someone was the very man walking next to him. What Imam couldn't get over or find an answer to no matter how much he worked the problem, was why? Why had Riddick lied? In his mind he went back to the day Riddick told him what had happened with the mercs. He remembered seeing an emotional Riddick, an emotional Riddick and a weak Riddick. The man walking next to him had put on a hell of a show. But the scenario seemed a little off to Imam; Riddick was a killing machine but he loved Jack not as a father or a brother sometimes Jack made it sound as though they were equals, as though he had accepted her into his life and made her part of it, a big part. Riddick was indeed a great many things, most of them ugly but the one thing he could not fake was grief how could he? He had only experienced it once before on T2 when Fry had been taken even then the hard man had been confused by his feelings, refused to acknowledge them until months later when the dreams would not stop plaguing him. The emotions Riddick expressed the day he told Imam about the mercs had to have been real; he would not have told him Jack was dead unless he was sure.

Imam was pushed into a cell. As the door closed he looked towards Riddick. As Riddick was led away he turned to Imam, his silver eyes penetrating Imam right to his core, slowly Riddick shook his head.

Riddick felt her small hand in the base of his back pushing him into his cell. She followed him in and shackled him to the frame of his cot.

"Leave us" she told the Necha that had escorted him with her. "He is no threat."

Riddick wondered who she had to fuck to get them to respond so quickly, in a moment they were alone. She mentally drew a line in her head where she would be safe to stand, anything beyond the invisible line was Riddick territory shackled or not. She saw the muscles in his arms tighten and release and a nerve in his jaw began to jump as his teeth clenched.

"Its been a while" she said openly breaking the silence. Riddick stared straight ahead and remained silent.

Jack tossed her hair away from her eyes and rested her hands on her hips.

"Cheap shot telling Imam I was dead" she spat.

Still Riddick remained almost in a trance like state staring straight ahead not acknowledging her. He infuriated her with his arrogance. Forgetting the invisible line she took a step forward. He rose quickly before she had time to retreat. The chains rattled as he brought up his hands one on her shoulder the other over her mouth so she didn't call the guards. He tossed her down onto his cot and straddled her resting his weight evenly across her hips immobilising her. He had to see her eyes had to make sure it was really her and not a twisted mind game.

She had grown since the last time, filled out in all the right places. Her skin felt soft, waxy, she must still use the scented oil after bathing. Her eyes were still the beautiful pools of breathtaking brown but they were hers the fear he saw in them was unmistakable. Fear showed itself as a finger print each person displays the feeling differently; for Jack, her eyebrows knit together as she tries to make herself look tough but her eyes darted from left to right avoiding his gaze and when they finally did betray her he saw her staring right back at him.

Slowly the pressure over her mouth eased. A strand of saliva had attached itself to his palm from her mouth. He sat back resting on her thighs and released the grip he had on her shoulder.

"You were dead, Jack" he spoke slowly, his voice low and smoky.

"I saw you, I saw your body." He lowered his eyes and he concentrated on the pendant she wore around her neck. "I saw what they did to you." He whispered gently touching the grey runic pendant.

He had given her that many years ago when she had been plagued by the nightmares from T2 he gave her a part of him and told her it would ward off demons. How wrong could he have been for now here she was in a place she didn't deserve to be living a life she should not be living? It was impossible even for Riddick to comprehend.

"They wanted you to think that I was dead. The mercs were hoping it would make you falter, make a mistake and when you didn't they stuck me in cryo and dumped my ass out in Century City." She motioned to her facial implants "Then they got to work with all of this shit."

Riddick looked at her quizzically. "Heightened senses?" he guessed.

Slowly she nodded.

"I mourned you" he admitted. "Imam mourned you."

"Yeah, well I missed you too Riddick." She shrugged "At least I know why you didn't come for me." She allowed herself to speak honestly. "I waited for you, every goddamned day I waited for you." She shook her head. "I prayed for you to come for me." A stony mask slipped over her face as she remembered the many nights of torment and torture when she had screamed for him inside her head thinking she would go crazy.

"Let me up" she asked him although her tone suggested it was not a request. Riddick shifted and she rose quickly redrawing that invisible line and placing herself very much behind it.

Karla was led into a huge bed chamber. Purple silk curtains hung from floor to ceiling framing the huge windows which held a view overlooking the entire compound. The guard removed her shackles and mouth bit and she rubbed at her jaw frantically trying to work the feeling back into it as she gazed around the room in awe; never had she been witness to such abundance to colour and wealth. She mouthed a huge "O".

"You are to wait here until Gabriel send for you. You are to bathe and dress more appropriately." The guards who escorted her in looked her up and down.

"And exactly what am I supposed to dress in?" she asked looking down at her appearance. She was wearing the only clothing she owned and even they weren't originally hers, they belonged to Jack, the woman that had captured them. Suddenly the clothes she wore felt uncomfortable, as though she were wearing someone else's skin, Jacks skin, the traitors' skin. Shoot, Karla thought, what kind of person betrays her friends but then when she thought back and remembered her meeting with Riddick it was anything but friendly.

"There are robes hanging in the bathing room." The guard spoke as though he had done this before, like it was a matter of fact routine and he couldn't be bothered by her questions.

"There will be several guards outside this room at all times, in case you were wondering" sarcasm dripped from his tongue as saliva would from a starved dog. She nodded in response.

The door closed behind the last guard as he left, Karla was sure she felt the floor rumble as the huge heavy granite doors were heaved shut.

Quickly she rummaged through the room; if there was one thing she learned from all those years in slam it was how to assess your situation quickly. It didn't take her long to realise that there was nothing of use to her here. The windows were barred and even if there weren't she was a good several storeys high and jumping would be suicide. The desk held nothing of importance as it hide itself away in the far right hand corner flanked by two wrought iron candle sticks holding two pillar candles waiting for a naked flame to bring them to life. The floor to the room was slate slabs covered with a huge rug bearing the tribal design of what Karla supposed was the Necha. There was no mistaking the bed, it was almost the size of Riddicks entire ship. It had four wooden posts, one at each corner holding more of the purple silk material gathered at the corners to form scalloped edges. A white net fell loosely over the top of the bed like a tend held firm by a gold clasp six feet out of reach on the wall above the ornately carved bed head. The sheets again were made of silk but in contrast they were red as were the pillows. The cushions that lay scattered across the bed were a mixture of red, purple and black. One thing was for sure, Karla had never seen anything like it in her entire life. She didn't dare sit even on the edge of the inviting mattress for fear of falling asleep. She had no idea what Gabriels plans were for her but one thing was for sure she didn't like the fact already that it involved her being in his bedchamber and being ordered to bathe. She wasn't going to play ball and even though she had a feeling she would live to regret her stubbornness she did not undress, bathe or change her attire.

"She has feelings for him" Jack said to Gabriel as they walked through the corridors of the compound. Her hands were clasped loosely behind her back and the heels of her boots clicked on the sleek surface.

"You're sure. How can you tell?" Gabriel asked wondering how Jack had been able to read Karla after only a brief meeting.

"Call it female intuition" she replied in a sarcastic manner.

Gabriel didn't like her tone particularly and grabbing her by the arms he pushed her against the wall.

"I need to be sure Jack, I need to know what buttons to push." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Slowly Jack began to nod "I'm sure" she replied.

Gabriel stroked a lazy index finger down her cheek before releasing her "Good girl" he whispered inhaling the scent from her hair as she passed him.

They continued walking as though the last few second had not happened.

"What are your plans?" Jack asked.

Gabriel smiled before he replied "Karla is mine, Imam goes to the dogs in the pit and Riddick…" he paused rubbing his chin "Riddick will make my fortune."

"You plan to fight him?"

"Yes, wouldn't you. He's a killing machine, a Furian, a monster by virtue." He stifled a chuckled. "And besides, if this girl Karla has feelings for him I can promise her his fair treatment in exchange for…" he trailed off.

"In exchange for what?" Jack pressed him

"Her loyalty" as he spoke he looked at Jack directly. "I play for keeps Jack and if making hollow promises will keep her at my side then so be it."

"Cunning" Jack offered him a smile

"Thank you" he replied.

Jack left Gabriel and headed to her ship docked at the back of the compound. It was a small ship, suitable for two or three passengers at best of two were sharing quarters.

She took long strides up the ramp and sat herself in the pilots chair. Leaning forward she opened a communication link.

"This is Hunter" she spoke into the small microphone in the control panel. "This is Hunter, Slam vessel, please respond."

"This is Slam vessel we read you Hunter, what is your status?" a male voice almost drowned in static came through the comm.

"Slam vessel I can confirm target has been apprehended, repeat, target is in custody. What is your ETA?"

"Hunter this is Slam vessel, we can confirm our ETA as being 1900 hours, repeat 1900 hours."

The comm began to spew static. Jack checked her watch; it was 1000 hours, her stomach growled as she remembered not having breakfast yet. There were nine hours until the Slam vessel was due to arrive; would that give Riddick enough time to escape? She wondered sitting back in her chair and lifting her feet to rest ontop of the consol.

Riddick paced his cell every once in a while he dared a look towards Imam who was being held several cells down. The separation was a deliberate one, Riddick thought, to stop them conspiring to escape.

"Hey" a whispered voice came from the cell next to him. Slowly he turned his head to the direction of the noise.

"Hey" the voice whispered again "I know you"

That got Riddicks full attention. With catlike grace and speed he knelt down by the bars at the side of his cell and stuck his arm through grabbing the collar of the shirt belonging to the whispering voice. In one swift movement he hoisted the whisperer onto his feet and pulled him towards the bars. The mans eyes were filled with fear the moment he realised his feet were no longer touching the floor.

"You know me?" Riddick rumbled slowly.

The man nodded "Y..yes, you're R…Richard R…R….Riddick."

"Very good" Riddick purred "Who are you?"

"Y…you don't know m…me" The man replied swallowing heavily "My name is R…Reece, please p…p…p…ut me down."

Riddick placed Reece back on his feet but still kept hold of his shirt.

"How do you know me?" Riddick asked.

Reece shrugged "Everyone knows Riddick" he replied.

His answer was unsatisfactory. Riddick pulled him towards the bars again until his head was pulled against the cold steel.

"Okay…okay" Reece held up his hands "Damar."

Riddick pulled harder on Reece's collar. Reece felt his ribs begin to push against the steel bars.

"No one gets out of Damar" Riddick growled.

"You did" Reece answered.

He had a point. Riddick had escaped slam planet Damar on a freighter bound for New Haven. The freighter was manned by a skeleton crew, Riddick was on the maintenance crew and before they knew what was happening Riddick had picked them off one by one. The freighter never made it to New Haven. Reece had a point however; if Riddick could escape didn't it seem possible that others could have also.

"C'mon man, why would I lie about something like that?" Reece argued.

Riddick released Reece's collar and watched as Reece fell backwards rubbing his ribcage.

"Man, everyone on Damar talked about you for months after you broke. It was the stuff of legends." Reece grinned. "And now here you are locked away in some shit hole slam on some shit hole planet. What's our plan?" He shifted nervously from one foot to the other waiting.

Riddick raised an eyebrow "Our plan" he repeated trying hard not to allow the humour he felt at Reece's suggestion.

"Yeah, man; I mean seriously you can't expect me to believe you aren't planning on bustin' outta here." Reece rose to his feet. "Just include me in your plan and I won't tell anyone about it."

"That sounds like a threat" Riddick replied.

"Nah man just a friend lookin' out for a fellow inmate. So, what's the plan?" Reece asked again.

"I dunno" Riddick rumbled "I kinda like it here, really dig the view." His head tilted to the side.

Reece shook his head "Nah man you've got a plan. You have my word I won't tell anyone it'll be just you and me friend."

"First, friend" Riddick spat "I don't do the friendship thing and second, I am not worried about you opening your mouth because you know that if you do I'll come lookin' to ghost your ass; you won't even see me comin'." Riddick leaned closer into the bars before he spoke "First, I'll break your legs" he growled long and low "A man can't walk, he can't run. Then, I'll take your eyes" He made a claw with his fist to emphasise his point "A man can't see, he can't run or fight. Then I'll rip out your tongue, a man can't talk, he can't yell for help or beg for mercy, then and only then will I rip out your heart and feed it to you through the back of your head."

The colour drained from Reece's face and he suddenly felt nauseated. Riddick could smell the sweat building and the fear growing.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, ghost" he warned. Riddicks message was clear.

Gabriel slammed the door to his chamber.

"Why are you not changed!" he demanded striding towards Karla. "I gave you explicit instructions to bathe and dress more appropriately. I will not have my women looking like tattered slaves around me." He grabbed her arm roughly and began to lead her to the bathroom.

"Let go of me!" she wrenched her arm free and took several steps back.

Anger flashed in his eyes and Karla wondered whether her actions were wise.

"Isn't that what I am" she argued "A slave!" she dared to raise her voice to him.

Gabriel breathed in loudly through his nose and lifted his head up towards the ceiling. "Do you know the punishment for insubordination?" he enquired finally lowering his eyes to meet hers in a duel of steel.

"Death?" she answered.

Slowly Gabriel nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked daring him.

"Not yours sweet, sweet Karla." He purred. "Rather that of your companions, shall we begin with Imam."

"You wouldn't" she whispered backing up as far as she could before hitting the wall.

"Don't underestimate me, child" Gabriel followed her every move and traced a single finger slowly down her left cheek before stealing a kiss.

Karla, breathless, pushed him away. "I don't want this" she told him "I don't want you."

Gabriel licked his lips provocatively "Oh but you will, eventually you will bend over and break for me."

"Never." Karla spat back at him her voice spiked with venom.

Gabriel grabbed her chin in one of his large hands and squeezed. "If you don't you will see your friends die in agony" he smiled down at her "such a simple thing really what I ask of you. I am not asking for love, I am not asking for acceptance…I am asking for you to give yourself to me wholly and without hesitation." Gabriel felt the hairs on his skin almost touch her delicate face. "I know you have feelings for him, I can read you like a book, child. So why don't we make this easy on both of us. Go into the bathroom, bathe and change, join me at my side for the battle this evening and I shall be lenient towards your friends. If you don't" he pulled away and looked her square in the eyes "they will die slowly and painfully." He ran his eyes up and down the entirety of her body "The choice, my dear, is yours." He took her hand and kissed the back of it before sweeping low in a bow and leaving the room slamming the door behind him making her jump.

Karla slid down the wall and exhaled heavily as though she had been holding the same breath for an eternity. She rested her arms on her knees which were raised up to her chest and allowed her head to fall into the middle of them cradling it gently in their cusp. She had been beaten and reluctantly she had to admit that there was little she could do if she wanted to see her friends again, if she wanted to see Riddick again. It was clear what Gabriel wanted her to be; in his eyes she was nothing but a piece of meat waiting for him to consume on every intimate level. In slam she was used to giving, it was a means of survival so why was this harder? But it was harder, she knew it, because Gabriel wasn't just asking for a one off to ease his craving he was asking for a commitment from her.

Wearily she rose from the floor and wandered into the bathroom as though she were in a dream like trance; she turned the taps on the huge white bath and began to undress. Becoming detached would be the only way she could deal with this imprisonment otherwise it wouldn't be Gabriel she killed, it would be herself. She would allow him to take her body but her mind and soul would be buried elsewhere where he would never find them and should the occasion arise where she found herself a free woman again she prayed it would not be too late for her soul to be saved.

As she stepped into the scalding water two tears fell from her eyes, one for Imam and one for Riddick, the man she knew would never look at her the same again and she hated herself for it. She reached out with a lazy wet arm and plucked an apple from the nearby fruit basket and began to savour the taste, remembering the time she had first tasted the fruit.

"Everything is under control, Molack" Gabriel told his chief of staff. "Riddick will fight this evening. The girl is holding back, I can sense it, but if Riddick were not in the picture there would be nothing and no one for her to hold back for. Do you understand where I'm coming from on this Molack? Riddick must die, and it must look like an accident in the arena."

Molack nodded "I have just the man in mind sir" he replied. "Joldar Zindendi."

Gabriel patted Molack on the back "How long has he been in solitary?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"About four months, since he killed the guard." Molack replied.

"Good…good" Gabriel paused for a moment "put the holy man in there also, nothing like seeing two comrades battle it out for supremacy."

Molack offered a brief bow "As you wish."

A tingle of electrical excitement ran through Gabriels body in anticipation of the evenings events and to cap it all off he would have the perfect prize, the most sought after trophy in the whole compound and since there was a serious lack of female company in the compound he knew that Karla was in for a busy night. His men needed entertainment; they needed to feel like men. Exercising brutality against other men was all very well but nothing compared to breaking a woman, watching and waiting for her and when she eventually gives the results can be mind blowing. Gabriel was well versed in the practise of breaking women but Karla would be a challenge indeed. The others, the many, many others were far too easy and he grew bored of them far too quickly. His last conquest was disposed of over three months ago and he had bided his time; now he was ready to unleash all the pent up frustration.

Karla slid beneath the warm water allowing it to consume her from head to toe. With her eyes closed she contemplated not allowing her body to rise to the surface, she could allow herself to drown and by the time anybody realised it would be too late and she would not be used as a pawn in Gabriels bastard brutal game. What would the motherfucker do then?

The water rippled as she rose. Resting her still stinging back on the side she allowed her head to drop back and she stared in awe at the stained glass ceiling depicting some battle she was unfamiliar with but supposed it carried some importance. Her eyelids slowly closed, the gentle soothing of the water she lay in lulled her into a deep much needed sleep. She tried not to dream but it was useless the images hit fast and they hit hard. Blood, too much blood, screaming, fire, she couldn't see past the flames. She could hear the crying of a little girl beyond the orange heat. The cries sounded so familiar and a brief glimpse offered to her through the flames confirmed her suspicion. The girl she could hear crying was the same girl in the dream she had with the falling petals – the dream she remembered so vividly having on board Riddicks ship.

Karla woke with a start sending a wave of luke warm filthy water over the edge of the huge marble bath. She looked around for her clothes as she readied to haul her tired ass out of the water. They were missing; and in their place a beautiful emerald green silk dress was laid neatly over a near by chair which hadn't, she was sure, been there before.

Rising and reaching for a towel in one slow aching movement she stepped onto the stone floor.

"Shit!" she exclaimed daring to touch the shiny fabric. Her hands felt clumsy as she manipulated the fabric over her hands. Never had she seen such an exquisite garment and in such a vibrant colour. It was incredible.

She wrapped her hair in another towel and dried her body thoroughly before slipping the garment over her shoulders. It had thin straps on the shoulders and a slit running up the left side of her thigh almost she thought to her hip. She rubbed away the condensation on a full length mirror and peered at her mottled distorted reflection. The fabric of the dress felt alien to her almost like a second skin. She made out the bite mark on her neck and smiled.

"You can take the girl away from Riddick but you can't take Riddick away from the girl" she murmured.

She wondered what Gabriel was up to and more to the point what he wanted in return although she feared he had already made that painfully obvious.

She heard the doors to the apartment open once again and inhaled sharply suddenly feeling naked.

Gabriel didn't care for etiquette this was his apartment and he would come and go in whatever room her wanted however he wanted and with that in mind he marched boldly into the bathroom stopping in his tracks as Karla turned to face him.

She felt her face turn red and looked away.

"No, don't…don't turn away" his request was unusually gentle and his voice remained calm. Slowly he stepped forward and gently guided her chin with his hand to turn her head to face him.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Karla?"

She didn't answer, her head swimming filled with conflicting confusing thoughts.

"Your eyes are exquisite, like diamonds shining against a backdrop of flawless emeralds. I have brought a woman in to help with that rats nest on your head you call hair and by this evening, my dear, I will make you mine."

"I belong to no man" she whispered pulling her gaze away from him remembering that although he may shower her with gifts he did have Riddick and Imam and more to the point she had no feelings whatsoever for him.

She felt Gabriel press a finger on the bite mark on her neck "Are you sure about that. You wear the mark of a whore, Riddicks bitch."

Karla swallowed hard and repeated softly "I belong to no man."

"You will Karla; I promise you that by the end of this evening you will be begging for me to own you." His voice had changed to mildly pleasant to menacing in the space of a heart beat. Karlas head reeled as she watched him leave; was it a threat or a promise, what did he mean by "own you" was she to be his slave, his concubine?

The woman he spoke of entered the bathroom and offered a brief smile; she didn't feel comfortable in these surroundings either.

She motioned for Karla to sit on the chair provided.

"Please, sit" her voice was soft.

Karla did as she had been instructed. "You got a name girl?" Karla asked.

"Seska" The woman replied

"Well Seska, I guess you don't want to be here either so what's say we get this done as quickly as possible then you can get outta here." Karla offered her a smile letting the woman know she understood.

"Thank you" Seska whispered as she opened her box to retrieve a brush and some pins.

Riddick used the cot in his cell to prop his feet on as he worked through some push ups trying to relieve the tension in his shoulders. He grunted every once in a while fighting the pain from his recent injuries; his back still hurt like a sonofabitch and his body was worn with fighting in the Pit. He knew he would be back in the arena again that evening with a larger audience and a larger opponent, these people wanted action, entertainment and god like displays of strength. He knew they wanted him dead the question was when. Did they want to make money off his ass first, wear him down, starve him make him weak turn him into the thing he despised most, a coward. He'd kill himself before he saw that happen. He recalled how he had almost managed to reach Gabriel by climbing the pit wall. He was sure under the right circumstances he could do it if he could distract the Necha long enough for them to hold off with the stun lance all he needed was another second if that and he'd be over the balcony ripping Gabriel as new asshole before he could shit his pants.

Another grunt saw Riddick finished as his arms buckled sending him face first to the hard floor. Breathing heavily he rolled onto his back and pulled his legs into his chest feeling the muscles stretch out in his thighs. Pleasure and pain met and mingled for a while as one experience before he released his legs and lay breathless on the floor staring at the ceiling. The ceiling comprised of large grill like grates covering the electrical wiring feeding the lights and air con system. Riddick stared past the glowing light bulb into the grills and he could just make out the air con followed a small crawl space, a semi covered tunnel like tube which carried the old air out and brought the fresh air in. Riddick supposed that it must be malfunctioning since the air in the cell block stank of stale sweat, crusting blood and human faeces. There were metal beams beneath the grates supporting the light fittings, Riddick could see there was enough space between the beams and the grates for his fingers to slide comfortable through. Slowly he stood up and dusted himself down throwing Reece a cautionary glance, a warning that if he spoke to anyone of what he was about to be witness to, shit would happen and Riddick would bring it all down on him.

Pushing off from the floor Riddick grabbed the metal beam which ran through his cell, he heaved himself up to get a closer look at what lay behind the grates. In the next cell Reece cleared his throat noisily. Riddick looked and saw it was a warning that two Necha were patrolling the block. Immediately he began pull ups.

The guards stopped to watch for a moment, one of the smiled and reached for a small notebook.

"Riddicks on 10 to 1 to last another night" he told his friend.

"I'll take two hundred on that" his comrade told him loud enough for Riddick to hear.

"You hear that convict, I got two hundred credits ridin' on your bad ass tonight…don't let me down."

Riddick let go of the beam and he landed on his feet with a loud thump on the concrete floor. He turned and took two steps closer to the bars of his cell.

"Or?" he asked eyeing the guards.

"Or I'll kill you myself" came the stony reply.

"Man, if I loose tonight I'm dead anyways." Riddick rumbled "you think I'd give a fuckin' shit eating Necha the privilege." He shook his head slowly "not a fuckin; chance."

The guards began to walk away.

"You really think you can take me?" Riddick bellowed after them. "You think you can take me down; well come on I'm right here pussy boy!"

Reece begged Riddick to be quiet. Riddick ignored him and rattled the bars of his cell.

"C'mon mother fucker." He taunted.

Against his comrades advice the guard returned and opened Riddicks cell. Before Riddick to take another breath the guard lunged at him with a stun lance the shock was sufficient to send Riddick to his knees. Reaching out Riddick grabbed the guard around the waist and pushed him against the cell wall. The guard raised his knee quickly catching Riddick in the chest winding him, the guard then clasped his hands together and side swiped Riddick across the face catching his right cheek and nose. Riddicks nose began to bleed immediately. Riddick calmly stuck out hit tongue and licked at the warm coppery liquid.

"Enough Jared" his comrade entered the cell and dragged the guard away before slamming the cell door and locking it.

"Who's the pussy now boy?" Jared spat at Riddick throwing himself back towards the cell. Once again his comrade dragged him away muttering.

"You better fucking hope to hell that Gabriel doesn't find out about this."

The vanished behind huge steel door and carried on their way.

"Man are you fucking insane?" Reece asked.

Riddick had followed the guards with his eyes "How do those doors work?" he asked.

"What?" Reece asked confused, had Riddick heard nothing of what he had just said "They're electronically sealed, you gotta swipe a card to get in or out."

"You mean a card like this?" Riddick asked reaching into his back pocket he retrieved an electronic key card and held it up between his index and middle finger.

"Fuck" Reece gasped. "That's why you let that guy beat you."

Riddick nodded "You catch on pretty quick, grasshopper."

Seska put the last hair pin in place; her job was complete and she had transformed Karlas mess of tangled auburn ringlets into a classic plait allowing some ringlets to fall framing her face.

"Wow" Karla gaped open mouthed and the noise had escaped her before she realised she had made it.

"You like it?" Seska asked.

Karla nodded feeling her neck with her hands. "I still feel naked, I'm not used to wearing my hair up or wearing dresses for that matter." She confided "Spending your life in a slam where there are no mirrors and the guys don't care what you look like so long as you have a pulse and tits."

Seska turned away a little.

"I'm sorry" Karla whispered "I didn't mean to embarrass you, you seem like a nicer person, what the hell are you doing working for this asshole Gabriel?"

"Everyone knows."

"I don't" Karla encouraged "I don't come from here remember, all this is new to me."

Seska took a deep breath. "Gabriel is second in command of the largest military group on Solaris Prime. They make their money by fighting men in the pit. People, traders, mercenaries and slave traders come from all over the galaxy to pit their men against Gabriels."

"What's so special about Gabriels men?"

Seska shrugged and sighed as she began to pack up her things. "Some are convicts, they only keep the strongest, fittest men the others are slaughtered like animals. Most of the men are taken from their homes under false pretences, the Necha make up hideous lies about them and arrest them then incarcerate them without a hearing or a trial. Then we never see them again." Seska became visibly upset as she continued. She didn't want Karla to see but there were tears in her eyes that threatened to fall at any moment.

"You lost someone?" Karla asked placing a hand gently on Seskas shoulder.

All Seska could do in response was nod her head before allowing the tears to fall.

"Jaresh was my husband; he was taken six months ago from our home." Seska stammered out. "Our children were sleeping, the Necha threatened to kill them as they slept if Jaresh did not go with them. They said to help them with their enquiries but he knew, I could see the fear I his eyes as they led him away chained like a rabid animal."

Karla engulfed the woman in a huge hug soothing her; anger flared in Karlas eyes. Gabriel was the true barbarian, a heartless cold blooded killer who used men like pawns in a very expensive game. She gritted her teeth and vowed silently to whatever gods were listening that today would be his last day alive even if it meant she died too she would end the suffering of the innocents and bring about the downfall of Gabriel and the Necha.

Slowly she leaned forwards and plucked a towel from the nearby rail and dampened it a little.

"Here" she offered it to Seska "Dry your eyes, Gabriel will be back soon I'm sure of it, say nothing to him and don't let him see how upset you have become I don't want him to know that you have been talking to me."  
Seska wiped her eyes and face cleaning away the warm salt liquid from her red cheeks before offering Karla the towel back with a soft smile.

"Everything will work out Seska." Although Karla didn't make a solemn promise she knew, could feel in her heart, that everything was going to be alright.

She was right however, Gabriel did return slamming his fist onto the desk as he exhaled loudly making Seska jump. Karla placed a firm hand on hr new friends shoulder and gently guided her out of the bathroom.

"She is ready Lord" Seska said in little more than a whisper.

Gabriel looked up his eyes ablaze with fury. They looked directly at the woman who he had brought in to fix Karlas outward appearance.

"Where is she?" he demanded obviously in no mood for a game of hide and seek.

"Karla took a huge breath and entered the room.

"I'm here Gabriel" she said standing just beneath the archway to the bathroom.

She heard Gabriel's sharp intake of breath as he moved his eyes slowly over her body.

"Amazing" he murmured taking a step forward. "Dismissed" he waved his hand at Seska directing her lazily to the door and the outside world. He watched the hairdresser closely waiting for her to leave; Seska eyed Karla cautiously before Karla offered a brief nod in gesture that she knew what she was doing and that everything was alright for her to leave as she had been instructed to do.

Nevertheless the dull thud echoing around the room as the huge door closed behind her made Karlas heart skip several beats. Now he had her exactly where he wanted her. She watched him close the gap between them, didn't move when he placed his hand on her hip and stroked it gently to her waist enveloping his fingers around her back and tugging her roughly to him allowing his other hand to feel the naked flesh of her newly cleaned shoulder. He inhaled her scent loudly; the scent of the bathing milk she had used offered a slightly fragrant aroma. Karlas throat clicked as she swallowed hard trying to avoid his gaze but he filled her vision she had no option but to meet his eyes with hers. She saw steel in them; cold, hard, unrepentant grey steel.

"You truly are perfect." He whispered down at her allowing an idle hand to graze over the silken material across her ribcage and upwards over her left breast towards her throat and then caressing her cheek with his calloused hand.

"Yes" he hissed. "Yes."

Jack watched the ship descend from the sky onto the sand. The heat emanating from the engines made her shield her face for a brief moment until they had been shit down. For a moment, nothing moved from the ship then, all at once the ramp was lowered and an army of men alighted all armed with laser rifles and body armour. They were expecting a battle Jack surmised.

"Have you located the ship?" The commander left the ship heading towards Jack.

"Yes sir, it's just over that sand dune to the north." Jack offered the information as they walked in the direction of the dune. The commander signalled for his troops to disperse and head out in front to secure the area, the last thing he needed was another surprise.

Everything was as it should be. Riddicks ship was where Jack said it was.

Two troops blew a hole in the cargo bay doors before entering to override the release clamps on the loading bay ramp. As soon as that had lowered the men swarmed into the ship. Jack hung back watching the men like a swarm of locusts enter the ship, the ship she had once shared, been a part of and lived in for a while with Riddick.

The commander waited outside allowing his men to do their job, he was also wary of Riddicks element of surprise, just because he wasn't there did not mean his ship could be breached safely, he wondered about traps and the like as he watched his men file in.

They tore the ship apart room by room piece by piece they showed no mercy tearing down storage cupboards ripping out panels and wiring overriding every electronic obstacle until they found what they were looking for.

A senior officer left the ship and ran towards the commander.

"Sir, I have the information you requested and the item." The officer held up a vile of blue water, in it Jack could clearly see the shape of an eye lens. The officer passed the commander a silver disc "We downloaded all the data from their computer before we destroyed it sir. Everything you need to know is on there."

The commander removed his helmet and for the first time Jack saw who she had been dealing with over the last few days.

"Larendaron" she whispered.

"Yes Jack" he laughed at her.

Jack was lost in a spinning world of confusion. The last time she had seen Larendaron she was on Century City at the mercy of the mercs they were being led by a ruthless killer. A man who craved power and would stop at nothing to snare Riddick and find Furia, that person was Larendaron.

"Shit" Jack spluttered realising that he had played her for a fool, used her for who she was and who she knew. Laren knew she would be keeping tabs on Riddick, he knew she hated him and he also knew that she could be bought, easily. But not now, now she had outlived her usefulness and by the look on her face Laren knew that she could not be trusted. Slowly he reached for his pulse pistol.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, surely you didn't think that I was really going to pay you twenty five thousand credits for this information." He smiled as he pushed the tip of his pistol into her ribs.

Jacks mouth gaped open, there were a million things she wanted to say to the bastard, she wanted to rip his head off but her arms felt like lead, she wanted to scream at him but her mouth felt heavy and awkward. The sudden realisation that she had been betrayed came too late. Laren had won the battle and her war. Furia was as good as destroyed and she had pulled the trigger and Riddick was incarcerated set to be slain in the Pit that very evening, her head swam.

"What have I done?" she whispered meeting Larens gaze before he pulled the trigger.

Jack slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap. The hole in her tunic was still smouldering as Laren crunched into the ground with the heel of his boot as he turned to head back to his ship. A crooked smile etched into his face as he walked away knowing that their paths would never cross again and feeling a whole hell of a lot safer now that she was out of the picture.

His plan was to get to Furia and destroy the hell hole knowing that if he did so Riddicks reason for living would diminish alongside that of his home world. With that in mind he would return for Riddick and slaughter him like an animal and if Karla were still alive she would have the privilege of watching her saviour executed before he took her back to Slam where she would spend the rest of her life in chains. He couldn't help but let out the laugh that welled in his throat. He felt a rush of victory that he knew he should keep a lid on, if he became complacent he would fuck up and that was one thing he couldn't allow – not now he was so close.

Riddick stashed the key card in the back of his pants and waited. Guards had been past and told him to remove his shirt, they wanted maximum exposure from their fighting beast, something to taunt the opponent with, not only that but the more skin was exposed the more the damage would be evident, the more blood would flow.

He was cuffed and led to the gates glancing left and the right he felt the eyes of the others on him. There were seven in total due to fight including Reece. Out of the corner of his eyes Riddick could see Imam peering through the metal bars of his cage, his knuckles straining white as he pulled against them in a futile effort to open the cage door.

"Riddick!" he called. "Damn you Riddick!" he called again wanting the Furians attention. Riddick slowly turned as he was pushed through he gates.

"Be safe" Imam mouthed to him. Riddick nodded his understanding.

Upon entering the pit they had been enemies. Riddick understood he had been harsh, the holy man was not at fault for their situation, he knew Imam could never hold a grudge but felt the need to acknowledge him. Quickly he doubled back pushing past the seven other fighters until he reached Imam. The guards were on him quickly. Riddick clung to the metal bars and pushed his face as close to Imams as he could with the guards pulling on him.

"Were gonna get out of this Imam. You with me?" it was all he managed to get out before the guards prised his fingers away from the bars. He felt a swift blow to the back of his head with the butt of a laser rifle. A trickle of warm blood ran down his skin tracing the map of his spine between his shoulder blades. He glanced back to see Imam nodding at him signalling that he was very much with Riddick.

Imam sank to his cot shaking, his breath coming in quick rasps. Adrenaline flowed through his veins in place of blood, his mask was shifting from Holy Man to cold killer in anticipation of busting out of this godforsaken shit hole. Anger and hate, emotions he usually suppressed rose to the surface and were almost tangible as he imagined the pure hell Riddick was about to enter and the sacrifice Karla would be making or had already made. His fists clenched and he pounded them into the back wall.

Jacks eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Her lungs felt as through they were on fire as pain ran through every inch of her chest. She pulled at her tunic freeing herself of the burning fabric which had smouldered its way up to her arms. Her hands flew to her body armour as she checked to make sure it was still in tact. The body armour was an afterthought as she left her ship, a nagging thought in the back of her mind that Laren could not be trusted; as it happened, she was right. One thing Riddick had taught her was to go with your gut.

"_You get a feeling here" he would place his hand in between her ribs just above her stomach. "It aint indigestion kid, it's instinct pure gut instinct, use it, it'll keep you alive more that these" he pointed to her shiv blades._

She shook her head to clear the memories of a life she had known and concentrated now on the hand she had been dealt. She could feel the ground rumble as Larens hulking ship took off. Slowly she pushed herself over onto her back and slowly let her arms to fall wide either side of her body. The blast from Larens weapon had knocked the stuffing out of her, he ribs were sore and bruising, her skin felt like it was still on fire. It hurt for her to breath deep, she felt sure a couple of ribs were busted but at least she was alive.

In the years she had been separated from Riddick her path had become somewhat distorted, now, knowing what was about to happen in the Pit and n Furia Jack knew what she needed to do. Casting off her burned tunic she slowly stood and looked towards the slam. The lights were central which meant one thing, there was a fight about to kick off. She blanked off her mind to the pain as she began to jog towards the lights, towards the pit and towards Riddick.

Upon entering the Pit the crowd went wild. The jeering was deafening. Stones plucked from the stone walls were thrown at the inmates as they stood in the centre of the Pit waiting for their opponents. Riddick had been allowed to keep his goggles on, the light would have blinded him and thus rendered him useless – he wouldn't last five seconds. He lifted his head and looked around at the crowd, their faces melded together in a blur there were so many of them, their faces distorted, yelling obscenities hurling taunts and for a moment everything seemed to move in slow motion. He attuned his senses and exhaled shaking his arms loosening his shoulders preparing to survive the Pit. That's when he saw her. His eyes rested on the balcony, he blinked a couple of times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things but there she was dressed in emerald green, her skin pale against the vibrant fabric. Her eyes shining through tinted purple spectacles. A growl escaped as he saw Gabriel s hand tighten around her waist and pulled her to his side. She didn't fight it, didn't even miss a breath or skip a heart beat. What had he done to her? Riddick thought as he watched the scene play out. She took a seat next to him, Gabriel couldn't keep his hands off her stroking her arm to her neck, cupping her chin tilting it towards him as their lips met in a soft embrace. Gabriel sought Riddick out with his eyes and offered a wink as he enjoyed Karlas tender skin. Riddick recorded each moment in slow mentally ripping Gabriels arm out of its socket. His concentration was broken by the familiar grating metal on rusted metal sound of another huge gate opening. He followed the sound with his eyes and watched as the group of opponents was led in. There were seven men, shackled to one another by their wrists and ankles. In they shuffled scuffing their feet on the sandy surface each one eyeballing the inmates already waiting for them, each one mentally taking stock of who they would go for first, who looked weak, vulnerable who would be easy to ghost. Riddick felt his muscles tense and release. The beast awoke with a start sending a gush of acid into Riddicks mouth, he turned his head and spat into the dirt before looking up at the terrified convict standing to his left. Riddick could smell the urine in the convict's pants before it spilled through the flimsy fabric of his pants and onto the floor.

"Relax" he offered slowly "Take the guy with black hair – looks like he's already hurt see how he's limping"

The convict glanced over Riddicks shoulder and saw the man with black hair, he was indeed limping.

"What else, I know nothing about fighting, this is my first time in the Pit, oh man, I got a wife and kids…what do I need to d...d...do?" the mans voice came across jittery and he stuttered slightly.

"Pray" was the only thing Riddick had to offer.

Gabriel silenced the crowd of eager spectators. He spread his arms wide, what Riddick wouldn't give for a laser rifle about now, he was unguarded.

"Friends!" Gabriel began his address. "And neighbours" he gestured with an open palm to the opponents and grinned "Welcome to the Pit" the crowd cheered waving their fists high in the air.

"Tonight we have been truly blessed by the addition of not one, but two new fighters. Domar! And the notorious Richard B. Riddick!" The crowd set alight again cheering, gasping at the thought of being witness to the notorious universal bad man.

Riddick heard over the cheering the guards shuffling backwards and out of the Pit.

The dull thud echoed off the stone walls as the huge gates closed.

"Begin!" Gabriel yelled.

For a moment Riddick couldn't think, the noise was intolerable throwing his concentration off, way off. Slowly he closed his eyes an inhaled deeply through his nose resting his arms down by his sides he exhaled through an open mouth then he opened his eyes and stuck out his left arm catching a convict, who was about to land a punch to the back of Riddicks head, in the throat. The blow knocked the convict off his feet and sent him sprawling onto his back before he scrambled up and came back fists flying in a rage. Riddick turned and surveyed the situation. He shifted slightly allowing the momentum of the convict to carry him right past, on his way Riddick stuck out his boot and tripped the convict up sending him once again sprawling onto the floor. Riddick knelt on one knee, grabbed a fistful of the convicts shirt and lifted his upped body off the ground, in one swift movement he pulled back his free hand and balled it into a fist, as he pulled the convict up he threw his fist forward catching the convict in the face breaking his nose sending shards of bone up into the convicts head killing him instantly. Riddick grunted as he felt a blow to the back of his head. He released the now dead convict and swept round on one foot stretching out his other leg to sweep the attacker off his feet. The attacker anticipated this and jumped over Riddicks leg, but instead of clearing it the attacker landed heavily on Riddicks knee sending a bolt of pain through his leg down to his ankle.

Enraged Riddick stood and towered over his attacker who offered a few punches making contact with Riddicks skin but not doing any real damage. Riddick reached out with a long arm and grabbed his attackers head swinging him round before throwing him against the stone wall. His attacker was down but not dead but Riddick had other problems to attend to. He stepped over a couple of dead convicts, one looked familiar, it was the convict who had pissed in his pants.

Riddick saw Reece being pummelled by two attackers. In several large strides taking out an opponent on his way with a swift kick under his chin to break his neck Riddick pulled the attackers off Reece.

"You boys just don't know how to play fair" he held them both at arms length allowing Reece to gather his energy into beating them.

Gabriel didn't like the way the fight was going and signalled to one of his men to adjust the advantage a little. The guard in the crowd leaned over and dropped a blade into the arena. Riddick didn't see it but one of the opponents did and ran for it pulling a forward roll he grabbed the blade on his way up immediately slicing through one of the convicts.

Riddicks hold on the two attackers slackened when he smelled blood, too much blood, dark and rich not the kind you get in a fist fight, the kind you get when your ripping someone apart. He turned and saw a man clutching his stomach before tumbling forward a look of disbelief on his face as he fell to the ground. The blood from his wound spilled freely onto the sand soaking in turning the golden sand into a huge brown pool.

Riddick looked up at the balcony and pointed at Gabriel. Gabriel shrugged, smiled and pulled Karla onto his lap. Karla couldn't watch but Gabriel held her face firm.

"Close your eyes and I'll take them out" he warned. He wanted her to see the fight, wanted her to see her precious Riddick being torn apart piece by bloody piece, he wanted her stripped of all hope, grieving and desperate, she would be much more compliant that way.

Riddick saw Karlas face twisted with grief, she was sobbing freely the emerald material was spotted with her tears turning the fabric a darker shade of green where they fell. He was so taken with her emotion that he didn't see the convict with the blade come up behind him. Suddenly Karla stood before Gabriel could stop her.

"Look out!" she yelled.

Riddick felt the cool blade pierce his skin just left of the sweet spot. It weakened his left side and his left leg gave out. He turned into a roll and felt the blade slip out as the convict maintained his hold on it. This was trouble.

Karlas insolence was met with a slap across the face which sent her reeling into the balcony jarring her back on the stone she felt her legs give out but instead of falling to the floor Gabriel pulled her back to him.  
"The show is down there Karla, not up here. You'd do well to remember that." His voice burned her with its scathing tone.

Riddick stood slowly feeling the warm fluid seeping into the back of his pants. The caught the convicts' eyes, glaring with hate back at him tossing the blade from one hand to the next and behind him more fights raged on. For now Riddick had to concentrate, he couldn't afford to get sidetracked, for now it was just the two of them in a life and death struggle.


	10. To be or not to be Furian?

Chapter ten

Riddick leaned forward a little, bending his knees shifting his weight back and forth. His arms bent, at the elbow, held parallel with his shoulders. Riddicks eyes never left the blade as he beckoned with his hands to the convict who was wielding the savage weapon. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and trickling down between his eyes. The pain in his back was pushed firmly to the back of his mind. The crowd of jeering guards and spectators seemed miles away as his focus centred on the one blade. The convict stood still watching his huge opponent sway from left to right back and forth gracefully. Saliva pooled in his mouth in anticipation of being the man to go down in the history books as the one who took out Richard B. Riddick. Suddenly fuelled by a renewed sense of victory the convict lunged blade first. Riddick dodged the swipe and faked to his left sending the convict the wrong way. Angered, the convict swung back and stepped backwards in one motion catching Riddicks upper left arm slicing through the first few layers of skin but not cutting through to the bone. As his confidence grew the convict put most of his weight behind another blow. Riddick dodged again and stuck out his elbow catching the convict in the face causing him to temporarily stall. It was enough time for Riddick to grab the convicts' wrist of the hand which held the blade and twist. The convicts arm bent at an unnatural angle and he felt his body being pushed forward as his arms was pulled behind him. His grip on the blade tightened, he knew what Riddick was trying to do and was determined not to relinquish his advantage. Riddick however had been well versed in acupressure points of the body and pressed his index finger hard into the mans wrist. The convict dropped the blade unwillingly. All control of his hand had disappeared. He felt a stabbing pain in his wrist as Riddick applied even more pressure making the convict cry out. With a simple almost gently twist the convict heard the bone in his wrist snap.

Agony overwhelmed him so much so that he didn't realise that Riddick had released his grip.

Riddick barely had time to breathe before another attacker came flying at him. Picking the blade up he threw it towards the new attacker. The blade plunged into his chest sending him backwards almost as though he'd been hit by a laser blast. Quickly Riddick ran to his latest victim and yanked the knife out of the cooling corpse. None of them spoke, he considered idly to himself, not one of them spoke…not even as they lay dying, no whispered orisons to their god of choice who would claim their tainted soul begging for forgiveness for their sins.

He turned and scanned the pit. The sand was covered in patches of dark brown as the blood from each and every opponent and most allies seeped into the ground. There was nothing here except murder, cold heartless bloody murder. A year ago, hell even a month ago, Riddick would have felt the adrenaline rush through his body setting his core on fire and igniting every fibre of his being, now it all seemed like such a waste. These men, the ones lying in their own entrails had done nothing to him and yet here he was driven by hate and the primal desire for freedom but more than that he had played right into Gabriels hands. Slowly he stood straight feeling the wound in his back scream in protest. Taking three steps forward he looked Gabriel straight in the eye. Gabriels hand was tightly around Karla forcing her to watch. Riddick couldn't help but steal a look at her just to see into her eyes to see if she had been turned by what she had been made to witness. Her face was ashen, her shining eyes bled salted tears of regret yet they remained open watching him watching her back. Then he caught it, anyone else would have missed it but with Riddicks keen eyesight he saw it, the slow movement of her head giving him the acknowledgement he needed. She looked down with her eyes and he followed her gaze to where it settled. Her left hand had been crushed into her side by Gabriels firm grip on her but her right hand had been left free, forgotten about and in that had Riddick saw a shiv, his shiv.

Karla heard Gabriel chuckle to himself.

"Look at your Furian now bitch" he mocked dripping saliva onto the gown she wore "He's an animal, a killing machine."

"You're wrong" she answered back through gritted teeth "You gave him no choice"

"Oh he had a choice Karla, he did have a choice, he could have rolled over and died like a good little doggy."

"You are one sick fuck" Karla answered him ensuring her words were loaded with as much venom as she could manage.

"You aint seen nothing yet" he grinned at her before pulling her into him for a rough kiss.

Pushing him away she took a step backwards slicing upwards with the shiv catching Gabriel on the shoulder.

"Bitch" he replied by backhanding her across the face sending her reeling to the stone railing of the balcony. He was on her in an instant pushing into her forcing her to bend back over the railing. He grabbed her wrist which held the shiv and dragged it up to her neck holding his hand over hers.

"Don't push me Karla" he warned.

"Fuck you" she spat.

She felt her hair tumble out of the plait and heard the clasp shatter as it hit a stone outcrop.

"Karla!" Riddick yelled launching himself at the stone cliff face. Inch by inch barely taking his eyes off her he began to scale the stone face.

"Stay back Furian" Gabriel warned.

The pit had begun to clear, Necha guards had swarmed into the pit striding over the bodies and ushering the survivors back into their cells. The spectators had been requested to vacate the premises for their own safety.

Riddick froze; what should he do? What could he do? Gabriel held Karla over the balcony railing with a shiv, his shiv, to her throat. If he continued to climb he would either slice her throat or push her over the edge, either was she was dead.

Silently he cursed, he was beaten. Slowly he backtracked back down the cliff face to the pit.

"Obviously you're not worth dying over" Gabriel whispered to Karla pushing her further and further. "Perhaps I underestimated him, perhaps you are his Achilles heel." He shrugged "Never mind, I'll make it quick"

Karla knew she was dead. If she was Riddicks Achilles heel, his weakness then her dying would send him over the edge.

On the ground the Necha held Riddick and were forcing his hands behind his back to be cuffed.

Karla wasn't about to go down without a fight. The more Gabriel leaned over her pushing her further over the railing, the more of his weight was shifted. Using her back she pushed upwards and rolled holding Gabriel with her legs she took him with her as they fell over the railing. Gabriel screamed, Karla remained silent as they fell. Her last thought was that at least Gabriel would be dead too, she took comfort in that.

Without warning her hand caught something solid, she clung to it and it brought her to a dead stop jarring her arm out of its socket. She reached dropped the shiv blade which hit the ground the same time as Gabriel. Riddick pushed away from the Necha un cuffed and grabbed his blade slipping it into the back of his pants before hurling himself at the cliff face again.

Karla reached up to the stone outcrop which had saved her and held onto it with her good arm, her legs dangled helplessly trying to find a small purchase, there was none, the face was slick.

The Necha had lost their leader, they swarmed around Gabriels body giving Riddick the time he needed to climb the rock face.

"Karla!" he called "Hang on"

The pain in Karlas arms was numbing and she feared that her grip would fail not because she was weak but because of the numbing sensation she couldn't feel what she was holding onto or how tight. The shoes she had been made tow ear were ridiculous for climbing, heeled strap sandal type shoes in silver to match her eyes.

She felt her grip slip and she was falling again this time death was waiting for sure she thought. Riddick saw her fall, slipped his hand into a crevice in the rock face and gripped hard. As she tumbled past him he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Once more she came to a juddering halt but this time it wasn't her holding onto a rock. She dared to look up and her heart leapt into her throat. Riddick held her fifty feet above the pit and he was looking right back at her, sweat pouring from his face.

He didn't speak, slowly she felt herself begin to swing, he was swinging her to a safe spot, somewhere where she could hold on and catch her breath. Taking a large breath in he swung her up, he let out a roar as he swung her pushing every last ounce of strength into his effort. She gripped the rock face next to him and kicked off her sandals. Breathless they looked at one another.

"Lets go" Riddick told her.

Karla nodded and they began to climb. Pain shot through Karlas dislocated arm as she climbed but she knew it was better than the alternative. Nearing the balcony they could see it filled with five Necha waiting for them. They knew they would be arrested but at least they were alive and if they were alive there was always a chance of escape.

Jack burst through the doors leading to the balcony hoping to god she wasn't too late. The Necha turned and watched as she calmly entered the balcony. She could feel their eyes burn into her as she walked past them. In their eyes she was one of them, she had brought Riddick to them, she was no threat. A thin smile spread across her lips as she lashed out without warning taking one Necha down immediately with a fatal blow to his throat. Turning on her heel, fists raised ready to defend herself she waited as the Necha began to retaliate.

Two Necha went flying over the balcony freefalling past Riddick and Karla to the bottom. Riddick looked upwards towards on hearing the commotion and centred his senses. He smelled her, strong and pure.

"Jack" he rumbled slowly from his gut and began to climb again.

Reaching the top Riddick swung himself over the stone railings landing on his feet with catlike grace ready to launch into attack. One Necha ran towards him. Riddick straightened himself and offered the Necha a brief smile before lifting the Necha and using his momentum to throw him over the balcony. Riddick leaned over the balcony to ensure that the guard had not cheated death by holding on to the rock face. He reached down with one hand and grabbed Karlas wrist hauling her the last few inches.

"Duck" she told him upon landing safely. Riddick ducked as Karla thrust her good fist forward punching an oncoming armed guard in the face. As he doubled over in agony Karla kicked out catching his ribs sending him flying backwards into three of his comrades.

Karla eyed Jack cautiously; Jack, the girl who had betrayed both Imam and her to Gabriel, the girl that Riddick had thought dead and now here she was.

Karla grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled her forwards until they were almost touching.

"Wait, Karla" Jack protested.

"Why so you can turn us in again. I don't think so honey." Karla pulled back her fist but just as she was about to unleash her anger Riddick caught her hand in his holding it back. Karla turned her head slightly not wanting to take her eyes off Jack.

Riddick didn't speak, he didn't need to; once Karla saw his eyes, the pain that lay behind them, she relaxed. Jack heaved a sigh of relief and dropped her guard a little.

"We need to move, now!" Jack spoke with a sense of urgency. "It won't take long for the Necha to get their dumb asses up here." She looked to Riddick first who nodded his head in agreement before looking towards Karla who sent a stern glare of warning that Jack understood all too well.

They sprinted through the corridors both Karla and Riddick silently hoping that Jack knew where they were headed.

At the end of the corridor was a huge door. Jack pushed against it but it was locked. She turned round and kicked the floor with her foot.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed turning back around and slapping her open palms on the huge door frame and exhaling and hanging her head.

"It's locked" she spoke, sounding defeated as she heard Riddick near her.

"Depends on how you look at it, Jack." Riddick spoke with a cocky drawl before pulling the key card from the back of his blood stained pants. It was a little crooked after the beating he had taken in the Pit.

"Is it still good?" Jack asked stepping to one side allowing Riddick access to the card slot.

"Only one way to find out" he slid the card into the slot jerking it around a bit to force the creases through the scanning device. After a moment the huge bolts on the door unlocked.

Jack smiled and pushed open the door. "Now we can get outta here" she breathed.

"Wait." Karla said pulling Jack back. "Imam, he's still in lock up."

"She's right" Riddick confirmed

"We'll have to come back for him later." Jack concluded

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm leaving this shit hole without him. They'll crucify him." Karla argued.

"No they won't" Riddick said softly "First they'll use him as bait to lure us back then they'll crucify him…then us." Jack knew where this was headed before Riddick finished his speech.

"We go back and get Imam, and then we get outta here."

Jack sighed in protest but she knew it was a wasted effort.

The alarms that rang though the cell blocks were disorienting not to mention fucking annoying. Loud high pitched whining was how Riddick would describe it. His heightened senses went into overdrive and he put hand hands over his ears as they ran. He centred himself listening to the sound of his breath as it echoed through his rib cage and out of his mouth in long breathless gasps. The sweat and stench of stale urine was a clear marker as to which way to run to get to the cells. Occasionally they had to swipe the key card o gain access but, as the stench became more pungent, Riddick knew they were close.

From behind Jack could see they were being followed and as they rounded a corner she pulled Riddick into a nearby doorway, Karla kept on running.

Riddick struggled against Jacks grip as she pushed her body harder into his crushing him into the wall nearby. He winced as the wound in his back reopened and the skin tore a little further under Jacks weight. She put her hand firmly over his mouth and begged with her eyes for him to remain silent and allow the Necha to pass them by.

Not once did her eyes leave the silver pools of Riddicks, she watched him for any signs that he was about to blow their cover. She tensed as the heavy boot clad footfalls fired past the closed doorway. When se could no longer hear them she slowly removed her hand from Riddicks mouth and placed her lips where her hand had been tasting the salt from her sweaty palms.

Riddick pushed her away and almost sent her tumbling into a nearby stack of shelves. She regained her footing quickly and eyes him cautiously.

"Well, just like old times…old timer" she purred. "It's just you an' me, what's say we ditch the bitch, ride the wind topside and get the fuck off this crazy planet." She grinned at him like she used to as a kid when she was trying to impress.

"Not without Imam and Karla; what the fuck kind of stunt was that out there!" he thundered.

"I saved your ass Riddick." Jack argued back

"The hell you did Jack…" he lowered his voice. "The hell you did".

He ran his hands over his head and exhaled loudly.

"Great" Jack scoffed "I risk my life coming here for you, have you any idea what they'll do to me? And all because you're homesick". Jack stopped suddenly and bit her lip hoping Riddick didn't catch the last part.

"Homesick?" Riddick questioned. "What the fuck are you talking about Jack?"

Riddick thought for a moment, then, it dawned on him.

"You know something you're not telling me."

Riddick felt her fear before he could smell it. He watched her throat constrict as she swallowed hard. For a moment, the alarms outside didn't matter, nothing mattered except finding out how Jack knew he was trying to get home.

"Jack" Riddick began backing her up against a wall resting his arms either side bracing himself against the roaring pain in his back. "I'm gonna bring a world of hurt your way if you don't tell me what you know."

Jack couldn't hold his gaze, guilt ridden she lowered her head and allowed a tear to fall from her cheek.

"Larendaron" she said in barely a whisper.

Riddick closed his eyes and raised his head up inhaling sharply through his nose before punching the wall to the left of Jacks head. She jumped but didn't lift her head.

"What?" he asked, his voice shaking and rumbling as he fought to remain in control of the beast that raged within.

"It was a trap. I didn't know who he was until it was too late Riddick I swear." She looked up into his eyes. "I had no choice" she shook her head. "I didn't know it was him. He took the lens, downloaded all the information from your ships computers and then blew your ship. I swear I didn't know Riddick, I swear it."

Riddick grabbed Jacks arm and threw her across the tiny room sending her into the shelves she had avoided only moments earlier. She jarred her ribs and crumpled to the floor in agony. Riddick knelt beside her; he felt remorse over hurting her so badly. He pushed her hands aside and ripped at the shirt she worse exposing her bruised ribcage and a dozen deep silver scars. A gasp escaped his usually cool lips and he rested back on his haunches.

"Laren?" he asked.

She nodded "I didn't know Riddick, swear to God I didn't know. He was just gonna take you back, that's what he said, he was gonna take you back to slam and then he said he'd let my family go, he promised to let my family go."

She was lost in her own world of hurt. Riddick pieced together what he could of her sorry assed situation.

She had a family, Riddick could appreciate that, for a while he looked at her as family, his little sister and then something else, something deeper that he still couldn't put a finger on.

She had a family.

Riddick rose to his feet and extended his hand to help her up.

"Let's get outta here." He offered.

Jack took his hand and revelled in his strength in her weakest moment, the moment when she had crumbled. She could never understand how he did it, she had brought his world crashing down around him and still his composure was faultless.

"What about Imam and Karla?" Jack asked as they left the room.

"They're coming" Riddick said. As he finished he looked ahead and saw Imam and Karla running around the corner towards them.

As Imam ran past he looked at Riddick "Better get moving we're bringing a whole universe of pain behind us"

Riddick could already smell the Necha that were following, the scent was strong which meant there were more than half a dozen, more than a dozen, more than they could handle.

Riddick took the rear ensuring Jack didn't pull another stunt.

As they made their way up towards a fire escape laser rifle charges followed hitting left and right showering lumps of concrete and burning metal splinters over the escapees.

Riddick charged at the door with Imam and they burst through into the night. The cold air took Karlas breath away at first. They ran across the compound with laser fire following them. One by one they scaled the metal fence dodging the spotlights that danced in the night trying to find them. Once over the fence they ran into the night disappearing into the warren on darkened alleyways with the moon as their only guide.

The moment they stopped running, Imam doubled over and vomited out the contents of his stomach. Karla rubbed his back as he rested his hands on his knees and retched between stolen breaths.

"He alright?" Riddick asked.

Karla looked up and for the first time Riddick saw the flawless beauty of her eyes in the night. In the pit they had been obscured by lighting but here, in the natural darkness, the way they should be seen, they were breathtaking. He wondered if that is how other people saw his eyes.

"He's fine just not used to running, are you Pilgrim."

"Good, come here" he ordered.

"I think I should stay with…"

"Come here." He repeated. "Jack, make sure Imam is okay. Jack eyes Karla before walking to Imam and standing over him.

Karla walked towards Riddick.

"What's troubling you Riddick" she spoke softly.

"That arm, I need to pop it" he gestured to her dislocated arm.

"Fuck, it's gonna hurt isn't it" she said flatly.

He didn't answer.

"Okay, let's do it" she said defiantly.

Riddick took her arm slowly capturing her gaze with his. She reached for a nearby railing to hold on to with her good arm. She saw him breathe in deeply and she held her breath waiting for the inevitable. He did not blink, his stare did not waver. She felt the sharp tug on her arm and stifled a scream, her eyes watered and she could feel her lips quivering, her head felt hot suddenly and her legs began to shake. She squeezed her mouth shut biting down hard on nothing except her teeth. Riddick rolled her arm back into its socket and slowly lowered it. He could see her complexion had paled and her forehead beaded with perspiration. Slowly, without saying a word he knelt on the floor in front of her legs and ran his hands up the back of her calves to her knees where he felt her pulse quicken and occasionally skip a beat. While looking up at her he took hold of the emerald material and ripped it pulling off a section of fabric to make a sling for her arm.

He held her arm to her chest while he tied the sling around it. As he leaned over her to tie the fabric Karla inhaled slowly, savouring the musky scent

"We need to get to the ship" she said slowly.

"Ni ship" Riddick replied glancing over his shoulder at Jack then back at Karla "Long bad assed story."

"Imam needs to rest, he's still weak." She persisted

"I know a place" Jack interrupted. "We'll be safe there, at least for tonight."

Karla used her strongest side to help Imam stand upright enough to walk. The stab wound he had received on Mara was still leaving him in a weakened condition.

They followed Jack as she led them through a maze of alleyways and derelict buildings. The sky had darkened and the heavens had opened pouring rain onto the group, icy and cold it felt like tiny needles puncturing the skin as it pitter pattered on their bodies.

They moved quickly and silently through the shadows until Jack took them into an abandoned building. Up a flight of stairs she led them and then through a door into a large room with a mattress and several cardboard sheets lying around covered in filth.

"It's not much" she panted "but it will do."

Karla led Imam over to the mattress and helped him to lie down.

"Child, what nonsense is this. I do not require comfort to gain strength." Imam whispered as he settled.

"I know" Karla told him softly stroking his sweaty forehead "But you're gonna have to kick my ass to change my mind" she half smiled at the Pilgrim.

"I see your point" Imam succumbed to the softness of the mattress and allowed it to swallow him up. He lay still and silent.

"Where can I get water?" Karla asked.

"Does this look like a café?" Jack scoffed back at her.

"Imam needs fluids now either tell me where I can find some or I'll go and find out for myself." Karla was in no mood to play bitchy games.

"There's nothing here; I wasn't expecting to come back to this place." Jack admitted

"Okay" Karla made for the door "I'll be back soon."

Riddick grabbed her good arm and pulled her to a halt "I'll go" he murmured.

"Riddick, it's okay. Stay here with Imam and Jack. Given what's happened within the last few days what else can possibly go wrong?"

Riddick didn't like watching her leave and so chose to follow her staying well in the shadows.

The rain had not let up. The emerald green dress was dulled by the water and left her skin cold and clammy. Nevertheless she wandered barefoot around in the darkness on a planet which was alien to her. Imam needed her to be string and yet with every step she took she could feel her strength waning. She could feel the claws of defeat slowly scrape up her body to clasp her heart and claim it as its prize. Pushing it away into the furthest regions of her mind she continued. Away from the group., away from Riddick and Imam, shrouded in darkness, she had the opportunity to relive what had happened to the over the last few days. Exhausted she half stumbled against a brick wall as she recounted how Laren had told her he was her father. She remembered the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach only too well as it returned leaving her with the sudden urge to retch. Forcing it back she carried on following the distant music she heard.

Assuming that where there was music there would be water…or something, she followed it until she reached its source. Groups of people filtered out of the open doors to the music source. A bar I the middle of a deserted building site. The dishevelled shack boasted a neon light on the front advertising the place as "Oblivion"

"Been there" Karla muttered as she poised herself to enter.

Riddick followed her inside.

Karla made her way to what looked like the bar.

"Can I get some water?" she asked above the din.

"Sure" the bar tender replied "For fifty credits"

"Fifty credits for fucking water, you have got to be kidding me."

"I never joke about profit sweetheart." The barman leered at her.

Karla reached into her hair and pulled a pin from it unleashing all her hair.

"The stones are real, the gold is real. I figure it's worth at least ten pints of water." She held out the pin to him and allowed him to inspect it.

He rolled it over his fingers and leaned over the bar "Who'd ya kill?" he asked.

"No one…yet."

"And what if I refuse your offer?"

"Then I take you apart, piece by piece." Karla spoke strongly although her energy was lacking. She prayed to whatever god was listening to please yield in her favour just this once. If it came down to it the barman could take her easily and leave her to die in some darkened distant corner of this hell hole of a planet never to be seen again.

"Tell you what silver" he referred to her eyes "I'll take you up on your offer" he pocketed the pin in his back pocket. "Seal the deal with a kiss and you can be on your way."

Riddick entered the bar and could sense the bar mans arousal from fifty paces easy. A low growl erupted in his face. Striding over to Karla stood by her.

"I believe the lady asked for water."

"Riddick, I…" Karla closed her mouth when she caught the hard eyes of Riddick looking back at her.

The bar man tossed a plastic bottle of water on the bar top and scowled at Riddick.

"He a friend of yours, Silver?" he asked gesturing casually with his head in Riddicks direction.

"We have to go" Riddick lowered his lips close to Karlas left ear; feeling his breath so close on her skin sent tiny shivers along her spine.

"Thanks for the water." Karla said as she felt Riddick tugging on her good arm.

As they made their way back through the doors to the outside world Karla shook herself free.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"Imam needs help and you're wasting time getting off with some looser." Riddick scolded her and for a moment she felt like a child.

"I don't fucking believe you Riddick. If it wasn't for you I'd be living my own life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to be running from planet to planet dodging my father. If it wasn't for you, you and your fucking home world I wouldn't have spent my life in Slam. The one time, the one fucking time I manage to get away from all of you for a second and not have some crazy assed bandit on my tail and you make me feel like I'm six years old."

"You behave like a fucking six year old damnit. I wish to God I never met you my life would be a hell of a lot simpler without you in it!" He pointed his finger and jabbed her in the chest. His words hurt, he saw it in her eyes for a moment only but it was there, deep and raw.

"I don't understand you Riddick. I tried to help you, tried to save you."

"From WHAT!" He thundered "YOU!" He turned and backed her up against a wall. "You had the only thing that I lived for and now even that's gone." He turned away so she couldn't see the pain in his expression. He should have known better.

She waited for a moment before lightly resting a hand on his muscular shoulder. He felt warm against her cold skin.

"Laren has the coordinates to Furia" Riddicks voice was broken; the man she saw in front of her was loosing his will to fight. A primal growl escaped and turned into a roar as Riddick threw his fist against the wall by Karlas head. She jumped suddenly afraid. He whirled around a caught Karla across her face sending her spiralling into the side of a nearby building.

Her world turned black.

Riddick hadn't meant to hit her, it was an accident. Engulfed immediately in guilt he roared at the sky until he felt that his lungs were on fire. The frustration had gotten the better of him and the beast had broken free of its restraints for a moment.

Kneeling down by the side of the unconscious girl he saw the bruise already beginning to form on the side of her face. He pocketed the bottled water, scooped up Karla, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to the safe house.

Jack looked at him questioningly.

"Long story." Was all he said to her before laying Karla on the floor next to Imam who lay on the only bed.

"Can you…help him?" Riddick looked towards Jack. She nodded only once before tending to the holy man.

Riddick ripped a piece of fabric which was covering another window in a separate room and returned laying it over Karla. Jack kept glancing over her shoulder at Riddick remembering how he had cared for her many times.

Karla was a child again, standing in the centre of a circle. Leaves fell from the trees and danced on the ground where the children skipped and played around her singing c songs and giggling like only children can. Joy filled every fibre of her being as she watched her friends dancing and laughing. Suddenly, black clouds shrouded the whole planet. Laughter was replaced by screaming, dancing replaced by running, light replaced by darkness and fear replaced joy. Karla stood alone, breathing heavily she turned around following the sounds of frightened people. Then, all was silent.

Something brushed past her face. She jumped and stepped back until she backed into the trunk of an ancient tree.

"Karla" A voice whispered through the dark carries on a gentle breeze.

"Karla"

"Who are you?" she asked

"You're too late Karla, I'm almost there, almost home."

"But, this is home" she replied straining her eyes against the darkness to try and find any indication of what or whom was whispering to her.

"This is my home." She dared not yet and did not know why but something just felt uneasy.

"No, Karla. This is not your home." As soon as the words ended she was slammed by a harsh wind knocking her off her feet. Debris flew in her face forcing her to close her eyes until the stinging had subsided. Gradually her eyes cleared themselves and watered out the dirt. The darkness had been replaced by fire, bright, tall orange flames licked the onyx sky.

"This is you home Karla. This is Furia."

"No!" Karla yelled and opened her eyes. Gasping for air she backed away from Riddick who was kneeling by her on the floor. She pushed herself into the tightest corner and pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked slowly back and forth shaking.

"She's awake then?" Jack spoke matter-of-factly.

"Karla" Imam called from the bed. "Come to me child."

Riddick offered his hand to help her stand, she slapped it away and stood on her own. The bruise on her face covered one half, her left cheek had swollen, her nose had bled a little and her lip had split. Riddick was ashamed of what he saw, knowing he was the one to inflict the pain albeit unwillingly but still he wondered with the beast being a part of him could he really excuse himself?

Slowly, Karla sat on the edge of the bed and took Imams hand in her own.

"You look a little better Imam" She tried to smile.

"I saw" Imam whispered to her maintaining eye contact. "Furia" He took a needed breath "The same fire that burns on that planet burns in your heart also." He placed his hand over her chest where her heart was beating wildly.

"You're wrong Imam." Karla stood and bolted for the door escaping the room she stood on the landing and breathed deeply waiting for her body to catch up with the shock her mind was reeling from.

She was Furian. In that same tumbling moment the rest of her life suddenly made sense. Laren knew she would never betray the location of Furia to anyone other than another Furian. He also knew that should she ever know she was Furian she would take the location and the planets secrets to her grave. She had been played from the start by a man who beat her senseless and then claimed to be her father. She had suffered the loss of the planet she had though was her home; she considered that it must have been her home at some point in her brief free existence, she felt it when it was destroyed the loss, the bewilderment, the fear. The pieces still felt like a mis-matched jigsaw puzzle.

"Thought you could use this" Riddicks voice broke through her reverie. He held out the water for her. "S'alright, I ain't gonna hurt you." She detected weariness in his voice. The two of them shared a common thread; that same thread that was pulling at his core was also drawing her in.

"Thanks" she offered.

Riddick slowly moved his hand to her face, she shied away at first unsure of what to expect after finding out just what the barbarian was capable of.

His touch was gentle against her bruised skin. She leaned into his hand slowly and watched his eyes for any change. She saw compassion in his silver orbs staring right back at her. He traced his thumb over her lip. Her hair tumbled over his hand, his allowed his fingers to feel it, to revel it its softness.

"I'm sorry" His words matched the softness of his touch and that was the moment Karla Dawn fell to pieces. So many years spent running, so much time spent searching for the truth, so much hurt and pain and nightmares in between; it was overwhelming and exhausting and suddenly she felt older than her years and incredibly tired.

"Sorry for hurting you; you have been hurt so much I can smell it. Every scar, every time you bled, every time you cried at night, every time they touched you. And now you think I'm just like them." His fingers teased old scars at the back of her neck.

"I'm tired Riddick, tired of all of this. Laren is almost there, he's almost reached Furia and when he does there will be no more Furia. My life had purpose, it had a reason and that reason was to protect the location no matter what. Now it's all been for nothing and there's nothing I can do. I'm lost Riddick."

She felt him gently pull her to him, her head rested on his chest. She could hear the pounding of his heart, it was so loud she thought it would break free given half a chance.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Jacks face appeared from around the door. "Imam can be moved; I have a ship waiting not far from here, if we move ass we can get there before dawn and not get caught."

"You have a ship?" Riddick asked "Since when?"

"Since about thirty seconds ago. I remembered passing the docking bay, there were a couple of stellar class ships docked for repairs. I just contacted a guy I know who works here, he's given me the location of one of the ships. The repairs aren't complete but she's flight ready." She disappeared to grab Imam and then reappeared with Imam propped up on her shoulder. "C'mon, are we leaving this hell hole or what?"

"Jack?" Riddick warned.

Jack rolled her eyes at him reminiscent of when she was younger.

"C'mon old timer" she joked with him "We got a ticket to ride"

Riddick groaned as her obsession with a twentieth century music group from Earth had obviously not left her.

They reached the docking bay just as the sun had begun to rise over the Naspeolan Mountains. Liquid gold lit the jagged mountainside like lava running in rivers. The sky took on a pinkish hue.

"K, this is the bird "Freedom"" she read the ships name from the hull.

"I wish" Karla murmured.

Jack pulled with wires from the loading ramp and rigged the switch so that they could all board the ship. It didn't take long for Riddick to find and familiarise himself with the piloting controls. Jack set to work on the ships computer altering its signature so that when the ship was discovered missing, the heat signature from the engines would not match hopefully buying them the much needed time to get far enough away.

The ship rocked away from its docking clamps and launched successfully into the atmosphere. Seconds later it punched through the atmosphere and into space.

"Man, I can not believe we just pulled that off!" Jack grinned from ear to ear and stretched out in her co-pilots chair.

Riddick gave her a sideways stare.

"Scan for Larens ship." He ordered.

"There's no way the heat sig will still be stable enough to give us a heading Riddick." She suggested.

"Just do it, Jack" He wasn't in the mood for messing; now that they were airborne his primary objective was to find Laren and tear him apart.

"Checking" Jack mumbled as she punched a few computer keys" But you're wasting your time." She exhaled a loud sigh making it obvious she disagreed with him.

"Keep checking; let me know when you have something." He rose from the pilots chair.

"Right, cuz you'll be?" Jack was prying although she tried not to look devious some people are just borne that way.

"Around" Riddick finished.

Riddick set about making himself at home on the new ship. It wasn't as large as his ship but it would accommodate them as far as they needed to go. He found empty quarters and rifled through several drawers before landing himself a vest to wear. His stomach growled and so he left to find the galley hoping that the owners of the ship had a food replicator. Passing by several doors he tried them all one by one until he found one that would open. The door slid open revealing a half dressed Karla. Her emerald green dress lay in a messy heap on the floor and she had found some black combat pants and was clutching a white tank top to her chest.

"Riddick! You startled me." She didn't know what else to say.

"What are those?" he asked sending her embarrassment.

"Clothes, figured I'd change, I can still smell Gabriel on me."

"No, what are those?" he gestured with his finger to her midrift.

"Oh," she glanced down at the silver scars running horizontally across her abdomen. And around her back. "Those are discipline." She told him. "How's your back?" she asked shifting the concentration from her onto him. "I saw you get pretty badly hurt, do you need anything for the pain, I found something that looks like a med bay, there's nothing much but there should be some pain meds and bandages." She stopped talking when she ran out of breath. She felt nervous around him and was unsure why.

"Pain isn't bad and it stopped bleeding a while back. I was on my way to get food, join me?" he asked her.

"I'll come find you, just need to get this damned shirt on single handed, my shoulder still doesn't work properly. She gestured to the shoulder that had been dislocated.

"You might have ripped a few tendons; it will take a while to heal." He took a step forward and she instinctively took a step back. He held put his hands, palms first to show that he meant her no harm. Slowly he turned her around so that her back was to him to save her grace and keep her dignity in tact. He tugged at the shirt and slipped it over her head. His fingers grazed the scars on her back, he heard her inhale sharply. He pulled the shirt down and slipped his hand through her hair to pull it out of the top. That was the first time he noticed that her hair smelled of sweet almonds. She guided her sore arm through the arm hole in the shirt gritting her teeth through the pain.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They walked through the rest of the ship and eventually found the galley. It had a replicator.

"Aldarhan Ale" Riddick told the machine. When it materialized he passed the glass to Karla. She drank thirstily.

"Pyrean nut cakes" Riddick ordered the machine and then he took the plate out of the machine and sat with Karla at a table for two. He fetched his own drink.

"What are these?" she asked inhaling their sweet scent.

"Nut cakes" Riddick answered. "They're loaded with energy, you should try one."

Karla took a nut cake from the stack and sampled a small bite. The sweet salty flavour mixed with some cinnamon and nuts was delicious she thought.

"We should take something for Imam" Karla suggested standing up. Riddick put his hand over hers to stop her leaving

"Holy man is sleeping; I passed him before finding you."

"Oh," Karla sat back down.

"What did he say to you, earlier today?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered. What she had learned today still left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach; part of her thought that it was just another cruel trick, another one of Larens mind games. Knowing how much she wanted to find her family, if she had one. The lure would be too great, he knew she would try to follow him, the question was, why. Why did she need to be a part of his plan anymore; he had the coordinates, she knew what he intended to do.

"I don't want to go after Laren." She said.

Riddick sat back in his chair.

"Don't mess with me Karla."

"I'm not messing Riddick; it's just…I can't keep doing this." She looked at him pleadingly "I can't keep watching him destroy everything that is me."

"You? This isn't about you, this is about Furia, my home world."

Karla looked down at the table. "You don't understand"

"Then help me understand damnit!"

Karla ran her hands through her hair "I'm so confused, I just don't know what to do anymore. A few days ago I was a different person, everything was so clear."

"And…"

"And now it's just not so clear anymore."

"Bullshit girl!"

"Riddick please."

"I'm going to find Laren with or without your help you just let me know so…"

"What, so you can drop my ass out the air lock, we've been there already you sonofabitch."

Riddick pushed back on his chair and stood up.

Karla buried her face in her hands "I can't bear to see more destruction, more death." She spoke softly, from her heart. Riddick stopped by the door and glanced backwards waiting for her to carry on.

"If Imam is right, if that dream wasn't a dream; if it were a sign, a message then…" she allowed her head to fall onto the table between her elbows, "Damnit, there's just not enough left of me to fight anymore." She sounded defeated. Slowly she looked up and inhaled a long breath. "What if I'm Furian?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" Riddick asked still not turning around.

"I had this dream, like the ones I used to have of my home world, when we were on Mara. I thought nothing of it until Imam told me that he saw Furia."

"I don't follow"

"My dream, it wasn't Aldarha, well, it was in the beginning but at the end it was Furia, engulfed by fire. Imam told me that the same fire burns in me, something like that."

"That's impossible" Riddick spoke matter of fact.

"Is it Riddick, really."

"Come with me." It wasn't a suggestion it was an order. Karla followed him to the Med bay.

"Sit down over there." Again it was not a suggestion. She sat on a chair and waited. Riddick pulled his shiv and sliced through the palm of his hand. Pearls of blood erupted from the fresh wound; he collected some in a test tube and slid it into a small computer like machine. After pressing a few buttons he turned the monitor around so that Karla could see.

"That is Furian blood, Karla."

Karla watched the flow or red and white cells as they mingled and danced in random patterns across the monitor.

"You want to find out if you're Furian, there's only one way that I know of." He produced his shiv blade again and held out his hand. "Give me your hand." He could hear Karlas heart beat quicken, she was afraid but of what, of him or of the blood test.

She looked up at him, her pools of silver marred by salted tears threatening to fall.

"What if it's true?" she whispered.

"Are you scared, Karla, scared that you'll be like me, a monster…a barbarian?"

Karla shook her head "I'm scared of finding out that my whole life has been a lie, that from day one I've been used. I'm scared that if it's true then Laren, being my father, must also be Furian but what I'm most scared of is loosing everything I've ever come to respect I don't want to loose that, I don't want to loose you." Her voice grew quiet and a slight sob dared its way out of her lips.

Riddick pulled her to him and held her tightly cupping the back of her head and pressing it against his shoulder feeling her tremble there as she fought the overwhelming emotions. His next move was already planned. He moved slightly to look at her. He placed a lone finger on her lips stopping her almost silent sobs before placing his lips on hers stealing a kiss. Too stunned to notice the shiv in his other hand she pulled away as soon as she felt the cold steel bite into the skin of her hand. Their eyes met, hers brimming with fear his cold and hard. She tried to writhe out of his grasp but his hand held firmly onto her wrist. He reached for a test tube and collected several drops of blood before releasing her hand. In an instant she balled up her wounded hand to punch him hard across the face.

"Bastard" she spat at him.

Riddick didn't speak; the punch knocked him off centre for a moment only before he grabbed her shoulders and marched her backwards until her back was pressed up against a bulkhead. Defiance reigned in her eyes, he could see it, he could smell the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Without thinking he lowered his head and captured her lips again. Taken by the moment, a pure moment on insanity she responded tasting, exploring, savouring his taste.

Breathless, she pushed his away.

"No" she said out loud.

"No?" Riddick questioned softly.

"I can't Riddick, Gods, I wish I could but to get close, too close to you…to anyone…would be a mistake neither one of us would survive."

Riddick cocked his head to the side and inhaled the delicate scent from her neck.

"Trust me" Riddick whispered.

Karla looked up and saw strength in the man before her, strength and honesty.

"I will protect you." Slowly he reached out with a strong hand and lifted her chin. She didn't speak, there were no words.


	11. Choices

"Can you protect me from myself, Riddick?" she asked.

He couldn't answer, wouldn't answer, not until he knew, until _they_ knew.

The computer behind them let out a high pitched beep signalling that the test had completed. Riddick heard Karla swallow hard; he almost felt the tightness of her throat as she tried to push the lump that had formed in it away.

He stepped back waiting for her to follow. She pinned herself against the bulkhead and shook her head. For someone who had displayed such courage throughout their journey, this sudden weakness concerned him. He glanced at the computer screen absorbing the details silently not letting his face tell the story; he remained stoic until he was ready.

"According to this you're one hundred per cent Furian."

Karla shook her head "Check it again." She asked.

"That won't alter the results."

"Check the damned computer again, Riddick, please" her last word came out as a desperate whisper. Riddick ran the test again and nodded.

"No change" he told her.

"That cannot be true." She began to ague. "Laren is my father; if I'm Furian then he must also be Furian. If he's Furian then why has he made it his life's work to destroy his home planet?"

Riddick shrugged "Soon as we find him I'll let you ask him before I rip his throat out"

The door to the med bay slid open and Jack breezed in wearing a huge grin.

"Tell me Riddick, just how brilliant I am?" she paused waiting expectantly.

"I'm waiting Riddick."

"What's up Jack?" he finally spoke.

"You're gonna love this, swear to God. I did a scan like you asked me to for the heat sig and just as I thought it had degraded almost nothing; almost. So I had the computer compensate and plot the most logical course. Given that there aren't many habitable planets around here it pretty much narrowed our chances. Anyway, the computer came up with this" she handed him a piece of paper with a computer read out.

"Why the hell is he going there?" Riddick wondered aloud.

"Where?" Karla asked.

"Lupus 5" Jack and Riddick replied in unison.

"Then we have to get there before him" Karla blurted.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Lupus five has a mining colony. They mine an ore called Kelsite; it's very rare and highly volatile. Laren needs it for the weapon. No Kelsite, no juice, no juice, no big bang."

"Jack, set a course."

"Aye Cap'n" she ran back down the corridor squealing with delight.

Riddick leaned over Karla who was still against the bulk head, he stretched out one arm to support himself. Casually he slipped his hand behind Karlas neck and gently grazed her jaw bone with his thumb. Karla sucked in a breath and felt her heart rate quicken.

"You're afraid" He stated

"Wouldn't you be" she shot back.

"Of Laren, no." Riddick replied

Karla smirked "So what does scare the big bag?"

"Loosing" he replied licking his lips.

"Loosing? What, you think all this is a game?"

Riddick shook his head "You"

It was such a soft low growl that Karla thought she had misheard.

His lips grazed over hers, his tongue licked her top lip and pulled it in between his lips where he nibbled at it.

Karla moved her hands to his waste avoiding his wound.

Riddick released her lip and nibbled his way to her right ear.

"I don't want to loose you, Karla"

She loved it when he said her name. His low throaty voice made her almost melt into him.

The ship jerked throwing them off balance.

"What the hell was that?" Karla asked.

"Felt like a solar canon." Riddick spoke glancing from one side of the room to the other.

"RIDDICK!" Jack yelled racing down the corridor. "We've been hit, the ship's been hit."

Riddick and Karla ran out of the med bay and followed Jack to the command deck.

"See that?" Jack asked pointing at the huge ship that had appeared in front of theirs "It came from nowhere Riddick, I swear I was watching, one minute all I could see was open space, the next, WHAM! We got side swiped off the port side and now we're venting atmosphere."  
Karla quickly took the helm controls punching wildly at the computer touch screen.

"This is a Jandaran ship yes?" she asked quickly.

"Ahhh, ahh" Jack stalled trying to think.

"C'mon Jack talk to me damnit"

Jack nodded before her mouth caught up "Yeah, yeah, Jandaran I'm pretty sure."

"Okay. If there's one thing I know better than a slam it's a Jandaran ship. I got to work on a few, tech side of it anyways. The bulkheads are computerised and the cargo hold should have a shield emitter. The Jandarans were pirates, they would fill their hold with contraband, then when they were attacked, if their cargo hold got hit they would punch this little button here, configure the shield radius here and" Karla saw the computer screen flash as an image of the shield covering a quarter of the ship came up onto the screen. "Check the hull pressure, I'm guessing that we're coming up to somewhere near stable. I'm also guessing that this is not our fight. If those guys were for real we'd be space dust by now."

"Meaning?" Jack demanded

"They have no idea who we are; they think we're pulling contraband in our hold."

"We've stopped venting atmosphere." Jack told them.

"Do you think we should open a comm. Channel?"

Karla shook her head "That's a Malfrey Bird of Prey."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack asked

"They're scavengers, they target pirate ships, blow them wide open and pick their teeth with the remains." Karla answered still punching the computer touch screen.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to bounce the shield signal around the ship."  
"Wicked" Jack grinned "Then we can unload a whole can of hurt on them right?"

"Wrong" Riddick rumbled.

"Can you do it?" Riddick asked

Karla shrugged "We'll find out in about eight seconds."  
"Why?"  
"Their cannon is charging again…Brace for impact!" she yelled.

The ship shook with the second impact.

Jack landed on the floor on her back, Riddick was thrown clear of the command deck and into the corridor. Karla clung on to the console. The force of the impact made her jolt forward catching her forehead on the computer screen. Blood trickled out of the fresh wound and splattered the screen. For a moment she saw double and tried to focus knowing only too well that if the shields did not hold they were dead with the next cannon. She re-routed helm control to her panel and began manoeuvring the ship.

"Don't suppose we have an asteroid field around here to play tag in?" Riddick rumbled.

Karla shook her head and took a swipe at her forehead.

"What now!" Riddick thundered frustrated.

Karla thought hard. She knew the answer, she just had to get her aching head around it first.

"Well!" he demanded.

"Do we have weapons?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Can you operate them?"

Riddick looked blank.

"If I point at a target can you hit it?" she asked

Riddick nodded.

"Are you kidding" Jack chimed in "Heightened senses include eyesight y'know" she rubbed her elbow which had caught a knock on the bulkhead.

"Malfreys have a weakness but it's only a metre or so wide. It's on their port side….we having to get on their port side….." she began to turn the ship to bring it along side the Malfreys port side.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Jack asked.

"See that flashing red light…just below that there is a black square. Fire a pulse blast down there, hit it and watch the fireworks."

At that point their ship was rocked again by another cannon blast. Jack held on to a nearby chair to keep her from being tossed about again.

"Promise?" she asked

Karla nodded.

"Hold the damn ship steady!" Riddick bellowed. "I can't hit shit."

"We've lost stabilisers Riddick what do you want me to do get out and hold her steady?"

Riddick shot Karla a hard stare but didn't answer.

"What does this mean?" Jack asked pointing to her computer screen.

"Shit!" Karla shouted "It means they've hit the shield generator. Riddick we're loosing the shields. One more hit and we're history."

Riddick didn't speak, his concentration was all on the Malfrey ship and that small black square.

"They're charging the cannon again!" Jack yelled.

"Riddick!" The panic was clear in her voice.

Riddick fired the shot. The three of them held their breaths.

The Malfrey ship exploded rocking the Jandaran one even more. Karla fought hard to control the movement but with the stabilisers off line it was not easy. The ship began to list towards the burning wreckage.

"I can't hold it" Karla gasped.

The energy from the blast was heating up the ship. Condensation began forming on the controls. Electrical sparks danced over consoles and control panels.

Riddick put his hand over Karlas and helped her pull the ship away from the Malfrey wreckage.

They slowly limped away from the burning wreck. The temperature returned to normal and the group relaxed a little.

"Well, that was fun" Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I need to check on Imam" Karla told them again wiping the blood from her head.

She padded through the ship and knocked lightly on Imams door.

"Come in" a weak voice told her.

She opened to door. Quickly she ran to Imam. The force of the impact from the solar cannons has thrown him from his bed and into the bulkhead. A piece of metal had splintered and impaled him to the side. Blood pooled on the floor in a dark circle.

"Riddick!" Karla yelled.

"Oh God Imam, hold on."

Imams eyes were sunken and dark. His breathing came in gasps.

"Riddick!" she yelled again.

But Riddick didn't come.

Sowly she put her arms under Imams and lifted him from the metal spike. She could feel his blood filling her shirt and covering her arms. She almost buckled under his dead weight but slowly she managed to lay him on the bed.

She pulled at her shirt ripping chunks off it and pressing it to the gaping wound to try and stop the bleeding. In her heart she knew it was already too late. He had lost such an awful lot of blood, life fluid. The spike had punctured a lung and blood was filling his chest and trickling out of his mouth as he coughed.

"Imam" she whispered stroking his head. "Imam, hold on. You have to hold on."

Imam gestured with a weak hand to the floor where one of his necklaces had fallen. She picked it up and put it into his hand. Imam took her hand and pressed it into her palm and tried to speak.

"You" was al he managed.

Karla shook her head. Tears had begun to fall softly. She stroked his head and tried to stifle the sobs.

"Imam, don't leave me" she whispered "You can't leave me. What would I do without you."

Imam lifted a hand and shakily put it to her chest over her heart.

"In here"

Karla put her hand over his "Always" she told him "You'll always be in here."

She sat with him as his eyes closed. Gently she rocked on the bed, still holding his hand to her heart. His pained gasps turned into shallow uneven breaths and then a few moments later, ceased altogether.

Karla crumbled on the bed and sobbed. After everything they had been through together over the last few days, everything they had overcome, every nightmare they had shared.

Riddick heard the scream and followed the sound to the corridor. The pungent smell of the holy mans blood filled his nostrils. He ran to Imams room and stopped suddenly.

Karla didn't hear him arrive.

"He's dead, Karla. You can't help him" He spoke low.

"No, no, no, he can't be dead Riddick, he can't be dead."

Riddick pulled their hands apart; Karla didn't want to let Imam go. She was covered in his blood, thick and dark red. Her hands were almost slick with it.

"It's my fault" she whispered leaning down to Imams ear "I'll make it right, it's all my fault, I'll make it right."

"It's not your fault, Karla." Riddick spoke, the soft rumble coming from his throat.

"You did what you had to do."

"Is this where you spew me some bullshit about one life for millions Riddick because really save your breath I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this whole fucking scene."

Riddick didn't speak, he figured she'd had this brewing for a while now and so he did the only thing he could, he may have stayed silent, but he stayed.

"What had Imam done to deserve this huh?" she began, her voice rising in volume "He didn't deserve to die like this Riddick. I'm sick of having the people I care about being ripped away, it's like having a piece of my soul ripped out through my chest. All I wanted was to help you find your home that's all I wanted and even that is proving too difficult, too costly." She ran a bloodied hand through her hair "If I hadn't have broadsided that other ship Imam would still be alive…he would still be here. He would not be DEAD!"

With that she stood up suddenly and ran from the room.

Moments later Riddick heard pounding from a room nearby. He followed the loud noise into Karla's room. She was pounding her fist into the bulkhead, her knuckles had split and her blood was mixing with Imams on the hulking piece of steel that separated her room from the now dead Imam's.

Riddick made sure Jack was no where to be seen before hitting the manual door control on Imams room. He didn't want her stumbling across his body by accident.

Then he walked over to where Karla was pounding on the steel. She felt no pain as the bones in her hand made contact time after time. Again and again she hit the bulkhead muttering to herself. Riddick knew if she continued she would do permanent damage to her hand. He place one hand on her shoulder. She turned sharply, hand balled up in a tight bloodied fist and she swung for him making contact with his chin. He didn't flinch. She tried to wrangle free and balled her fist up again. This time Riddick anticipated her punch and caught her fist enveloping it in one of his hands. For a moment she stared at him then as if her legs suddenly failed her she collapsed to her knees. Riddick followed, kneeling down on one knee beside her. He watched her sobbing unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave but equally if he was to stay he felt useless to her. Sometimes the beast was a prohibitive animal restricting his emotion. Sure he felt the loss of Imam, it was, as far as he was concerned, another casualty of war. He would miss the Holy Mans lectures of self control and discipline. He would miss the odd smelling incense that used to permeate through his ship on occasion but more than that Imam was a companion, a confidant – he would miss the freedom Imam allowed him, freedom to be himself and not to be judged. He had learned more about himself in the last few years since he met Imam that he ever had. His death was wrong, of course it was, but Riddick, being the machine that he was could make sense of it. Karla was a different animal. Compassion and kindness buried not too far beneath a tough outer skin. Inside her chest beat the heart or a warrior but she carried the soul of a peacemaker. Hate did not suite her and yet he was watching it devour her like a flesh eating insect. But it was not hate for her situation or her father it was hate for herself. If it wasn't for her, she concluded, then none of this would be happening. Simple.

"Riddick!" Jack called from the command deck.

Riddick had to leave; he didn't want Jack finding Imam. He didn't notice Karla slide his shiv from its sheath as he stood.

Karla waited for a count of thirty before she manually closed her room door and locked it. Ripping out the control panel to ensure she would not be disturbed she sat on the floor with her back to the bulkhead separating Imams room from her own. She hummed a tune idly.

"What is it Jack?" Riddick asked

"The Malfrey ship is spewing her cargo all over, should we pick some of it up."

"Stay on course, Jack." He sounded tired and agitated.

"Everything alright Big Bad?"

"Imams dead, Jack."

Jack sat down in a nearby chair "Dead?"

Riddick nodded.

"Okay. So we need to dump him out the airlock before we haul ass or what?"

Fury took hold of the Furian. He grabbed Jack by her arm and yanked her to Imams room. He punched the locking mechanism on the door and it swung open with a loud sigh.

"Ugh, Riddick!" Jack almost vomited when she saw the blood and the steel spike, then the gaping hole in the dead man.

She looked at Imam then turned to Riddick "I didn't know you cared so damned much about someone other than yourself."

Riddicks senses were on fire with the smell of fresh blood, different blood, Furian blood.

"Karla" he roared.

Punching the control panel on her door he wasn't the least bit surprised when it didn't open She had fried the locking mechanism. He took a step back and began kicking the door denting it but still it refused to open. Reaching for his shiv he knew if he stuck it into the door when it closed it would back up on itself and open. But his shiv was gone. He knew then what Karla had done and began kicking at the door again. Finally it opened. The lights were out and were unresponsive. No matter, he removed his goggles. Two silvery grey orbs gazed up at him from the floor several feet away.

Riddick was there in a second. Karlas wrists were a mess, she had taken his shiv to them. Quickly he ripped his shirt and bound them to stem the bleeding.

"Let me go" as she spoke she slurred her speech, her head lolled forwards lazily.

"I should let you bleed out. No point trying to save you unless you want to be saved."

"Simpler, so much simpler if I were not here." She slurred.

"You're a coward" Riddick spat "A good man died today, do not cheapen his passing."

"Everything dies Riddick, everything I love turns to dust, it's just a matter of time." She spluttered out a haunting laugh "I couldn't even keep my promise to you."

"It's your call Karla, live or die."

She didn't answer; Riddick stood and made for the battered door and a curious Jack. When he reached the door he spoke almost in a whisper without looking back.

"I don't talk to dead people."

He walked to his room without speaking to Jack and she knew better than to press him. She did the only thing she could do; she went back to the command deck and kept watch.

Riddick showered the blood away and changed into a clean pair of pants. He lay on his bunk with one arm under his head. The day had brought bad fortune his way and to some extent he knew Karla was right, she was a mother load of bad fucking news. Everything she touched turned to shit. Then he considered his own life and realised that they were not too dissimilar. Riddick had hardly been blessed with good fortune being bounced from one slam to another escaping just to be caught and tortured again. The scars may have healed on the outside but inside the beast raged with agony at the occasional memories disguised as flashbacks that haunted his every living day. God had damned him he felt sure of it and why? Because he was Furian, a Peacemaker, not a warmonger; to a universe that thrived on conflict.

He felt his eyes begin to close and allowed sleep to take him away from this painful place.

He wasn't sure how long had been sleeping for but when he heard knocking at his door he woke quickly.

"Riddick" Jacks voice came through the door. "Riddick open up."

He obliged slowly.

"What is it?"

He watched as Jack took in his half naked form, it made him smile how she admired him. He knew she wanted, craved for and dreamed about him since their time together on that sun scorched hell hole of a planet all those years ago.

"Imam, he needs tending to."

She was right. They couldn't leave him lying on a bed for days. The needed to prepare the body for the only funeral they could give him.

"Get some sheets." He told her.

Jack vanished on her quest for sheets. Riddick went to Imams room and hotwired the door. As it opened he froze. Imam's body had been neatly laid out on fresh bunk sheets. The bloodied ones had been discarded and his shirt had been changed. Karla sat on the edge of his bed humming softly, barely audible to herself. Every once in a while she would pause, wipe away a stray tear. Riddick saw the pieces of his shirt still tied around her wrists. They had allowed a little blood to seep through but it wasn't life threatening.

She placed a soft kiss on Imams forehead and folded his hand around one of his necklaces, she picked one with a silver ankh.

She became aware of someone else in the room and turned. She saw Riddick watching her and didn't speak. Her face was pale, tear stained and tired looking. Riddick turned and walked away.

She followed him quickly "Riddick" her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Slowly he turned and looked at her.

"Live" she whispered. "I choose to live."

Slowly Riddick walked back to where she stood he could see her body trembling. He reached up with one hand and brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"You didn't have to…" Riddick gestured with his eyes to Imams room.

"Yes, I did" she replied softly.

"It wasn't your fault." He was testing the water, seeing how much she would listen to before the tears threatened again.

"I need to look at those" he touched her wrists.

He led her to his room and sat her on his bed.

"I need to get bandages I'll be back."

He walked to the med bay and fetched the bandages. When he arrived back he watched for a moment. Karla had drifted into a deep exhausted sleep. He changed her wrappings without waking her.

Jack came in with sheets she had taken from her bed.

"It's taken care of Jack" he told her. It was all he needed to say, she got the message. Secretly she was thankful she got to keep her sheets.

When Jack vanished to put the sheets back on her bunk Riddick sat in a nearby chair, put his feet up on the bunk and rested his head against the wall.

"Lights off"

The room was plunged into darkness. Riddick watched Karla sleep. She looked so fragile.

Karla woke confused at first and then she remembered where she was. Looking around she met two eyes, silver and bright staring back at her.

"Lights fifteen percent" Riddick's voice rumbled softly.

The light was just enough to offer a dim glow.

"You alright?" he asked wondering if a dream had been responsible for her pulse accelerating.

She nodded slowly. Her mouth was dry and felt awkward when she spoke. Her throat felt like she had swallowed razor blades.

"You were watching me?" she asked.

He didn't answer

Karla sat up "Right, "she nodded slowly "you don't talk to dead people." She swung her legs off the bunk; as soon as she put weight on them they felt funny, almost like they would give way at any moment.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her he just didn't know what to say. After all he had considered about her recently she still overwhelmed him and that was not something he admitted to lightly. Once his enemies got word that the Big Bad had an Achilles Heel they'd come knocking on his door. But here she was, confusing the hell out of him. One minute he's frustrated beyond all reason and the next he wants to be her protector. When he saw her with his shiv blade idly slicing away at her tender vulnerable flesh he wanted to shake her so damned hard she'd fall to pieces just so he could pick her up and put her together again. But then he remembered Fry, how he had broken her and built her back up again just so she could die saving his sorry ass. He wasn't on the ball that night and paid a hefty price. But if there is one thing Fry made him aware of is that a monster he may be but it does not define who he is merely what he is perceived as being. People come along and witness the aftermath of the Big Bad when really if they had jumped ahead of the game they'd see a whole hell of a lot more, they'd see the truth. Riddick was a man trying to survive a volatile universe with the only tools he was given, heightened senses and strength. Fry had brought about a different sense, a sense of feeling, he felt remorse when she died and to feel remorse one must have the ability to feel the opposite, happiness and joy.

What he wanted to say to Karla could not be put into words.

He had come close to kissing her yesterday it rocked him to his core. He had come so close to loosing it, to showing his hand exposing his weakness. Last night when she had hurt herself he ran not because he didn't want to deal but because he was scared. He couldn't watch another person he cared about die, not again. The feeling was too raw and it stung him.

By the time he pulled himself out of his reverie Karla was already gone.

Jack thundered down the corridor.

"Riddick!" she yelled "She's taken the goddamned shuttle."

Several thought filled his head all at once.

"What heading?" he roared "Follow her Jack, Do NOT let her out of your sight!"

He raced back with Jack to the command deck but it was too late. Shuttles were faster and more manoeuvrable than the big ship they were in; she had dropped several false heat signals and vanished off the radar.

Riddick pounded his fist into a nearby panel shattering it sending electric sparks into the air.

"Where would she go?" Jack asked pacing the floor. "You think she's headed for Lupus Five still?"

Riddick thought for a moment. He was lost unsure of where to go or where to look. There was one thing he did know however; if Laren was still alive he was still a threat to her.

"Lupus Five would be a good place to start." He almost sounded defeated.

"Riddick, are you just guessing."

"Lupus Five Jack and quit bitching about it; Laren is still out there and I'm going to end him."

Riddick remembered just days ago when he marked her and asked her never to turn her back on him again; this time it was different. This time she could leave, did leave. Imams death was the last straw and for some reason she needed to punish herself. Riddick considered that she was headed for Lupus Five to hunt Laren down and get herself ghosted. A legitimate end to a somewhat illegitimate life; he couldn't bare the thought of Laren getting his hands on her, not again, not after what he had done to her. If that was her plan, if he couldn't stop her he'd rather have let her slice herself up than to run, fleeing into the murderous territory of Larendaron. He would kill her, Riddick was sure of that, but he would make her suffer first.

"She must have taken off pretty damn fast Riddick." Jack interrupted his thoughts "And I do mean damn fast, she knows what she's doing littering heat sigs all over the fucking place."

"We're gonna find her, we have to."

"Maybe, Riddick, but maybe she doesn't want to be found" Jack said offering a little softness in her voice.

"I'm not asking what she wants, she doesn't get a choice Jack."

Jack let out a sigh "All I'm saying is that if a person wants to die so bad they will always find a way. Maybe she's finding her way."

Riddick looked like he'd been slapped "How would you know, Jack. Last time I saw you, you were so different, you gave a damn about someone other than yourself. Don't forget why we're in this up to our asses darlin' You got greedy, your tight ass twitchin' in those pants when the mercs started waving all those credits around. Lets not forget why we're having to find Laren, Jack."

"If you need someone to blame!" Jack retorted loudly

"Blame! You want to talk about Blame! You don't give a rats ass about assigning blame. You have yet to take responsibility for your actions. There's a man, a good man, lying dead in their swamped in his own blood do you think he's assigning blame right now Jack…DO YOU!"

Jack lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"Lupus Five. I don't want to ask you again." He stormed off the command deck and into his quarters. He paced back and forth clenching and unclenching his fists all the while replaying the last conversation he'd had with Karla. His face twitched as he remembered when she had said "You don't talk to dead people." There was so much he wanted to say to her. He was never sure which God Imam prayed but he remembered the discussion they had had about if there was a God why did God let Imams sons die. Riddick remembered Imams reply, that it was not their place to question how or why they leave this world but God is there to offer strength and guidance in their darkest hours. This was one of those times for Riddick. He was in a dark place.

"I know you think I'm all self absorbed" Jacks voice came from his open doorway. "But there is something I want you to see." She waited for a moment for him to invite her in, when he remained silent she took a huge breath and stepped inside his quarters. In her hand she held something small, she waited for him to stop pacing before she showed him what it was she held so tightly.

"My children" as she spoke, her voice broke a little. "The boy is Damon and the girl is Szara. They're almost two years old now."

Riddick stared at the photo for a long while and Jack continued talking in the back of his mind but he paid little attention. His focus was all on the two little children in the photograph.

"You're a mother" he spoke the words but they seemed alien to him. Jack, the confused young girl he knew from T2 was now a grown woman but more than that she was a mother. The nature of motherhood had always fascinated him having no memory of his own parents. People often spoke of a bond between a mother and her children but he was unfamiliar with it. For him, there was no bond.

"I'm trying to get home too, Riddick." She whispered. "I meant no harm to you or anyone else. I know what I did was stupid and I can't tell you why I did it but Riddick, you have to understand that I had my reasons."

Riddick paused for a moment, everything seemed to fit "Someone is threatening your family" it was a statement rather than a question but he had hit the nail on the head. Jack nodded.

"A girl with a colourful past certainly knows how to draw attention to herself. Yes, my family has been threatened. If I didn't end your hopes of finding Furia they would be…" she trailed off unable to finish the sentence. She didn't need to; Riddick knew exactly what she was talking about.

Karla hadn't set out to tail Laren not in a shuttle pod nevertheless that is where she found herself. She set a course for Lupus Five maximum speed.

Confusion reigned in her head. Imam was dead. He mind filled with images of him hanging on the spike bleeding out. She remembered how his voice had gurgled with blood as he spoke, remembered the dark red life fluid trickling out of his mouth. She remembered the realisation that there was nothing she could do, the certainty of his death, how her heart ached, how it still ached for him. He didn't deserve to die like that. She told herself over and over in between the jumbled myriad of other thoughts about how many different ways she was going to kill Laren. At the forefront of her mind was Riddick, the Big Bad and how they were cut from the same genetic cloth yet at this point in time she felt no connection towards him whatsoever. She could never be as heartless as she had seen him be not just towards her either. But then as her mind regressed she remembered the many times he had saved her life at the risk of his own. She punched the control panel.

"Damn him"

She pushed back in her chair and put her feet up on the consoles and rested her head back allowing the gentle hum of the small ship carry her away from the loneliness of space. She needed to rest, she told herself. If she as going to succeed in tracking down Laren and finishing what he had started all those years ago, then she needed rest. The ships course was locked, sensors were on maximum spread and the proximity alarm would sound if she hit trouble. Her head pounded and she remembered hitting it earlier that day when they were attacked by the pirate ship. She toyed with the dried blood on her forehead picking idly at it all the while gazing out at the stars wondering which one was Furia, her home.

The notion still seemed alien to her. For years she'd had the dreams, those haunting memories of a past life that had been cruelly snatched away. For years the face of her enemy had been hidden and now everything had been revealed, the truth had prevailed, all that mattered now was following her heart to the end even if it meant her death she could die happy knowing her father would be going to hell with her.

"We'll find her, Riddick" Jack placed a hand on Riddick's shoulder as he sat staring into space.

"She's a ghost." He said plainly.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. She's going after Laren and he won't think twice."  
"Neither will she."

"She will." Riddick said. "She needs answers. This guy has fucked with her mind for years, if she kills him, where's the closure. It would be a hollow victory."  
"You sound like Imam" Jack spoke before she realised what she'd said. She offered a squeeze to his shoulder "Sorry." She sounded pathetic but Riddick knew she meant well.

"She'll never be free." Riddick looked down at his hands. "So she'll hunt him down like the animal he is, and she pause wanting daddy to fill in the gaps in her life and answer that bug fucking question, why? He knows it and she'll know it but too late. He'll fill her in alright, hill fill her body full of a laser discharge and dump her carcass out with the garbage."  
"Don't talk like that Riddick, that's crazy talk."

Riddick shook his head "No it aint, Jack 'cause it's exactly what I'd do."

"Not true, you didn't do it to me."  
"I aint your daddy."

"You're the closest thing I have to one, doesn't that count?"

They were silent for a moment until Jack decided to leave Riddick brooding alone with his thoughts. She'd run out of things to say and understood that a man like Riddick appreciated time alone, the beast needed no company. She approached the door when he spoke.

"Jack" he only spoke her name and his head turned slightly just enough for her to see the tiniest glimmer of his quicksilver eyes. He nodded to her and she understood. When you've been through all that they had together, words were not needed to convey thoughts and feelings.

"You're welcome" she whispered nodding back.

Lupus Five grew large on Karlas shuttle view screen. A stunning planet surrounded by swirls of red and orange gas clouds. Mining the Kelsite was a dangerous job, when the mining drills bit into the ore the heat generated produces noxious gasses which pass into the atmosphere. There was water on Lupus Five but it was undrinkable. You couldn't even take a bath because of the corrosive nature of the gasses. The towns were protected by huge filters, they suck up the air and filter out the toxins before pumping fresh air back into the towns. Karla scanned the surface for any large mining activity knowing that that would be her best place to begin looking for Laren. He needed Kelsite and a lot of it and rather go through the official channels she figured Laren would try any illegal means.

A few days in space on her own had given her plenty of time to consider how many ways she would kill the bastard that had made her life a living hell for twenty years. Her shoulder still ached if she didn't move around and stretch it out and her head was still scabbed over. She ignored the majority of her injuries keeping her mind focused, zeroed in on what she had to do. She circled the planet twice before choosing her landing site next to a large mine. It wasn't the biggest but Laren wasn't stupid at least not where this was concerned. He knew that the largest mine on Lupus Five would boast a battery of armed guards not to mention a hefty amount of special defences primed and ready to blast any ship, that threatened their resources, out of orbit.

She landed not far from a small village where the miners would make their homes and support themselves. As she walked her feet kicked up yellow and orange coloured sand that felt hot beneath her. The air was clean yet rancid tasting. The goggles she wore protected her eyes from the bright colours and blazing sunlight that burned through the clouds casting orange light over all the land. She saw no sign of Larens ship.

The mine had shut down production she assumed until the next day. She didn't know much about Kelsite but what she had picked up from her time in slam was that it was best mined at night to minimise the heat produced and thus reducing the pollution in the atmosphere. Security at the mine was minimal, she ducked under a barrier and shielded herself against a tall rock formation waiting for two armed guards to pass her by before she ducked into the mouth of the mine. She removed her goggles when light from topside subsided. Her new eyes could see in the dark and allowed her to navigate the intricate web of tunnels with ease and silent grace. Kelsite appeared to glow to her, it's natural colour was a deep orangey/red almost like fire and felt warm to the touch. The dry air made her mouth dry and sweat drenched her clothes but still no sign of Laren.

She was beginning to doubt her own judgement

Doubling back she made her way out of the mine quietly and rounded the huge rock formation she had hidden against on her arrival. A nearby building marked her entrance to the village. Placing the goggles back over her eyes she entered a tavern. She pushed her way through the crowd towards the bar slipping her hand through some guys pocket to life some credits on her way.

"Ale" she asked the guy serving the beverages and tossed some credits on the table.

"Something local" she told him in her preference.

"Haven't seen you in here before" The tender tried to make conversation.

"Haven't been here before" she replied.

"My name is Sayal." He held out his hand which is when she looked at him properly.

He wore his black hair in a pony tail and was not clean shaven. His black tank top set off his tan she thought admiringly. He reminded her of someone, someone she knew back in slam, someone she was close to, someone she had been attracted to but he left the slam space port before she could anything about it.

"You always been here?" she asked him

He nodded "And I know you haven't."

Okay, she thought, I can play this game "How do you know that?"

He lowered his eyes absorbing her frame, she felt warm as his eyes draped themselves over her bare arms and up towards her neck "Because I would have remembered a creature as beautiful as you" he whispered in her ear.

She had never had a man in desire before. She felt passion and desire, she was a woman after all but to have a man out of passion and desire was something she had never experienced. She wasn't sure if it was the ale or the warmth of the planet or the effect of the Kelsite on her but this guy she could definitely take outside. The beast in her had awoken, nut unlike Riddick her beast was born of passion.

She drank h ale thirstily and the tender, Sayal, poured her another.

"On me" he pushed her stolen credits back across the small bar.

She nodded her thanks and watched him serve other punters.

"You're staring." He smiled at her.

"You remind me of someone." She told him

"A good someone?" he pushed, teasing, tempting her.

"I never got to find out" she replied licking the rim of her glass.

"His loss" Sayal smiled.

At that point the doors to the tavern swung open and in walked three large men in uniform Karla recognised the uniform immediately as slam standard issue. The light through the door made it difficult to see the last person who entered but when the doors closed Karla could see all too clearly the large well built frame of her father.

Karla swallowed her ale and turned to face the bar. Sayal looked at her questioningly. He saw panic in her eyes. Slowly without attracting attention he pushed open a small door beneath the bar. He motioned for her to go through it.

She obliged thankful that she had not been seen, she chose her fights and her battlegrounds and a crowded tavern was not her choice, not today.

Sayal asked a colleague to stand it for him and he disappeared into a small back room. He opened a second door inside the room and grabbed Karla by the arm pulling her up from the storage cellar.

"I take it I haven't seen you." He said with a tinge of sadness.

"It's not what you think Sayal." She told him earnestly "The guys that just walked in are gonna steal some Kelsite to build a weapon to destroy my home world."  
"Steal Kelsite?" Sayal half laughed "Impossible."

"I know this man Sayal. Spent a lot of years locked up in a slam run by him. He's a vicious sick individual who will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"You know his well I assume?"

"He's my father." Karla lowered her eyes ashamed of speaking those words about such an evil hurtful man.

"And he will sop at nothing." She lifted her top a little to show Sayal the scars he had bestowed upon her over the years.

"It will take far too long to explain Sayal, please trust me when I say, stay away from him, he will kill you if he finds out I'm here and you helped me."

Sayal took Karla by the arm and with one free hand he removed her goggles. She heard him gasp.

"I'm sorry" she said nervously

"Don't be." He told her "I never trust anyone without first looking into their eyes."

They stood for a moment silently.

They were disturbed by a frantic knocking on the door "Sayal" called his colleague "Some guy wants to talk to you."

"Go." He told her opening a window.

It was a painful choice to make, if she left she would be leaving Sayal to the dogs, if Laren sensed he was being lied to she didn't want to consider the consequences but her mind filled with images, images of torture she had carried with her for decades.

"Go." Sayal told her again.

"Sayal" she whispered before pushing her lips to his in a frantic passionate exchange she knew she would regret forever if she didn't do it now. They were abruptly broken by the pounding on the door.

Sayal tore himself away from her lips "Go" he whispered kissing her forehead "go".

She didn't look back. She crawled out of the window and was gone.

She ran until her chest felt like it was about to explode trying to outrun the fear that had welled up inside her body. It was useless and when she could not run any further she collapsed against a building exhausted, her heart was beating wildly, acid saliva filled her mouth. She bent over breathing hard resting her hands on her knees coughing in between breaths. Exhaustion was replaced by anger. She should not have left Sayal, she should have brought him with her, and they would have been safe. She was alone, very alone with no one watching her six. Mentally she kicked herself for running but deep down she knew she had no other choice. Laren could not know she was here if he did her chances of getting close to him were shot to shit.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and she knew that soon the mines would be operating and Laren would make his move. Gathering her thoughts she made her way through the myriad of alley ways. In the distance she saw a ball of dust thrown up in the wake of a landing space ship.

"Riddick" she whispered "why couldn't you stay away." Her voice was filled with remorse. She had hope that her false trails had meant that Riddick and Jack had given up on finding her. Deep in her heart in the darkest corners she felt a pang of regret that he had found her. Putting them in harms way was something she knew had to be avoided. She had to get to Laren before they did; she had to fuck up his mining plans. Not only that but she took it one step further, she had to destroy the weapon and its creator. Yes, she thought, she would destroy the man who gave her life and then took it away. She would make him suffer, she would end him.

Slowly she stumbled into the mines mentally mapping every nook, every cavity, every vantage point.

"Okay Riddick, what's the plan?" Jack asked slinging a laser rifle over her shoulder.

Riddick pulled down his goggles. "Simple, we kick ass."

Jack offered an unsure nod "Okay then."

The ship had located Karlas shuttle and they had landed nearby but far enough away so that Karla would not see the ship.

"Are we even sure Laren is here?" Jack asked.

"The Kelsite is here, Jack." He replied.

They left the ship and made their way towards the village. The miners were on their way towards the mine to begin the nightly work.

"They work at night?" Jack whispered

Riddick nodded

"Damn, I hate the dark, Riddick."

He knew she hated the dark and he knew the reason for it. How could he ever forget his time on T2; how could he forget the lanky wannabe bad ass that hadn't reached puberty yet. He glanced down at Jack – she certainly had reached adulthood now, filled out in all the right places a girl should, even grown her hair out.

"Are you ogling me Riddick?" she asked coyly.

"Just wonderin' why you don't shave your head any more?" he replied. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw her smile.

"That's him" she said nodding towards the tavern.

Sure enough, Laren, flanked by several security personnel was standing in the doorway of the tavern.

"Wait" Riddick rumbled sensing that Jack was all too eager and trigger happy.

"What do you mean, man, he's right there, out in the open."

"I don't see Karla" He replied.

"Oh, come on Riddick. It's now or never."

"Where's Karla?" Riddick asked.

Jack and Riddick watched Laren and his guards leave the tavern and make their way towards the mines laughing. Laren was slapping one of his guards on the back laughing loudly with one of the miners.

"What's do you think they're saying?" Jack asked

"SHhhh." Riddick whispered silencing her with a hand signal.

"What's that in his hand?" Riddick muttered.

Jack looked closely paying attention to Larens hands.

"Oh Geez. Looks like one of those radion charge triggers she said half heartedly.

"Makes sense actually" she continued "Given the amount of Kelsite he'd need it would take the miners about thirty days to mine it…perhaps e's considering blowing one of the mines wide open."

There was a tense pause and the two watched Laren make his way towards a mine.

"I don't like the sound of what I just said."

Riddick was in silent agreement.

"C'mon Riddick, we have a chance to take him out. What the hell are we waiting for?"  
"Karla" Riddick answered.

Jack rolled her eyes "I swear she's turned your mind soft with all that sex appeal" Jack joked.

"She's Furian, Jack" Riddick said slowly as though he had to explain himself.

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did, Jack was gobsmacked.  
"Oh, wow"" she exclaimed "So now you're not a loner.

"She's in the mine, she has to be."

What makes you so sure."  
"That's were I would be" Riddick answered.

There was a momentary pause.

"We have to get her out of there." Riddick said rising off his haunches.

"You got it boss"

To Karla the mines were unbearably hot. The cool night air had lessened the intensity to still everything she touched felt almost like it was burning the skin from her body. Sweat poured from her skin. The scab on her forehead itched in the heat and it took every ounce of self control she had not to scratch it. The Kelsite was everywhere embedded in the toothed rock surface.

As she rounded a corner she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist and push her against the rock.

"Yeah, she's the one." A guard spoke loudly to his comrade.

Karla struggled when she recognised the uniforms as being those of Larens personal guards. The guard pressed his arm against her neck depriving her of oxygen slowly until she stopped struggling. He spun her around and pressed her face into the hot rock. Her skin felt like it was on fire yet s refused to scream. She felt the guard fasten her wrists in handcuffs then he grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her towards the nearest exit.

"Shit, Riddick" Jack grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to take cover behind a nearby rock. Jack pointed to the second entrance slightly further away from their position.

"I think we're too late" she spoke slowly absorbing what was going on watching as Karla was lead roughly out of the mine towards Laren. Jack strained to hear what was being said in what was obviously a heated discussion. Riddick, with his heightened senses could hear perfectly.

"Why is it that you keep turning up and trying to spoil my plans daughter dear?" Laren cooed sarcastically. He grabbed her chin yanked off her goggles and lifted her head into the spotlight from a guard tower. Karla gasped as the light burned her eyes but she would not give Larendaron the satisfaction of seeing her fall before him.

She balled up some sour tasting spittle and hurled it off her tongue towards his face. He instinctively back handed her with his gloved hand.

"You hit like a pussy bitch" Karla taunted him.

Laren threw back his head and laughed aloud.

"You Karla, I had grown so fond of you, so very fond. You remind me so much of your mother."  
"Don't you ever speak about her" Karla seethed.

"I'll never forget the look of horror on her face as I lead you away. There were tears, you tried so hard to get back to her.."

Karla struggled to break free of her restraints "You have no idea what that did yto me you sonofabitch."

"On the contrary, child, I know exactly what it did to you. Your hatred for me has lead me exactly where I wanted to go. You must have realised by now that I no longer need you."

"So, you're casting me aside like garbage is that it daddy?" she spat out the last word as though it left a foul taste in her mouth.

"Casting you aside…"Laren grinned "I never leave loose ends to come back and haunt me. I cannot risk the chance that you will try and stop me destroying Furia so I must take the necessary steps."

"Wh…what?" for moment Karla looked shocked

"Take her back inside the mine, set the charges, and make sure she cannot escape." Laren looked to his guards. As they took her Laren used the butt of his pistol to hit her on the back of her head, she slumped forward.

The guards dragged her into the mine and left her in a darkened corner tied to a shard of rock. If she tried to hard to escape she would cut herself on the sharp edges and do herself more harm than good. The charges were set and in less than five minutes the mine would be reduced to over one hundred tonnes of rubble enabling Laren to collect what he wanted in half the time and then he would be on his way to Furia to end a legacy.

Riddick was already on the move with Jack prowling the perimeter searching for another way into the mine.

Squeezing through a hole they managed to enter the mine on the far side. Riddick sprinted ahead with Jack double timing behind him trying to keep up.  
"Are you with me, Jack?"

"Don't worry about me Riddick, Go!"

They negotiated the narrow tunnels Riddick would stop ever so often and smell the air trying to break through the Kelsite to Karla, her warm scent permeated through to him, he knew he was on the right track.

Sweat poured from his body. He knew what heat did to him and kept his feelings in check concentrating on the task at hand, finding Karla. The beast in him was becoming rampant he didn't know how much longer he could keep it under control.

As they turned a sharp corner he spotted her regaining consciousness. The only thing between them and her was a deep crevice six feet wide and hundreds of feet deep which was spewing hot steam from its dark depths.

"Karla" he called.

Karla looked up dazed and disoriented. She focused on Riddick, her saviour. She offered a tired smile of relief and whispered his name. He had followed her, he had tracked her but more than that he had searched for and found her.

Then the walls were rocked by an explosion. A bright light flashed through the tunnels. Riddick shielded his eyes from the light which for a few moments took his sight and in its place offered a silvery blue ball of light. The walls of the mine crumbled and fell huge rocks bounced as they hit the floor, some would shatter and others would remain whole.

"Karla" Riddick yelled as the rocks began to form a wall between them. Then, silence.

The tunnel was blocked, Riddick and Jack could get out the way they came in but Karla, the rocks fell close to her blocking off the tunnel. Riddick wasn't even sure if she was still alive.

A primal growl erupted from his gut and echoed off the walls. He fell to his knees; his head raised upwards his throat burning with fury. Jack was silent for a while and watched as the man she knew to be the big bad crumbled before her. Then, she got it. It wasn't that he loved Karla; she was his match, his equal, in primal terms she was his mate. They were born of the same race. Riddick had spent his whole life searching for his own kind, believing that he was the last one based on legend and here say. Then, to find someone, actually touch someone who shared the same fire in their veins after all these years wandering alone. Then to have it cruelly ripped away. There was a word for what he was feeling right at this very moment. Jack searched her mind for it and dare not speak it aloud. Riddick was defeated.

He hung his head and closed his eyes. Kneeling on the hard surface his rested his hands on his thighs and breathed deeply through his nostrils.

"It's over Riddick." Jack said softly placing a hand on his huge shoulders.


	12. Authors Note

To all my dear readers, a huge heartfelt thank you for all your reviews and feedback.

Now, on with the show; I have a character coming up and would like to base it around one of you. Tell me about yourself, hair, eyes, talents and Ill work you into this next chapter which is sure to be the most explosive yet!

Do you want to be involved?

Mail me privately with your answer and read the next chapter to find yourself.


End file.
